Guardian Hearts
by DestinyAurora
Summary: One day, both Ash and Sora's worlds are consumed by darkness.  They end up discovering that they're Wielders of the Keyblade, and they must work together to save all the worlds.  Of course, with the help of Donald, Goofy, and others along the way.
1. Dive to the Heart

**The Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts worlds will collide in my first fan fiction! Sora is an ordinary, fourteen-year-old boy who lives with his friends Riku and Kairi on Destiny Islands. Ash is also a fourteen-year-old boy who is on his way to becoming a Pokemon Master. He is currently heading with Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu to Terracotta Town. There, May and Max will leave the group for home. One fate fateful night, their worlds get consumed by darkness. Now Sora, Ash, and even Pikachu must join together with Donald and Goofy to find their friends, save the worlds, and hopefully return home.**

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction, Guardian Hearts! I must repeat for a THIRD time, this is my first fan fiction. So please keep that in mind as you're reading this. I hope you all enjoy! Now take it away Mysterious Voice!

**Mysterious Voice- "DestinyAurora doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, or whatever else…."**

**Besides OC's and this story….**

**Mysterious Voice- "Like I was saying, she doesn't own anything, despite desperately wishing to…. What are you doing?"**

**Wishing…. (No I'm not. Though I'd love to, I can't, I don't, and I probably/most definitely won't. EVER.)**

**Mysterious Voice- "That doesn't work you kn-"**

**FLASH**

**KINGDOM HEARTS IS MINE! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME!**

**Mysterious Voice- "Destiny?"**

**That wasn't me!**

**BOTH GULP**

**Mysterious voice- "RUN! IT'S-"**

~ Chapter 1 part 1 - Dive to the Heart ~

Darkness.

That was all that was surrounding him.

A certain brown, spiky-haired boy was alone in the darkness.

He was falling.

Plunging into the depths below.

There was a sudden flash of light and the boy was standing on solid ground.

The boy opened his eyes, his blue whirlpool eyes. He was wearing a red zippered shirt and a black jacket and hood with white cuffs that came up to his elbows. He had red shorts that came down to his knees that had a loose blue belt and chain on it. He also had some white, fingerless gloves with a black stripe around the trim and a blue stripe that crossed through a circular pattern in his gloves. He was also wearing rather large yellow shoes, not quite big enough to be a clown's, but not normal-sized. It was probably because of the kind of shoe. Around his neck was also a crown necklace. He also wore a curious expression on his face.

The second the boy touched the ground, grey doves flew of the platform he was on, revealed an image of a black-haired girl surrounded by seven dwarfs and animals.

A mysterious voice spoke to him out from nowhere.

"_So much to do,"_

"_So little time…"_

"_Take your time."_

"_Don't be afraid."_

"_The door is still shut."_

The voice then asked the boy to step forward in which he did.

Suddenly, to the voice's words, white pedestals appeared with weapons floating slightly above them, being showered in soft, glowing light.

"_Power sleeps within you."_

"_If you give it form…"_

"_It will give you strength."_

"_Choose well."_

The boy looked at the weapons; a sword, a staff, and a shield. After a few moments of thought, the boy slowly walked up to the sword. The voice spoke again.

"_The power of the warrior." _

"_Invincible courage." _

"_A sword of terrible destruction." _

"_Is this the power you seek?"_

The boy thought for a moment then nodded.

"_Your path is set."_

"_Now, what shall you give up in exchange?"_

The boy walked over to the staff.

"_The power of the mystic."_

"_Inner strength."_

"_A staff of wonder and ruin."_

"_You give up this power?"_

The boy glanced at the shield and nodded.

"_You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you chose?"_

The boy nodded for the third time.

The pedestals suddenly sunk into the ground, and the platform shattered. The boy fell.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling, into the darkness below. Stained-glass shards falling around him, as he once again fell in the dark abyss.

He then gently landed feet first on a platform with an image of a girl in a ball gown, standing on a large, white staircase.

The sword suddenly appeared in his right hand.

"_You've gained the power to fight."_

"_Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

"_There will be times you have to fight."_

"_Keep your light burning strong."_

As the mysterious voice said this, black shadow creatures with claws, antennae, and yellow eyes, came to life and began to attack him. They jumped into the air, and the boy did the same, giving them a horizontal slash. He then followed up by a diagonal slash downwards to the left, easily defeating them. The rest of the creatures disappeared. One appeared right behind him and was about to lunge at the boy when the voice shouted,

"_Behind you!"_

The boy locked on to the creature and landed combos on it and other that appeared. Thus, defeating them again. The creatures then sunk into darkness, which spread across the whole platform. The boy began to sink into the black and purple darkness, disappearing.

The boy tossed and turned, trying to get air. He then suddenly opened his eyes and gasped for air. He got up and found himself on a red platform with the outline of a girl colored blue, and had a moon and sun on it. A bronze, silver, and gold door then suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the platform. He walked over to it, to find it transparent, and it wouldn't open.

A chest appeared and the boy walked to it and tapped on it. The chest released a green liquid, which he pocketed.

The door then flashed, and became solid.

It slowly opened, and a bright, warm light came from it. The boy cringed a little, but kept his eyes open. He then slowly walked through the door.

"_Hold on. The door won't open yet."_

"_First, tell me about yourself."_

You kind of have to admit that's creepy. Just imagine being in his large shoes. Some voice is talking to him, but he doesn't see a person talking, asking who he is. That is just plain creepy.

After talking a little, the voice said,

"_Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end."_

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_

The boy then reappeared on another platform, or station. This one had an image of a golden-haired female who was surrounded by thorns.

Suddenly, more heartless surrounded him. The boy groaned in annoyance, and quickly defeated them.

A spotlight then went from him, to the opposite side of the platform. This caused about thirty floating, stained-glass steps to appear, leading him to yet another platform. He began to walk up them. He noticed that at about every few steps, a part of the staircase would disappear. As soon as he got to the top and stepped on the platform, the rest disappeared.

The voice then said to him,

"_The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Behind him, his shadow began to have a will of its own and began to rise. The brown-haired boy turned his head to see his shadow look-alike and stepped back, into the light! His shadow began to grow and kept growing into a crooked and more twisted version of its self. It had glowing, yellow eyes, its face was covered by its long "hair," large hands and feet (that were crooked), it was very muscular, and there was a heart-shaped hole in its chest.

"_But don't be afraid."_

The shadow grew into a giant and took a step towards the boy.

"_And don't forget…"_

The boy then ran from the shadow, and nearly fell of the edge of the platform. He was trapped!

The shadow toward over the boy and began to attack. The boy ran to his right as the shadow's left hand began to glow and was thrust to where the boy used to be standing. The platform trembled as the attack hit the ground, causing the purple and black darkness to seep out. The black creatures from earlier began to form and go after the boy. He then blocked a few of the attacks while ignoring the others as he attacked the giant shadow's hand. This had affected it a little, but not by too much. The creature then attacked again. This time, a dark sphere came out of the hole in its chest and released many smaller spheres that targeted the boy. With quick thinking, the boy bounced the spheres back at the shadow with his sword. After a few minutes, the boy was getting exhausted, and started to worry. _"This thing isn't going down," _he thought, _"How can I defeat him?" _The shadow's hand started to glow again, and the boy got an idea. He ran up the arm when it hit the ground and struck at its face. This made the creature take much more damage, and it began to stagger.

The boy's sword then disappeared and the shadow punched at him. He just narrowly escaped the blow. The creature punched at the ground by his other had. Darkness began to surround the boy, holding him in its icy grip.

"_-but don't be afraid."_

The darkness surrounded his legs and the boy began to disappear.

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

The boy's hand then got consumed.

"_So don't forget:"_

The boy turned, and his head disappeared too, leaving no trace of him at all.

"_You are the one who will open the door."_

**So how was that for my first chapter? I promise that it will get better. I don't really know what else to say, but please review! **


	2. The King of Pokelantis

Hello! It's me again! How was the first chapter? Anyways, we have a "special" guest here today. Give it up for… *drum rolls* The Old King Dude! *crickets chirp*

**OKD- "That's King of Pokelantis! MUAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!"**

Whatever you say King P. Now, why don't you be a good guest and…

**OKD- "Fine… I'm the King of Pokelantis! NOT 'Old King Dude.' A command you change it now!"**

Not until you say it…

**OKD- "Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon aren't Destiny's. Only any OC's, the story, and three of the games are hers."**

Thank you OKD. And it's true, I have Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, and 358/2 days.

**OKD- "YOU SAID YOU'D CHANGE IT!"**

First of all, you're not the boss so you don't command me. Second of all, it's quick and easy. And third of all, I lied.

~Chapter 1 part 2 – King of Pokelantis~

A raven-haired boy lay on his back, unconscious. He has somewhat-spiky hair and streaks along his cheeks. The boy was wearing a black shirt underneath a blue jacket with a white hoodie, baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with a light green trim, normal-sized, blue shoes, and a red and black hat with a green marking on it.

He slowly began to stir and lazily opened his almond-colored eyes. He slightly jumped when he saw where he was.

"_Where am I," _he thought, shakily getting to his feet.

He yawned a little and looked around the darkness.

"Hey Pikachu, do yo-"

He paused, realizing he was alone.

"Guys! Pikachu," he called out.

There was no response. He then dropped his head down, but quickly did a take.

He was standing on a purple stained-glass platform with a picture of Mewtwo on it, performing a psychic move. In the background was a large, full moon and stars that glowed. In small circles that surrounded the picture, there was Mew, Mewtwo's clone pokemon, and four others that he didn't recognize. They were duplicates of the clone Bulbasaur and Squirtle, a clone Charmander, and a little girl.

Suddenly a voice spoke, causing the boy to jump and look around for the source. It spoke in a slightly shaken, but otherwise unemotional, way. The boy didn't seem to notice however.

"_Great things await you in the future,"_

"_And so little experience do you have…"_

"_There is so little time,"_

"_For the journey's great."_

"_Be not afraid…"_

"…_and follow your path."_

"_The light will guide you through the deepest darkness."_

"_The door is ever closer to opening…"_

Before the boy could respond, there was a flash of bright light, forcing him to cover his eyes. White pedestals appeared with weapons floating above them, being showered in bits of light. Behind him was a red and black, pentagon-shaped shield with a red mouse head that has a yellow outline around it. To his right was a staff with a green and gold handle that is connected to a brown disk and a greenish-blue mouse head. To his left was a sword with a yellow hilt and a blue handle. On the hilt was a red circle with a black mouse head on it.

The boy walked over to the shield.

"_The power of the guardian."_

"_Kindness to aid friends."_

"_A shield to repel all."_

"_Is this the power you seek?"_

The boy looked at the other weapons. They did look stronger, but the shield reminded him of his friends. He nodded.

"_Your path is set."_

"_Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

The boy walked over to the sword.

"_The power of the warrior."_

"_Invincible courage."_

"_A sword of terrible destruction."_

"_You give up this power?"_

The boy quickly nodded.

"_You've chosen the power or the guardian."_

"_You've given up the power of the warrior."_

"_Is this the form you chose?"_

The boy nodded again and there was a flash of light. When he opened his eyes, he found he was on a blue station with Lugia and the three legendary birds on it; Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. In the background was the Shamouti Islands and the sea.

A few black creatures with sharp claws and glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared.

"_Along your journey you will have to fight."_

The boy immediately reached for his belt that had these devices called Pokeballs on it, they contain Pokemon, but when he threw one of them, it vanished. He looked at his belt to find that all six were missing (assuming he kept Pikachu's Pokeball, which he probably did.).

"_You have been given the power to fight and protect others yourself."_

One of the creatures, known as Shadow Heartless, lunged at the boy. He summoned his shield, not really sure how he did it, and deflected the attack. He easily defeated it and the others. He sighed in relieve and smiled. A large shadow, a bigger and bulkier form of the Neoshadow, attacked him from behind, forcing him to the ground. They were called Negashadow. *1.

"_Look within your heart for strength."_

More Negashadows appeared and attacked him. One managed to swipe at him, causing him to howl in pain. The creature that attacked him left one, deep gash on his back.

"_Never be afraid."_

The boy managed to destroy one of the creatures, but they kept coming. They all clawed him in the back, leaving smaller, but just as painful, scratches on his back. They were overflowing on the platform, burying him alive.

"_The light in your heart is strong."_

"_Follow your heart…" _

"…_It's one of your greatest weapons."_

A bright light burst from the boy, forcing all the Negashadows away. In the boy's right hand, in place of the shield, was a long sword with a rainbow colored wing on it. The blade on the sword was white and appeared to be covered in a crystal or diamond with a red flower engraved on it. The teeth of the sword was similar to the Ultima Weapon. The hilt had what looked like the blue scale things on Lugia. They acted as the hang guard. The handle looked like coral (that flute thingy) and could play the song. Its element was light/water. A name popped into his head, _"Shamouti's Calling"_. *2.

He collapsed on the ground.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes again to find himself on another station. This one was lilac-colored and had Entei, Suicune, and Raikou on it. Surrounding them was a bunch of Unknown. In the background were Lilac Crystals.

"_You've done well."_

"_You must now learn to control your powers."_

The boy was about to argue, but he was interrupted by yet another flash of light. He opened his eyes to find he was covered in a golden light. It made him feel a bit stronger and calmer than before, and for the moment, his pain was "gone". It reminded him of the time he stopped a pirate called "Phantom" and saved the Temple of the Sea.

"_The light from your heart will strengthen you."_

A few more creatures appeared, but with the help of his newfound strength, speed, and agility, he easily took them all out.

The boy then changed again, causing a dark aura to form around his body. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, and his body felt dumb. He gasped. He looked exactly like he looked when he was possessed by an evil king. He shuttered. This form brought back horrible memories.

"_Don't always depend on darkness…"_

"_It will consume you."_

The creatures once again returned, and the result was the same as before.

After he reverted, a large white and gold door appeared in front of him. On a stained-glass window was an image of his home town; Pallet Town. The door opened, shining like the sun as he stepped through.

The door disappeared and he was on **ANOTHER** platform! This one was green and had a Jirachi, Celebi, and Manaphy on it. (Which I'm naming the Thalos Station.*3.) In the background was the Lake of Life.

Crystal steps then appeared on the far side of the station. A little hesitantly, the boy walked up them. They twisted and turned in different directions, but finally came to a blue Latias and Latios station to find…MORE STAIRS! After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to the top platform. This one was odd though. Instead of a legendary Pokemon creature that he'd see on his world, this pokemon was a Lucario. The Lucario was on a blue station and it was closing its eyes while performing Aura Sphere, a move that some Pokemon species know. He looked behind him to find that everything else had vanished.

"_You must now harness your own powers buried deep within."_

The boy glowed blue for a second as a Gigashadow *4. appeared. It's a larger twin of the Neo and Negashadow. Somehow, two Aura Spheres of his own appeared in his hands. He immediately flung them at the Gigashadow. The balls of light just barely grazed its skin as it dodged. The raven-haired teen's hands glowed blue, and he punched at the Gigashadow then gave it an uppercut in the stomach. The shadow collapsed, defeated…

He sighed and dropped to his knees, holding on to his consciousness. Two chests then appeared in front of him. Taking his sword, he tapped one of the chests to reveal a charm with someone doing a cartwheel. *5. He pocketed it. In the other chest was a small green vile.

"_Drink it."_

He looked at the bottle, frustrated with the voice a little. "Why should I," he snapped. He just had it with the voice. Every time he tried to speak, the voice would interrupt, avoiding any questions.

"_Just drink it."_

The boy slowly drank it and felt his strength returning once again. He soon stood up.

The next thing he knew, he was transported to the final station. This one was yellow (for electricity), and had a large image of himself on it (facing right and looking down). He was leaning against a Sakura/Cherry Blossom tree asleep, with his hat covering his eyes. Figures. His Pikachu was curled up on his lap asleep too. In the circles were all the Pokemon he's ever had, only one Tauros to represent the twenty nine others. There was also a picture of six of his other friends. He whispered as he looked at each one, "Gary…Misty…Brock…Tracey…May…and Max…" He then saw six other figures that he didn't know.

The first, and closest to him and his picture, was a boy his age with blue eyes and gravity defying, spiky brown hair.

The next, above and to the right, the raven-haired teen's left, of "spiky" was a pretty redhead girl.

After that was another boy, at least he might be a boy, had long, silver hair.

Then, in this order, was a mouse, duck, and dog creature.

The ground began to shake as someone walked leisurely from the darkness and onto the platform. The boy did a take at what he saw; it was him! In fact, a perfect copy! The clone's body was immersed in a familiar dark aura until it vanished, revealing a transparent old being that controlled the clones body. The old man appeared to be royalty.

"What are you doing here," the boy snapped in a beyond hateful tone.

Both of the two laughed, the clone being the actual one that made any noise…

The old man raised his arm and the clone, no, **puppet** did the same. A black beam shot at the boy, but he managed to dodge in time. Shadow balls shot non-stop at him, but he somehow managed to weave around them, taking only minimal damage, miraculously. The puppet started to charge his next attack while dodging the blows that the raven-haired boy aimed at him. He then ran out of the way of the attack as it fired, narrowly dodging it **AND** almost falling over the edge of the platform. He then quickly ran at the puppet and slashed at him when he got control of his balance, gaining the upper-hand. Then, with one final hit, he destroyed the puppet. He glanced over at the king to see that he was vanishing as well. As he disappeared, he gave the boy an evil grin and quietly spoke. The boy launched one last attack at the king. He was then gone, leaving the teen to remain in his place, unable to move as he thought about the king uttered in his last words, _"Mark my words boy…I will destroy what lies closest to you…All in due time…"_

Somehow, the boy was falling again. Into the endless abyss below, and into the darkness.

"_You and the Sky will open the door to both your destinies."_

The boy disappeared.

***1. - Like my first OC bad guy?**

***2. - My first made up keyblade! It's mine. Do taking, unless asking…**

***3. - If I remember correctly, it means wish, will, or desire in Greek. If I "goofed," sorry. At least you know what I'm aiming at. **

***4. - Thing of this one as a mini Chenenbog without wings. Also with a hint of the Guardian thingy. It's also about the same size as it.**

***5. - Take a wild guess. Seriously, I want you to guess.**

**Wasn't that annoying? Going through seven different stations! I'm unintentionally evil… Also, I figured I should give him those two forms and Aura powers. He's going to need them if I make a sequel. It's not going to be that strong however, until the possibility of a sequel. Well, OKD is killed off, for now, and got his butt whooped too much to say anything else. I hope that you please read and review. I really enjoy the practice and would like to see how this turns out. If it's not good to you, please review! I'd really like to know. This is only my second chapter of my first fan fiction, EVER, and I will get better. I am going to try and post AT LEAST once or twice each week. If anything happens that nothings up for a while, these might be the reasons…**

**Computer crashed, chapter got deleted, banned from computer, sick, really busy, or the deadly case of… WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	3. A Day of Destiny

Welcome once again to my third installment of Guardian Hearts! Please review people! In this episode (or chapter), we get to learn more about Spiky here! Now take it away-

?- "My name is of no importance…"

Okay, just say your line.

?- "Destiny will never own me or anything. Only the pathetic things she makes up…"

….

~Chapter 2 - A Day of Destiny~

The rolling of the distant waves on the beach and the call of tropical birds woke a certain spiky-haired teen awake.

Spiky opened up his eyes, welcoming the bright, warm sunlight and the blue sky. Only a few white, fluffy, marshmallow clouds were in sight. He slowly sat up to view the ocean then yawned, ready to fall back asleep. Right as he was about to close his eyes, he noticed a short, red-haired girl standing over him, smiling.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, jumping back into a sitting position, then turned to kneel.

The girl giggled.

"Gimme a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum," she said casually, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

The girl had short, red hair and blue eyes. She wore a lilac and white tank top over a black one, a lilac skirt, golden bracelets, and white shoes.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- OW!"

Sora rubbed his head.

"Are you still dreaming," Kairi asked jokingly.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure," Kairi said, walking with her hands behind her back, walking closer to the water. Sora then turned to her and asked,

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…"

"But you know…I wouldn't mind going to see it," she replied.

"I'd like to see it too," Sora stated while laying one arm on one of his legs, "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

"So what're we waiting for," she asked, smiling.

"Hey," a voice called out, "aren't you guys forgetting about me?" The owner of the voice was a teen with long, silver hair and green-blue eyes. He wore shoes, blue pants, a yellow shirt with no sleeves, and black gloves. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He tossed the log in his hands at Sora, who fell back. He walked over to Kairi and said, "And you're just as lazy as he is!" He then sat down next to Sora.

"So you noticed," she responded giggling, "Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Huh," Sora responded.

The silver-haired teen replied, "What, are you kidding?"

Enthusiastically Kairi asked, "Ready? Go!"

After a second, the two boys hopped up and raced each other. They were evenly matched. Kairi trailed behind the two, laughing as they all ran across the beach.

Silver decided to head to the smaller island while Kairi and Sora were by a wooden door on the other side of the beach. Kairi asked, "So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Okay, here's what you need to find: two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!"

With that, he left. On his way back through the beach, he found the log that Silver threw at him.

He walked onto the dock that was at the edge of the beach to find a girl his age sitting on the dock. The girl had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress, a purplish-pink bracelet, and sandals. "Aah, the breeze feels great," she said to him, "What're you up to these days?"

"Wanna duel?"

"All right! Now you're talking."

On the beach, the girl, named Selphie, used a jump rope, and swung it at Sora like a whip. He easily dodged. She struck at him from behind and hit him in the head. She then aimed at him again, but he countered it with his wooden sword, causing the jump rope to hit her in the head. After a few more hits, she was defeated. "Oh… I can't believe I lost," she complained.

He then went over to an older teen that was by the dock. He had orange hair with a blue bandana. He also had quite a tan. He was wearing a light yellow tank top with a blue trim, long, darker yellow pants with grey X's, and sandals. It was none other then Wakka. (What a fun name!) "Hey, what's happening, man," he asked, "Yo! You up for a round?"

"Sure, let's play."

"Play is for kids. This is serious!"

Once again, Sora was battling on the beach. Wakka would use what seemed to be an infinite amount of white and blue blitz balls, and chuck them at Sora. Using the same technique he used with Selphie, Sora deflected the balls, causing them to ram into Wakka. He got dizzy an made a huge opening. Sora struck him in the stomach with his sword. Wakka was down for the count. Wakka knelt down, holding his ball of doom behind his head. "Ah man! That really hurt!"

He then decided to climb a ladder so he could go onto the little base a light brown, maybe dirty blonde-haired kid was on. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a white trim and short, white sleeves, no shirt, black shorts that came up to his knees, and tennis shoes. There, he found a pile of rope. "Hey, Sora," the kid, named Tidus, asked, "You feel lucky today?" He was swinging a red rod in his hands. "Hey, Sora. Feelin' up to a little competition?" Sora, of course said yes. "Alright, let's go!"

For a third time, Sora was on the beach. Sora and Tidus weren't giving each other a chance to breathe, constantly hitting each other. After about ten minutes though, Tidus gave in. He too complained, "Ah man! I'm really off today." He then turned to Sora as Selphie and Tidus walked up to them. Sora casually stated, "You three against me!"

"You're on," Selphie shouted enthusiastically. It was her second chance to try and beat up Sora.

"Okay, you asked for it! Let's get him," Tidus said, fire burning in his eyes. He lunged at Sora while Selphie bopped him in the head with her jump rope and Wakka threw his "Never-ending Blitz Balls of DOOM!" Sora struck at Selphie a few times, managing to get rid of her annoying jump rope. He then attacked Tidus in his back and stomach while blocking and dodging Wakka's flurry of balls. Tidus was eventually out cold. Now, it was one-on-one. Sora vs. ball boy. Easily, he managed to beat him.

He then walked across some boards, steps, and a ladder to find a large, white cloth in a tree house. All that was left was to cross the bridge to the small island that Silver was on and grab the last log. Hopefully, he could also beat him in a battle too. "Did you get everything we need for the raft," he asked, "I gave my stuff to Kairi." Sora nodded. "Hey, Sora, how about a quick round? Grab your sword."

"Okay, you're on Riku!"

"This one decides champion!"

On the small island, Riku and Sora battled it out. Riku was relentless in offence. Sora was able to get a few good strikes in and even managed to knock Riku down once or twice, but Riku would always get back up and strike at him. The battle raged on for about an hour or two, drawing the attention of the others. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were absolutely sure that Riku was going to win, while Kairi thought otherwise. Right now, neither were backing down, or showing signs of quitting. Anyone could win. After a few more hours, Selphie and the boys called it a night and headed to the Main Islands. Kairi promised to tell them the results when she'd go too. The sun was going to start setting in a few minutes, and they were **STILL** fighting each other! Finally, Sora swung his wooden sword upwards and knocked Riku into the water. Kairi laughed. When Riku resurfaced, he was soaked in the tropical water and had a large fish in his mouth. Kairi somehow took out a camera and got a picture. Riku spat the fish out and threw it at Sora, who narrowly dodged it. "Alright," he shouted, "Now the scores 1-0!" For the day at least…

"Lucky shot…"

Kairi turned to Sora and said, "Thanks! I found something today too! Here, it's yours." It was a larger, green vile. Hi-potion. "Tired? Want to call it a day?" Both boys agreed.

Sora and Kairi sat on a tree on the smaller islands, Riku stood next to them. They all watched the sun set.

So," Sora asked, "Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be," Riku replied, "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world," she asked giggling, "What would you do there?"

Riku shrugged. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" He turned to the others, arms crossed.

"I don't know," Sora said, lying down on the tree with his arms behind his head.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku walked to the edge of the island and said, "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff." This made Kairi and Sora think to themselves a bit. "So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately haven't you," Kairi stated.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." Sora looked at Riku a second then turned away. "Kairi thanks."

She giggled. "You're welcome."

After Riku's speech, they began to walk back. While on the bridge, Riku called out to Sora, causing him to turn. A yellow, star-shaped fruit was tossed at him. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit…"

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku began to walk on while Sora stared at the fruit. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking-"

Riku laughed.

Sora tossed it and ran after Riku as he laughed and ran towards Kairi, Riku that is.

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! Yay! My first review! I don't know what to do right now for pairings for the Pokemon characters at this moment. I'm thinking of pairing Ash up with somebody in Guardian Hearts II when I make it. I'll be hinting stuff throughout this story later on, once I get an idea that is. I also have to say, I normally don't choose a shield and sword for a character's strength and weakness. I usually give up the staff. Now, as for the question on ages, here they are so far.**

**Ash- 14**

**Sora- 14**

**Kairi- just turned 14**

**Riku- 15**

**May- 10 or 11**

**Max- 7 or 8**

**Brock- 17 or so**

**Thanks for reading Guardian Hearts! Please, keep reading and reviewing! Next time, the Pokemon World! P.S. – I'll be throwing in random worlds as well, some of which I made up, and others are from a movie, book, or game. Like I said, it's random, so expect the unexpected. The only thing I'm not doing is something like Barney. It won't be THAT random. Bye! Keep a readin'!**


	4. A Nightmare Come True

Awesome! This is my third chapter of Guardian Hearts! Please people! Review! Thank you to those that have reviewed. Now Mr. Narrator, would you like to do the honors?

**Narrator- "It would be my pleasure Destiny. DestinyAurora only owns this story, OC's that may or may not come up, and the random/crazy worlds she comes up with."**

**Thank you. Now, do what you do best. And with that, let's begin!**

~ Chapter 3 – A Nightmare Come True~

**We find our heroes on their way to Terracotta Town. There, they will say farewell as May and Max return to their home in the Hoenn region, and Ash and Brock will be on their way too. Right now, our heroes are taking a little pit stop in a forest. All is well as they sleep peacefully, well, all but one…**

The raven-haired boy shot up in his tent, cold sweat was dripping of his face and his heart accelerating. Taking a look outside, he found it was very early in the morning, in fact, way too early compared to the time he usually wakes up. The sun wasn't even up yet!

The boy looked around his tent and smiled. There, by his sleeping bag, was a yellow, electric mouse curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. It was pretty surprising that the teen didn't wake him up yet. The boy, still smiling, muttered, "Pikachu…" He then crawled out of the tent.

The mouse's ears twitched…

The raven-haired boy lay back with his arms folded behind him as he gazed up at what stars were left. He took a deep breath of the cool, morning air. The sun was to rise in an hour or so, leaving him to think in peace to himself since nobody else, even his early rising friend, got up this early.

"_It was all a dream,"_ he thought to himself, _"Only a dream…"_

His back began to sting as pain shot through him. He was wide-eyed with realization. _"NO WAY,"_ he thought, panicking, _"It wasn't a dream! It couldn't! But, how!"_ So many questions ran through his mind. He then returned his thoughts back to what the King of Pokelantis said.

"_Mark my words boy…I will destroy what lies closest to you…All in due time…"_

He took another deep breath, trying to calm down as the cold dew hugged him. _"Just calm down," _he thought.

Rays of warm sunlight started to peek above the horizon. He suddenly heard a girl's voice, causing him to bolt upright. "A-Ash?"

The raven-haired boy spun around at the sound of his name.

Behind him, four figures stood sleepy, yet wide-eyed at the boy.

The first was an older teen wearing brown pajama. He was tan and had short, dark brown hair and a shocked expression on his face. He was the early-bird of the group. His eyes technically weren't wide; due to the fact they always looked closed.

The next was a girl a bit younger than Ash, who was on the older teen's left. She had light brown, medium-lengthed hair (and bed-head). She was wearing a long, light pink night gown and looked like she saw a ghost.

To both their right was a young kid with dark green hair and glasses. He was wearing pajamas as well and was equally surprised like the others at Ash. He was handing some money over to Ash's partner, Pikachu.

Pikachu was both shocked and happy. He won the bet that apparently he and the green-haired boy made. Although, he was forced into the bet and thought he'd lose.

"Um… Yeah," Ash replied.

The older teen finally spoke up. "I never thought I'd see you up this early, Ash. How long were you up?"

"Dunno…A few hours maybe."

The four did a take. Did they hear him right? Hours! ASH KETCHUM!

"A-Are you alright Ash," the girl asked incredulously.

Pikachu's red cheeks began to spark. Suddenly, a HUGE bolt of lightning came from the electric mouse and shot at Ash causing him to shout, "O-O-OW-OWW-OWWWW! P-P-PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu suddenly stopped and ran to his now unconscious trainer. The two older friends shot a questioning glance at the electric rodent, who began to point at the kid and shouted in his own language, _"He made me do it!" _The two gave death glares at him and May shouted menacingly, "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR MAX!"

Max's glasses gleamed as he simply stated, "It's not my fault that he's an alien. The real Ash was obviously abducted by this imposter who-"

**WHACK**

****A huge bump was on the now unconscious Max's head while five Munchlax's chasing apples floated around him. The girl was holding a mallet in her hands; clearly she's been around a certain redhead too much.

"Umm…May," the older teen asked.

"Yeah Brock," she said, shrugging off her brother's stupidity.

"W-Where'd you get that?"

"Oh this," she shrugged, "It was a present."

"Misty," he said deadpan.

May nodded.

~ O ~

A few hours later, after confirming that Ash wasn't an alien, evil twin, clone, or whatever else Max came up with, everyone was dressed in their regular clothes and getting breakfast ready, everyone, except for Ash. He was holding an ice pack to his head, still sore from Pikachu's sudden attack. All of the Pokemon were out of their balls and were either playing or helping out. Ash's Pokemon were watching him worriedly. Immediately when they saw their beat up trainer they began to worry and Torkoal began to cry.

Swellow asked with great concern, "What happened?"

Despite humans not understanding the Pokemon language, sometimes, you can kind of get an idea what they're saying. "Max happened," he replied. "Hey! I said I'm sorry!" This caused Max to get smacked again. Ash glanced at Pikachu, motioning him to explain.

"What'd you do," Sceptile asked accusingly.

Pikachu sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head, nervously replying, "Max kinda told me that Ash wasn't the real Ash and he was an alien…"

"And you believed him," all of Ash's Pokemon shouted in disbelief.

"Y-yeah…" Pikachu then yelled, "Ash was up hours before the sun got up! I have it on tape! Don't blame me for believing him!"

All the Pokemon stopped what they were doing, staring at Ash with their mouths open. "Pikachu," Ash hissed. Only his partner heard him.

"Oops," Pikachu chuckled nervously.

Thus was the start of an awkward day.

May and Max constantly got in arguments whether Ash was and alien or not, things like that, his Pokemon got distracted in training, Pikachu didn't leave his friend's side, and Brock didn't even daydream about cute girls! Not once! Not even Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny! Ash was then asked for the 10,111th time that day, "Are you sure you're alright Ash," this time, by May.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

By now, everyone, including Max, watched in amusement.

"100 percent sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"YES May!"

"Are you really sure?"

"May…"

"Are you really really sure?"

"May…"

"Are you completely sure."

"YES MAY."

"Seriously, are you-"

"MAY!"

Everyone jumped when Ash suddenly yelled.

"May, this is the 10,120 time I've been asked this, yeah I've been counting, I'M FINE OKAY!" He cringed as he walked off to calm down. Unfortunately for him, everybody noticed.

"He's hiding something," May said in a worried tone.

"I agree," Brock stated, "I've traveled with him for a long time now, and he's never acted this way."

Then Max opened his mouth once again, "He's definitely sick. Since when can he count that high?"

**BLAM**

**ZAP**

"He's not dumb," May and Pikachu both shouted.

"Yeah Max," Brock said, "Ash isn't dumb. He's a little dense, but not dumb. After all, he's gotten in sixteenth place in the Indigo League, won Orange Island, got eighth place for both Johto and Hoenn, AND won the Battle Frontier. You've got to give him credit for that."

"Pure Luck."

**WHACK**

**BOOM**

**ZAP**

~ O ~

Ash was lying on his back, looking at the clouds from the grassy Cliffside that was on the edge of the forest. Past the trees and off a ways from the cliff was camp. He sighed.

Behind the bushes, the others, except for Max, watched him. Brock signaled May and Pikachu to get a closer look. While Brock stayed where he was, May crawled behind a tree, and Pikachu walked up to his trainer. "PIKACHU," both screamed in their heads. All they could do now was watch.

"_Are you alright Ash,"_ Pikachu said, _"We're all worried about you."_

Ash turned to his faithful partner and sighed. "Yes Pikachu, I'm alright. All I have is a headache for being asked so many times, I'm still a bit sore, AND MAX KEEPS THINKING I'M A STUPID ALIEN!" At this, everyone felt guilty. It was their fault for being suspicious. Brock and May decided to leave Ash alone for a while, and not bother him.

When they were gone, Pikachu said, _"You knew they were there didn't you."_

Ash nodded. _"Please tell me, Ash, what's wrong. You can't fool me. Tell me the truth." _

"Fine. Just don't laugh. You did want the truth… When I was asleep, I was transported somewhere, NOT abducted though. It was like my mind was somewhere else, because when I woke up, I was where I was. Anyways, in my 'dream'…" After he was done summarizing, Pikachu was shocked. He then said, _"So, Ash. The scratches, are they bad?"_

"No," Ash lied, "They sting, but they aren't bad."

Pikachu suddenly got an idea. He used Iron Tail on Ash, who quickly raised his arm without looking. Pikachu looked at Ash in slight disbelief then nodded. Ash was telling the truth.

Ash then got up and turned to Pikachu, who nodded again. Pikachu used Tackle on Ash who blocked it again. Then a Thunderbolt in which Ash dodged. "So Pikachu," Ash said while dodging a Volt Tackle, "Please don't tell anyone about this. I really don't want them to worry." Pikachu nodded and use Iron Tail.

~ O ~

"Okay guys, time to head out," Brock declared. Ash and Pikachu had just walked back to find that camp was already taken down and it was time to get going. Just as Ash walked into the clearing, a net fell on him, and pulled him out of sight in a nearby tree,

"YES! I CAUGHT THE ALIEN!"

"MAX," everyone shouted at the same time.

Ash fell out of the net and hit the ground hard. He turned to Max, net marks visible on his face, and yelled, "I AM NOT AN ALIEN!"

Finally, Max was convinced that Ash was Ash and they were on the road. "So, Brock," Ash asked, "Where to?"

"Well, if we keep it up at this rate, we'll reach Terracotta Town in a few days. Of course, with a few pit stops in between."

May looked towards the ground with sad eyes. In that many days, she and Max would leave. After all they've been through! But now their journey was coming to an end. Though, she shouldn't complain that much. After all, she'd see Drew again. After a minute, Ash saw a rock that looked like a Pelipper. After a few more minutes, another Pelipper Rock. Ten more minutes, and he saw it a third time. "Brock," Ash asked, "Are we lost?"

"N-No," Brock said nervously.

Pikachu held out three pictures of the same rock and pointed at it while Ash said, "We passed that rock three times.

"WHAT," the two siblings shouted in unison.

"Y-Yeah, we're lost…"

After a few minutes, Brock found the way and was in the lead while Max was keeping his distance from his complaining sister and Ash was thinking to himself. The ground then collapsed under their feet, causing the group to fall about ten feet.

**THUD**

Everyone groaned and looked up instantly, knowing what would happen next. Ash pointed is finger and as if on cue, a woman cackled. Then a man and woman in matching uniforms appeared. The woman had long red hair and make-up while the man had short blue hair and a bottle cap collection. Everyone held their laughter and watched as Ash mimicked them.

W- "Prepare for trouble!" _"Prepare for trouble!"_

M- "Make it double!" _"Make it double!"_

W- "To protect the world from devastation" _"To protect the world from devastation"_

M- "To unite all peoples within our nation" _"To unite all peoples within our nation"_

W- "To denounce the evils of truth and love" _"To denounce the evils of truth and love"_

M- "To extend our reach to the stars above" _"To extend our reach to the stars above"_

W- "Jessie!" _"Jessie!"_

M- "James!" _"James!"_

Jessie- "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" _"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

James- "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" _"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
_

"Meowth, dat's right!"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"What's so funny twerps," Meowth shouted in English. Everyone saw Ash still mimicking Team Rocket, and laughed even louder. Meowth had an anime vein popping out of his head and slammed his paw on a remote control. A huge, metallic hand shot out from their balloon and grabbed Pikachu and accidentally Ash. As Ash kept his footing on the ground and pulled away, the others grabbed onto the hand and pulled. It was a game of tug-o-war! They pulled down, Team Rocket pulls up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down…

Ash jumped off the ground as Team Rocket pulled up, causing everyone to fly out of the hole. Meowth growled in annoyance. Jessie called out her Seviper who use smokescreen and Team Rocket flew over the cliff with Ash and Pikachu who were kicking and swinging around wildly. The hand suddenly broke and Ash and Pikachu fell into a river below. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt when he reached the shore, causing Team Rocket to blast off to who knows where and Ash to get shocked. Both then caught up with the others.

They finally reached their destination.

Brock pushed some bushes aside to reveal three sleeping Ursarings. When he saw his friends' faces, he nervously took a few steps back. After taking a deep breath, he pulled the bushes open to reveal a hidden hot springs! At this, everyone sighed in relief.

A few minutes later, May and Max were in the hot springs. Max had his glasses off and wore black and green trunks while his sister wore a pink, flowered two-piece. Pikachu was splashing around in the water while floating in a small, red tube. Ash was relaxing in the hot springs and began to take his shirt off, while Brock was looking worriedly at his longtime friend. He was about to forget about it and hop it, when he jumped in a mixture of shock and horror. On his dear friends back were a few scratches, and a large cut.

"ASH!"

Everyone got startled by Brock's sudden outburst and Ash fell into the water, cringing as he resurfaced. "Yeah Brock?" Brocks face was extremely pale from shock.

"W-What happened to your back?"

Everyone turned to Ash, who was backing away nervously. May immediately turned him around and paled. Everyone else gasped. Pikachu scolded Ash for lying.

"What happened," May asked.

Yeah, Ash," Max replied in a scared tone.

"I dunno," he lied as he thought, _"How am I supposed to tell them? Oh, these black, shadow creatures and King attacked me in my dreams which turned into reality…I don't think so."_ Brock saw past his friends lie and noticed he was under a lot of stress, so he decided to let it drop, for now. "Anyways," he said, "Let me find something to help patch you up. Ash nodded, and with that, he collapsed. The last thing he heard was his friends calling his name.

Ash awoke a while later. Sitting up, he found that his back was bandaged and he was lying in his sleeping bag. He turned to find Pikachu sitting next to him. He saw Brock and the others preparing camp for the night. After getting up, he walked over to Brock and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Brock was a little surprised that he was up, but said, "Um…You and Pikachu could probably find some fire wood." With that, they left. Brock then turned to find both May and Max running to him. "What's wrong," he asked with great concern. Both pointed in the direction they came from. Brock looked to see black shadows approaching.

Ash and Pikachu were walking back to camp when the heard a scream. They immediately dropped the wood they were carrying and ran towards the clearing. Once there, Ash stopped in his tracks. "No way…" The black creatures were swarming in the clearing where the camp once stood. Pikachu stared at the creatures then at Ash nodding. By the way Ash explained his dream, these must be them. Pikachu used a thunderbolt on the Shadows, knocking five or so out. Ash tried to summon the sword, but couldn't.

"Ash, now would be the perfect-"

"I know Pikachu," Ash interrupted, "It's not working."

"Ash!"

Ash turned to see the others cornered by the creatures and were beginning to get swallowed in the darkness. Ash ran towards them, only to get blocked by more creatures. They piled on top of him.

"ASH," his friends cried out in horror, watching him fall.

Ash struggled from under the creatures. _"Come on," _he thought, _"Brock and the others are in danger and Pikachu's alone against these things. He can't do it alone! They need help! Why can't I use that stupid sword!"_

"_Keyblade…"_

"_What?"_

"_Keyblade…"_

A light flashed from under the creatures causing everyone to turn and cover their eyes. When the light vanished, so did the creatures that were covering Ash. He was now holding Shamouti's Calling in his hand. Whoa. That was all they could say.

"_Awesome, Ash,"_ Pikachu called out.

Ash ran to his sinking friends who reached out, but vanished. The sky turned black, and the ground became a purple sea. Ash and Pikachu were fighting off the creatures when a gust of wind blew them away. They tried to hang onto each other, but couldn't. They were separated. "Pikachu!" _"Ash!"_

~ O ~

In a castle on another world, a mouse-like being stood at a balcony watching the stars. Suddenly, a very bright star began to blink. After a few moments, it was gone. _"Oh no,"_ he thought, _"Not another one!" _The mouse walked into a room with a ton of books and a desk. He sat down in a chair and began to write a letter. After he finished, he put it in an envelope and gave it to a yellow dog who had been woken up. He whimpered. The mouse put a finger to his mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry boy, but I have to go. This is really important. Be a good for me, Pluto, will you?" Pluto nodded. With that, he was off.

**In case you're wondering, all the world's times are the same. Poor Ash… All the things he was put through… I'm so mean… No I'm not! *smiles* Please say in your reviews which is a better pairing. I want to know. AshXDawn or AshXMisty? Thank you all for reading my story. Please review! P.S. – Here is my quote. I'll come up with some to place in my story. Hope you like it!**

**Follow your dreams, follow your heart, reach for the stars, and choose your own destiny…**


	5. Night of Fate

Come one, come all! Here is my next chapter of Guardian Hearts! I really don't have anything else to say at the moment…

**Kairi- "Destiny doesn't own us. If she did, this story wouldn't be a fan fiction."**

**True. True…**

~ Chapter 4 - Night of Fate ~

At a blue, white, and gold castle, a duck with blue clothing walked down the long, white halls with red carpet expanding in each direction. On his head was this wizard hat. Some brooms with buckets of water walked by. The duck stopped in front of giant purple doors with mouse heads on them. The duck cleared his throat and knocked on the huge doors. A smaller, normal-sized door opened up. The duck went through them, and entered a large throne room. "Good morning, Your Majesty," the duck said in a scratchy voice, "It's nice to see you this morn- What!" Pluto popped out from behind the throne with a green letter in his mouth. The duck took the letter and quickly read it. After he was done, he blinked. He then ran through the castle to a garden, completely freaking out and throwing a huge fit along the way.

The duck came to a castle-shaped hedge in the garden to find a dog being in a knight's outfit, sleeping. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious," the duck said to the dog. Goofy kept sleeping. The duck got furious and shot a bolt of lightning at him with his fingertips.

"WAHH!"

Goofy was now awake. He rubbed his eyes and turned to the duck. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald looked around cautiously.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen!"

"Daisy?"

"No, it's top secret!"

"G'morning ladies."

Donald turned to see a female mouse in a red dress and a female duck in a purple dress behind him. The duck was had her hands on her hips. Donald chuckled nervously.

~ O ~

Sora was on the other side of the island with Riku. "Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see… How about Highwind? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well…hmm…Excalibur!"

"Hey, how 'bout…"

"The usual?"

"Let's do it!"

Kairi walked up to them from a wooden bridge and said, "You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any rout you want. First one to tag that tree…" She pointed to a tree with a star on it. "…and make it back here wins."

"If I win," Sora said, "I'm captain! And if you win…"

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi."

"Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Wha…Wait a minute," Sora said blushing.

Kairi then said, oblivious to the deal, "Okay. On my count: 3…2…1…GO!"

Sora ran through the water to the other side of the beach while Riku raced from above.

Riku climbed a tower and rode a zip line to a platform. There, he hopped the top of some palm trees. Sora ran up a hill and leaped on stone platforms on the side of a small cliff. Sora tagged the tree and was about to head back when Riku tagged it seconds later. Sora dropped down and took his previous path while Riku hopped the palm trees. The race was going to be close! And…Sora won! As he celebrated, Riku said, "Man lighten up. It's just a name, after all." This made Sora glare at his rival.

Sora then ran to the raft to find Kairi, who said, "Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see. Sora, you're looking for; One seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and some drinking water.

Sora walked to the tree line by the raft, and began to hit the palm trees. When he was done, he carried tons of coconuts back to the raft. After that, he collected two of the mushrooms, a seagull egg, and three fish back to Kairi, who was making a Thalassa shell necklace. He then headed back to the other side of the island, to be stopped by Tidus and Selphie. Tidus told Sora about Riku being strong and Selphie talked about the Paopu legend. While searching for the last mushroom, Wakka stopped him and said, "Me and Tidus, we are gonna to do a little explorin' today. You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?" Sora then went into the cave and got the last mushroom. He looked at the door by it and thought, _"I wonder where this door leads?" _He spotted and old drawing that he and Kairi made when they were little. Both had drawn portraits of each other. He sat down and took a few minutes to add something to it, a Paopu Fruit. He was about to leave when he heard someone. "Wh-Who's there?"

Sora turned to see a man in a long brown cloak.

"_I've come to see the door to this world."_

"Huh?"

"_This world has been connected."_

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"_Tied to the darkness…Soon to be completely eclipsed."_

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?"

"_You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."_

"So, you're from another world!" (ALIEN!)

"_There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."_

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"_A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

With that, he was gone.

Sora went back to Kairi while getting some water from a waterfall. "Tired," she asked, "Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's go home."

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!"

Sora and Kairi sat at the dock, watching the sunset and talking to each other. "You know, Riku has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"You okay?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go—Just the two of us!"

"Huh?"

Kairi giggled and said, "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?"

Kairi stood up and said, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

~ O ~

Back at the castle, everyone was in the room with all the books. They had read over the one mouse's letter that said:

_Donald,_

_ Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's two people I've heard of with a "key"—the keys to out survival. So I need you and Goofy to find them, and stick with them. Got it? We need those keys or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. _

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks, pal._

"Oh Dear! What could this mean," Daisy asked.

"It means, we'll just have to trust the King," Queen Minnie replied.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright," Goofy stated.

"Your Highness," Donald said to Minnie, "Don't worry. We'll find the King and these 'keys.'"

"Thank you, both of you," she said to the two boys.

"Daisy," Donald then said, "Can you take care of th-"

"Of course," she said sweetly, "You be careful, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you."

"Over here," a cricket shouted on the table, hopping up and down, "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service."

Minnie then continued, "We hope for your save return. Please help the king."

Donald nodded, while Goofy saluted to him. "You're coming, too!" With that, they left.

The trio was walking down a spiral staircase while talking to each other. Is it just me, or is it the same that Pete's lair in the Three Musketeers? "Gawrsh, Jiminy," Goofy asked, "your world disappeared, too?"

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy," Donald asked.

Oh, right…I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order," Donald corrected.

"Right. World order. I guess will need new duds when we get there."

They then reached a hangar filled with gears, gadgets, gizmos…and some sort of orange, yellow, and white ship. Donald spoke into a speaker and said, "Hello up there," referring to two chipmunks in a control center, "Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime you're ready." The one with a small black nose, Chip, saluted while the one with a large, red one pulled a lever. Steam blew out of pipes and gears turned, as giant hands grabbed the duck and dog, putting them into the ship. Pluto jumped in after them. In a mouse head, doors opened. Donald gave a thumb up to Daisy, when the girls entered the room. He then shouted, "Blast Off!" An orange arrow pointed down. A trapdoor opened up underneath the ship, causing it to fall. Goofy yelled his trademark yell… They popped out the bottom of the world…

~ O ~

Sora lay in his bed, daydreaming about the events that would happen tomorrow. It was a big event after all. He looked up at a boat he had hanging from the ceiling. It had two dolls in it, probably represented him and Kairi…

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

Sora looked out the window. From his room, he could see a lot of the islands, including the one the raft was on. He saw dark clouds swarm over the islands and lightning crackle. "A storm," he questioned, "Oh, no, the raft!" Sora's mom's voice called out to him from downstairs, "Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?" She opened the door to find his window wide open.

When Sora got to the island, he notice a big, black ball floating above the island. "What is that?" He then turned and saw two other boats. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"

Black creatures from his "dream" started to appear and attack him. He swung his wooden sword at them, but it had no effect. He saw a figure standing on the small island and decided to check it out. He swam to the island to find the ladder was missing. On the plus side, those creatures can't swim! Sora swam as fast as he could to the shore. Dodging every attack those creatures threw at him, he cut his way through the shack, over the bridge, and to the small island to find Riku. He then noticed Kairi was missing so he asked Riku in a panicked tone, "Where's Kairi? I thought she was supposed to be with you!"

Riku said to Sora with his back turned, facing the object in the sky, "The door has opened…"

"What?"

"The door is opened, Sora!" Riku turned to face Sora and added, "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've got to find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us," Riku shouted. Sora gave him a glare, but he continued, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be out only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku held out his hand to Sora.

"Riku…"

Darkness appeared around Riku and Sora ran to grab his hand, but darkness appeared around his hand too, submerging them. A light appeared and Sora was back where he was, but Riku was gone. In his hand was a key-shaped sword with a yellow and blue handle and a crown in the teeth. It was, the Keyblade.

More of the creatures appeared, and Sora was able to defeat some of them. He then ran to the secret place to find a large door in front of it. He opened it and went through the small tunnel to found Kairi. Sora was both surprised and relieved to find her as he said in a hushed tone, "Kairi…" Kairi turned to her, emptiness in her eyes, she moaned, "Sora…" She reached out to him. As she did, the secret door burst open, and a black gust push Kairi to Sora, who was ready to catch her, but she went straight through him! He then got forced away.

He stood up on a broken part of the island, high above ground. The big black thing with the heart hole appeared. Sora attacked it, and it punched at the ground again. He then attacked its arm for a while, and before it could move it. He ran up it and slashed it in the face. This made it angry. It dug its hand into the ground and used its hand for support. Sora quickly slashed at the face again when it was on the ground. The creature pulled up a large, black ball, holding it with both hands. Sora managed to dodge most of the falling balls of darkness. After a while of getting attacked by its usual moves plus its new move, Sora was able to defeat it.

The big, black ball was close to them now. It managed to suck up some sand, debris, the creature…and Sora! He disappeared right before the island did.

**Finally! I'm done! Some character FINALLY introduces him self without me giving it away. Will we ever find out more about Sora's family? I'm assuming his mom looks like him, but more feminine. Probably in her thirties or early forties. Now, right now I only have Dawn and Misty in mind for my sequel I'm planning for the next fic. Expect in that one Keybearing Nobodies, kidnapping, crushed, crushing… Like I said before, expect the unexpected. Next time, Traverse Town!**


	6. Traverse Town

Here it is! My next chapter of Guardian Hearts! Here, I introduce an OC. She has a twin, but they are opposites. Well, that's all I'll say. Goofy? Will you be so kind as to do it this time?

**Goofy- "A-hyuck! Destiny doesn't own us at all, only this story and what she made up in it."**

**Thank you Goofy! Now, on with the story!**

~ Chapter 5 – Traverse Town ~

Ash groaned as he woke up, black spots covered his eyes, literally! Right now, he was on top of a smashed crate while a Dalmatian puppy was stuck in a corner, facing him. Ash held his head as he got up from the crate. He turned to the pup, and knelt down. He asked to the puppy, "Are you lost?" He picked him up, the puppy, and said while looking at the stars sadly, "Well, you and me both." The Dalmatian licked Ash sadly.

Ash looked at the tag on the dog's collar, and walked around a corner. There, was a long waterway on the side. He walked down the pathway, looking for the address. When he found it, he knocked on the door. A bark came from inside, signaling it's unlocked. He walked inside to find a male and female Dalmatian, looking at the floor sadly. The puppy barked and jumped down, running over to its parents. They looked at the puppy with joy in their eyes then turned to Ash, nodding a thank you. He then found out there was 98 more missing. Ash agreed that he'd do what he could to find them.

~ O ~

Donald and Goofy walked into Traverse Town, looking for Leon. Suddenly, Goofy stopped and looked up. Pointing, he said, "Look, a star's goin' out!" Donald looked up too and wowed, in sadness of course. They turned to each other. Donald said to Goofy, "Come on. Let's hurry." Goofy nodded. "Where's that key," Donald complained, his arms crossed.

Goofy replied, "Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to find Leon.

As they walked on, Goofy noticed that Pluto was sniffing around and went into an alley. Goofy said to Donald, "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…"

Donald impatiently interrupted him saying, "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" He walked off.

Goofy then said, "What do I know…" After a few seconds of thought and staring into alley, he was about to go in and check it out when Donald told him to hurry it up. Goofy shrugged and walked into the alley after Pluto to see a spiky-haired brunette on the ground, facing the dog. The boy turned to him and asked, "Oh, is this your dog?" Goofy nodded and reached out his hand, helping the boy up. "Name's Goofy, and this here's Pluto." Pluto barked while wagging his tail. Sora smiled at Goofy and said, "I'm Sora." Pluto's ears perked up, hearing Donald call out to them. He ran off. Goofy ran after him. Before he turned the corner, he called out, "Nice meeting you Sora!"

~ O ~

_FLASHBACK_

_Pluto walked behind some boxes to find a boy sitting up, unconscious. He liked the boy awake. He groggily looked around in confusion. He looked at Pluto and muttered, "What a dream…" He was about to go to sleep when Pluto pounced on him. The boy was startled a bit and said, "This wasn't a dream!" He asked Pluto, "Do you know where we are?" At that moment, a dog creature came around the corned_

Sora began to walk out of the alley. "Where am I," he thought, "Oh boy..." He was now out of the alleyway and muttered, "This is totally weird…I'm in another world!"

He walked into an Accessory Shop behind him. There, he found someone at the counter. He had blonde hair, goggles, some sort of necklace, a white tee, some jeans, and an orange belt. The man turned around thinking it was a customer and said, "Hey there, how can I…Aw…It's only a kid."

Sora argued, "I'm not a kid! And the name is Sora!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?"

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?"

"Huh?" The man and Sora then explained to each other.

"Traverse Town… So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway…Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

Sora thought for a minute and said, "Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi."

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Sora then left.

After talking to some people in First District, Sora went through some large doors into Second District. There, he saw a man he talked to earlier, loosing his heart.

Then, the black creatures surrounded him. Sora shouted in surprise, "It's those creatures from the island!" He then fought them.

~ O ~

Ash made his way into Second District, to see a boy his age fighting those creatures. _"Not here too,"_ he thought. He was about to help, when the boy ran into a hotel. He shrugged it off and walked into an alley. Third District.

Ash walked into the middle of Third District, thinking to himself. He heard a shout and turned, to see a girl about a year older then him being chased by Soldier-looking creatures. She wore a small, black leather vest with a dark red tee underneath, ripped jeans, a single gold bracelet, and black boots. Her long, dark brown hair was down and her dark blue eyes were crying for help. She had a silver gunblade with her that fell out of reach. Ash picked it up and threw it, and his Keyblade, at the creatures. The girl walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. Picking up her blade, she waved, "Thanks for the help, kid." She then ran through the doors and into Second District.

~ O ~

As Sora walked into the hotel, Donald and Goofy came into Second District. "Doesn't look like he's here," Goofy said. "Keep looking," Donald shouted. They went into the Hotel. As they did, Sora came out.

~ O ~

Sora walked out of the Hotel, and went into the Gizmo Shop. As he did, Donald and Goofy walked out of the Hotel! "Hmph…Where is he," Donald asked impatiently. "Leeeooon," Goofy called out.

~ O ~

Sora decided to take a break and head back to Cid. On his way, he was able to destroy some of those black creatures. After talking to him for a little while and asked if he had any news, Sora left to keep searching. Suddenly, someone spoke to him, "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

"Who are you?" Sora asked turning.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. Buy why. Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

The voice belonged to a brown-haired man that had a scar on his face. He wore a leather jacket with a red lion over a white t-shirt, black pants, tons of belts, a lion necklace, and dark shoes. He also carried a Gunblade. "Now, let's see that Keyblade." The man walked over to Sora.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way."

The man swung his blade, and shot fire balls at Sora. Sora managed to dodge them and hit him with the Keyblade a few times. He then jumped in the air and pulled off a combo, knocking the man back. In return, he gave Sora hard hits in the stomach then shot a few fire balls. With a spare green vile, Sora quickly drank it and felt his health returning. Yet, both were panting. Sora turned to see the man charging up a large fire attack. It launched. Sora barely had time to dodge it, narrowly avoiding it. However, the fire still did quite a bit of damage.

"I don't think so!" Sora slashed at the man three times before jumping back, avoiding a hit from the Gunblade. Sora then tried to hit the man again. He then stopped and fell back.

The man looked up to see to girls by him. A brown-haired one held her Gunblade out, smirking. The other girl had black hair. She wore a green tube top held by a blue belt, a pale yellow scarf, white headband, brown sleeves, orange gloves, pale yellow shorts with blue belt, pale yellow leggings, and orange shoes. "Aw," she teased, "You're slipping Leon."

"I went easy on him," he replied. Yeah right! "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse. Yuffie, did you manage to find 'The Other Key'?"

"No," the black-haired ninja replied sadly, "Do you think he or she didn't ma-"

"Actually…" Both Yuffie and Leon, who was now holding Sora over his shoulder, turned to the brunette. "He's alright."

Leon eyed the girl and scolded, "Dylana, I thought I told you to stay with Aerith in the hotel room. What're you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"

Dylana put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Just because you're older doesn't mean you have to act like the parent. Seriously Squall…" Leon cringed at the name "…I'm okay with doing things on my own." At this, "Squall" raised an eyebrow then turned.

"Okay," he said, "Where is he then?"

"Right here," a voice called out. Leon and the others turned to see Ash walk up to them, Keyblade in right hand. Yuffie smirked at Ash and then glanced at Dylana. She walked up to Ash and asked, "And who might this cutie be?" She saw Dylana hide her face out of the corner of her eye.

Leon saw this and got red in anger. He shot a fire ball at Ash while breathing heavily. Yuffie ducked out of the way, while the fire ball hit Ash. Ash, however, was still standing. His clothes were singed, but he was still standing. Leon had a confused look on his face. Sighing, he said to Ash, "Come."

~ O ~

Donald and Goofy walked through the Waterway where Ash woke up. "Gawrsh," Goofy said, "There's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

"Ah phooey," Donald said, "I'm not scared." Just as he said this, a hand tapped him. Donald jumped high in the air, screaming. When he landed on Goofy, he clung onto him and shook. "Excuse me," a girl asked, "Did the king send you?" Both of them turned around to see a girl with brown, curly hair that was tied in a red bow. She wore a pink dress with a purple belt, brown shoes, some bracelets, and a string necklace.

**You know, after rereading this, I found out that my first OC is a feminine version of Leon. Go figure! I swear I didn't plan it out. My original plan was to have Dylana have a sister, but hey, it works…How ironic. How did Ash survive the blow? Why is Donald so stubborn? All but Donald can be explained! ;p**


	7. Conclusions Lead to a New Journey

Hiyas! How am I doing so far? Good? Bad? So, so? Anyways…Dylana?

**Dylana- "So far, Destiny only owns me and this story."**

~ Chapter 6 – Conclusions lead to a New Journey ~

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora slowly got up from a bed and shook his head. (Hey! That rhymed!) He looked up to se 'Kairi' standing next to him. "You okay," she asked.

"I guess…"

"Those creatures that attacked you were after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi," Sora said. 'Kairi' looked puzzled.

"Kairi," she asked, "Who are you talking about?" 'Kairi's voice and appearance then changed, "I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She turned around and said, "I think you might have overdone it, Squall." Leon cringed.

"That's Leon," he said while Ash held a laugh, making himself stand out. Leon glared at Ash.

"The Keyblade," Sora muttered.

"Yeah," Yuffie started, "We had to get it off of you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that was how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon added.

Sora then noticed an extra key by his. He turned to Ash who was reaching out his hand. He grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. "I'm Ash."

"Sora."

Ash was now without his jacket or hat. He was just in his black shirt, jeans, and shoes. Sora noticed a girl sitting on the ground with some clothes complaining. If you took a closer look, you'd see she was sewing. After rubbing her finger from pricking herself with a needle, she nodded in Sora's direction and said, "I'm Dylana. Sorry about the bump on your head." He was about to question her when he flinched. That bump… Dylana took a quick glance at Ash then looked away.

Leon, unfortunately, saw this. Dylana glanced at her brother and said, "The truth is, he helped me against the Heartless…" Leon raised and eyebrow and asked Ash, "Is this true?" Ash quickly nodded. Leon sighed and apologized to Ash.

"Anyways," Leon said, turning to face both Keybearers, "It's hard to believe that both of you are Chosen Ones." This reminded Ash of the Shamouti Islands. Leon picked up the keys and swung them. They immediately returned to their masters. "Well, beggars can't be choosers."

"Can you start making sense," Ash complained. Sora nodded in agreement.

(_Italic = Aerith's Group_, **Bold = Leon's Group**)

"_Okay, you know there are many worlds out there, besides your castle and this town, right?"_

"_Yeah," Donald replied._

"_But they're supposed to be a secret," Goofy added, covering his mouth._

"_They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."_

"**The Heartless," Sora asked.**

"**The ones that attacked you guys, remember," Yuffie asked.**

"**Those without hearts," said Leon.**

"**The darkness within people's hearts—that's what attracts them."**

"**And there is darkness within every heart."**

"**Hey, have you guys heard of anyone named Ansem?"**

"_Ansem," Goofy asked._

"_He was studying the Heartless," Aerith explained to the two, "He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report."_

_Donald tapped his foot impatiently._

"_Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"_

"_Its pages are scattered everywhere," Aerith said, shaking her head._

"_Scattered," Donald asked._

"_To many worlds."_

_Goofy thought for a moment then said, "Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Donald nodded._

"_Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."_

"_We've gotta find 'em quick!"_

"_Wait," Donald added, "First, we need that 'key'!"_

"_That's right," Aerith said, "The Keyblade."_

"**So…this is the key," Sora said while holding out the Keyblade.**

"**Exactly," Yuffie said.**

**Leon then added, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade."**

"**So they'll keep attacking us," Ash asked.**

**Leon nodded. "They'll keep coming after you, no matter what."**

"**Well we didn't ask for this," Sora said.**

**Dylana butted in, saying, "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you guys."**

"**So tough luck," Leon said, leaning against a door. This earned a glare from his dear sister.**

"**How did all this happen," Sora asked, "I remember being in my room…Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"**

**Ash's eyes widen in realization, on he sat down on the bed, looking at the ground. Sora turned to Ash and asked what was wrong. Ash muttered, "They're gone aren't they?" Sora jumped, thinking that Ash was talking about his friends. Ash looked up at Leon and said, "Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu…All my friends. They're all gone aren't they?" Sora looked at Ash then at Leon who said, **

"**You know what? I really don't know."**

Ash and Dylana asked at the same time, "Who's Pikachu?"

Leon then added, "How the heck did your clothes only get singed?"

They watched as Ash pull out a red device from his pocket. Everyone leaned in to see an image on a small screen. Dylana and Yuffie slightly jumped when a voice said…

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks…"_

The image then flashed to an orange dragon.

"_Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything."_

Everyone gave Ash a questionable look. Ash sighed and tossed Sora the device, which Ash said was a Pokedex, to look through. Their eyes widened as Ash explained his world…

"That's so cool you've seen those 'Legendary Pokemon,' Ash," Sora exclaimed, still looking at the device.

"Just hold on for a second," Yuffie said, "If these Pokemon travel in Pokeballs, don't you have yours?"

Ash's hand immediately went to his belt, but he didn't find anything. He shook his head. Yuffie decided to change the subject and said, "You know, I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. You guys should give it a try sometime!"

Leon then said, "Are you guys ready?" Sora and Ash both nodded. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

"Leon," Yuffie shouted. She pointed to a few Heartless that suddenly appeared.

"Yuffie, Dylana, go," he shouted. Both nodded and ran through the door connected to Aerith's room. "Yuffie? Dylana," she asked in worry.

"Let's go," Leon said to the two. They jumped through a window.

Meanwhile, Donald was stuck to the wall behind the door…

~ O ~

"Don't bother with the small fry," Leon explained, "Find the leader!" With that, the two took off.

After checking Second District, Ash said that they should head to Third Distract. Sora nodded.

~ O ~

Sora and Ash ran down the steps, and into the middle of Third District.

~ O ~

Goofy leaned over a balcony from over the steps. He turned, to see Soldier Heartless appear around Donald and him. He asked Donald, "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Donald bravely said, "Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" They were knocked over the balcony, screaming.

From down below, Ash and Sora tried to run out of the way.

**CRASH**

Donald, Goofy, and Sora were knocked onto Ash, who was struggling to get them off. All of them dazed. "A key," Donald and Goofy shouted in unison. "A-hyuck, hello there Sora," Goofy said. Donald interrupted by exclaiming, "Look! Another one!" It was Ash's. Ash tried getting up, but couldn't. He tried to tell them to get off, but his voice was muffled. "Ash," Sora shouted, quickly managing to get up. He held out his hand to his friend, and helped him up. "Thanks," Ash said, picking up his Keyblade.

The ground shook and Soldiers surrounded the quartet, and with the aid of Donald and Goofy, they were easily defeated.

A large Heartless, called Guard Armor, dropped down from the sky and began to attack them. The quartet ran by its legs when its floating arms spun around.

Donald and Goofy tried attacking the legs, but got knocked away.

Sora and Ash looked at each other, same idea in their minds. They lifted up their Keyblades and deflected the arms, sending them flying. Ash's Keyblade played a song note when it hit.

The group then split up.

Ash attacked the legs of the Heartless, while trying to avoid getting squashed. He had managed to destroy one.

Donald and Goofy were getting hurt from the flailing arms and couldn't attack at all.

Sora ended up attacking the torso, dealing minimal damage.

The Guard Armor then went on a rampage after Ash, who dealt the most damage. The legs kicked Ash into a wall, while the arms slashed at him.

Sora swung his Keyblade at the arms, and destroyed them, while Donald and Goofy went after the final leg, destroying it too. All that was left was the torso, which Ash happily destroyed.

The Heartless disappeared.

~ O ~

"So, you were looking for us," Sora asked, pointing to himself and Ash.

Donald and Goofy both nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade," Leon stated. Everyone turned to him.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with us," Goofy asked, "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora muttered, "I wonder if I could find Riku or Kairi…"

Ash thought about his friends and turned to Sora. "We should probably go. We might be able to find our friends."

"Of course," Donald added, causing Goofy to lean into him and ask,

"Are you sure?"

"Who knows. But we need them so we can find the King."

Ash heard some of what they said and gave them a look.

Leon then said, "Sora, Ash, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." He probably said this to; 1. Sora and Ash needed to, 2. Leon needed to have a chat with Dylana, 3. Well, you get the idea.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora muttered.

Donald then said, "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Okay, is that just me, or does that sound insulting. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah," Goofy added, leaning down by Donald, "Ya gotta look funny, like us!"

Donald pushed Goofy away and said, "This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy," both Ash and Sora asked. They turned to each other and smirked. Together, they made a funny face.

Donald and Goofy laughed, "Those are some funny faces!"

"Okay," Sora said, "Why not, we'll go with you guys." He turned to Ash who was nodding.

Donald reached his hand out and said, "Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy," Goofy added, doing the same.

"I'm Sora," Sora then said, he then did the same. They all turned to Ash.

"And I'm Ash," he said, copying them.

"All for one and one for all."

~ O ~

"Those little squirts took down those Heartless! Who'd have thought it," an angered voice exclaimed in an unknown location.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. Those children's strengths aren't their own," another voice added.

A woman's voice then said, "Why don't we turn one of them, both of them into a Heartless?" She cackled, "That'll settle thinks fast enough."

"I say we turn them to ashes," a scratchy voice said.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bildge rats by the looks of them," a man added with a pirate accent.

"You're no prize yourself," yet another voice added, laughing.

"Shut up," the pirate said.

A skeleton-like figure eyes the image of Ash intently and said, "I may have use for the black-haired boy. Do whatever you want, just bring me the boy. Alive."

"Enough," a second woman's voice stated. "The Keyblade has chosen them. Will it be they who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either was, they could be both useful…" It was Maleificent.

Three figures stood behind the witch; a man, woman, and a cat…

~ O ~

"Make sure you guys are prepared for the journey ahead of you," Leon said, "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"Wait, hold on a minute. Goofy, how did you know Sora," Donald asked.

"A-hyuck, I followed Pluto behind the alley, remember? I was goin' to tell ya that we should follow him, but you said, 'Aw, what do you know, you big palooka' and then you left."

Donald was in shock that Goofy was actually right. He huffed, causing everyone to laugh. After some more advice from Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, the quartet turned to leave.

"Wait," Dylana called out. Everyone turned to see her running down some steps carrying some clothes in her hands, "Don't forget this, Ash." She handed Ash his jacket and hat. They were completely fixed.

"Thanks, Dylana," Ash said, "I owe you one."

Her eyes flickered. Leon saw this and growled. "Dylana…" Dylana ignored her brother and walked up to Ash, who looked at her in confusion. Dylana pecked Ash on the lips, causing everyone to stare in shock and amazement. Yuffie turned to Leon smirking, camera in hands. Leon's face was lit with pure fury. He glanced at Ash who backing away. He completely lost it. Leon shot fire balls at Ash, who took off in a split second. He disappeared. Leon went on a rampage, shooting non-stop fire balls at wherever he thought Ash was.

He found a lone crate at a dead end and smirked. Bingo.

Leon shot a huge fire ball at the crate. It exploded. Ash then screamed, causing everyone's eyes to widen. Aerith and Yuffie tried to restrain Leon, while the others checked to see if the second Keyblader survived. Nope. What was left, was splinters, scorch marks, and ashes. Everyone glared at the two siblings.

**Oh no! Ash, dead! What the heck happened? Will Dylana ever forgive Leon? What will happen to the now trio? Stay tuned for more… Please review! Oh, and please don't hate me and quit reading. You'll regret it. Well, now Ash is dead and everyone hates Leon.**


	8. Into the Rabbit Hole

Hello again! Welcome to my final chapter of Guardian Hearts! *sniffles* Does anyone have a tissue?

**Sora- "Here..."**

**Thanks. Anyways…Just kidding! This is ****NOT**** the final chapter. I made a commitment to this, and it is not going to end after seven stinking chappies! Ash is dead and Leon is hated. Do you have anything to say about it Sora?**

**Sora- "Yeah, I do. Murderer…"**

**It was a rhetorical question… Just say your line! Please!**

**Sora- "Fine… Destiny doesn't own anyone…"**

~ Chapter Seven – Down the Rabbit Hole ~

In the secret location, everyone's eyes were wide. One of the Keybladers was gone. Just like that.

"I can't believe it," a woman's voice said.

"I know what you mean, da twerp's gone," the cat said.

Yep, it was Team Rocket. Who saw this coming?

After a few minutes, everyone hidden by the shadows of the room didn't move at all. There eyes were still wide. Well, not everyone's. The skeleton creature was shocked for a brief second, and then began to laugh maniacally. Maleficent started to laugh a few seconds later.

"What's so funny," the guy with the guy with the scratchy voice asked.

"Didn't you say you might need both," a different female voice asked, her voice cracking a little.

"See for yourself," Maleficent said.

The villains all turned to the dark light that showed what was left of the party.

~ O ~

Everyone was still glaring at Leon, who had finally calmed down.

"What'd you do that for," Donald shouted.

Leon didn't speak. His face was completely white from realizing what he'd just done.

"Leon," Dylana hissed.

Sora and Goofy just looked sad. There goes one of their new friends. Goofy had a thoughtful looked on his face.

They suddenly heard a cough. Everyone jumped, even the confused villains, startled. They looked around, but found nothing.

A hoarse voice spoke up, "Nice shot."

"Everyone turned to see Ash on a balcony. On the roof above him, was broken tiles.

"ASH!" Everyone was relieved to see Ash was still alive, scorched and scratched a little, but alive.

Ash stumbled a little as he hopped down, wobbling a little as he stood to face the others.

Dylana gave him another kiss. After she did, Ash quickly backed away and ran, his strength immediately returning. Everyone looked at him in confusion then turned to see Leon steaming. To their surprise, he was over Ash. He stomped up to his sister with an annoyed look on his face. She was gone. Leon chased after her and they began fighting all over town. (Mainly in First and Third District, the doors connecting them were wide open.) Everyone ducked behind a wall where Ash was.

Leon and Dylana fought for an hour, until Dylana ended it by kicking him… You guys can think of how they fought. They weren't using any magic or Gunblades.

When it was safe to come out, Aerith and Yuffie said goodbye while they dragged the siblings back to their hotel rooms.

"Well," Donald said, "The Gummi Ship is outside the gate." He referred to the large doors.

"The what," Sora asked.

"That's our ship."

"Wait 'til you guys see it," Goofy said.

"Hold on," Donald interrupted, "These are for you guys."

**Sora and Ash learned Fire Magic and Dodge Roll**

After a little chat, they began to leave, but Ash stopped them.

"Guys, check this out."

The trio ran to him to find a blue mark.

"Hey, look at this mark," Goofy said.

"I wonder what it is."

The mark began to glow, causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy to jump. Munny and HP fell from the sky to the trio. Unluckily, none was left for Ash.

"Come on," Donald said, "Let's go."

~ O ~

On the ship, Sora and Ash both awed as they made their way to the cockpit. The engines were already turning and gears were shifting around.

"Oh," Goofy exclaimed.

Everyone turned to him. Goofy lifted his hat to find Jiminy. "This here's Jiminy."

Both Sora and Ash said "hi," then went pack to looking around the ship.

When they reached the cockpit, there wasn't anyone in the driver's seat. Sora sat down in it, and Donald freaked. "No, not yet Sora," he said, "Have you even driven a Gummi Ship before?" As Donald said this, he bumped the controls to the ship, sending them off. While Donald was lecturing Sora on how to drive the Gummi and Goofy was watching the scene, none of them notices. Ash, however, saw some of the stars go by, and realized they were moving.

Umm…guys," he said with concern in his voice. No one noticed him.

"Guys…"

Ash sighed and sat down in the driver's seat. "Let's see," he thought, looking at the controls. He instantly recognized them to be very similar to the ones on Team Rocket's robots and other machines. He turned to see that the others were too absorbed in what they were doing. He sighed and took the steering wheel. An asteroid floated by. Ash easily dodged it. Ash had a huge grin on his face. "This is fun," he thought. He then checked a monitor. It said that the ship was free of any damage, and was on route to a world called _Wonderland_. Ash fired lasers at the enemies that flew by. It was still unnoticed that he was flying the ship.

A few minutes later, Goofy looked up and saw Ash in the driver's seat. At first, he panicked. He walked over to Ash, but saw on the screen how long they were flying, and the ship didn't even have a scratch on it. "You're pretty good aren't you," he asked. Ash didn't turn, knowing that that mistake always cost Team Rocket.

"I guess…"

"You're a natural," Goofy stated, "Where'd ya learn to fly like that?"

Before Ash could answer, Donald **FINALLY**noticed that they were moving.

"WAH!" He pushed Ash out of the driver's seat and took the controls, carefully making sure that nothing was broken. Ash said to Donald, "You bumped the controls in the first place. It's not my fault you don't listen to any one." Sora smirked at this. Goofy, Sora, and Ash laughed at how truthful that statement was. Ash then cringed, catching the attention of Goofy.

"Ash," he asked, "Are you alright?"

Donald and Sora turned to Ash, the ship now being on autopilot.

"I'm f—" He then cringed again.

Donald looked Ash's back to see a little red patch on his clothes. His jacket to be more specific. He blinked, then looked through the spells he had. He then pointed to Ash and said,

"CURE!"

Any blood was then cleaned and Ash's back was healed, mostly. A large, pale scar was on his back, but it would fade in probably a month or so.

"Sure," Ash teased, "You couldn't have done that sooner."

It was true. From the damage Ash took from his dream, his world, the Guard Armor, and Leon, if was a miracle he was even alive. Ash took of his bandages and threw them away. He then sat at a seat by the window.

"Hey, Sora," Ash asked, staring out the window. Everyone turned to him. "What was your world like?"

Sora thought for a moment and said, "My home is Destiny Islands. It was very tropical, and colorful. Blue skies, small towns, warm breeze, warm ocean. It was like a paradise, unless you've been there all your life. I've done almost everything I can think of there."

"Sounds nice," Goofy commented.

Donald added, "Our home's Disney castle. It's large and always busy. There seems to be something interesting going on. It's small though."

"So is Destiny Islands."

Sora then turned to Ash and asked, "What about you? What was your world like?"

"Well," Ash said, "I grew up in Pallet Town with my mom. My Dad disappeared a long time ago. When I was ten, I got my first pokemon, Pikachu, by Professor Oak. He studies Pokemon. His grandson, Gary, is one of my rivals, but also an old friend. For four years now, I've been traveling my world winning Gym Badges in Pokemon battles to get into a Pokemon League. There's one for each region. There's also a Battle Frontier. So far, I've been to four different places; the Kanto Region, where I live, the Hoenn region, the Johto Region, and the Orange Islands. I've been traveling with different friends too."

"What're they like," Donald asked.

"Gary is really proud and competitive," Ash said.

Sora smirked, "Just like Riku."

Ash continued, "Misty is a hothead. She is the gym leader in Cerulean City, Kanto. A few years ago, we went our separate ways, but we sometimes talk. Brock is an amazing cook and is a gym leader for the - gym. He always hits on girls for some reason. He is an amazing doctor too, for Pokemon. He always seems to know what to do. Tracey likes to sketch a lot. He traveled with Misty and I in the Orange Islands. He was helping out Professor Oak before my world disappeared. May is a Pokemon coordinator. She really didn't like pokemon at first, but she's grown to get used to them. She goes berserk when someone steals her food. Her brother, Max, is a know-it-all and is stubborn. He insisted I was an alien the day my world was taken. Just because I wake up unusually early."

"That sounds really cool," Sora stated, "Can you tell us about some of your adventures?"

"Um," Ash though for a moment, "I've died once by trying to stop two legendary Pokemon from fighting and I've saved my world a few times too. I'm always chased around by a group of thieves called Team Rocket. They always try and take Pikachu or some rare Pokemon, but they're pretty lame. They haven't even managed to steal a Pokemon since going after us. One time, one of their machines blew up, causing them to 'blast off', my friends to fall into trees, and Pikachu got separated. When we found him, he sided with Team Rocket because he apparently had amnesia."

Ash took a deep breath then continued.

"Um, I've been a Chosen One once when saving the world and almost died, I've had plenty of those experiences, and I've met four legendaries all at once that day. This one guy disrupted the harmony of Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos in order to make Lugia come out."

He held up his Pokedex which shown the four of them.

"I think that's where this Keyblade came from. The hand guard, besides the gold parts, has what looks like a part of Lugia, the handle has ice or crystal on it like some pillars, there is a flower engraved on it like the flowers from the Shamouti Islands, the handle is made from what looks like coral like this one instrument that had to be played, in fact, every time this blade hits something, it reminds me of Lugia. Oh, and this wing is like a Ho-oh's. That was the first legendary I've ever seen, and that was on my first day as a trainer."

The others were in awe. Donald was the first to snap out of it and went back to steering the Gummi Ship. Goofy was next, and went to looking at the screens and firing at whatever Heartless ships he could find. Ash and Sora stayed seated in the back of the ship, by the window. Both told each other about more of their adventures, and Sora told of his friends.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"Um, do you like Kairi?"

Sora's face immediately got red in embarrassment. He sighed. "Y-Yeah…Is it that obvious?"

"I kinda guessed. You know, I don't really understand it completely. I have had crushes before, but that's it. I know that Misty likes me, but I'm not really sure if I do or not."

Sora looked at Ash, "I don't really know how to explain it either. I just know I do."

"All of my friends think I'm dense, and I'd rather keep it that way until I can really understand it."

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen anyone besides Misty in love on your travels?"

"Well plenty of people actually. People have had a crush on me. One could have actually been Latias in disguise. I dunno, but once I was forced to cross dress because I had to help this guy named Romeo to admit his true feelings to Juliet. I had to do it twice actually on my entire journey! I really don't want to do it again…"

"Why," Sora asked. He was kind of weirded out by Ash being forced to do it, but wanted to know what happened.

"Remember how I said Brock always hits on girls?" Sora nodded and sweatdropped. He had a feeling about where this was going. "When I put on the wig and Romeo messed up with practice, Brock did an example for him. He actually had a crush on Juliet, but it ended up failing like all the other girls he tried to hit on. Anyways, during the example, he forgot that I was a guy and not a girl, and he tried to hit on me!"

"Gross!"

"I know! He ended up chasing be around while everyone else watched. I'm glad he realized it was me."

Donald interrupted their conversation, "We're almost there."

"A-hyuck, please fasten your seatbelts while we prepare to land.

Once they got in the right position over the world, they were ready to teleport down. At the last second, Ash realized where they would be going. "WAI—"

~ O ~

The quartet fell down a purple tiled rabbit hole. Luckily, they were falling at a slow rate. So slow, Ash and Sora played Go Fish, Donald was getting really impatient, and Goofy took a nap. When they got close to the ground, Ash and Sora put away their game. They then landed. Everyone was on their feet when Goofy came crashing down. He landed on Ash. "Oops…Sorry!"

"Why me," Ash complained.

Suddenly, a rabbit fell down the hole and landed on Donald, causing Ash to laugh in satisfaction. The rabbit complained,

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here and I should be there. The queen will have my head for sure!"

Donald copied the rabbit in annoyance. This reminded Ash of the day his world disappeared. He looked away. Sora noticed this and tapped on Donald. He turned around and gave Sora and annoyed look. Sora glared at him and pointed to Ash. Donald immediately stopped.

"Let's follow him," Sora said. With that they all left, Ash was trailing a little behind.

When they got into the next room, they saw a smaller version of the rabbit do through a small door. Sora bent down to get a closer look at it. "How did he get so small?"

"No, your simply too big," the doorknob said.

Everyone did a take.

"It talks," Donald shouted.

Ash looked around and saw a bottle on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up without anyone noticing. He drank it, and immediately shrunk.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good Morning," Goofy greeted.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob yawned.

"Wait," Sora called out, "What do we have to do to grow small?"

The doorknob was already asleep.

"How do we get small now," Sora asked. He turned to see that Ash wasn't there. "Hey, where'd Ash go?" Donald and Goofy shrugged.

Ash called out to them, but they couldn't hear him.

"He's not in that other room," Goofy said.

Donald added, "He probably ditched us and went to the ship."

Ash got impatient. "I'M DOWN HE—"His voice faded away.

No matter what he did, he couldn't grab their attention. He even stomped on Donald's foot! Ash then got an idea. He climbed onto the table and tried to get their attention. Nope, nothing. Ash ran and jumped of the table, grabbing onto the Sora's jacket zipper.

"So how do we—" Sora stopped talking to see Ash standing cross armed on his shoulder.

"ASH!"

Ash stumbled backwards and fell. Goofy caught him. Ash mouthed 'thanks.' He turned and glared at Sora.

"Sorry… How'd you get so small?"

Ash shook his head. Because of Sora's outburst, Ash couldn't hear a thing, temporarily. Goofy guessed what was wrong. He pulled out a paper and pen, and sat them and Ash onto the table. He wrote:

"_Are you okay?"_

"_NO! I LOST MY VOICE TRYING TO GET YOUR GUY'S ATTENTION AND NOW I CAN'T HEAR! WHAT DO YOU THINK!"_

"_Sora said sorry. He also asked you how you got so small."_

Ash jumped down to the bottle on the ground and picked it up.

Goofy picked it up and the trio drank it, shrinking as well.

Ash walked through a whole in the wall while the others followed.

**Hello peeps! You know, if I ever have Ash truly die, it would be farther back in the story, towards the end. But how was that for my first cliffhanger? Oh, and I hope I did a good job explaining more of my first Keyblade I made up. Don't think of it bulky, it's elegant yet not really girly. Please review!**


	9. Trial and Terror

Hi! I really don't know what else to say right now. Please check out my one-shot, In a Second! Ash…

**Ash- "…"**

**Sora- "Now that's just mean."**

**What?**

**Sora- He lost his voice and he can't hear. Remember?**

**So…You're the reason he can't hear in the first place. It's only temporary anyways.**

***stomping***

**?- "Sorry guys! This imposter locked me in the closet. Alice?"**

**Alice- "Destiny only owns the stories she makes and the made up characters in them."**

**Destiny- "Thank you, Alice. Now Sora… ATTACK THE IMPOSTER!"**

~Chapter 8 – Trial and Terror ~

The quartet stepped through the hole in the wall and came out by some hedges. The White Rabbit blew his trumpet while card guards blocked all exits. Nobody noticed them. There was a black-haired woman in a throne and a blond-haired girl standing in trial.

"Court is now in session," the White Rabbit called out.

"I'm on trial? But why," the girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

The Queen of Hearts spoke, "The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… Because I say so, that's why!"

"That's so unfair! I've done absolutely nothing wrong," she cried out. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!"

The rabbit was freaking out.

"SILENCE," the Q of H shouted. "You dare defy me?"

Sora told Donald and the others, "I think we should help her out."

"Yeah, but—"

Goofy interrupted Donald, "Wouldn't that be 'muddling?'"

"Meddling!"

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

Sora knew it was wrong and wanted to help her, but all he could do was watch in horror.

The Q of H spoke again, "The court finds the defendant…guilty as charged, for the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

This made Sora snap. Guards surrounded the girl who shouted, "No! No! Oh, please!"

Sora was about to help out, but Ash beat him to it. "STOP!" Apparently Ash was okay now.

"Hold it right there," Sora said. Both he and Ash ran through the guards. The queen blew a fuse.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY COURT?"

Ash spoke up, "Excuse me, Your Majesty..." Ash felt sick as he said that to the queen. "We know who the real culprit is!"

Sora nodded. Goofy then said, "It's the heart—"

Goofy covered his mouth just in time.

"Anyways," Sora said, "She's not the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense," the queen said, "Have you any proof?"

Ash was about to speak up, but he lost his voice again. _"No way!"_

The girl got locked in a cage.

"Bring me evidence of this girl's innocence," the queen shouted, "Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!"

A red card took hold of Ash. The trio didn't notice. Donald was about to leave and go back to the Gummi Ship, when the queen said, "Oh, leaving so soon? With no evidence, I guess it's off with the girl's AND YOUR FRIEND'S HEADS!"

The trio turned to see Ash gagged and was being held spear point by the guards. He was sweating in nervousness. The Queen of Hearts smiled evilly. Sora and the others were frozen, unsure of what to do. Ash nodded for his friends to go on to where he thought they'd find some evidence; The Lotus Forest. The trio left.

~ O ~

In the Lotus Forest, a cat head bounce around. The whole cat appeared when it landed on a stump. "Who are you," Donald asked.

Poor Alice and Ash. Soon to lose their heads. Alice isn't guilty at all," the cat said.

"Hey," Sora said to the cat, "if you know who the real culprit is, tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." He then disappeared.

"Well," Sora said, "We better keep moving. Otherwise, those two are goners."

~ O ~

Back in the cage, which was surprisingly large, Ash and Alice talked to each other. Ash, of course, was writing. "So, Ash," Alice asked, "Do you think your friends will make it on time?"

"_Probably, Donald gets impatient with things easily, so it won't be too long."_

Alice giggled. "It's ashamed your world is gone though. Good luck with finding a way to bring it and your friends back."

"_Thanks, Alice. So, you're a princess? That's cool."_

"Yeah, I guess it has its perks."

"_So, why are you here anyways? I'm sure the Queen of Hearts isn't your mom. You two look nothing alike. Besides, would she actually behead her own daughter?"_

Alice smiled a little. "Well, no. I'm not her daughter. I'm glad I'm not. She'd probably do something worse then beheading."

"_I hope they hurry. Whatever happens, I'll do my best to help you."_

Alice smiled. "Thank you, Ash."

Darkness seeped through the cage, currently covered by the red, velvet curtain, swallowing the two.

~ O ~

A few minutes ago, the trio burst through the hedges and delivered their evidence. Sora chose a box, and out popped a Heartless. "What in the world was that," the queen asked.

"There's your evidence," Sora said, "Alice is innocent. Let her and Ash go!"

The queen growled. "Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy," Donald shouted.

"Seize them at once!"

Everything in the area disappeared. Only the throne and the cage were left. A tower with a crank appeared in the middle of the field. A black card turned the crank, causing the cage to go up. "Ash," Sora shouted. There was no response.

Sora motioned Donald and Goofy to cover him while he took out the tower. One by one, the cards collapsed unconscious. Sora was about to do the final blow on the tower, but a card swung an axe at him. He luckily dodged it. The only visible damage was a huge chop from the tips of his spiky hair. Sora blinked for a second, then slashed the tower, destroying it.

The cage fell down, and everyone looked at it. Sora ran to the cage and did a take. When he pulled back the curtain, Ash and Alice were gone! The queen ordered the cards to search for them. The trio went into the forest.

On a rock by a pond, the Cheshire cat appeared. "Have you seen Ash or Alice?"

"Those two, no. Shadows, yes," the cat exclaimed.

"Where'd they go," Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in an upside-down room!" He disappeared once again.

After messing around in a place called Tea Party Garden, the trio walked through a door to come to an upside-down version of the Bizarre Room. The Cheshire cat appeared and said,

"Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

For a third time, the cat disappeared.

Sora lit one on what was now a table and the cat appeared again.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter."

Sora lit the other one.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after the doorknob too."

With that, Sora and the others sprinted back through the Queen's Castle and through the hedges to the right side-up version of the Bizarre Room.

~ O ~

Ash and Alice were bound by dark chains. They were standing side-to-side while the chains tied their feet, hands, and mouths. A skeletal man came into focus. He walked up to Ash and grabbed him, smirking evilly. "You, boy, are going to be coming with me. Ash looked into the man's cold, red eyes. Was he nervous? Duh. Was he scared? He was a little. Just looking into the man's eyes would probably even freak Arceus out. If he had any of those and other emotions going through him right now, he was doing a surprisingly good job at hiding it.

There were other figures in the room too, tons. The only one he could make out was the King of Pokelantis.

Alice looked at Ash in fear. She didn't want her new friend to be put in danger. Then, Ash did something stupid and incredible, mainly stupid, but all the same…He get the man in the guts! Literally! Through the cloak he was wearing, you could see some of his organs! Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Ash wide-eyed. The chains binding Ash and Alice disappeared and Ash summoned his Keyblade. _"There's no way you're getting Alice," _he mouthed.

Somehow, Alice summoned a light portal. Ash took Alice's hand and they ran through it. You couldn't really notice, but Alice's face was pinkish. Oh boy.

As the portal disappeared, the skeleton man smirked. His face then became angry. He turned to the others and shouted, "After them you fools!"

Ash and Alice came to the edge of the building, which turned out to be a castle. Ash looked down below to see clouds. He turned behind them to see attacks heading in their direction. Ash held out his hand to Alice. She nodded and took it. Ash ran carrying Alice, bridal-style, and jumped over the edge. The darkness of the night hid the villains as they looked over the edge. Some walked to these lifts, while some teleported down, trying to get to the two.

They were falling, and falling off the edge of the castle. They came to a ledge, and Ash managed to land feet first. Ash leapt off the edge again and landed. He did this a few times, and they reached the first floor on the outside of the castle. Ash and Alice hopped onto a lift, and were carried down to a floating rock with a pond on it. Alice summoned a light portal and both were about to go through it, when the villains showed up. Some were armed with weapons, while others used magic. They were all aimed at the two.

Ash stood in front of Alice, protecting her.

Alice looked at Ash with sad and tearful eyes. She took a deep breath, and shoved Ash through the portal. As he fell through, the last thing she saw of him was a sad, shocked, and confused look on his face. Both he and the portal disappeared.

~ O ~

Sora walked over to the Cheshire cat and confronted him.

"The shadows should be here soon," the cat said, dancing around happily, "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

A card-like Heartless called the Trickmaster suddenly appeared. It swung purple batons around.

Sora leapt onto the table then attacked the Heartless with Air Combos.

Donald and Goofy attacked from below.

While the trio was attacking, the giant Heartless walked leisurely over to the stove, and set his batons on fire. With one quick sweep, he knocked Donald and Goofy out. Sora cast his newly obtained blizzard spell on the batons. He then hit the Heartless again. It was defeated.

Then, there was a yawn.

Everyone turned, Donald and Goofy having just woke up, to see the doorknob yawning. "What a racket," he stated, "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" He yawned again, his mouth wide open. A Keyhole appeared. Sora's Keyblade started to glow and have a will of its own. A light beam shot out from it, and hit the Keyhole. A clicking noise sounded. A gummi also fell.

The Cheshire cat appeared again.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero. But there's something missing."

"What," Sora asked.

If your looking for Alice and Ash, their not here. Their gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The cat disappeared.

"No…"

"Let's go back to the Gummi Ship," Donald suggested, "We might find them in another world."

Just as they were about to leave, they heard something. There was a flash of light from behind them.

**THUD**

They turned around to see normal-sized Ash on the ground. All of them were dumbfounded. "ASH," they called out. Ash stood up. The same shock before was in his eyes. He looked at the others, who suddenly froze. They had never seen him like this. Something bad must have happened, each decided.

"Come on," Sora said, "Let's get to the Gummi Ship."

**So how do you like that? Ash lost his voice twice in that world. Funny, right? Did you like the little Ash/Alice moment? I really couldn't help it. Whenever there's damsels in distress, they usually do blush and… Well, you know what I mean. Thank you to those who've reviewed. As for the question about what protection Ash had, you'd kind of think that he'd get used to being burned or something because of Charizard's Flamethrower. Seriously, if you didn't die from all those flames, or Thunderbolts, you have some protection. Next time, Olympus Coliseum! **


	10. Olympus Coliseum

Hi guys! It's my ninth chapter of Guardian Hearts! I really have nothing left to say except those who don't like a lot of fighting and an explosion or two should skip this. You'll miss Olympus Coliseum though…Donald?

**Donald- "Finally!"**

**Why do you always need to be so impatient? Just say your line.**

**Donald- Fine. Destiny only owns this dumb story, nothing else.**

**You're one of the characters in this "dumb story". **

~ Chapter 9 – Olympus Coliseum ~

"No way," Sora exclaimed, "That really happened?"

Ash nodded. He had just finished telling the others what happened when they disappeared. The same shock from before was still in his eyes, but it dulled down a lot in the past few hours of flying.

"Don't worry," Goofy reassured, "We'll find her."

"Yeah!"

A few Dalmatians from Wonderland hopped on Ash and licked him.

Donald spoke up. "We're now approaching _Olympus Coliseum_. Get ready, we're almost in position."

~ O ~

The quartet teleported down to the world. The first thing that anyone would notice about this world was the giant gold statues. Donald stared in awe.

They walked through some giant doors to see a goat man, satyr, on a pedestal. Sora tried to say something, but the satyr interrupted, "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Ash whispered, "It's not going to move…"

Sora and the others ignored Ash, and tried to push. Ash smirked at Sora as they walked back. "Shut up."

Sora turned to the goat and said, "It's way too heavy!"

"What," the goat replied, "Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—" The goat turned and saw the quartet. "Oh. Wrong guy." Ash kept smirking. In his head, he was laughing so hard, it hurt. Sora shot Ash a death glare. The goat man continued, "What're you doing here?"

The satyr thing hopped down and said, while walking to the heavy pedestal, "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pip-squeaks."

Sora glared while the goat put his hands on his hips. "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

Donald complained, as usual, "You got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy added, putting a hand on both Sora and Ash's shoulders, "Yup. These two are real heroes chosen by the Keyblade!"

Sora then said, "Ash has saved his world and other things plenty of times!"

Ash then said, "Sora is just about the same."

Donald then said, referring to him and Goofy, "And we're heroes, too."

The goat looked surprised. "Heroes? Those runts?" He had a laughing fit.

"What's so funny," Sora asked, "We've fought a bunch of monsters!"

Ash muttered, "And you wouldn't believe what I've faced."

The satyr kept laughing. "Hey, if you can't move this…" He tried to push the heavy pedestal. "You can't call yourself…" He kept trying to push it. Sora crossed his arms. "…a hero!" The goat man gave up and panted. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." He paused to take deep breaths. "The trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

Sora and Ash nodded.

Okay, spiky. Let's see what you've got."

"It's Sora," he complained.

Ash, Donald, and Goofy were on the sidelines. They watched Sora bust some barrels within a time limit. Donald and Goofy called out, "GO, SORA!"

Sora made it to the next round of barrels and smashed them all.

"Hey, you're better than I thought," the goat man said. Sora smiled. "But not good enough. A Snorlax could do that is less than half of the time!"

Ash perked up. "A Snorlax?"

"Yeah," the satyr said, "This big, blue Pokemon creature. I think that's what it's called."

Ash was dumbfounded. He tossed his Pokedex to Sora. It quietly read:

"_Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax isn't satisfied unless it eats at least 900 pounds of food per day. Once it is full, it promptly goes to sleep."_

Everyone stared wide-eyed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at the satyr, then Ash, then back at the satyr. "In fact, I vacation on that world every so often."

Ash then said, "Um, that's my world."

It was the satyr's turn to look shocked. "No kidding. Probably both the best and worst time I was there," if that's even possible, "was when that world was going loopy. I heard that in deserts, it snowed! I was vacationing on this Shmamauooi Islands. It poured!"

Ash looked down at the ground.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

He suddenly looked back up, "Um, that day wouldn't happen to be when somebody messed with the three legendary birds? Oh, and it's Shamouti by the way."

Sora looked up the legendary birds and went wide-eyed.

"Yeah! Shamouti! Luckily, for some odd reason, everything just stopped. I was able to vacation with relaxation. I even got the best massage."

"Um…I think I kind of stopped that…"

"WHAT!" The satyr was completely shocked. Ash explained the story. "Okay, kid. Thank you for saving my vacation…Anyways, you're up!"

It was then Ash's turn. He smiled, thinking it would be a barrel test. He was wrong. "So, kid," the satyr shouted from the sidelines, everyone was hiding behind a sturdy bunker, "If you're who you say you are, Mr. Chosen One, let's see if you can last this! The rules are simple: Anything goes! Last in the arena for five minutes, and you pass. In fact, I'll throw in this!" The satyr held up a pass. "And…Begin!"

The arena was wider than the normal one. This was because booby traps were set up everywhere. There was even hidden surprises like-

**BOOM**

Ash flew back to the edge of the arena. He glared at the satyr, who was having the time of his life.

Ash stepped on one tile, and it sprang him up, sending him flying into the air. He came back down.

**BOOM**

~ O ~

Sora asked the satyr, "Are you sure his not going to, how should I put this, DIE!"

"Relax. The worst that will happen is a few bruises and cuts, maybe a broken leg or arm. This field is a death-free zone. Guaranteed! If he thinks he'll die, he'll push himself to win."

Sora looked uneasily at the field.

~ O ~

An axe fell and swung at Ash. He jumped over it and cast a fire spell on them.

**BOOM**

~ O ~

"Are you sure he's not going to die," Donald asked.

"Posit—AH!"

"What," Sora asked.

"My remote is out of batteries! It's not on death-free mode!"

Everyone stared at him. They shouted, "ASH! GET OUT OF THERE!"

~ O ~

Ash was busy avoiding the traps to hear. A shot of lightning hit him, but it didn't do anything. He then had an idea. He looked at the clock. It read: 4 minutes left.

"_Great," _Ash thought, _"It's only been a minute of this. Oh well, I survived a minute. I'm sure I can handle this."_

Ash stood on a few non-exploding tiles and said, "Fire!"

~ O ~

"Phil," Donald said, having been told the name of the satyr a little earlier, "Can't you just get batteries and TURN IT ON!"

"I'm sorry! I can't! I'm all out and when that arena's own, and even if I did, it can only be switched on and off in between training."

***LARGE EXPLOSION***

Everyone looked at the arena to see smoke. They looked at the clock, time was up. Suddenly, a scratched up Ash walked out of the arena and fainted.

Sora helped Ash up a while later.

Ash walked to a glowing circle in the ground and healed. He turned to Phil and said, "I am **never** going to do **that** again!"

"Well anyways," Phil said, "Here you go, kid." He handed Ash a pass.

"Looks like we're headed to the games," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Afraid not."

"Why not!"

"Three words: You guys aren't heroes!"

Goofy counted the words.

"Ash survived, he gets a pass. For **himself**!"

"Come on!"

**Obtained the spell: Thunder**

**Ash obtained: Protectega Ring **(he's going to need it.)

The trio walked outside while Phil had a talk with Ash.

"Rather a stubborn old goat," a voice said, "Wouldn't you say?"

By then, a blue man with fire for hair and a black robe was the owner of the voice.

"Who are you," Donald asked.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He walked up to them and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." He held out a pass.

"A pass," Sora asked.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." He walked away. Little did they know, Ash saw the whole thing.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Thanks Phil," Ash said, on his way to the others, "I'll tell them that they can enter the games."_

_Ash walked to the door. When it opened to a crack, he stopped._

_Ash saw a blue man talking to Sora and the others. He instantly recognized the man from the group that took Alice. In fact, he was the only one he got a really good look of. The only thing he saw on the skeleton was those red eyes and guts. Besides, who could miss flaming blue hair?_

_He closed the door behind him when the man gave Sora the pass._

"Hey Phil," Ash asked.

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you know a blue man with flames for hair?"

Phil's face paled. "Why?"

"I saw him when we first arrived here," Ash lied.

Phil sighed and explained what he knew.

"Okay, oh and, Phil."

"Yeah?"

"Sora was able to find a pass."

"What!"

"Act surprised when they come in."

~ O ~

The trio walked through the doors of the lobby.

Ash and Phil acted surprised that Sora found a pass.

"That's great," Ash said with fake excitement. He was actually a pretty good actor. Phil wasn't, but he already was surprised. "Now we can enter the games together."

The quartet made it through the match Shadow Scout. They saw a guy in a cape with spiky-blonde hair and blue eyes walk by.

They then faced the Sinisters, Heat & Freeze, Shadow Platoon, Blue Revenge, and just finished the Big One.

~ O ~

Off a little ways, in the shadows, the blue man called Hades talked to the blonde-haired guy.

"Now, don't blow it. Just take him out."

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

The blonde walked off.

~ O ~

It was time for the final match: Cloud.

When the match first started, Cloud immediately jumped into action. It was ten minutes later, and Donald and Goofy were unconscious, for a third time! Sora, Cloud, and Ash were all breathing heavily. Everyone was out of any magic or healing items they had.

Cloud darted with his sword and attacked Ash. Ash jumped to avoid it, and both their blades met. They pushed into each other, neither one giving up. Ash suddenly spun around, Cloud's blade was stuck in his Keyblade's teeth. Both swords slammed into Cloud. Clown flew back with his sword then ran at Ash, only to get hit by Sora.

Cloud slashed at them before he fell to his knees, both doing the same. He then struggled to get up, he walked over to Ash. He then turned and went to Sora. He raised his sword high while everyone else watched in horror. Ash struggled too, but quickly got up to block the attack that would take Sora's life. It never came.

Suddenly, a black, three-headed dog appeared in the Coliseum. It howled. A dark mist came out of its mouth. It was either darkness itself, or it's been eating too many dead people. In this case, both!

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen," Hades said, disappearing into the shadows.

The dog lunged at the three, but was pushed away by none other than Hercules!

"Herc," Phil shouted.

"Phil," he said holding the dog, Cerberus, back, "Get them out of here!"

They all ran.

Ash stopped halfway through the tunnel and looked back.

~ O ~

"Whew! That was close," Phil said to the others in the lobby. "That was Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good."

Sora then looked around in realization. "Where's Ash?"

Both Donald and Goofy shrugged, then went wide-eyed. In unison they shouted, "You don't think he—"

**BANG**

The trio ran towards the arena door, when Phil stopped them and said, "Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?"

"Ash is in there," Sora replied, "We can't just sit there."

"Herc's in there with him. Everything will be fine."

***PILLARS CRUMBLE***

The trio glares at Phil. é

"Then again, maybe not!"

They all ran to the arena.

Backed in a corner was Hercules carrying an unconscious Cloud. Ash was holding on for dear life while on the back of the dog, riding in like a malfunctioning mechanical bull.

"Hi." Cerberus bucked. "Guys." Cerberus flipped. Ash looked sick and slashed at the dog. It howled in pain and glared evilly at Ash. He dizzily said, "You gonna help, or what?" Suddenly, the dog heads grabbed Ash and swung him into the stands. Ash flipped mid-air, using his feet to jump of the wall, and land on the ground. His dizziness was gone.

Phil shouted, "Hey kiddies! This ain't no carnival! Attack!"

As always, Donald and Goofy got knocked out.

Ash was already hurt enough from the battle with Cloud. The one with Cerberus only added to the stress.

Sora was exhausted.

Cerberus only had minimal damage. It was bad enough that he was big and strong, but his breath, unimaginable. He poured the black mist out of his mouth. Sora was able to dodge it, but Ash wasn't as lucky. He disappeared in the mist. *cough* *cough* *cough* "So-" *cough* "-ra…" *cough* *cough* *cough* The mist cleared, and Ash was gagging. In truth, Cerberus had a total of ten dead people, twenty dead animals, thirty total of what was living people and animals, and rotten meat. And that was only today! Plus, his teeth were never brushed and it's been a year or two since his last bath.

Ash was seeing black spots. He shook his head, trying to stay awake. *cough* *cough* *cough* He swiped his Keyblade at the dog, then stumbled over to Sora.

"You alright," he asked.

*cough* *cough* "I've been through worse." *cough* *cough*

Ash and Sora then looked at each other and nodded.

Sora shot a powerful Thunder spell at the heads.

He suddenly jumped out of the way, and Ash came running up.

"Here doggy, doggies," he taunted, fire forming around him. "Bad dogs!"

He blasted three fire balls into each of the mouths, which were wide open. Here's a hint on what happened next… Gas + Fire =

**BOOM**

Cerberus collapsed to the ground. Sora and Ash gave each other high fives.

~ O ~

_A few minutes later, everyone was back in the lobby. The quartet was healed, but Ash_

_couldn't stop coughing every once in a while._

Phil read of a scroll, "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes,'" Donald exclaimed.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"So, what does it take," Goofy asked.

Hercules replied, "Well, that's something you'll have to find out yourselves. Just the way that I did."

*cough* Ash smiled. He already knew the answer. *cough*

"No problem," Sora said, "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Ash face-palmed, but nodded in agreement. He also coughed again.

Phil shook his head and said, "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up that mess from the last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back." With that, they left.

Phil turned to Hercules and said, "I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus."

Hercules said to him, "Just between you, me, and Ash, we already worn it down by the time the little guy jumped in."

"My lips are sealed. I must admit though, Ash has potential."

"Yeah, I guess with hard work, the little guy could too…"

**Okay, and that's the end. Before any of you guys ask, in this chapter, I wanted to display Ash's determination, also his recklessness and a few other things. How'd you like it? Please review!**


	11. In the Jungle

Hola people! Hello! Here is my next chapter! If you want, play the song called "In the Jungle"! Yep, that's where we're going next. Enjoy!

**Tarzan- "Dest…no…own…us…"**

**Thank you, Tarzan! Now, Kuzco?**

**Kuzco- "Theme music!"**

_**K-U-Z-C-O KUZCO KUZCO, LET'S GO!**_

**Kuzco, wrong, Theme music. I knew you'd do something like this….Malina, please?**

**Malina- "Theme music!"**

_**In the jungle the mighty jungle the Lion sleeps tonight…**_

~ Chapter 10 – In the Jungle ~

In the Gummi Ship, as usual, Donald was hogging the steering wheel. He was also complaining to Goofy how they were only junior heroes.

"Well, Donald," Goofy said, trying to calm the duck down, "At least we're not something worse." Donald wouldn't listen.

In their usual seats, Sora and Ash were talking to each other, and planning. Sora really wanted to drive the Gummi Ship, but Donald hogged it all the time.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there," Goofy said. Sora and Ash's ears perked up.

"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on."

"Hold on," Sora butted in, "Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out."

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!"

Ash decided to help out, "What about my friends! I'm not sure if Brock, May, or Max are out there, but I still want to look." Sora took out a tape recorder. "Pikachu could also help us!"

"No way! How can a little rodent help us? We're leaving!"

"Just land," Sora shouted.

Ash spotted a button.

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"Aw, phooey!"

Ash showed Sora the button. They both shouted in unison, "We're landing!"

Donald saw the button and shouted, "Don't touch that!" Too late, there hands slammed on the button. "Nooo!"

The ship shook and crashed on the world, _Deep Jungle_.

~ O ~

Sora and Ash both crashed into a tree house.

Ash was currently hanging upside-down on a rope. By his feet. _"Wow," _he thought, _"You'd think this would happen to Sora. No offence, but those shoes are big."_

Sora had crashed on the floor of tree house. He was just getting up, when Ash fell on him. They groaned. Sora moaned, "Ow…my head…" Ash shakily got to his feet and called out, "Donald! Goofy!" There was no response.

Sora saw a leopard leap from the upper level of the tree house, at Ash! "Ash, look out," he shouted. Too late. The leopard knocked Ash into a wall. Sora stood up and took a fighting stance, Kingdom Key in hand.

After whacking the cat a few times, it fell down. Sora went over took see if it was dead, but Ash saw it blink. Ash ran in between Sora and the leopard, only to get scratched by a surprise attack.

The leopard than went after Sora, but some man with a spear and loincloth jumped through an upper window, and blocked it. He slashed it once, and it ran away.

Sora helped Ash up and gave him a potion, healing his cut. They turned to the man who said, "Sabor, danger."

"Um…thank you," Sora replied.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Hey, um, where are we," Ash asked.

"This place, this place."

"Okaaay…Um, where did the others go? Look, we're separated from our friends. Have you seen them?"

Sora said slowly, "Friends…"

"Friends," the man said.

"Right, out friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona—"

Ash looked at Sora and nodded. Donald and Goofy were on this world somewhere. He should look for his other friends.

"You know what," Ash said, "Never mind. We're looking for two people, Riku and Kairi. Also Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu. Have you seen them?"

"Look for Riku, friends?"

"Right," Sora said. He then looked behind the man to see Kairi.

"Kairi, friends?"

"Uhh…right…"

Ash tried to see what Sora was looking at, but saw nothing. Illusion. Trick of the light, he figured. He nudged Sora, snapping him out of it. "Friends, here," the man said. Ash and Sora went wide-eyed. "Really," they asked in unison.

"*&&X%" (monkey language, not swearing.)

"*&&X%. Friends, here."

"Not sure I understand," Sora said, "but show us! Take us to our friends!"

The man pointed to himself and said, "Tarzan. Tarzan go."

"And I'm…Sora. This is Ash. Tarzan go. Sora and Ash go go!"

"Dude, you sound like an idiot," Ash muttered. Sora ignored him.

The trio then walks onto the balcony of the tree house, overlooking a vast jungle expanse. "Whoa," Ash said.

~ O ~

"Gawrsh, where are we," Goofy asked. He and Donald were in the middle of a bamboo forest, sitting on a moss covered rock. "I sure hope Sora and Ash are alright."

"Aw, who needs 'em," Donald complained, "We can find the King without those two. Huh?" There was something furry by Donald's feet. It was a gorilla. Both looked up at each other and screamed. The gorilla ran away, dropping a Gummi piece.

There was a loud noise, causing the two to gulp and turn. A man carrying a gun walked towards them.

~ O ~

Tarzan jumped off the tree house, diving through the trees.

Sora looked over at Ash, who was standing a few feet behind him, smirking. "Ash, what are you—" Sora realized what Ash planned. Ash ran off the edge of the treehouse and dove down, laughing maniacally. This was the most fun he's had since his world disappeared. Sora smiled. Like Ash, he too had a reckless side, it was one of the many things they had in common.

When Sora caught up to the two, Tarzan jumped into a hollow tree. Ash and Sora immediately followed.

They both were surfing down a wide tree branch, close behind Tarzan. Ash turned and surfed backwards, facing Sora. "Isn't this fun," he asked. Ash turned back around just in time to go around a curve, narrowly avoiding the edge. Sora chuckled while Ash rolled his eyes. Ash suddenly leaped in the air and grabbed a vine, swinging over a pile of tree branches in the way.

**SMACK**

**BAM**

**WHACK**

**THUD**

**SNAP**

Sora crashed into the branches. It was Ash's turn to laugh. Sora sped up and knocked into Ash, sending him flying over the edge. Sora couldn't stop on the giant tree slide. All he could do was look back.

~ O ~

Ash landed in a hippo pond with a splash. He glared at Sora, who went on. He swam to the edge, and climbed a vine ladder thing. He came to a base in the tree tops. There, he swung a couple of vines and landed ahead of the others. He stood on a low branch, and waited.

~ O ~

Sora was getting worried about Ash. He suddenly saw Tarzan jump over a low branch. He was about to do the same when…

**POW**

Sora clutched his head, and looked behind him to see what hit him. He saw nothing. He looked ahead and jumped. Ash was surfing down backwards, his arms were crossed. "I deserved that," Sora said, "Sorry." Ash smiled and nodded. Both then raced to catch up with Tarzan.

~ O ~

They later reached the end of the tree slide and landed in a camp. They followed Tarzan into a tent. There, they found a brown haired woman with sea green eyes.

"Jane," Tarzan said. The woman turned around.

"Tarzan," she exclaimed, "Oh, and who are you two?"

Sora replied, "Hi there, I'm—"

"Oh, you speak English," the woman interrupted, "So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan." Ash snickered, causing Sora to glare at him. He had to admit, he deserved that too. "Are you here to study the gorillas," Jane asked.

"Highly doubtful," a voice said from behind the group. A man with a gun came in through the tent flap with two people following behind. Donald and Goofy!

Goofy shouted, "Sora! Ash!"

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora and Donald danced around, Ash trying his best not to laugh at the two. They then realized they still hated each other, and turned away.

"A circus of clowns," the man said, "Not much use for hunting gorillas." He turned to leave.

"Mr. Clayton," Jane said, "we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research."

She then turned to the others and said cheerfully, "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Well anyway," Sora said.

"I'm staying," he and Donald both said at the same time. Sora and Ash looked at Donald, confused. Goofy showed the Gummi Block they found. "The king could be here," Donald said. Sora and Ash both shouted at the same time, "Told ya/you!"

Ash talked to Jane for a second, and then left the tent, leaving the others contused. He then walked back in a minute later with some slides in his hands. "Here you go Jane!"

"Thank you, Ash!" She only knew Ash's name at the moment.

Jane put in the slides.

Slide 1:

_An elegant castle surrounded by trees. It stood underneath a bright, blue sky. Only a few clouds were seen._

Sora felt a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Sora," Goofy asked.

"What? Um…Nothing."

Goofy turned to see Ash's face was pale. Goofy leaned and whispered in his ear as the next slides flashed, "What's wrong?"

Ash whispered back, "That's where Alice and I were taken! It looks a little different, but this slide is probably some years old."

Goofy nodded, signaling that they'd talk about it later.

"Well, Tarzan," Jane asked when the slides ended.

"Where are our friends," Sora asked.

Tarzan shook his head and Ash sighed. He knew it was too good to be true.

"That leaves just one place," Clayton said, coming into the tent, "Boys, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton," Jane started, "Tarzan wouldn't hide—"

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan glanced at Ash, and then nodded.

"Tarzan, are you sure," Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak."

"Kerchak?"

"He must be the leader," Clayton replied, "Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He smirked. Only Sora and Ash noticed.

After being attacked by Sabor again and crossing the hippo ponds, the group was now in the trees.

_(Underline = monkey language)_

"Kerchak, please listen to me," Tarzan said to the stubborn ape, "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because…because…well, they need us." A female monkey, Tarzan's adoptive mom and Kerchak's wife, turned to her husband.

"Did you get that," Goofy whispered in Donald's ear.

"No," he said back.

"Kerchak." The gorilla looked up, and turned to leave. "Kerchak…"

Ash thought for a second, and a thought clicked in his head. "Guys! Quick! Follow me!" Ash climbed up a vine ladder, Tarzan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed behind in that order.

~ O ~

Clayton aimed a gun to an unsuspecting, female gorilla. In fact, it was the same one Donald met.

Everyone ran to the tree house. Donald shouted from behind him, causing Clayton to misfire his gun. The female ran away, to Kerchak. "What's the big idea," Donald shouted.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Kerchak walked away. After what looked like a brief Romeo/Juliet moment between Donald and the rescued gorilla, she left as well. Ha ha! Everyone glared at Clayton.

"You don't understand," he said, "I was only trying to…A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Okay, that is like saying that Donald will willingly loose all his temper and stubbornness, **FOREVER**. Fat chance that'd happen!

Sora whispered something too Ash when everyone but them, Goofy, and Donald left. Ash had a huge grin spread across his face. He nodded and quietly snuck off. Sora, Donald, and Goofy left, Sora secretly pulled out a camera. They were about to jump off the net when Donald asked, "Where's Ash?"

A thrilled scream sounded, and the trio looked up. Sora grinned and turned the camera on, recording every second. There Ash was, free-falling from the top of the tree house, laughing like a maniac. It was exciting and fun. Sora immediately jumped down, Donald and Goofy followed in suit. Ash dived perfectly into the hollow tree, surprising the others, excluding Sora. He grinned while still taping the epicness. Ash pulled off amazing stunts while tree surfing. He also pulled a new record for fastest time down. It was one that even Tarzan could **never** match! When they made it to camp, Sora and Ash gave each other a high-five.

When they entered the tent, they saw Tarzan watching Jane yell at Clayton. Very amusing, yes… "How could you do such a thing," Jane shouted.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

"All because of one mishap? Come, now…"

Everyone gave Clayton death-glares.

Clayton left. "What am I doing with these imbeciles," he said to himself, "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it." Ooh…bad choice of words. Clayton was about to smoke his pipe, when there was a rustle in the bamboo. A single gunshot fired.

**BANG**

~ O ~

The quintet ran out of the tent to see some monkey Heartless surrounding a gorilla. After defeating them, they all spread out to track down the rest. Donald guarded camp, Goofy and Tarzan got the Bamboo Thicket and the cliffs, Sora got the trees, and of course, Ash got the tree house. When they all finished, they met back at camp.

They then decided to look for Clayton.

When they walked to the place where Donald and Goofy landed, Sora walked up to the rock to find…Clayton's pipe!

Sabor suddenly appeared and Sora narrowly missed getting his head chopped off and eaten for dinner. Yum! After a while of facing the revenge-happy Sabor, he was finally defeated. Ash even knocked out a tooth!

~ O ~

Meanwhile, Jane and the female monkey are kidnapped by the heartless.

~ O ~

The others run to a place near the tree house, having discovered Jane missing. There, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan tag team to keep the Heartless busy while Sora and Ash use physical and magical attacks on a giant, evil fruit. These guys always seem to run into randomness. Are the villains running out of ideas?

Anyways, with Jane and the gorilla safe, the quintet ran to the cliffs to find the Heartless surrounding the gorillas. Clayton aimed his gun at Tarzan's mom and was about to shoot, but Sora and Ash suddenly shouted, "No!"

Clayton glanced at Sora and Ash.

"Clayton," Sora questioned.

Tarzan replied, "Not Clayton! *&&X% Not Clayton!"

Clayton aimed his gun at Ash, and fired. Luckily, Clayton's shot didn't hit Ash's heart; otherwise we'd have a dead Keyblader, for real this time. The shot, however, did graze him.

Ash collapsed. Sora immediately ran to Ash's aid, carrying him to a cliff top, away from the shooting madman. He used a Hi-potion on Ash, whose health was almost completely depleted. Ash still was sore and might not be able to fight, but he'll live.

After getting for a minute or so, Clayton called out the "Big Guns".

The field opened up to a waterfall scenery in the background. An invisible creature called the _Stealth Sneak_ knocked Tarzan down and Goofy out. Donald immediately fell after. Tarzan and Sora each attacked the Heartless, causing a lot of damage, but it was hard considering they couldn't see it.

A large bolt of lightning shot down at it and Clayton, who was riding the Heartless, causing it to appear. Sora saw Ash giving him a thumbs up as he slightly limped into battle. Ash then fought the Heartless while Tarzan and Sora took on Clayton. Clayton shot again, this time at Ash's arm. He cringed in pain while Tarzan took over his job. To make matters worse, they were all out of potions and elixirs. Ash saw Clayton take out a potion from his bag.

When Clayton wasn't looking, Ash snatched the bag and used an elixir on himself and then a mega-potion. With everyone awake, they quickly defeated the weakened duo.

**Obtained the power of healing**

Sora, Ash, Donald, and Goofy were all launched into the air by Kerchak. Sora landed on the ground first, followed by Donald and Goofy. Ash, however, was somehow launched farther, and landed in a lake.

**SPLASH**

Sora tried to help Ash out, failing, while Tarzan climbed the Cliffside. He took one quick glance at Kerchak, and then joined the others. Sora grabbed a long stick, but he only managed to knock Ash in the water, again. Tarzan stepped in before Sora could drown Ash. He climbed down the cliff that was surrounding the lake and pulled Ash out. Both then climbed up.

A fish jumped out from under Ash's hat, and into the water. It nearly took his hat too.

"Tarzan, home."

The quintet went behind the waterfall, into a cavern. There, they climbed the rock formations to a cave. A blue orb floated at the end of it.

"*&&X%"

"This is your home," Sora asked, "But that means…"

The sound of the waterfalls beautifully echoed all the way to the cave.

"*&&X% Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it," Jane said, "*&&X% means heart."

"Heart," Tarzan said.

"Oh, so that's what it meant," Ash said.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

While Tarzan said this, Donald and Sora kissed and made up, **not literally**! That would be gross.

The orb glowed, turning into small butterflies, flying away. They revealed a blue keyhole in the vines.

Ash beat Sora to it. He held up his Keyblade, and a light shot at the keyhole, sealing it.

Just then, the female gorilla leaned against Donald and smiled lovingly. "I think someone has a new a new admirer," Jane commented.

Donald flipped. "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

~ O ~

"What drew the Heartless to that world," a man's voice asked.

"The hunter lured them there," Maleficent replied, "It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Yeah, he got chomped instead."

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless," the first man said, coming out of the shadows. He looked like an Arabian. He also held a snake staff. "But those boys are a problem. They found not one, but two Keyholes."

"Fear not," Maleficent said, "It will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they all remain blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses…"

"They're falling in our hands, one by one. Speaking of which…"

A black haired princess came into scene, captured.

"Yeah, I'm sure shell-for-brains is taking good care of them," the second voice said. Fire suddenly rained down on where he was.

"I heard that," the scratchy voice said.

Suddenly, something shot out from behind the princess. Thunder collided with all the bad guys. Maleficent glared evilly at it. "Ah, yes," she said, "Our bait is here." Maleficent pointed over to the table where an image of the quartet was scene. The creature gasped when he saw Ash. Joy and anger mixed through the creature's body. He was happy to see Ash alive, but furious with what the villains might do to him.

Attacks fired at the creature, but it quickly dodged. The creature dodged, but the princess grabbed him, and held him in her arms. She made a light portal and through the creature in, making the villains gasp. Their bait was gone.

**And…were done! To those who were wondering, Sora basically dared Ash to sky dive from who knows how many feet in the air and do what ever to ham around while being recorded. Sora will be doing this every so often. He will even do some stunts while they record their adventure. Thank you to those who've reviewed! Keep it up! Also, to those who are wondering, the only thing I really plan out with the worlds are which ones the current quartet will visit. The action comes at random! That's how Dylana came to be. One more thing, I'm not a cannibal. To those who don't know sarcasm, when I said "Yum", I was kidding. Eating Sora would be gross. No offence. Homework time! You must look up and define sarcasm. Ha ha! Next time, Traverse Town!**


	12. Bittersweet Reunions

Hi guys! Ready for my next chapter? Ash?

**Ash- "Yeah! Ash doesn't own any Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts characters, worlds, etc… She does own this story and Dylana however. Sorry!"**

**Dylana- "It's okay. It's fun being an OC. Can you please make another one or two? I'm the only one so far!"**

**Yeah, I will. Later though.**

~ Chapter 11 – Bittersweet Reunions ~

In the Gummi Ship, the quartet was on their way back to Traverse Town.

"I wanna be pilot," Sora shouted.

"Hey, stop it," Donald said as Sora tried to take the controls.

"Oh, come on! I am the Keyblade master."

"So am I," Ash argued.

"I don't care who you are," Donald said, "No!"

"Here we go again," Goofy moaned.

Ash suddenly grabbed the controls, causing the duck to go crazy. He cast a thunder spell on Ash, but he didn't even flinch. Meanwhile, Sora had out his camera again. Donald was shocked, but shook it off. He unleashed his most powerful Thunder spell on Ash, who didn't feel any pain. Now everyone was wide-eyed.

Ash explained, "Compared to Pikachu's Electric Attacks, that was weak." Donald steamed. He pushed out of the chair and took the controls. Goofy and Sora, still recording, backed away in fear. Ash grabbed duct tape! He grabbed Donald, and taped his mouth and covered him in a ball of tape. He was now unable to move, or reach his staff. Goofy and Sora went wide-eyed, and then laughed. Donald would finally stop talking! Ash then brought Donald over to a room and taped Donald in there. He then locked the doors and blocked the exit. He knew Donald would freak out soon.

Sora was now at the wheel, and with Ash's help, he began to master it. He was even able to fly without Ash's guidance. Ash and Goofy were at the lasers.

They reached Traverse Town.

~ O ~

_A few hours earlier…_

Aerith was walking down Third District, when she was ambushed by a bunch of Heartless. They were about to take her heart when… "CHUU!"

The Heartless disappeared. Aerith turned to see a Yellow Mouse running down the steps. It suddenly collapsed. Aerith ran over to it and picked it up, cradling the mouse in her arms. From up close, you could tell it was exhausted and pretty beaten up. Aerith took the mouse, and ran to tell Leon.

~ O ~

When the quartet got to Traverse Town, Yuffie told them where to find Leon. They were about to leave when Yuffie added, "And, Ash…"

"Yeah," he asked.

"Aerith is looking for you. It's about something important."

Ash gave her a smile and said, "Okay, I'll ask her when we find her."

They then left.

Yuffie smiled warmly.

The quartet made it to the Secret Waterway, there, they found Leon and Dylana.

"So you found two Keyholes," Leon asked.

"Yep," Sora responded, "The Keyblade locked it automatically."

"Good," Dylana said, walking over to Ash. Ash backed away, knowing what would happen. Leon put his Gunblade in between the two and said to Dylana, "Ash is a good kid. Don't make me cut his head off." Both gulped while the others stared in disbelief. Ash stood as far away as he could from the two siblings. _"They're worse then May and Max,"_ Ash thought, _"Good thing I'm on their side or—"_ He clutched his throat.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," Leon said, "And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean," Sora asked.

Dylana replied, "It was in Ansem's report."

Leon continued, "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

"What happens to the world," Sora asked.

Ash muttered darkly, "Let me guess…"

"It disappears," Dylana finished.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted in unison, "WHAT!"

"That's why those keys are so important."

That said, there was a little more talk, and a bit of convincing to keep Sora and Ash feeling confident. They then headed over to Cid for help with the Gummis.

**Sora obtained: Earthshine**

"Oh, and before you leave," Leon said, "Aerith is looking for you, Ash."

"Yeah, I know," Ash said smiling, "Yuffie told me. Do you know where she is?"

"Actually, no, but we'll be on the lookout."

Ash then ran to catch up with the others to find them staring at a bunch of puppies. Ash laughed, causing the Dalmatians to jump on him. Sora taped it then said, "Where'd they all come from?"

"The ship, haven't you guys noticed?"

They shook their heads.

"Anyways, I should take you guys home. Ash walked into an alleyway while the others followed curiously. They saw Ash open a door and walk in, the puppies following.

They came in to find a bunch of other Dalmatian puppies piling on top of Ash while the parents were trying to control them and let Ash get a chance to breathe. There, they found out Ash was helping the ones he found on different worlds get home. They all decided to help.

They then went to find Cid.

They talked to Cid and got a book to deliver to some one in return for him installing what turned out to be Navigation Gummis.

They ran into Third District to find a door with a flame on it. It wouldn't open. Everyone was about to leave when Ash got an idea. He used a fire spell on the door, opening it.

Inside, they found a house in the middle of a lake. Ash jumped on one of the floating rocks, only to have it move. He fell into the water. Everyone laughed. Sora then tried, and fell. Everyone fell. Ash got to land and out of frustration, hopped all of them. He hopped on and off them before they could even move! Ash then leaned against the house, and waited for an hour until the rest made it over. Sora was soaked, but his hair was normal, Goofy was shivering, and Donald was a fluff ball. Only Ash was dry. They walked into the house.

Ash immediately saw Sora zoning out and hit him, causing him to come back to reality.

"Well, well," an old man said, "You've arrived sooner than I expected."

"Wha…You knew we were coming," Sora asked.

"Of course."

"Are you…a Heartless?"

Ash laughed at the question.

"He doesn't look like one," Goofy commented.

"Oh, my. No," the old man said, "My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey," Goofy asked.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you two be."

"I'm Sora," Sora said.

"Ash."

"Ah. So, you've found the keys."

"What did the king ask you to do," Donald asked.

"Just a moment," Merlin said. He then said, "Presto!" Everything in his bottomless bad came out and got larger.

They talked for a while, then met Fairy Godmother who explained that Ash's charm and Earthshine were summons. After talking a little more, they left.

When they quartet reached Third District, a couple of Heartless met up with them. Ash and Sora were about to attack, when all the Heartless were suddenly destroyed.

Sora and Ash were in shock. There in front or them was a silver-haired boy with a Keyblade. (I think that's what it is…) Ash was shocked because it was the same boy in his dive, while Sora was shocked because it was…Riku!

"There you are," Riku said, "What's going on?"

"Riku," Sora said happily, walking over to him and pulling on his mouth.

"Hey, hey, cut it out," he replied, shaking Sora off.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?"

"I hope not," Riku joked, "Took forever to find you."

"Riku!" Ash smiled. He was finally reunited with a friend.

"Hi, Riku," Ash said, "I'm Ash. Sora has been looking around for you since the day I met him. I'm glad you guys finally found each other."

"Really? Well what do you know?" Both had a friendly hand shake, and became fast friends.

The now quintet walked off.

Sora stopped and said, "Wait a second, where's Kairi?"

"Isn't she with you," Riku asked.

Sora dropped his head down.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." Riku walked off a little ways and stopped with his back towards the others. "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now."

A Heartless appeared behind Riku.

"We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—"

Sora slashed at the Heartless. Riku turned to see Sora with the Kingdom Key.

"Leave it to who," Sora asked.

"Sora, what did you—"

"Like Ash said, I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help," Sora then added, "We're also looking for some of Ash's friends too. His world, like ours, disappeared." Everyone nodded.

"Who are they," Riku asked, referring to Donald and Goofy.

"Ahem," Donald spoke up, "My name is—"

Sora cut him off, saying, "We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you."

"And guess what," Goofy said, putting his hands on Sora, "Sora's the Keyblade master."

"Who would have thought it," Donald said. This caused Ash to hit him over the head with the dull side of his Keyblade. Sora gave Donald a death glare.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"So, this is called a Keyblade," Riku asked, holding both Sora and Ash's Keyblades.

"Huh," Sora asked, "Hey, give it back." He lunged for the Keyblade, but Riku side stepped him, causing him to fall. Riku tossed Ash's Keyblade back to him. Though the others didn't know it, Ash let Riku look at his.

Riku examined it a second more, and then said, "Catch!" He tossed Sora's Keyblade back to him. Sora, who just got up, stumbled to catch it.

"Okay," Sora said, "so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No," Donald argued, "he can't come!"

"What?"

"Forget it!"

The only one not paying attention to the fighting was Ash, he was talking to Riku.

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

~ O ~

Ash said to Riku, "Donald's always like this. Give him some time. He'll eventually break."

Riku gave Ash a small, barely noticeable smirk, and then stared at the trio.

~ O ~

After a few more minutes of fighting, Goofy looked up to see Riku gone. "He's gone," Goofy said, stating the obvious.

"Riku," Sora asked. Donald tapped his foot. "Nice going."

"Oh, well," Ash said optimistically, "At least he's okay."

Sora then said, "We might even run into Kairi, or one of Ash's friends, too."

The quartet ran into a small house, they were told to meet up there after they delivered the book. Everyone was there, except Yuffie and Aerith.

Cid turned to the group and asked, "You guys ever hear of Maleificent?"

Ash nodded, causing everyone to stare. Ash casually said, "The Wonderland incident."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded, while the others looked confused.

Cid finally said, "I hear she's in town."

"Who is she," Sora asked.

"A witch, man, she's a witch!"

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless," Leon said.

"She also was the one who took Alice and me. There were tons of others too, like Hades, but she seemed to be the leader," Ash added.

"Don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the Heartless for years," Dylana said, "We lost our world, thanks to her."

Cid continued, "One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!"

"That was nine years ago," Leon said.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys."

"That's awful," Donald said.

Leon then added, "Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

Cid butted in, "His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless."

"Where's this report," Sora asked.

"We don't know," Leon said.

"It got scattered when our world was destroyed," Yuffie said, coming in the door."

"You're late," Leon muttered.

Yuffie ignored him. Aerith said, coming in too, "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages."

"Pika," a voice said, "Pikapi!" It was none other than Pikachu! He was currently riding Aerith's shoulder. Ash turned so fast, his head could've fallen off.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu hopped off of Aerith, and hopped into Ash's arms. "No way! How are you, buddy?"

"Ka!"

Everyone smiled at the reunion.

~ O ~

"You see," Maleificent said to Riku, "It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new compainions."

They were standing right outside the house.

"Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy."

Somehow, Riku believed her. Then, for a second he snapped out of it.

"What about Ash," he asked.

"Why," Maleificent said, "Ash is being sucked into this too. He is now being separated from his old friends by the three. His little mouse friend is confused, and is no longer what he used to be. He's now helping the others suck Ash into their trap. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…"

~ O ~

Pikachu's ear twitched, and he looked outside. He saw nothing, and shrugged.

"How'd he get here anyways," Ash asked Aerith.

"I don't really know, Ash," Aerith said, "All I know is…"

_FLASHBACK_

_After Pikachu saved Aerith and collapsed, she ran to Leon and the others at the hotel room. Dylana, Leon, and Yuffie immediately went wide-eyed._

_Aerith brought Pikachu into her room and set him on her bed. She then worked on healing the Electric Mouse. Yuffie helped her too. About an hour later, he was feeling better._

_Since then, Pikachu spent time helping the group while not leaving Aerith's side._

"Wow…" That was all Ash could say. "Um…Thanks for taking care of Pikachu."

The now quintet was now headed for the clock tower to check on the bell. After fighting a bunch or Heartless in the gizmo shop and on the roof, Sora using a new summon, Simba, they came to a wooden wall that was blocking the bell to fine a Red Trinity mark.

Donald ran into the wall, followed by Sora. Ash quickly pulled Sora out of the way as Goofy rammed into Donald. The wall fell down. The three laughed as Donald and Goofy got up. Ash then pulled on the bell three times, causing the world's Keyhole to appear at the fountain.

The group jumped down and ran to the Keyhole to seal it, but Guard Armor appeared. The quintet easily took it out.

It then got up and flipped, transforming into…_Opposite Armor_!

It was hard work, but Opposite Armor was defeated too.

The quintet headed back to First District to leave, when the others, minus Cid walked up to them to say farewell. Dylana had that gleam in her eyes again and kissed Ash. He quickly ran away. This caused Pikachu to fall of his shoulder as he took off. He had a confused face as he hopped on to Sora's head.

"Sora said, "3…2…1…"

Leon went mad and chased after Ash, considering his sister disappeared. After a few minutes of watching Ash get chased around town, he suddenly reappeared without Leon. When everyone was about to ask he simply said, "He found Dylana."

Pikachu hopped onto his trainer's shoulder. Ash asked, "You ready buddy?"

Donald suddenly said, "No! He's staying here!"

Ash and Sora looked at each other and grinned evilly. Everyone, but Donald who was oblivious to what was going on, took a few steps back in fear. Pikachu looked curiously at Ash. Sora took a certain tape recorder out of his pocket, and played it.

(During the travel to Traverse Town…)

_Donald boasted, "There is no way a stupid rodent will beat me in my years of knowledge and skills of Magical Arts."_

"_You really shouldn't say that," Ash said, "Pikachu is really good."_

"_Yeah right," Donald said, "No dumb rat is better than me!"_

It then played…

"_Pikachu could also help us!"_

"_No way! How can a little rodent help us? We're leaving!"_

"_Just land," Sora shouted._

Pikachu went wide-eyed, and then he angrily glared at Donald. His red cheeks charged with lightning. Dylana and Leon just made it back. Electricity grew around the mouse, a large storm cloud appeared over him. Ash grabbed Sora and signaled the others to back away more. A huge bolt of lightning shot down at the duck. It roasted him! He actually looked and smelled like roast duck.

Everyone then said their goodbyes, and the quartet dragged Donald to the Gummi Ship.

**How do you like them apples? Anyways, congratulations Vandenbz for guessing right! It was Pikachu! You now gave me a great idea! From now on, excluding this chapter, I'll include…Who's that Pokemon? Thank you! I'm hungry now that I brought up roast duck! Wasn't that funny? Please review!**


	13. Arabian Daze

Hiya peoples! Here is me next chappie on Guardian Hearts! I'm deciding to not do who's that Pokemon, but I'll do who's that Heartless! Yeah, I know some might've liked it, but it's different. The two reasons I haven't posted normally is because my computer shut down before my chapter was saved and I want to try and make this story better. Otherwise, not much left to say except enjoy and…Pikachu?

**Pikachu- "Pikapi?"**

**Oh, right…Now where's that translator…Sorry Pikachu! I can't find it…Aladdin?**

**Aladdin- "Destiny only owns this story and Dylana."**

~ Chapter 12 - Arabian Daze ~

"PikaPika!"

Pikachu was wandering around the ship, staring in amazement. He had explored the engine room of the ship, the kitchen, the His face was currently pressed against the glass windows of the ship, enjoying the view. Ash smiled at his Pokemon. He has never seen Pikachu this excited in a while. Meanwhile, Goofy was trying to break up a fight between Sora and Donald while he steered the ship.

Donald shouted, "There's no way you're steering the ship!"

"Why," Sora said back, "How come Ash gets to do it?"

Pikachu turned and stared at Ash. This was the first time he realized that **ASH** of all people was actually flying it. Pikachu walked over to the two and tried to help, but failed.

"WHAT," Donald shouted. He turned to see Ash flying the ship. "I'm the only one who will fly the Gummi. The last time I let anyone fly this thing, we crashed into a meteor!"

Goofy rubbed the back of his head.

Donald stomped over to Ash to take the controls, but got knocked back by an invisible force. Apparently, Ash learned the spell, Reflect.

Ash then handed the controls over to Sora, who immediately got the hang of flying. He was a natural.

Donald began to lighten up, considering they weren't dead yet. From then on, Sora flew the Gummi Ship.

Donald and Goofy sat back down in their seats. Both fired at the Heartless ships.

Pikachu went back to staring out the window.

Ash would be given the task of copilot. His job was to watch the monitors of the ship, but he almost fell asleep due to the boredom. Goofy then took his job, and Ash manned the laser guns.

"We're here," Sora said, "Welcome to _Agrabah_."

~ O ~

"And the Keyhole," Maleificent asked. She and the guy with the snake staff were walking through the streets of a town in the middle of the desert.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves…"

A noisy, red parrot flew down and landed on the man's shoulder.

"Jafar," it squawked, "I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!"

Jafar huffed, "The girl is more trouble than she's worth."

"You said you had things under control," Maleificent said.

Jafar said to the witch, "Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless."

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once." Jafar summoned some Bandit-like Heartless, and they went off with the noisy bird.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long," Maleificent warned, "The Heartless consume the careless."

Jafar laughed. "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary."

Meanwhile, Jasmine was hiding behind a watermelon stand, listening to the conversation.

Maleificent then said, "Just find and capture the girl, and that boy, Ash."

Maleificent disappeared.

~ O ~

The quintet came into town to find it deserted. They decided to spread out and search for at least somebody.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up. The electric mouse ran into an alley. The others quickly followed suit. There, they found a girl hiding behind some boxes. "Who's there," she asked, "Hello?"

She came out from behind the boxes.

"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"Uh…So that makes you princess," Goofy asked.

"But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

"Jafar?"

"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something—something he calls the "Keyhole". Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who helped you," Sora asked.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something. Oh, I hope Aladdin's alright."

"Aladdin," Jafar asked from higher up in the alley, "Where might I find this street rat?"

Everyone turned.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you see."

Pikachu sparked and Ash automatically summoned his Keyblade.

"Ah, you hold a key. I suppose the other boy does as well."

"Ash," Sora said, "Take Jasmine and run!"

Ash nodded and turned to Jasmine.

Jasmine silently gasped. _"So that's Ash,"_ she thought, _"What does Jafar want with him?"_

Ash felt extremely uncomfortable, but managed to hide it.

He took Jasmine and ran. Pikachu would've gone with him, but he wanted revenge on the evil vizier. Unfortunately for him, Jafar walked off, leaving a bunch of Heartless for them to fight.

~ O ~

"Ash is it," Jasmine asked. The two were walking down the deserted and ended up hiding in an abandoned shop.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I think we should've stuck with the others," Ash confessed, "The last time I tried to help someone escape, a princess actually, she ended up getting captured…"

Jasmine looked at Ash sadly. "It's o—"

"It's not," Ash interrupted, "The girl was a princess too. And now that I think about it, Jafar might have been there at the time. We need to find the others."

Jasmine frowned a bit, but then smiled. "Let's get going then. But you're doing a great job. Don't worry about it."

Ash smiled at her, and both ran off.

~ O ~

Meanwhile, the quartet was exploring a worn down house with a view of the Palace.

Goofy suddenly pointed to something wiggling in the corner. It was a moving carpet! Sora lifted up the small drawer that was on it.

"The carpet flew towards the desert," Donald said, "Let's follow it, Sora!" Pikachu squeaked, hopping onto Sora's spiky hair.

They were almost to the desert, when they were stopped by Ash and Jasmine.

"We're coming to," Ash shouted, Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.

"No way," Donald argued, "She's not coming with us!"

Ash and Jasmine glared at the duck.

Sora shrugged. Ash was part of the team, but Jasmine…

"Sure thing," Goofy said, causing Sora and Donald to fall back anime-style.

They took off on Carpet, and flew into the desert. (The same way when they leave in KH. The only difference is that Jasmine is sitting the way she was in the movie, Pikachu is on Sora's head, and Ash is kneeling next to Jasmine. The carpet was too crowded for him to stand.)

After ten minutes of flying, they found a man and tiny monkey sinking in quicksand.

"Aladdin," Jasmine called out.

Heartless suddenly appeared, stronger than usual. Some of them had turbans and swords to fit in on this world. They surrounded the group, blocking them from helping Aladdin and forcing them to separate. Ash and Jasmine were alone.

Ash summoned his Keyblade and was about to bash Heartless heads, when he remembered Jasmine.

Pikachu launched tons of powerful thunderbolts, making Donald's mouth drop open. Clearly, he was impressed but jealous and surprised on how little energy and great power Pikachu put into its bolts.

Donald launched his own spells, minus thunder since Pikachu obviously outmatched him, at them or whacking them with his staff. He was really annoyed right now, and was about to burst.

Pikachu looked at Donald, and smiled. He had an idea.

Goofy was bashing the Heartless with his shield, sending them to oblivion.

Sora was trying to fight his way to Ash and Jasmine. They were currently cornered. If Ash did an attack, the Heartless would get Jasmine. If he used magic, the Heartless would get Jasmine. If he just stayed where he was and defend, the Heartless would capture both of them! Darkness was actually seeping underneath their feet right now, pulling them down.

Pikachu shot a spark at Donald, who raged in magical fury. He made all the Heartless disappear. Ash and Jasmine were safe. While everyone sighed in relief and stared at Donald, Ash went over to rescue Aladdin. Ash reached out his hand and Aladdin grabbed it. Ash struggled, but was starting to pull him out when… More Heartless appeared! Aladdin took out a gold lamp from his pocket and shouted, "Genie, get rid of these guys!"

Colorful smoke came from the lamp, and a Blue genie appeared. "Wish Number One, coming right up!" He snapped his fingers, and all the Heartless disappeared.

"I see," Aladdin said later on. They were in the middle of the desert, but in a small oasis. "Thanks you guys."

"So, Aladdin," Sora asked, "What're you doing out here?"

"Same old stuff," he said casually, "Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that Magic Carpet…" Carpet waved. "…and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the—"

"Please, kid," Genie interrupted, "leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." Donald had a look in his eye.

"Any wish," he asked.

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend! Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" Genie disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and said, "Our lucky winner made his first wish—" He reappeared next to Ash and said, "and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was— so he has two left!"

"Oh boy," Donald said, "Any three wishes!" Sora, Ash, Goofy, and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Almost," Genie interrupted.

"Pikachu…" (Here we go…)

"Rule Number One," Genie said, "I can't kill anybody." Genie used his finger to cut off his own head. Donald and Goofy clutched theirs.

Genie continued, "Rule Number Two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else…" Genie's head turned into big, red lips. They aimed for Aladdin, who knew what was coming. At last second, he jumped out of the way. Instead, he kissed Ash! When he pulled away, Ash's hair was messed up and he had a horrified expression on his face. Donald suddenly burst into laughter. Ash glared at him, but then glanced at Pikachu, who immediately went after Donald.

"Rule Number Three…" Genie laid down, and Aladdin immediately ran to Jasmine, and covered her eyes. Genie got up. He was green and covered in slime when he said in a scratchy voice, "I can't, bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" By now, everyone looked sick. Donald and Goofy disappeared to, you know, Pikachu was KO'd, Sora was green, and Aladdin looked sick, but kept Jasmine's eyes covered. Luckily, she didn't see a thing. Ash, however, didn't seem affected. Sora and the others, minus Pikachu who was still knocked out, gave him a weird look.

"What," Ash asked.

Everyone looked surprised. Sora spoke up, "How can you—"

Ash interrupted by saying, "I have a hat, what do you think I did?"

Everyone mouthed "oh" in understandment. "Anyways," Aladdin said, "Other than that, I can't wish for more wishes." Genie nodded then broke into song…

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
_

Genie made the Forty Thieves appear and surround Sora.

_Scheherazade had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
_

Genie appeared by Sora, and struck all of them hard with his fists.

_You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say_

Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  


Sora, Ash, and Pikachu were at a table with menus.

_Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Ha ha ha  
_

Genie made a plate appear. He lifted the cover to find a white, cooked turkey with Donald's head on it. The three at the table laughed, causing Donald to glare. "You better not," he warned, but immediately stopped. Ash joked around and held a fork and knife in his hands. He looked hungry. Donald shrunk back and looked at the others with a scared face. They only laughed more.

_Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
_

Genie's ear got big as he said this and leaned into Jasmine.

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  


Genie was shaving Goofy.

_You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
_

Thousands of riches appeared, causing Donald and Abu to go wide-eyed and their mouths watered. There were mountains of gold coins, treasure, jewels, artifacts, you name it…

_Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?  
_

Genie lifted Pikachu up onto columns of Pokeblock and fruit. Donald tried to have one of the Pokemon Only Pokeblocks, but Ash immediately knocked it out of his hands. Donald was about to cast a spell on Ash, but saw Goofy spitting out some of the ones he tried. Donald's face got pale.

_Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
_

Genie got absorbed in the song like he did in the Cave of Wonders earlier. He started dancing around in a white tux.

_Can your friends do this?  
_

Genie juggled his heads.

_Can your friends do that?_

He tossed his heads to Sora, who easily juggled them.

_Can your friends pull this out their little hat?  
_

Genie reached into a purple hat, but instead of pulling out himself like he did the first time, he pulled out Ashachu! Everyone looked at Ash, thinking he was Pikachu, but Pikachu ran up to Ash. Everyone, but Genie who kept singing, looked at Ash incredulously. Genie turned into a dragon and spat out fire.

_Can your friends go, Woo?  
_

Three Kairis appeared, dancing around a blushing Sora. Ash was dumbfounded. He recognized Kairi from his Dive to the Heart.

_Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?_

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your charge d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  


Kairi danced around Sora, Aladdin and Jasmine danced together, Donald and Abu were collecting as much treasure as they could, Goofy and Pikachu were eating, and Ash was avoiding a dark pool that appeared. He couldn't call out to anybody, and if he could, they were to busy to notice. What made matters worse, he couldn't summon his Keyblade!

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!  
_

When the song ended, everyone turned to see Ashachu running from the pool. They would've helped, but a barrier blocked any rescue attempts. The only thing they could do was watch in fear and worry. Ash suddenly turned back into a human, but that didn't help, he still couldn't summon his Keyblade! The pool grabbed his legs, causing him to trip. "Come on, come on," he mumbled. There was a flash of light, and the Keyblade appeared. Ash turned and pointed to the pool with his blade, causing it to disappear. Ash sighed in relief and came over to the others.

~ O ~

A few minutes later, everyone but Ash and Pikachu were on Carpet, heading back to Agrabah. They were on a second one Genie poofed up. After the pool was gone, everyone immediately left in case it came back. Genie had tossed Sora his and Ash's camera which had a video of the performance.

"Ah, fresh air," Genie celebrated, "The great outdoors!"

"I guess you don't get out much, huh," Sora asked. He glanced at Ash for a second, a worried look on his face.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two… I wonder how J-man's doing. I haven't seen him in a few millennia."

"A-hyuck, who's J-man," Goofy asked.

"Why, he's my little bud from Forina. He, I, and Rugman used to hang out all the time."

Ash and Pikachu nearly fell off their carpet. Ash shouted out, "Jirachi!"

"Yeah," Genie said in excitement. "You know him! What's he like? How is he? What clothes does he wear?"

Ash hung his head down and said, "I really don't know…"

Genie had a sad look of realization on his face and Carpet shook a little, but snapped out of it when Aladdin asked, "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"

Genie looked astounded, "You'd do that?"

"Genie, it's a promise."

A large comet shot slowly across the sky.

"Whoa," Sora said.

"No way," Ash shouted in pure disbelief, "That's the Millennium Comet!"

"Pika!"

"What's this here Milneiun Comet," Goofy asked

"Millennium," Donald corrected.

Ash explained, "The Millennium Comet only appears in my world for seven days straight. After that, it disappears for a thousand years before it's seen again. I can't believe Pikachu and I get to see it again!"

Sora took out his camera, and recorded it. Ash dug through his backpack to see his own version of the Wish Maker May had. He actually found more than enough in his backpack for everyone and then some. It was a weird, but cool coincidence. He tossed one to the others and made a wish then folded a flap. This time, there was only one flap. Ash knew that the comet would soon disappear. Ash whispered, _"I wish that everyone's alright."_

Sora thought, _"Please let Ash and I find our friends."_

Carpet and Genie hoped Jirachi would be okay.

Jasmine and Aladdin wished for each others safety.

Abu and Donald, or course, wished for treasure.

Goofy wished to find the King.

Later on, the group was ambushed by Heartless, and Jasmine was kidnapped by a centipede Heartless. Before they could attack it, it dove under the sand and headed back to the Cave of Wonders. Jafar's parrot, Iago, stole Genie's lamp. This forced Genie to leave and Ash to fall since the second carpet disappeared. As Ash got up, a Heartless appeared behind him.

"Ash," Sora called out, "Watch out!"

**Like that? Sorry it took longer than my normal schedule. I'm trying to make it so I post once a week. Probably not a big difference though. Did you guys like this chapter? Please review!**

**Review question: Which worlds should I include? If you post something that I really know and one that might fit to the story, I might include it.**

**Who's that Heartless?**

_**I have yellow eyes and blood-red claws**_

_**I clank around when I walk through town.**_

_**I wear my emblem across my chest  
and I'm common among my Heartless brothers.**_

**Next time… The rest of Agrabah!**


	14. The Big, the Bad, and the Ugly

Hi guys! Here is my final chapter of Agrabah, then it's on to the next world…I'm not telling! It's going to be one that all you guys should know. I've seen this world around the site, but I'm not going to read about any of it at all, until the Mystery World's over with. I want to say thank you to those that have reviewed and/or did the favorite thing to me or my story. Don't know who exactly, but if you did either, thank you! It means a lot to know that people are at least reading this and I'm not wasting my time. Did you guess that Heartless? It was the _Soldier Heartless_! So, anyways, let's begin!

**Jasmine- "Dest doesn't own anything but Dylana and her stories."**

~ Chapter 13 – The Big, the Bad, and the Ugly ~

"_Ash," Sora called out, "Watch out!"_

It was too late. Ash had turned around to swipe at the Heartless, but others hopped on top of him and disappeared. Ash was gone.

Pikachu ran to the spot where Ash once was and looked sadly at the ground. Ash, his best friend and trainer, was gone. Sora's voice broke him out of this feeling, "Pikachu, come on! Ash and Jasmine are probably at the Cave of Wonders!" Pikachu's face brightened. There was a chance they'd save the two of them. He hopped onto Sora's head, and they were off.

~ O ~

[Ash's POV]

Darkness.

That was the only thing I could see. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't listen.

I know for sure I'm unconscious.

The only thing I can feel is my head throbbing from the Heartless's sneak attack and a cold surface under me. At least I know I'm not dead, yet.

Why was I so stupid! I should have seen that coming!

Right now my head feels like it's thousands of feet underwater. I should know! I just feel so drowsy right now, it's hard to focus.

I hear Jafar's voice and that witch from before. What was her name? Uh…that's right, Maleificent! I can only her parts of their conversation.

"Take…boy…Jasmine…"

Oh no! Jasmine! I can hear her right next to me, but she's probably unconscious too.

"Skeleton…do…this…"

"Says…Ash…use…"

Skeleton! What does that bone bag want with me?

"Well…you…what…he…want anyways?"

"Says…help…fool…primates…"

Okay, now I'm confused. This bone guy wants me to trick monkeys? What? I think I'm starting to wake up. I can feel my hand twitching, that's good. I can also see some light through some black spots. Both stopped talking. I guess I really am waking up…

[Ash's POV is done]

Maleificent nodded over to Ash before Jafar could continue. He mustn't hear any of the plans.

Ash's eyes shot open. He jolted up and went into a defensive position. He only saw Jafar and Jasmine. Suddenly, something hits his head, and he blacks out.

Maleificent walks back to Jafar to continue the conversation. She tossed the lamp to Jafar. It had a small, barely noticeable dent in it.

Genie popped out of his lamp and Maleificent disappeared into the shadows.

"What's with all the ruckus," he called out. He saw Jasmine and Ash unconscious. He noticed that Ash had a fairly large bump on his head, which he quickly fixed. Genie then turned to Jafar to see his lamp with a dent in it. _"Great,"_ Genie thought, _"Now my itty-bitty living space is even itty-bittier. Who knew Jafar had the strength?"_

"Genie," Jafar ordered, "Return to the lamp now."

Genie did what he was told.

[Ash's POV again]

What just hit me! My head hurts so much. I heard Genie for a while and my head feels somewhat better. If I can, I better thank him later. Now that I think about it, Maleificent was gone when I woke up. She must have hit me, with what?

I only got to see a sandy room with…a Keyhole! No way! I hope Sora and the others are on their way here. Maybe this world can be still saved and Jasmine will be alright. That's all that really matters. I better wake up soon. Until then, I better think of something…

~ O ~

The quintet made it to the Cave of Wonders, to find darkness covering the Lion's eyes. Out of defense, it was thrashing around wildly in attempts to defend itself.

Heartless appeared, but Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin handled that. Sora and Pikachu tried to hop onto it. Pikachu missed, and landed on the ground while Sora landed on the nose. He got flung off, and fell face first in the sand. Sora and Pikachu looked at each other and nodded.

"Pikachu," Sora called out.

For a moment, he could understand Pikachu! He said, while running in front of him, "On it!"

Pikachu sparked and flipped forward, knocking out any Heartless that were within ten feet of Sora. He then used Volt Tackle while running around Sora and used a Thunderbolt on Sora!

He raised his Keyblade to act like a lightning rod and absorbed the energy. He ran with the Keyblade in both hands, alongside Pikachu, lightning flying from both. It destroyed any of the Heartless in the way. With the energy, they easily ran up the Lion's mane and destroyed the darkness.

They just preformed the first ever special move, _Shining Thunder_! (I don't know what it's called.)

When the dust settled, everyone raced into the cave.

~ O ~

Ash quickly woke up, much to Maleificent and Jafar's surprise. Before they could even move, Ash bolted up and summoned his Keyblade. He glanced at the unconscious Jasmine then back at the villains.

In a burst of light, from his Keyblade, Ash grabbed Jasmine and ran to the door. He almost made it, when Maleificent summoned a pillar to block the path.

~ O ~

The quintet was currently swimming through the maze of chambers. They heard a rumbling noise in one, and immediately went to it.

In the Hidden Room, there was a large pillar stretching up all the way to the top. Pikachu used Iron Tail on it, destroying some of it. This caused the rest of it to drop.

They rushed back through the maze and into the Treasure Room to find a door that was unblocked. Through it, they heard shouts and the sound of clashing weapons.

They ran through the door to find Ash and Jafar fighting in the middle of the room, Jasmine was still unconscious behind them. None of them noticed the others come through the door.

Jafar dodged a vertical slash Ash made. He quickly swung around Ash and hit him in the head with his staff. There was a sickening crack, and Ash's eyes widened. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Everyone cringed.

"Pikapi!"

Jafar turned to see the others by the door.

"That was a cheap shot," Sora said angrily. Pikachu sparked.

"Genie," Jafar said, "My second wish. Crush them!"

"Genie, no," Aladdin urged.

"Sorry, Al," Genie apologized, "The one with the lamp calls the shots. I have no choice."

Jafar blocked off the Keyhole and Jasmine, and the exit. He then used a spell that sent shards of ice flying around the middle of the room. Donald and Goofy got knocked out, and Ash flew into a wall.

Sora rode on the ice and used the momentum to swing at Jafar.

He called out Genie, who was lazily flying around the room, to attack. Genie swung at Sora a few times then went back to flying. Jafar groaned in annoyance. He launched a laser at Pikachu who dodged.

Both Sora and Pikachu stood next to each other, and launched Thunder at Jafar.

He was defeated…

The group ran over to Ash and Jasmine. Sora helped Ash up as he clutched his head. When they got to Jasmine, Jafar said, "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!"

Genie reluctantly shot a beam at Jafar.

The ground shook and suddenly collapsed, revealing a hidden chamber filled with lava.

Sora told Ash to guard Jasmine, while they hopped down into the hole to fight Jafar.

Despite Jafar's size and strength, Sora easily snatched his lamp from Iago. He shouted, "Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!"

Jafar and Iago disappeared.

Aladdin commented, "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space."

~ O ~

Jasmine and Ash watched from above. Ash got up and said, "That was too easy!" Jasmine giggled as she got up. Suddenly, somebody appeared. The person shot darkness at Ash then took Jasmine. Ash fell to the lava below.

~ O ~

"Incoming," Sora shouted. They watched as Ash fell, but Genie got him. They flew up to the Keyhole.

Sora sealed the Keyhole while Aladdin freaked out over Jasmine's disappearance.

The cave started to collapse.

Everyone ran onto Carpet, Aladdin dragged.

Everyone made it out alive and headed back to Aladdin's house.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah," he said, "Sora, Ash, let's go find her."

"We'd like to," Ash said, "but we can't."

"Sorry," Sora apologized.

"We can only do so much meddling," Ash continued, "We'll find her though."

"It's a promise," Sora finished.

"Uh," Genie said, "Earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

Instead, much to Genie's surprise, Aladdin kept his promise. Genie was free.

It was decided that Genie would help look, as a favor.

~ O ~

In that usual unknown place we all know and love…

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em," Hades complained, "if someone had stuck around to give him a hand."

"Hey, I did my part," Riku said, "I brought the princess, didn't I?"

"Jafar was beyond help," Maleificent commented, "consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Ha ha!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" This from the guy who has his head on fire and loves attacks that set him on fire. Jeez. "By the way, kid, have we got something special for you.

"We had a deal, yes," Maleificent asked, "You help us, and we grant you your wish…

An image of Kairi appeared.

"Kairi!"

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting."

The man with the pirate accent stepped out of the shadows and raised his hook. "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

"Why are you doing this for me," Riku asked, "What's the catch?"

"Catch," Maleificent asked, "What's the catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy. Same with the other boy, Ash. He's the only one who stood up for you, and yet, he's falling for the King's trap. We're only trying to help him, but they snatch him away."

The King of Pokelantis spoke, "So true. I offer my wisdom to him, but his head is clouded."

Jessie spoke up, "My friends and I have tried to take away the things harming him and filling his head with tremendous lies. Those twerps and the Pikachu are only getting in the way."

Maleificent continued, "Too bad, he has so much potential. Only to be brought down by the ones who surround him. Unfortunately, those fools made him think we're the bad guys. If only someone he trusts wasn't in on the scheme."

After more talk, Riku left with the pirate.

~ O ~

Sora and the others stopped back at Traverse Town to refuel and met Pinocchio. They then headed off to the next world.

**And…I'm done! How was that? Good, bad, so so… You decide! I am so excited! Finally! My first extra world! To tell you guys the truth, I would have had them earlier, but forgot. Sorry 'bout that! **

**Dylana- "Since I'm the only OC, I get to say…"**

**Give me an R **

**Give me an E**

**Give me a V**

**Give me an I**

**Give me an E**

**Give me a W**

**REVIEW!**

Next chapter…I'm-a not tellin'!


	15. OMG

Okay people, you've been waiting for it, you've wanted it, you've been craving it… It's time for a special chapter! Originally, I would've stuck to the plan and give you the new world I promised, but before you poison me or stick me with a pitchfork, I'd like to say that this one will be a special, funny chapter that will lead up to the random, hilarious chapters on the next world. Mushu?

**Mushu- "Hey Destiny, how's it hangin' girlfriend? My girl don't own a thing except some OC and the greatest story ever which stars me!"**

**Um…Thanks Mushu.**

**Genie- "It doesn't star you! You haven't even shown up in this story until now!"**

**Sora- "Hello?"**

**Mushu- "Now scram, blue man, before I get my dragon dander up!"**

**Sora- "Hello!"**

**Genie- "Now wait right here, Slinky, if anyone's star it should be me. I have phenomenal cosmic powers and can turn into a star!"**

**Sora- "GUYS!"**

**Both- "WHAT!"**

**Ash- "If anyone's star, it's Sora and I. We're the main characters."**

**Both summons look at each other then beat Ash up.**

**Sora- "ASH!" Sora jumps in when Ash gets sucker punched. Both keybearers swing their weapons while the summons unleash their magic.**

**Simba chants- "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" He narrowly dodges a magical Sledge Hammer. "THAT'S IT!" **

**Simba joins in. Eventually, every Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and future characters join in the brawl. The current Keybladers step out of the fight to watch. Both share popcorn and watch the long, LONG fight. Sometimes they cringed, covered their eyes, eyes widen, choke, and whatever to the fight. Everybody fell unconscious.**

**Sora and Ash- "We're the stars!"**

**Well that was interesting….**

~ Chapter 14 – OMG ~

Sora and Ash lay on the floor of the Gummi Ship as if they were dying. There was absolutely nothing to do. They had already did everything, and I mean EVERYTHING they could think of. The ship didn't have anything fun or entertaining at all.

Ash had tons of bandages wrapped around his head from Jafar's hit.

Goofy was taking a nap on the couch while Pikachu and Donald were playing with a deck of cards, probably poker, and by the looks of it, the yellow mouse was winning.

Suddenly, a loud voice comes on the speakers. "Howdy!"

Ash jumped and Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Where are you," Sora shouted.

"Well I'm here, I'm there, and I'm everywhere."

"What do you want," Donald complained stamping his foot in annoyance. By now, Goofy woke up.

"I'm a worlds-wide gaming extraordinaire and I have a little game for you."

Ash was dumbfounded. "Game?"

"Cribbets's the name fun's the game. You see, I play, I win, and I claim the prizes. And all I have to collect is a little token."

A small, transparent rabbit-ghost thing wearing a top hat appeared.

Everyone looked confused. Ash then summoned his weapon as Sora lowered his.

"Them there Heartless will give me control over the worlds."

Ash slashed his Keyblade at the ghost who instantly disappeared. Ash sighed and everyone was about to continue with whatever they were doing before, but Cribbits said,

"Tisk, tisk. That's no way to treat a host."

"Get a life," Donald shouted.

Cribbits appeared on the ceiling, an anime vein shown clearly on him.

Ash hit him, but Cribbits only disappeared again.

Behind them, Cribbits voice said, "Once I deliver hot-head to Maleificent, I'll rule over all.

"What do you want with Donald," Sora and Goofy shouted, summoning their weapons. Pikachu sparked.

Donald said, "Yea- HEY!" He glared at Sora and Goofy, who sweatdropped. Sora rubbed the back of his head.

Cribbits only shook his head and pointed. The group turned around again to see a hatless Ash being pulled by purple arms (like Yaksha's on Hero 108). Unfortunately, no one could actually see them. Sora, however, had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and immediately rushed over to Ash. He was struck by lightning. Sora's head was bent down as he clutched his head. When he raised it, he could see exactly what was happening. Ash fought, but lost his grip on the ground and flew into a cage. Ash thrashed around wildly to get loose, which he eventually did. He summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the cage. He hopped out of the cage and bopped the bunny on the head 1.

"Fine," said bunny responded, "Let the games begin!"

Space seemed to warp, and everyone was separated.

From wherever the group ended up, like I said, separated, the wacky bunny said, "The rules are simple. Number 1: You play the game or get turned into a Heartless. Rule Number 2: There in no escape. Number 3: You must follow the rules. Number 4: Survive. Begin!"

Sora was in a huge, white stadium, Kingdom Key summoned. A loud voice boomed across the field. **"BOP IT!"**

"Bop what," Sora asked in confusion.

There was a small flash, and a blue Shadow Heartless ran across the field. Sora immediately slashed at it. He got zapped. Sora shook his head to find hidden targets. They were a microphone, a drum, a handle, and a knob. Hundreds were scattered across the field.

"**TWIST IT!"**

Sora tried twisting a handle. He got zapped.

"**SHOUT IT!"**

Sora looked confused, "Wha—" He was zapped.

"**PULL IT!"**

Sora tried pulling the knob. Again, he got zapped.

Meanwhile, Cribbits was laughing his head off.

~ O ~

Donald was on huge, blue tiles. He looked around and tapped his foot impatiently. The tile he was on suddenly glowed, revealing a Gummi Ship. Donald jumped back, his feet tapping a few times on the tile behind him. It revealed a Thunderbolt. There was a beep, and the tiles collapsed, causing Donald to fall into a pool filled with pirahanna.

After a few good chomps, Donald climbed out. He muttered under his breath, "I hate concentration…"

The next tiles were the King's head and Disney Castle. A dozen or so nagging Daisy's chased him. Donald screamed in horror, "WAK! TOOOO MMMANNNYYY!"

After that, Donald had a staff and a shield. He was chased around by angry cooks with knifes.

After being bombarded with more torturing for a good hour, Donald still didn't have a match.

Cribbits taped the whole thing.

~ O ~

Ash was doing particularly well at his game. Surprisingly, it was Scrabble! He was racing against some robot on a board with huge pieces.

Ash, so far, had spelled out serendipitous, catastrophe, harmonious, heartless, surrender, flight, journey, duplicated, inexpensive, and all but the Sinnoh and Isshu legendaries.

The robot had inconceivable, unpredictable, supernatural, phenomenon, pigmentation, and other things that shall not be named. It also hogged most of the special tiles.

The score was pretty much tied. Time was running out, and there was only room for a triple word score.

The robot was frantic and jumpy, searching for the right letters. Ash immediately found the right letters that fit. A few seconds later, so did the robot. Ash darted to the space on the board, carrying 9 large, but surprising light pieces. He got there first.

Cribbits groaned in annoyance, and snapped his fingers, sending him to the next level.

Ash disappeared.

The letters said _'intertwined'_.

~ O ~

(In Pokespeak)

Pikachu was about to take a nap on soft grass, when a Diglett came up from under him.

"What'd you do that for," Pikachu shouted.

The Diglett just laughed, then dove underground. Pikachu growled. He used Quick Attack to sprint to the Digletts that appeared and whacked them with Iron Tail. Eventually, they were all knocked out.

Cribbits's eyes widened. He snapped his fingers and Pikachu disappeared.

~ O ~

Goofy was walking around a house. His stomach grumbled. He walked to a fridge and got some food. He heard some snoring in another room and shrugged. He quietly made his way to a bed, but stepped on a rubber duck. The man in the other room woke up and Goofy got zapped.

Cribbits grinned evilly. He snapped his fingers, and Goofy was locked in a cage.

~ O ~

Donald still hadn't made a match. He kept falling into various traps. Cribbits would've stopped it, because Donald exceded an hour at this, but it was too funny.

~ O ~

Sora finally understood what he needed to do.

"**SHOUT IT!"**

"Ha!" Sora slashed at a heartless.

"**BOP IT!"**

Sora ran to a trampoline and slammed down on a drum.

"**PULL IT!"**

Sora quickly pulled a handle.

"**TWIST IT!"**

There was one thing left. Sora ran to a door and twisted the knob on it. It opened, and Sora disappeared.

~ O ~

Sora, Ash, and Pikachu were transported to a white room. Ash ran over to the others and said, "What'd that crazy rabbit do to you guys?"

"I think the game's called Bop It," Sora responded.

Pikachu made one of his famous imitations, which appeared to be a diglett. "Pikapika," he responded. He swung his tail.

Ash cringed. "Now that's just wrong."2

"What'd you have to do," Sora asked Ash.

"Scrabble."

Pikachu's mouth dropped open, causing Ash to glare.

The floor then began to shake, causing Ash and Sora to loose balance. Luckily, when they fell, they avoided a cage. Pikachu, however, was trapped.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran to the cage, only to be frozen in his tracks. There, on top of the cage, were three shadows. A wall appeared, keeping Sora away from Ash and Ash away from the cage.

A familiar woman laughed and said, "Prepare for trouble, and face our wrath!"

It was Jessie (Isshu Outfit except with spikes and a Green, transparent M on her skirt and gloves and no R).

A man said, "We'll unleash our evil, you stupid Ash!"

Ash growled at James. (Again, Isshu outfit with no R, and M on his gloves and shirt, and some spikes on his gloves.)

"Out evil will spread across the worlds!"

"The Heartless shall spread as our plot unfurls!"

Meowth piped in, "We will bring chaos to every heart!"

James added, "And destroy any hope then part!"

Jessie chimed, "The light shall fall and the dark will rise!"

"All show bow as we take to the skies!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's my name!"

Jessie then shouted, "Darkness exists within every soul!"

James continued, "And it will reign under Maleificent's control!"

Meowth said, "You shall perish under our reign!"

Ash shouted, "Team Rocket!" He clenched his fists, but sighed. "You're alive?"

"What do you think, twerp," Meowth shouted.

Sora called out to Ash, "You know these clowns?"

An anime vein above the trio's heads.

Ash replied, "Yeah. They used to always steal pokemon on my world. I see them almost every day. They're pretty lame though. They never managed to get away with anything when my friends and I are around."

"Watch your mouth twerp," Meowth shouted.

James looked at Sora with a question mark above his head, "Who's the spiky-haired brat?"

Jessie and Meowth turned then snickered.

Jessie commented, "And he calls us the clowns? Look at those shoes!"

Sora glowered.

"Cribbits," Jessie called out, "We got the twerp, you handle the rest."

Ash somehow shattered the walls and freed Pikachu. "You were saying?"

Jessie and James threw their pokeballs. A blue blob with a black tail, a multi-colored snake, and pink creature came out. Sora looked confused so Ash tossed Sora his pokedex.

_Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping._

_Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon. It can quickly imitate anyone it sees. It can sense people's emotions as well, and when it senses danger it will erect a barrier, so it can escape._

_Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch black tail concealed._

_Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them._

After a quick Pokemon battle, Team Rocket blasted off into a dark portal.

Pikachu suddenly disappeared into Goofy's cage. Donald was also there.

"Now," Cribbits said, high above the field, "This will be a 1-on-1 battle to the death!"

Sora and Ash looked at the bunny with a funny look on their faces. They got zapped, of course, Ash was okay. The others got zapped as well, but Pikachu's energy was restored.

Cribbits growled and said, "Big shoes and Hat head must battle each other, or their friends will die!"

A hologram of Riku and Kairi appeared by the cage, causing Sora to flinch. The White, rabbit grinned. Then, he snapped his fingers and the actual, unconscious bodies of Misty, Brock, May, and Max appeared causing Ash to gasp.

"I do believe you know these people, Ashton," Cribbits said evilly.

"YOU STUPID RABBIT! LEAVE THEM ALONE," Ash shouted.

"Tisk, tisk. I believe I have the upper hand. You either come with me, or your friends will disappear. Sora was transported to the cage. He stared at the four new figures.

Ash's head dropped down and his keyblade clacked onto the ground. The others blinked.

"Ash," Sora muttered.

Cribbits spoke again. "Do we have a deal?"

There was a deadly silence that filled the air. The quartet held their breaths.

"Yes."

The others stared in shock.

They shouted in unison, "ASH!"

"Pikapi!"

Donald shouted, "Don't do it!"

"Very well, Ashton," Cribbits said.

The four bodies dropped to the ground and Ash ran to them. He knelt down and shook them.

"Come on guys, wake up!"

There was no movement. Ash panicked and shook them more.

"Wake up! You've got to…" Ash's head fell down, and a single tear fell. Pikachu lowered his head in sadness, knowing that his best friend took a one-sided deal. The trio looked at Ash and his supposedly dead friends heart-broken.

Misty's hand suddenly twitched and the rest of Ash's friends moved a little, causing Ash to calm down a little. Misty's cerulean-green eyes fluttered open.

"Ash?" Her question was mumbled. She blinked a little then her eyes widened. "Ash!" She hugged the fourteen-year-old trainer. "What're you doing here? Where are we?"

"Pikachu-Pi!"

Misty turned and saw the electric mouse. She called out, "Pikachu!" She then noticed the three others. "Who are they?"

Donald was about to speak when Brock groaned.

"What hit me," he asked, holding his head.

The two friends shouted in unison, "Brock!"

"Ash? Misty?"

Misty threw her arms around Brock. May and Max then woke up. May immediately hugged the two boys.

"Pikaka-pikapi!"

Ash's friends saw Pikachu, Sora, Donald, and Goofy in a cage. Everyone asked, "Who are they?"

Donald, once again, tried to speak, but was interrupted by Cribbits.

"Sorry to break up the happy reunion, but we've got to go." He snapped his fingers and the cage disappeared. Ash's face immediately fell as he got up. His friends all looked at him worriedly.

"Ash," Misty asked, "What'd you do?"

Sora slowly walked over and replied, "He sacrificed his freedom to Cribbits, to save you four."

Ash walked over to Cribbits while Sora scoweled. "Ash, you don't have to—" Sora was slapped by a rubber chicken. "Seriously!"

Cribbits shrugged, then opened a dark portal. "Maleificent's waiting."

Without warning, Cribbits knocked Ash through the portal.

Misty and May clung to a white-faced Brock. Max begun to cry while May comforted him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons.

"You're not going to get away with this," Sora said confidently.

"I do believe I have, Sora," Cribbits responded.

"Is that your catchphrase or something," a voice asked.

It was Ash. He jumped out of the portal and slashed at Cribbits. He disappeared. His old and new friends stumbled/walked over to him.

"I swear he says 'I do believe' in just about every sentence," Ash said.

He was suddenly tackled to the ground by Sora, Pikachu, Donald, and Goofy. When he stood back up, he suddenly collapsed on the ground. Everyone turned to see Misty with a Diamond Hammer in her hands.

"Why does he always do reckless things," she muttered.

"So," Brock said, gaining everybody's attention, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"You don't," Cribbits voice rang out.

Ash summoned his Keyblade, causing all his friends to stare in awe and in shock.

"Ash," Sora said, "your Keyblade changed."

Sure enough, Ash's Keyblade was black with a blood red spiral pattern and black notes swirling around the tip. Towards the handle were seven cards. The blade was in a long, crescent moon shape, black with a hint of silver. The chain had a cute bunny head on it. Spiraling around the Keyblade were dove wings. The handle was white.

"Yippee," Ash said sarcastically, "I get the very Keyblade that reminds me of a crazy, game-addicted bunny."

Another barrier blocked Sora, Donald, and Goofy from helping Ash. Cribbits snapped his fingers, and Misty disappeared. Cribbits locked her in a box in which only her head and feet showed. Cribbits took a large, sharp saw and was about to cut Misty in half.

"Fira!"

A flamethrower shot out from Ash's blade, scaring his longtime friends. It hit Cribbits, and freed Misty.

Cribbits then took May and put her into a long box. He spun it, and her body was mixed up.

Ash flung one of the cards from is Keyblade at Cribbits. Another card appeared. He then ran to May and unmixed her.

Max was put into a box. He knew this trick. It was the same trick he and Ash had to do at the Millennium Festival. Cribbits launched a fire attack, but Ash used reflect. Max fell into a tunnel.

(Brock wasn't harmed in the making of this chapter.)

Cribbits panted, and cast a spell on Ash. He disappeared, and the walls fell. Sora climbed into the tunnel, and pulled Max out.

"Who are you guys, and what does that bunny want with Ash," Misty confronted.

"I'm Sora," he introduced, "and that's Donald and Goofy. We really have no clue what he wants with him exactly."

~ O ~

Ash was in a huge maze with a bunch of dots. He placed his right hand on the wall, and began walking. Soon, he saw a Blue Cribbits run after him. Later, a pink, orange, and red as well.

After a few minutes, he beat the maze.

~ O ~

The others searched around the endless place for Ash.

Suddenly, he appeared in midair, falling on his head when he hit the ground.

"Stupid Bunny," he groaned.

The so called "stupid bunny" appeared again, laughing maniacally.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy charged with their weapons, but got blasted into a cage.

"You can't win! No one wins except for me!"

Brock and Max went into a cage.

Cribbits began to sing, growing into a huge monster…

_What are ya gonna do?_

Ash slashed at the bunny, but he disappeared. He reappeared behind Ash and launched colorful smoke bombs at Ash.

Cribbits body grew longer and buffer. When he stomped on the ground, nearly everybody lost balance.

May fell into a cage with Pikachu.

Misty and Ash were then transported to an enormous poker table with tons of cards and chips piled high

_The odds are stacked against you,_

The towers fell on top of Ash, drowning him. He was nowhere to be found.

_Back against the wall,_

_Trick Hat_ (magic hats with symbol) Heartless appeared and approached Misty.

_You gotta give it your all,_

Ash jumped out of the pile and destroyed the Heartless

_a-a-a-a-a-a_

Cribbits jumped out and scratched Ash in the face. He then jumped back from a swing from the Keyblade and knocked Ash over.

_This is the final stand,_

Cribbits raised him and Ash on a platform and blast a fire spell that engulfed everything. Misty jumped back when the fire lashed out at her and the others. Ash disappeared in the flames for a second or so. His shadow was then spotted and as the flames died, Cribbits threw a tantrum. Ash had used Reflect.

Ash ran to Cribbits, who thought Ash was going to slash at him so he disappeared. However, Ash swung behind him and nailed the bad bunny in the chest.

_a-a-a-a-a-a_

Cribbits unleashed a time spell, freezing Ash in place. Misty closed her eyes while May hid behind Brock. Everyone else cringed when the bunny used a raging storm attack mixed with other magical spells. Ash was frozen for ten minutes, maybe even longer, before he collapsed on the ground.

_The powers in you hand!_

Ash took a deep breath as he took a stance. He glowed blue for a second and launched an aura attack at the rabbit, inflicting tons of damage.

_Two worlds collide,_

_On the inside,_

Cribbits lashed out with huge fangs, attempting to send Ash falling, but Ash raised hit Keyblade and knocked him away.

_You got to fight for what's right,  
_

Ash struck Cribbits hard in the stomach.

_Before it's gone,_

_gone, gone..._

The giant bunny staggered a bit as he reverted. He suddenly launched at Ash.

**SMACK**

Misty stood with her hammer in her hands. Cribbits got back up.

Misty shouted, "Ash!"

"Let's go!"

Both joined hands; Misty's right and Ash's left.

Misty shouted, "Water!"

A giant waterfall fell on the three, filling the arena with what was like an ocean. A whirlpool formed around them. All of Misty's water pokemon, minus Psyduck, poked their heads out of the water and took a stance.

Ash then added, "Pump it up!"

The whirlpool raged, sucking Cribbits in deeper. Misty's water pokemon launched water guns from all sides then disappeared.

They then declared in unison, "GO!"

Both, still their hands were combined, surfed on the water. They then separated. Misty sunk in while Ash glided to clash with the rabbit. A large tidal wave appeared behind him. It struck the rabbit. Misty then shot out of the water like a bullet, and smashed Cribbits with her hammer. She disappeared and reappeared, doing the same thing. For about eight more times she did this, then returned to Ash.

"Let's finish this!"

The Shamouti's Calling Keyblade appeared and bonded with Misty's Diamond Hammer to make a coral blade made of gold and encrusted with diamonds. It glowed .

Misty's right and Ash's left hand were both at the blade as they slashed down with the blade. A silver beam that acted like a wave hit Cribbits, causing him to vanish for good. His heart floated to oblivion.

The others were freed and immediately came to the two.

"That was so cool," Max said.

"I have to agree," Brock said, "I've never seen anything like it."

Suddenly, the scene began to warp and Ash's friends were pulled into a dark portal. The others were back on the gummi ship.

**Like it? Aw… I hate to ruin the happy scene of reuniting, but it just wouldn't work out. Rest assured, they will return. I couldn't help doing the Bakugan song. I would've done something else, but that was the best I could find that an evil, magical bunny could sing. Oh well. Thank you guys for your reviews, but please…REVIEW MORE! I'm only getting 1 or two reviews per almost every chapter. There are some that don't have any. Are you guys still alive? Are you guys still reading? **

**So, quiz time. What lovable world am I going to next?**

**Also, answer this on Who's that Heatless!**

_**I'm pretty long.**_

_**I have tons of eyes.**_

_**I love to do tricks with fire.**_

_**I pride myself in my acrobatics.**_

**Dylana- "Of all the OC's you could of made, you created a carrot-high rabbit!"**

**Hey, there's more coming to the story. Besides, at least you're not as lame.**

**Cribbits- Hey! I heard that**

**Destiny and Dylana- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**

**Jeez, die already! You're supposed to be dead!**

**Keepa readin' peeps!**


	16. Mushroom Peril W 1

Greetings! I am DestinyAurora, to those of you who are new to the story, Destiny for short. Here is a new chapter hot out of the oven for you. As you might have guessed its Mario's World, Mushroom Kingdom!

**Mario- "Hello, its-a me Mario!"**

**Luigi- "Aren't you forgetting something?"**

**Mario- "Oh! And this is ma brother, Luigi!"**

**Luigi- "Not that…"**

**Thanks Luigi! The answer to WHO'S THAT HEARTLESS is, drum roll please….**

***dramatic drum roll***

**Trickmaster!**

**Luigi- "And…"**

**Mario- "Destiny owns this story and her two OCs."**

~ Chapter 15 - Mushroom Peril W 1~

Ash lay in his bed in the Gummi Ship.

His room reminded him so much about his home world.

The walls were blue which reminded him of the see, he had a coral lamp on his nightstand for Misty, his blankets and sheets were dark blue and had a pokeball symbol on them, there was a skylight above his bed that showed him the many stars that represented all the different worlds, except for his. Somebody had also put in a framed poster of all pokemon species that ever existed. There was a bunch of pokemon he knew, but plenty that he's never seen before. His and Sora's room was closest to the cockpit.

Sora walked into Ash's room to remove the bandages he's had since Agrabah. Once he removed his at, Sora was a bit shocked. Ash was crying. He was actually crying! Sora tried to ignore it as he removed all the bandages and used a final cure spell.

When he was done, he asked, "Are you okay?"

For a moment, there was silence.

"You know, that's probably the most annoying question ever," Ash responded, "and no, I'm not okay. Two princesses were taken because of me, and now my friends! Why are those 'people' after me!"

"I don't really know," Sora confessed, "but it's not your fau—"

"YES it is. I heard some of their plans, Sora. They are after these seven princesses, Sora. So far they have 5!"

"I guess it is bad…but it's not your fault!"

**BOOM**

Sora and Ash turn towards the door.

"I better check on Pikachu and Donald. You better stay here. Right now they're at an all out magic war!"

Sora then left Ash in his room.

~ O ~

Sora was right. Pretty much everything was trashed. Goofy was currently hiding behind a flipped couch. Sora immediately dove behind the couch. To think, it all started after Pikachu used a spell book he found, that was written in the pokemon language, to change Donald's clothes. Funny right?

A yellow penguin-elephant-saber tooth launched a spell at a hippopotamus-frog-elephant seal. He was turned into a white frog. The frog launched a spell that turned the first into a warthog.

Frog to underwear.

Hog to cheese.

Underwear to golf ball.

Cheese to electricity.

Ghost.

Goblin.

Tom.

Jerry.

Donald.

Pikachu.

Donald launched another spell at Pikachu, but he dodged. The spell bounced everywhere in the room, searching for a target. Everyone ducked behind the couch.

Suddenly, Ash's door opened just as the spell bounced off Sora's door, which was across from his room.

"WAHH!"

**POOF *Tiny bells chimed as the spell hit***

Pikachu and Donald fell dead silent.

Ash's door immediately slammed shut and locked, leaving the others to question what happened.

Sora ran to the door and knocked. "Ash? Are you alri— I mean, what happened?"

"…"

"Ash!"

"…"

Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed at the lock. Somehow, Ash sensed what was coming, and used reflect on the door. Sora fell back.

"NO!"

Pikachu and Donald cringed. They were so dead.

"PIKACHU," Ash shouted, causing his faithful partner to jump, "You have my permission to kill Donald."

Pikachu sighed then had a wide grin on his face. He chased after Donald.

"Pikachu, stop," Sora scowled, "Ash, come on. Let me see."

There was a clicking sound and the door unlocked. Sora was quickly pulled in and the door relocked.

Sora's voice came out in a scream. "What the—"

Donald and Pikachu immediately looked at the door.

"Pikachu, never mind. Do whatever you want," Sora's startled voice came from behind the door.

Pikachu pounced

~ O ~

Sora could only stare in shock at the sight.

Ash, no, Ashley sat in her bed staring at the ground. Yep, you guessed it, Donald's spell actually turned Ash into a girl!

Everything was pretty much the same with Ash, except he was more feminine and her hair was a bit longer.

"Wow." That was all Sora could say.

"I'm gonna get him," Ash muttered, "I'm gonna get him… For the third time I have to look like this! I hate it!"

Sora had a sick expression on his face.

"Not that!" Ash began to explain the times he was forced to cross dress.

~ O ~

An hour had passed since the all out war.

Donald quietly steered the ship as the other two picked up everything, dreading what might have happened. Pikachu secretly pocketed the spell book for revenge later.

Ash's door clicked, and everybody turned as Sora walked out.

"Come on," he called back to Ash. Reluctantly, he walked out.

The Disney duos' mouths dropped open. Pikachu, however, pulled out his spell book.

However, before he could cast anything, a ship with propellers knocked into the ship.

"Hey watch it buddy," Donald shouted.

The ship launched a cannon, and the ship fell.

~ O ~

"You-a okay-a," a voice asked.

Ash groaned and dizzily opened his eyes.

Standing be him was a short man with brown hair and a mustache, dressed in brown shoes, blue overalls, a red shirt, and a red hat with a red M in a white circle.

Next to him, was an identical, taller man dressed in the same clothing. The only difference was that the shirt and hat were green and there was a green L instead.

The man in red helped him up.

"Are you okay-a," he asked, "You fell outta the sky from a crazy rocket-a ship!"

"Um…yeah," Ash responded. Luckily, he was back to his old self. He looked around to find only himself.

"I'm Mario," the man in red introduced, "and this is my brother, Luigi."

"Hello," the second man, Luigi, waved.

"Have you a seen the princess?"

Ash responded, his voice a little hoarse, "I'm sorry, I haven't." He took one more look around. "Have you guys seen my friends? They were with me when this flying ship smashed into us!"

The plumber brothers shouted in unison and realization, "Bowser!"

Ash looked confused. "Who's Bowser?"

"We'll explain later," Luigi said, "Why don't you come with us to find your friends."

They began walking, but stopped.

Luigi added, "Oh and by the way, step on any mushrooms and turtles you find. They work for Bowser. They're called Goombas and Koopas."

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel," Ash asked.

Mario stepped into the conversation and said, "Life is a game, kid! It all depends on how you play!"

"Besides," Luigi continued, "If you don't squash them, they squash you."

A few Goombas appeared. Both plumbers hopped on one. Ash still thought it was a bit cruel, so he summoned his keyblade and unlocked its heart, befriending it.

Just kidding.

He actually bopped it on the head with the dull side of _Shamouti's Calling_.

They were off.

~ O ~

Sora groaned as he woke up in a broken tree.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sora and the others were running through the wooden halls of the flying ship. _

_When the ship began to fall, they, and the gummi ship, were captured. Sora had used the Kingdom Key to unlock his cell, along with Donald, Goofy, and Pikachu's._

_Behind Sora, there was a Koopa with Goofy's hat, a white Goomba, and a little yellow star with ears._

_Also, behind them were tons of creatures from Mario's world._

_There was a sudden call for help from behind them. Sora rushed towards a door and pulled in open, revealed a blonde-haired woman in a pink dress._

_After freeing her, the now quintet ran to the deck of the ship to find more enemies. Donald, Goofy, and the woman were immediately recaptured._

_Sora would've sliced the enemies in half, thinking they were heartless, but the blonde stopped him. So instead, he knocked them out._

_Eventually, Pikachu got captured as well._

_Sora was backed into the very front of the ship._

"_Now kid," a scratchy voice said. It belonged to a large turtle creature. "We wouldn't want you falling now." The turtle man laughed. "We wouldn't want you to join your friend, now would we?"_

_The turtle held up Ash's hat._

_For the first time during the whole journey, you could actually see that he was scared. Along with the obvious shock and anger._

"_Too bad he couldn't stick around for the party." The turtle twirled Ash's hat in his fingers._

_A Koopa forced Sora back, sending him toppling into the world below._

"_SORA!"_

"_Ash…"_ Sora got back on his feet. _ "I better start looking around."_

~ O ~

Mario, Luigi, and Ash ran down a grassy path while gaining power ups, jumping over canyons and trenches, and kicking bad guy butt. Ash was currently with the fire power up.

His clothes have turned a mixture of white, gold, and red.

The group had already visited the underground caverns a few times and toad houses.

They reached a flag and Ash grabbed it. It turned purple and had waves and Ash's keyblade on it.

"I have to admit," Ash started. He shot a fireball at a Goomba. "This is pretty fun."

"Not when you have to always fight an annoying bad guy," Luigi corrected.

"That's true."

"This was supposed to be the princess's birthday for crying out loud," Mario complained sadly, "and yet, she was a captured again."

Ash cringed at the word princess. The brothers took noticed.

"Something-a happen-a to-a you-a," Luigi asked, trying to annoy his brother.

"I tried helping a few princesses before, but…"

Luigi patted Ash on the shoulder, "Hey, cheer up. If Mario was perfect, he'd already be married to the Princess Peach and wouldn't and –a to everything."

"Hey!"

Ash cracked a smile. "Looks like we have a bit in common. Rescuing princesses, going on adventures, battling villains…Oh!"

The brothers jumped a little.

"What," they both asked in unison.

"I think I know why Bowser wants Peach."

"Marriage probably," Mario said bluntly.

"For once, not that," Ash said, running into a small fortress.

**In the fortress…the mighty fortress, the Koopas sleep tonight… (Kuzco!) **

**SMACK**

**In the fortress…**

"Wow…" Ash glanced all around as he walked through the halls. He had to admit, he was slightly afraid. Haunted houses, towers, dark castles, and caves always seemed to have something that wanted to kill him.

Ash walked forward, but was pulled back by the brothers.

Less than a second later, the walls smashed where he would've been. Ash sweatdropped. _"Yep,"_ he thought, _"Something __**REALLY**__ wants to kill me…"_

"Thanks."

They eventually got to a red door. Inside, waiting for them, was Larry Koopa.

He's a yellow turtle creature with a blue shell and Mohawk. He also has studded bracelets, green face paint, and a wand.

Larry launched a spell at Ash, but he jumped over at it and shot a fireball at Larry.

Larry spun towards Ash as he landed, but Mario froze him in his tracks. Larry broke out and shot a colorful spell at the two. Mario was hit while Ash just barely dodged it.

Luigi took this chance to sneak up behind Larry, and deliver the final blow.

Larry, being defeated, ran away to a castle. The three were immediately on the trail.

~ O ~

Goofy started asking, "So you're a princess miss..."

"Peach," the woman said, "I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

The Disney duo, Peach, and Pikachu were in a cell again.

"That must be nice," Donald complemented.

"Actually," Peach confessed, "It's not really. When you have Bowser kidnapping you everyday, I'd rather not at all."

In Peach's lap was a depressed and extremely worried Pikachu. He was currently sleeping while Peach stoked him. "Poor little guy," she muttered. "What happened anyways."

"Actually, we came with another person to this world."

"Goofy," Donald scowled.

"Oh don't worry," Princess Peach reassured, "Everyone on this world knows of the outside worlds. It won't upset the balance, the order."

"Anyways," Goofy continued, "That hat belongs to him and we have no clue what happened to him."

~ O ~

Ash and the plumbers stopped after a while to take a short break.

"You-a know," Mario said, laying back on the soft, green grass, "If we have so much in common, we should really-a get you a hat."

Ash shot up from where he was and felt his head. His hat was gone!

"No way! It can't be gone!"

Luigi got up. "Bowser," he mumbled.

"A hat thief," Mario said in disbelief. "We knew Bowser was bad, but to steal a hat! That's one of the worst crimes you can commit! What are we waiting for? Pasta? No! Lets-a go get that hat back!"

"Yeah," both Luigi and Ash shouted in unison.

They quickly made their way to the castle that Larry escaped to.

~ O ~

Sora saw Bowser's flying ship in the distance and tried following it.

"_Goofy, Pikachu, Donald_," Sora thought, _"Please be alright."_

~ O ~

Ash and the others came to a tube leading underwater.

"Wait," Ash said cautiously.

"Can't you breathe underwater," Luigi asked.

"No."

"Oh-a well," Mario said, "There are some places you can pop up. Besides, who-a knows? Maybe you can breathe on this-a world and not where you came from."

"You know about that," Ash asked.

"Yep," both Italian Plumbers said cheerfully.

They jumped through the tube.

Ash immediately had to turn out of the way of the fish. Unfortunately, the two brothers never got that idea so they fell.

"Mario," Ash shouted, "Luigi!"

Ash choked on the water, so he swam up. He then punched a block and got ice powers. Flurries of ice balls shot at all of the fish.

Then, he saw the brothers arguing in a bubble.

"Now how are we gonna get out of this-a bubble," Mario said.

"Luigi argued, "You're the one who always gets in the way!"

Ash was relieved that the two were alright. He swam up behind them and popped the bubble.

"Whoa!" The brothers turned to see Ash. "Hiya Ash!"

A large fish with spikes passed by.

"Holy Arceus," Ash shouted, accidentally taking a breath. He choked on the water and swam up.

"Guess he really can't breathe," Luigi said, swimming to Ash in case he needed help.

They then made it to the flag, Ash touching the top.

After facing a hoard of Goomba and passing a field of tall mushrooms, they made it to Larry's castle.

"Oh wow," Ash said wide-eyed.

The castle was full of lava and gears.

Ash gulped.

"Lets-a go," Mario said, rushing forward. Luigi trailed behind. Ash just stood there for a moment. He shook his head and charged. Luckily, they all made it in one piece.

When they got to the room that Larry was in, a Koopa in a blue robe on a broomstick cast a spell that made the floor move. That didn't matter though. The trio easily defeated Larry.

A secret door opened up and they ran through it in hopes of rescuing Princess Peach.

They got to the balcony where the ship was parked to find another Koopa taunt them and ride away with the ship. A blonde-haired woman, whom Ash assumed was Peach, gasped.

The ship was gone.

**Like it? Where in Mushroom Kingdom is Sora? Where will Ash, Mario, and Luigi go? Will our original quintet get off of this world soon? What will happen to Ash's hat? Only I now!**

**Who's that Heartless?**

_**I have an emblem across my chest.**_

_**I am large and when it comes to fire, I'm the best.**_

_**I where my clothes and turban proudly**_

_**And I also love to burp fire loudly.**_

_**Who am I?**_

**Dylana- Since I'm the first and so far the best OC I get to say…**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ OR ALSO REVIEWED THIS STORY!**

Nice one Dylana… Anyways, keep reviewin'!


	17. Just Desert W 2

Greetings, people of the Earth, mutants, aliens, heroes, villains, and otherworlders! I have some news for you guys.

I have an idea on a new crossover. KH meets Rugrats! I'll give you the details when I make it! All I'll say now is that Sora has a babysitting job. :)

New OC for the next world!

**Dylana- Yay!**

**Ash- Destiny only owns her awesome story, Dylana, and Cribbits.**

Thanks A- Ash!

**Ash- Dylana! No! Don't kiss me!**

**Ash tries running and knocks into Leon who goes berserk.**

Well, I got to go. Sora and I are going to try and make sure Ash lives. See ya!

~ Chapter 16 – Just Desert W 2 ~

Peach was thrown back into her cell.

"_I hope Mario and Luigi rescue me and the others_," she thought.

She looked at the others cells. She and Pikachu were the only ones to share a cell.

While deep in thought, she stroked Pikachu, or Pikastar.

"_Who was that boy…?"_

_FLASHBACK_

_Princess Peach was forced to the deck of the ship while the others stayed in their cells. She later figured it was to taunt Mario._

_Out through a secret door burst Mario, Luigi, and some other boy. From Donald and Goofy's descriptions, it seemed he might be Ash._

_He's hatless – check, raven hair – check, black marks on cheeks – check, almond eye color – check, and he didn't look like much. (Donald's comment, but Goofy said otherwise.)_

_She saw the boy look towards her._

_Bowser Junior stuck out his tongue then hopped on the ship. She gasped as the ship left._

_She stared off towards the castle as she was dragged back to her cell. Some tears stained her eyes._

"Excuse me," she suddenly asked, "Goofy?"

"Princess," Goofy asked, "What is it?"

By now, it was nighttime on the world of Mushroom Kingdom (Sarasaland and others are entirely different worlds). Donald and Pikachu were both asleep.

"Umm…What was your friend's name?"

"Sora?"

"No, not him," Princess Peach said.

"Oh…It's Ash." Goofy looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder how he is…"

"He's perfectly fine."

Goofy looked at Princess Peach. Before he could ask, Peach said,

"He's with Mario and Luigi, I think, they're plumbers. Whenever I'm in trouble, they always rescue me."

"Who's Luigi?"

"Luigi is Mario's younger twin, although he's taller. He's also very cautious and sometimes cowardly, but he ends up doing the right thing. I feel bad for him and others that go with Mario on his adventures. It's not Mario's fault, but he's given most of the credit."

"Okay then, who is Mario exactly?"

Princess Peach blushed as she described Mario, "Mario is best described as an Italian Hero. He really loves Italian food, especially pasta and pizza. He knows two different languages, is a great friend, fighter, athlete, and party guest. He can be the exact opposite of his brother at times. At times he can also be aggressive, but he is very kind, sweet, brave, and charming…" She then blinked, realizing she said the last part out loud.

Goofy smiled. "A-hyuck! I guess you really like Mario, doncha?"

Princess Peach's face was redder than Mario's hat. She nodded.

"Anyways," she said, "I'm not sure, but if that's Ash then he's in good hands."

Goofy sighed in relief.

~ O ~

Mario, Ash, and Luigi made it to a desert.

After about an hour of floating on the sand and fighting in the dark, the three made it to Roy Koopa's fortress.

Roy was a larger Koopa than others, but not as big as his dad. He has a spiked purple shell on his back and a lighter purple and hot pink glasses.

He was defeated easier than Larry.

He, like Larry, escaped to a far castle.

~ O ~

Sora saw a turtle with glasses come to a castle and followed him while hiding behind the dunes.

"_I gotta get back to the ship and help the others,"_ he thought, _"Ash…Please be alright."_

He too took off. If he had only stayed for a few more moments, he would have seen the trio hop out of the claimed fortress and go after Roy as well.

~ O ~

Ash easily rode the wind with the help of the mushroom with the propeller on it.

Since he didn't have a hat to use for a flying helmet, he got silver wings lined with gold and had a hint of blue s.

With that, he used them to easily glide with the wind and go even faster. It only took him a few seconds to fly across the desert field. Of course, he had to carry Mario and Luigi who were too slow to keep up with him, even with their propeller heads.

They then got to a field with tall mushrooms that reached the clouds and spinning blocks. The three looked at each other and grinned.

Ash counted down. "3…2…GO!"

"Hey," the brothers shouted at Ash's head start. They had to admit as they trailed after Flying Ash, they would've done it too. If they had thought of it.

Since Ash had wings, he easily made it to the end before the Italian Brothers. The two brothers had to hop on the blocks and mushroom caps because they could only use their propellers for a very limited time.

They made it to the castle.

~ O ~

"WHAT," Donald shouted, loud enough for those back at Peach's Castle to hear.

"Quiet," Peach said. She heard running feet coming towards them. "You just alerted the guards."

"Pikapi pika pika," Pikachu asked. Peach had a confused face.

"Donald," Goofy explained, "Ash is alright."

Pikachu looked relieved.

Donald was too, but did his best to hide it. The truth was he actually cared a lot for the two Keybladers. Who would've thought that he did? Especially for Ash! However, he liked Sora a bit better. Figures.

~ O ~

Sora was breathing a bit hard.

Currently, he was resting on a stone tower in the windy field. Behind him, was another tower that blocked the wind so he wouldn't fall.

He too had wings. They were gold wings lined with silver. He had a blue aura as well to match his eyes. There was also a slightest hint of green.

"_I hope I can get to the ship soon,"_Sora thought. _"It's strange, the path is basically clear. I wonder if there's someone else out there. Maybe it's Ash!"_

He sighed.

"_Probably not… Godzilla probably has him."_

He shook away the thought, _"If I know Ash, he always seems to pull through no matter what. He's not dead."_

Sora's wings glowed from the sun's radiating beams of light. Sora, the sun, the wind, the sky, it was his element.

Sora dove into the wind. It gracefully caught him and carried him to the castle.

~ O ~

The trio cautiously ran through the castle.

When they got to the first fork in the path, they took the middle one. They ended up back where they were before. Ash then jumped to the highest one and didn't return. Both brothers followed.

At the next fork, Ash felt something pulling him. He figured it was his aura leading him.

"Come on guys," he shouted, "Follow me!"

He ran through the bottom path.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't argue.

Ash led them through the whole castle.

Ash still had his wings, Luigi had ice powers, and Mario had fire.

~ O ~

A guard walked down the halls and took Peach to the deck of the ship.

~ O ~

Ash had lost his powers. When they got to the room Roy was in, the Koopa with the broomstick cast a spell that summoned giant, green tubes. Roy had jumped in them and used it to body slam Ash.

Mario was having a tough time too. Every time Roy landed, Mario would be stunned and would get shot at with spells.

Luigi had long since vanished.

Ash then had a plan. He nodded to Mario who got the idea. He ended up distracting Roy while Ash hopped into a tube. He popped out over Roy and slammed him in the head with the dull side of his blade.

Roy was defeated.

~ O ~

"Don't you think lizard-brains needs some help," Riku asked.

He was with the pirate and Maleificent on the ship.

"I suppose," Maleificent replied. She waved her arm than vanished.

"Who needs him anyways," the pirate said bluntly, "All reptiles are pests."

There was a ticking noise and the pirate freaked, running to his cabin screaming in a girl's voice, "Smee! Help!"

Riku actually had a clock in his hands. He smirked then threw the clock away.

~ O ~

Just like before, when the three ran to the castle's balcony, a Koopa taunted them and flew away with the princess. They then went after the ship like before and Sora was trailing behind, unknown to anybody.

Princess Peach was led under the deck to her cell like before.

"Did you get it," Donald asked.

Princess Peach smiled, "Yep!"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Now take this," Donald said, tossing Peach a black I-pod nano._

_Peach looked confused._

"_Gawrsh, Donald," Goofy asked, "Doesn't that belong to Ash?"_

_Donald shrugged. "Yep. Was going to smash it, but this is better."_

_Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt at Donald._

"_Um," Princess Peach asked, "How does this work."_

_Pikachu, since both were in the same cell, showed her._

"_Pikapi pika."_

_Pikachu showed her how to turn on music, which both shared the earbuds._

_The music played:_

_Pokemon_

_It's a battle win or lose_

_It's the friends you make _

_It's the road you choose_

_You got the right stuff_

_So make your mind up_

_Find the courage inside of you_

_If you're strong you'll survive_

_And you'll keep your dream alive_

_It's the Battle Frontier_

_Pokemon_

_Be the best you can be_

_And find your destiny_

_It's the master plan_

_The power's in your hand_

_Pokemon_

_You got the, strength to win it_

_So stay in it_

_If you're smart you can take it all_

_If you're strong you'll survive_

_And you'll keep your dream alive_

_It's the Battle Frontier_

_Pokemon_

_Be the best you can be_

_And find your destiny_

_It's the master plan (master plan)_

_The power's in your hand_

_Pokemon_

_Princess Peach smiled at the song. It was really inspiring to her._

"_Pikapi pikipik."_

_Pikachu showed Peach a few videos of Ash's battles that somehow got recorded. Only Ash and Pikachu know how._

"_Wow, Ash really is amazing," Peach Toadstool (her last name) said aloud._

_Donald, of course disagreed. "Get on with it!"_

_Pikachu showed Princess Peach how to use the video camera._

Princess Peach decided to show Pikachu the i-pod video instead of Donald, considering he stole it in the first place.

Pikachu smiled.

She then handed it to Goofy who said, "Yep! That's him!"

He gave it back to Princess Peach.

"Hey! Let me see it," Donald complained.

Pikachu shocked Donald.

The two then spent the rest of their time in their cells listening to the music on Ash's i-pod.

The sun finally set, and ended the first day on Mushroom Kingdom.

**So how was that? I am now inspired on tons of new worlds to do. Eventually, I'll make up my own world, but not next. Plus, in the Mario World with a beach, look forward to Ash's summon with the cartwheel picture and maybe then, Sora will find Ash. Also, just a heads up, when I do make a Nobody for Ash, I want to name him Xhas. I'm trying to keep as far away as possible from other stories so mine's original, but there's some things that I can't avoid. Xhas does sound better than Shax, Hasx, or Xash...**

**Question Time!**

**1. Who's the best for Ash? Misty or Dawn? **

**Reasons: I figure that May and Drew look cute together, so I won't mess with that. Also, I have other plans for Dylana. I think that Misty would be an option because of her actions towards Ash and that one song she sings. I love that song! I also think Dawn is a good choice because when she, Ash, Brock, Lyra, and Khory (I don't know how to spell his name) were trapped in the windworks, I think Dawn really thought about Ash as being more than a friend after Lyra asked if Ash was her boyfriend. I just think either of them are good choices. I just can't decide!**

**2. Who do you think I'll hook Dylana up with?**

**Hint: It won't be Ash.**

**3. What world will I go to next?**

**I already have one planned out, but any ideas? I want to fill in as much as I can. Don't worry, I'll try to make the worlds as funny, dramatic, and whatever else as I can.**

**Please review! I might have to start doing the specific amount of reviews per new chapter thing. Just kidding. I like writing and I don't want to be slowed down by having ten more or twenty more reviews until I make a new chapter. At least tell me you're alive and that you've read this! :D**

**Anyways, like I said... Please review!**


	18. Brain Freeze W 3

Hi! Awesome! Two people are alive for sure! I am going to do a quick chapter on the ice world then head to the beach in the next chapter. I forgot to ask, who do you think is Ash's summon? Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story.

**Peach- Destiny doesn't own us**

**Ash- Too bad… If she did, maybe Donald wouldn't be so irritable.**

**Donald- And maybe you wouldn't look so stupid.**

_Ash runs after Donald with his Keyblade._

**Peach- Shouldn't you help him?**

Nah. He did steal Ash's i-pod.

**Ash- HE WHAT!**

**Peach- Nice songs by the way…**

~ Chapter 17 - Brain freeze W 3 ~

Ash stared at the bottomless pit below him.

He gulped. Mario and Luigi got Penguins so they easily slid over the ice pillars to the other side. Ash, however, didn't get a thing.

You see, the bubble trick doesn't work from him since he's not from this world. If he falls, he's done for.

He jumped onto a pillar and slipped. He fell into the pit.

"ASH!"

Both Mario and Luigi ran to the edge of the Cliffside they were on. They saw Ash with his feet and hands on the ice.

"Go on," Ash called out. "I'll meet you later."

They didn't move.

"GO! I'll be alright."

Reluctantly, they left. Ash slipped fast while hanging onto the ice. He fell into a river below.

~ O ~

Sora shivered as he walked through the ice field. Since he lived on the tropical world of Destiny Islands, it was extremely rare to ever get snow. He could handle the cold, but this was nuts. He didn't even want to check the temperature.

He heard shouting and ran towards the voices.

He saw two men dodging bullet creatures called Bullet Bills.

He would've run after them, but he felt something shivering on it. He looked in his jacket pocket to find Jiminy Cricket shivering while trying to write in his journal.

"Jiminy, shouldn't you be with Goofy?"

"Well, Sora. I've been journaling everything I can while you explore. It's either with you and learn or with them and not know anything about this world."

"Good point."

Sora ran after the two men.

~ O ~

Mario and Luigi made it past the ghost house.

"Heya Mario," Luigi asked.

"Yes-a Luigi?"

"Did you a notice that those-a ghosts that we didn't look at didn't come after us?"

"You-a know, I didn't until now."

He then glared at Luigi. "Stop trying to imitate-a me!"

Little did they know, Sora did that. He made sure the ghosts didn't go after them as they went down the elevator thing. After he was done, he used his wings to gracefully dive down to the door and avoid more ghosts.

They made it to the fortress and ran through, luckily avoiding the chaos of the spike balls, dry bones, and spinning blocks. When they got to Lemmy, a Koopaling with a rainbow mohawk, they were instantly doomed.

They were struck down by tons of bouncy balls while the Koopa clowned around with his big ball and wand.

There was a flash of light, and Lemmy was out cold. The brothers turned to see Sora with the Kingdom Key pointed at Lemmy.

"Thought you guys could use some help."

"Thank-a you. I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi. Have you-a seen a big flying ship go by?"

"You're after it too," Sora asked, "I'm guessing for that one girl."

The brothers nodded.

"Anyways, some of my friends are there and they need help."

"Let's-a go," Mario said, charging out of the fortress.

Sora and Luigi shrugged and followed.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Sora."

~ O ~

Pikachu's ears twitched.

"PIKAPI!"

Peach, Donald, and Goofy turned to see Pikachu bashing against the wall of the ship.

"PIKAPII!"

Peach tried to get him to stop, but couldn't. Pikachu was crying as he tried smashing the door.

"Gawrsh, Donald," Goofy said, "Do you think—"

"No," Donald interrupted.

"But—"

"NO!"

Pikachu use a Volt Tackle while spinning like a dart, smashing through the wall, leaving a small hole. He was gone.

"Poor thing," Peach mumbled, peering through the hole to see Pikachu float of to where Ash was.

~ O ~

Sora and the others quickly jumped across the icy blocks.

Suddenly, Sora spotted a streak of yellow fly back from where Ash fell, not that he knows it.

"Pikachu," Sora called out.

The brothers saw the streak turn towards Sora. It was a yellow star with ears.

"What's wrong," Sora asked.

"Pikapi pi—" Pikachu couldn't continue.

Luigi spoke up. "That yellow thing came from over there." Luigi pointed to the pit where Ash fell.

"Oh," Mario exclaimed, "Maybe it has to do with Ash!"

Sora and Pikachu stared at the brothers.

"You know him," Sora asked.

Luigi took off his hat and Mario did the same.

Luigi explained, "We found him on the side of the road unconscious. Since then, we've been following the ship together until today."

"What happened today," Sora asked.

Mario finished, "He-a fell into a pit."

Luigi then said, "He told us to go on, so I'm sure he had a plan. I betcha he's alive."

They then moved on to the castle.

Quickly running past the bombs and spikes, they got to Lemmy.

It was an easy defeat because Pikachu shot Lemmy with a thunderbolt.

The four darted out to see Princess Peach stare at them as the ship left. They ran after it, but not before looking back.

~ O ~

Princess Peach immediately turned to Donald and Goofy when the guard left.

"I've got good news, and bad news."

"What's the good news," Donald asked, "It's got to be better than Flying Fish Sushi."

Peach giggled. "The good news is that Sora and Pikachu are alright. They're with Mario and Luigi."

"That's great," Goofy said, but then stopped when he saw the Princess's solemn face.

"The bad news is that the food changed to mushrooms…"

Donald's face looked horrified.

"and…"

Donald and Goofy looked at Peach.

"Something happened to Ash, he wasn't there."

**How's that? Listen, if I ended up having Dawn and Ash be in love later on, the age difference would be about three or four years. Each girl Ash has traveled with kinda has been about a year or two each. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	19. Hit the Beach W 4

Okay, I'm running out of greetings, but anyways… What's up?

**Ash- The sky, the sun, the stars, space, the others….**

Destiny- Yeah, we get it. Thanks.

**Ash- You're welcome.**

Destiny- So Delia, would you care to do it this time?

**Delia- Destiny, dear, doesn't own anything but this story and a wonderful OC.**

**Cribbits- Why thank you.**

**Destiny & Dylana- GET OUT OF HERE CRIBBITS!**

**Delia- Ash, did you remember to clean your underwear?**

**Ash- MOM!**

~ Chapter 18 – Hit the Beach W 4 ~

Donald looked sick after Peach gave the bad news.

"Normally I'm a duck, but a mushroom eating a mushroom," he exclaimed.

"DONALD," both Peach and Donald jumped at Goofy's sudden and abnormal outburst.

He glared at Donald and said, "What about Ash?"

"Oh, he's just being lazy. No problem."

~ O ~

The quintet hopped past the pretzel-like logs. There were tons of killer fish just waiting for one misstep from one of the five. It would be lunch for them, but it never came. The fish glanced longingly as the five disappeared over the land.

They dove through the water and avoided the killer fish that hoped to kill them as well. Pikachu taunted them when everyone made it without a scratch. He nearly got his ear bitten off.

They made their way to the fortress, Sora nearly getting crushed by metal blocks.

"Whoa," he exclaimed while white.

"Watch out for falling blocks," Luigi commented.

"You could've told me that a few seconds ago.

They spent most of their time avoiding all the blocks that were meant to crush them.

They then made it to Wendy O. Koopa.

She was a yellow Koopa with no hair, a pink bow and shell, tons of accessories, and an attitude.

She flung golden rings at the five. Mario and Luigi ducked, Sora jumped, and Pikachu went through the middle.

Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at Wendy.

Wendy spun around and knocked out Luigi. She then shot her rings at Sora and Pikachu. Sora got hit and lost his wings while Pikachu went through them again.

**The judges give Pikachu a 10, 10, and a 1! Person flips sign around…10!**

Sora hits Wendy in the head with his Keyblade. Mario then hops on her head.

She ran away.

~ O ~

Ash twitched his hand a little. He then drowsily opened his right eye.

He was in the middle of the ocean.

Ash gasped in a lungful of water. He quickly swam up, but was blocked by tons of fish heartless. All had emblems.

There were six different species.

Three of them were a heartless version of the Cheep-Cheeps. All three had their emblems on their bellies. The white ones with the black wings and belly were _Dark-Cheeps_. The blue ones with light pink wings and belly were _Sleep-Cheeps_. The brown and orange ones are _Creep-Cheeps_.

One is a heartless version of a Blooper. The only differences were that the eyes were, of course, gold orbs and the Blooper was a dark purple... It too had an emblem on its belly. It was a _Trooper Blooper_.

There were black electric eel heartless with spikes called _Static Rods_.

There were also _Magma Urchins_ and _Frostbite Urchins_. The magmas were mainly black with red spikes. The frostbites were extremely bright white and light blue.

Ash battled most of them and beat them quickly, but there were still more.

They were about to attack him when they seemed to sense something.

They let Ash go, but not before a Sleep-Cheep cast a sleep spell on him.

~ O ~

Maleificent was with everyone, minus the pirate and Riku, in the Secret Location. Ash's friends were here too, struggling to stay conscious. They had a front row seat to watch a giant screen that spied on Sora and Ash.

The screen suddenly showed struggling for breath.

His friends gasped and the villains frowned.

Maleificent waved an arm and sent a message to the Heartless.

"_Fools, you're not supposed to kill him. You were only meant to go after the plumbers."_

The heartless stopped.

~ O ~

Ash could feel his consciousness slipping. Slowly, he crawled to the surface of the water; his whole body was straining to stay awake.

When he reached land, he fell asleep.

By that time, Sora and the others walked down to the beach where they'd cross the ocean. They were about to leave, but they were surrounded.

"Heartless," Sora called out.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and went after some of them. Most went towards the Italian Brothers.

Mario grabbed a Starman and ran through the Heartless. When it ran out, he was shot at by a Magma Urchin's lava ball. He dodged it.

Luigi shot fireballs at the Frostbite Urchins and the Trooper Bloopers while Pikachu used a quick attack. This resulted in a small explosion.

Almost all the Heartless were gone. There was only one of each urchins and three bloopers. Unfortunately, none of them knew about the Sleep-Cheeps. The humans were shot at with a sleep attack. Luckily, the Italian Brothers dodged. They, however, got knocked out by Dark-Cheeps.

There was a flash of light behind the group.

A tiny fairy cart wheeled across the beach in midair. She did a gymnastic stunt and an invisible audience cheered. She then appeared in a ring master suit. She tamed a heartless and sent it after the others.

She raised her hands like conducting a concert. Everyone's energy was restored.

She then scrunched her face in concentration, gathering her magic into a ball of light. There was a roar of clapping and laughter, dozens of happy scenes spun around her faster then most can see. They looked more like colorful balls of light. They actually became that. The fairy unleashed her final attack.

She defeated the heartless.

She waved and disappeared.

There was a soft thud, causing everyone to turn.

It was Ash!

There was another thud and Sora was found on the ground too.

~ O ~

[Ash's POV]

Ugh my head… It feels like a heard of Tauros stampeded over it. I feel so dumb and dizzy. Am I dead? I hope not.

Everything's black. I'm either dead, asleep, unconscious, or in a dark room.

I can't use any of my senses.

I only feel dumb and I see black. I still feel pain though. I'm probably not dead and I don't think I'm in a room. I'm either asleep or unconscious. They're basically the same thing.

I see a light.

Never mind then, I might be dead.

~ O ~

It was early the next morning.

Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu had ended up dragging Ash and Sora under a palm tree the other night. The sleep spell was really strong. They didn't even flinch when they were dragged over a sharp rock.

Ash twitched a little and woke up. Sora did as well.

Mario was still asleep with a coconut in his arms, probably dreaming of Princess Peach.

Luigi was awake, cooking a Cheep-Cheep over a fire.

Pikachu floated over to the two happily.

"Pikapi, Pipika, pikaka!"

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said smiling lazy.

A coconut fell and hit Ash in the head, knocking him out.

"At least he was awake," Sora said. He then yawned. "What happened?"

"You-a got hit with some sort-a sleepy attack," Mario said suddenly, he absolutely freaked the two of them out.

Ash woke up a few minutes later and they headed to a ghost house.

The ghost house consisted of moving blocks, possessed furniture, mouse creatures, and ghosts. Luckily, it was pretty easy to cross. They soon all made it out.

The quintet then raced across the beach with different colored Yoshis while Lakitus threw stuff at them. That too was easy.

The castle was full of these pillar things with spikes that came crashing into whatever's in its way. Ash and Sora nearly got squashed. There was also moments where they had to go underwater to keep going forward. Ash and Sora both noticed that Mario and Luigi never thought to go left or right to avoid something; only up, down, forward, or backward.

They then made it to Wendy. The annoying Koopa with a broom came and filled the place up with water. It was difficult. Whenever her rings disappeared, she'd make more. Whenever they were close to getting her, there was more water and more rings.

Ash spotted a broken pipe on the ceiling.

"Sora, Mario, Luigi," he called out, "Hang up there and don't touch the water!"

They did what they were told.

"Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded, catching on to Ash's idea.

When the water was low enough so the others couldn't touch it, Ash shouted from underwater,

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed his electric attack. It spread across everything in the water.

Wendy was down for the count, and so was Ash.

Dizzily he said, "Nice job, Pikachu."

He collapsed.

The others jumped down and Sora used a cure spell.

They all then ran out of the castle to find once again, Princess Peach was in the airship while a Koopa taunted them. But this time, the airship left without him!

Ash grinned evilly, causing the Koopa to gulp. He ran off to a field where the ship stopped to pick him up. They ran after him.

~ O ~

Princess Peach ran back to her cell.

"Donald! Goofy," she called out.

They jumped.

"What," both said in unison.

"Everyone's okay and they're on the ship!"

"How?"

"The ship left without that annoying Koopa. I saw the others sneak on when they picked him up."

~ O ~

Sora said to the others as they snuck through the ship, "Pikachu, you and Ash look for Donald, Goofy, and Peach. Mario, Luigi, and I will find that Koopa."

Everyone nodded then left.

~ O ~

Pikachu led Ash through the bottom halls of the ship. Occasionally, they had to hide in the shadows as Koopa and Goomba guards came around. One of them had the keys. Ash carefully took them. Surprisingly, he made and excellent pickpocket. When the guard left, Pikachu looked at Ash.

"This never happened," Ash said.

Pikachu nodded.

They eventually found everyone asleep in their cells.

Ash unlocked the cell doors and went to Donald and Goofy. Pikachu went to Peach. Princess Peach woke up easily when Pikachu tapped her. Donald and Goofy however…

**SNORE**

Ash mimicked Donald, causing Pikachu to snicker, and shot a thunderbolt at the two.

~ O ~

Mario, Luigi, and Sora were avoiding the Bob-ombs, fire, and other traps that lay on the way to the annoying Koopa. Mario and Luigi's hats were a little scorched and Sora has a bit of charcoal black hair, but otherwise they were perfectly fine. Well, they were also scratched and bruised. Sora had also run out of his Potions, Elixers, Hi-Potions, and Mega-Potions.

Sora ducked under a spinning pillar of flames, his hair getting grazed. He winced. "I think my hair has had too much damage now. We should get going before my hair and your hats are reduced to ash and cinders."

The brothers nodded. Both of them thought about what Sora would look like bald. They did their best to hide their smirks, but there mouths quickly grinned really wide that if they had a ton of makeup on, they'd make the perfect copy of the Joker. Sora glared at them.

~ O ~

Donald held his head and said, "Hey…Who's the wise g— Ash!" Both Donald and Goofy ran to Ash to hug him, or that's what it looked like. Donald smacked Ash with his staff. Ash rubbed his head and threatened to squash the duck-turned-Goomba.

"Come on guys," Ash urged, "We need to get out of here. I think the guards might be com— is that my i-pod?" Donald shrunk back.

"Well, how about we get out of here," Donald said, "I think I can here the guards coming." True, there was a rumbling noise nearby. Donald then sprinted off as fast as his little, stubby legs could go. Ash picked up his i-pod and pocketed it while making sure he'd remember to get Donald back.

~ O ~

Sora and the others were the cause of the rumbling noise. They had easily defeated the annoying Koopa, a.k.a. Bowser Jr.

They heard running and prepared there weapons. They then lowered them when they found it was the others. Sora mentally sighed in relief. "Umm…Donald, Goofy, this is Mario and Luigi," Sora introduced, "Mario, Luigi, this is Donald and Goofy." They all greeted each other.

They were about to all run out when Bowser Jr. regained consciousness. He called for the Koopa on the broomstick to pick him up. Both of them activated a trap door that was meant for Mario, Luigi, Sora, Ash, and Pikachu. However, they miscalculated. Sora, Ash, Pikachu, and Princess Peach fell through the trap door. Both Koopas sweatdropped. Mario, Luigi, Donald, and Goofy were led back to the cells.

**A twist! Didn't think I could pull it off, did you? So have you guys figured out who Dylana will be paired up with? Did you like my summon? It's Prilla! I really don't have much to say so…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Gooey Jungle W 5

Hello my faithful readers! This is my twentieth submission of my fan fiction! Everyone a round of applause please.

_Tons of claps, chants, and cheers sound. Destiny dodges a mysterious attack._

Who threw that?

_Crickets, minus Jiminy, chirp…_

Anyways… Have you guys figured out Dylana's match yet? I'm dying for someone to submit the right answer. It will take a while though. I'll try hinting it if I can through Guardian Hearts and the currently being constructed Guardian Hearts II. You'll truly find out if, I am planning to in the far off future, and when I make Guardian Hearts III! I hope you love it! Come on, try guessing. I DARE you guys!

**Dylana- I hope it's Ash!**

Destiny- Sorry, he I already got a plan for him. It's either Misty or Dawn, who will appear in GH 2, and I already have an idea on who it might be. So, I also dare you guys to guess who everyone gets paired with. Dylana & ?, Ash & ?, Misty & ?, and Dawn & ?. Ash is definitely being paired with Misty or Dawn (she'll be 11 going on 12 when I make GH 2. Only three years younger than Ash.). Also, I found out when Sora and Ash's birthdays are…

**Dylana- Is my person cute?**

**Leon- Dylana…**

Destiny- Before a fight breaks out, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own a thing! Peace out!

~ Chapter 19 – Gooey Jungle W 5 ~

Sora woke from his unconsciousness. Both Pikachu and Peach were on top of him, also regaining consciousness. "Could you guys get off now, please," he asked. Both did. Sora looked around, half expected Ash to be under the dog pile, but he was MIA. "Where's Ash?" Everyone looked around.

There was a yelp of pain.

Everyone ran over to the edge of the ground to find Ash barrel rolling for his life over a sea of purple goo.

"Ash," Sora asked, "Stop messing around. Just walk out of there."

Ash glared at Sora while he was running. The raven colored, spiky haired teen took a strand of his hair and dropped it in the goo. It disintegrated. "Oh." Sora reached out his hand to pull Ash out.

"Why didn't you land in the pile like the rest of us," Sora asked. Ash rubbed his sore back.

"I did."

Both boys looked at the princess.

"We should probably bring you back," Sora said, "It is not safe coming with us." Princess Peach frowned slightly and put her hands on her hips, but nodded slightly in understandment.

"Actually," Ash said, "If we just leave her there, she'll get captured again. Besides, she knows this world better than us." Sora and Pikachu smiled, Ash got over his fear of loosing a princess.

"I always did want to fight," Peach sadly admitted, "I'm always captured. For once I want to be able to defend myself. I know I can be as strong as Mario and Luigi…" She then smiled confidently. "…and now's my chance!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Ash then said, turning everyone's attention back to him, "What will you fight with?" Everyone looked at Princess Peach.

Princess Peach then remembered something.

_FLASHBACK_

_A younger Princess Peach Toadstool was on her mahogany bed with pink, silk comforters, listening as her mother told her a story. Her mother, Queen Cherie, sat in a small mahogany chair at her bedside. The Queen looks exactly like Peach but in her mid-thirties._

"_Just as the Princess was strolling through her garden of colorful and sweet scented flowers, a large shadow cast across the ground," Cherie said, sewing something in her hands at the same time, "The Princess looked up in shock. There, swooping down to her was a large, black dragon with its teeth bared."_

"_Then what happened Mommy," the younger Peach asked. She was probably about four-years-old at the time. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at her Mom._

"_The dragon snatched her."_

"_Did it eat her?"_

"_No, before the dragon could escape with the Princess to its horde, thousands of the castle's knights came to rescue her. You see, my dear daughter, the dragon wanted to rule over all the worlds…"_

"_Worlds," Peach asked, interrupting._

"_Yes, there are many worlds out there. Each is represented by a star, and each world is as different as people. Everyone and every world are unique in their own way."_

"_Wow…" Princess Peach looked out her castle window at the stars then turned back to her mother as she continued telling her story."_

"_While on his way to power, the dragon ended up falling deeply in love with the Princess and would do anything for her hand. The Princess, however, was in love with another. A forbidden love, it was. She was a Princess and the man was a commoner. But somehow, their love conquered all odds. Love can conquer any evil that may stand in your way. You must keep hope in your heart. Remember that, daughter."_

"_I will," Peach responded, "What happened to the Princess?"_

"_The castle knights came to save her, but were defeated by the dragon. She was about to loose hope, but there was a shout in the distance. Her true love came to save her. Since they kept their light burning strong, the dragon was defeated."_

"_Yay!"_

"_Now I have something for you, Peach," her mother said. She held up what she was sewing. It was a Toad Doll. "The reason I told you this story was because things like these happen to Princesses. But fear not, this will protect you. Your friends and your own strength are powerful. If you have that on your side, as well as your light and love, there will be a brighter future in store."_

"_Okay Mommy," she said, hugging her doll, "Thank you."_

_She fell fast asleep._

Peach pulled out her doll and her Parasol. "I think I'll be fine." Pikachu was a little confused. Sora was to, but he and Ash smiled, trusting her decision.

"Let's go," Ash said, "Sora, can you lead? I'm kinda bad with directions." Sora smirked.

Peach led everyone while Sora guarded the front and Pikachu did the back. Sora was busy freezing all the plants that wanted to attack them. Ash got a chance to show off his vine swinging skills, completely amazed at how much Ash grew in intelligence, strength, and skill since before their world vanished.

They took a short cut around the mad worm creatures, going to a place with creeping plant monsters and more goo. Princess Peach was able to show off her parasol skills while hugging her doll in her arms.

They made it to the fortress.

Quickly making their way up the fortress and dodging the walls of spikes with the help of Peach's flying parasol, they made it to a green haired Koopa named Iggy Koopa. He shot a green fire spell at Princess Peach, but she blocked it with her parasol. Ash distracted Iggy while Sora gave the final blow.

They then ended up on a platform that floated over a river of goo. Ash laid back to take a nap because of the slow current. Pikachu was about to do the same, but enemies dropped down. Both Sora and Ash summoned their Keyblades. They easily defeated them and enjoyed the peaceful river ride. That, however, ended quickly. Ash screamed, causing everyone to turn.

Ash was covered in mini Goombas that were crawling all around him. He stumbled back, almost falling off the edge of the platform, but he caught his balance.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shot a bolt or intense lightning at his master, clearing off the swarm of tiny enemies. Somehow, Ash was still able to withstand even Pikachu's strongest attack.

A giant plant fell down behind Sora.

"Look out," Peach cried out.

It was too late. The giant plant ate Sora.

"SORA!"

~ O ~

Sora struggled in the massive creature's stomach, trying to avoid the acid.

"_I think I'm going to be sick,"_ he thought, turning greener than the plant's stem.

He sliced its stomach then headed back towards the mouth. He was almost there, but White Blood cells tried attacking him. With his Keyblade, he was able to defeat them. Otherwise, he would've been a goner. He then tried to make his escape.

~ O ~

From the outside, you could see the Giant Plant's mouth and stomach bulging. It suddenly spit Sora out and stumbled back, its stomach expanding even more. It blew up.

Everyone looked at Ash in confusion, happiness, and disgust. A green slime covered Sora flashed a goofy smile and said, "Bob-omb."

Luckily, they had to pass a field of clouds. It automatically cleaned Sora off.

Both Keybladers ended up getting their wings back, surprising each other that they had the same form and surprised Peach and Pikachu generally. Peach also had fire powers. Ash and Sora grabbed each others shoulders and teamed up to carry the two others across without touching the ground.

They then came to the castle. Ash had trouble climbing the mesh, so he did his best to fly around the obstacles. Apparently nobody thought of going around, and none of the enemies knew he was, so it was easy.

When they got to Iggy Koopa, they found him with a Chain Chomp. Princess Peach jumped on one of the platforms and hit Iggy. Pikachu also shot a Thunderbolt at him. Iggy saw Ash was off guard, so he sent the Chain Chomp after him. Ash simply side stepped it, making both of their eyes go wider than dinner plates. Ash hit Iggy, and he was defeated.

Bowser taunted the group again, but this time all their friends watched as the ship left. Peach still gasped. They ran after the ship.

**And it's done! Phew. JK! How'd you like it? Any suggestions on worlds? I might not know the world so give a name if you can. Thank you for suggesting Lilo and Stitch's World. It's added to the list and will come soon. I need to put a world ahead of it to fit with the story line, but it is coming up! R & R!**


	21. Yodel Ay Hee Hoo W 6

What's up? My name is Destiny, and I'm in charge of what will happen in this fan fiction. Cool, huh? This is so fun. I am a Pokeshipper and a Pearlshipper (That's Misty and Dawn in love with Ash, isn't it?). Thank you, DarkMoonPrincessAzara, for suggesting Azumano. I may have it in GH I but if it's not, it will definitely be in GH II. So, I ask again, guess who will be paired up with Dylana and maybe even Leon.

**Queen Cherie- Destiny only owns Guardian Hearts and two OCs, including me.**

**Dylana- Yep.**

_**Dylana sees Cribbits about to object, but shuts up as she glares at him.**_

~ Chapter 20 – Yodel Ay Hee Hoo W 6 ~

The quartet had just dodged thousands of Bullet Bills and were currently on their way to an underground cavern.

"Safari Zone all over again," Ash thought.

They just about made it through when fat Koopas paralyzed them and threw hammers.

Ash side stepped them at last second and was able to defeat them.

Princess Peach was about to ask him about it, but Ash just waved his hand casually and said, "Later."

They then reached another underground world with tons of pipes, plants, and water.

"Looks like Mario and Luigi have some more work to do," Peach commented, looking around.

Pikachu nodded.

After some swimming and sliding, they escaped the pipe world.

Sora and the others were now riding Yoshis.

Blue for Sora, Pink for Peach, Yellow for Pikachu, and a rare White for Ash.

Suddenly, gophers popped out of the ground and started chasing them. **Ahh! Run for your lives! It's the gophers!**

They "luckily" out ran the gophers and made it to the fortress.

Ash walked forward, but he sensed something. He stopped the others and looked around.

Cautiously, he stepped forward, only to have a spiked pillar shoot high through the castle. If he were even the slightest bit closer, he'd be a shish kabob.

Everyone watched Ash as he stood completely still, frozen in shock. Ash's almond brown eyes were wide.

He then shook his head and said, let's hurry. He thought as they avoided the pillar while climbing up, "Oh. My. Arceus." His face was pure white.

They got half way up the fortress.

Sora, Peach, and Pikachu were on the other side of the spike pillar, waiting for Ash.

He jumped to them, but a second pillar struck him and tried to pierce him into the first one; the very tips of the spikes weren't sharp enough to kill him. Ash used reflect just in time.

He joined the others, and they went through the red door.

Morton Koopa Jr. is a grey and white turtle with a black star mark on his face. He had large eyebrows and three hairs on his head. His staff had a red jewel. However, he was pretty dumb.

Everyone was able to avoid any of Morton's attacks and his defense was weak. After only a few seconds, he was done for.

They then came to the mountainside where there was a lake with water that would constantly rise and fall. Unknown to them, there was a giant fish stalking them. It jumped out of the water and swallowed Sora and Ash whole. Pikachu and Peach were forced to move to higher ground as more came, and the fish with the Keybladers dove deeper.

~ O ~

Sora awoke in the stomach of the fish to find Ash unconscious next to him, sinking in the stomach acid. Sora swam to him and helped him stay floating. Ash then awoke.

"W-where are we?"

Sora looked around.

"Fish stomach." Ash looked disgusted

Back on Destiny Islands, he and Riku would also compete in fishing and he sometimes eats fish.

"How are we going to get out of here?" They then saw a few skeletons floating by. Sora pointed up.

"Really!"

Sora nodded sadly and said, "Would you rather climb up there or go down. Either way you'll get out."

Ash immediately said, "Up it is."

Ash started to climb up the fish, but heard Sora scream in pain. He turned to see the stomach acids trying to digest him. A whirlpool then formed to suck everything up. Ash reached out his hand and managed to pull Sora out.

They then climbed to the mouth of the fish.

"On the count of three," Sora said, "Hold your breath. I'll knock open the mouth, and we'll swim for our lives. Ready?"

Ash nodded.

"1...2…"

Ash held his breath.

"3!"

Sora kicked the fish, causing it to open its mouth. Both swam as fast as they could to the surface. Both thought at the same time, "We're going to need a bath."

~ O ~

Peach and Pikachu made it to a small castle where they took a break and hoped that the two were alright.

They were startled when they heard a sudden splash and tons of gasps. It was Sora and Ash! They ran to help the two up, but immediately backed away. Fish smell. Extremely intense fish smell.

Ash tossed Sora a bar of soap from his backpack and they went off for about two hours. When they got back, there was no more fish odor.

"It's getting late," Princess Peach noted, "There isn't a place we can sleep for the night. It can get pretty cold in the mountains."

Ash grinned.

"No problem," he said, "I've got a tent in my backpack and a sleeping bag. I have some snacks from my world too."

"That's great, Ash," Sora replied, "Is there a place we can set up camp that's warm? There isn't really any firewood."

Princess Peach then remembered something.

"I know the perfect place."

After a few minutes of walking, Princess Peach led them to a cave. When they walked in, Sora, Ash, and Pikachu were in awe.

The cave was your average dark cave filled with rock, dirt, some stalactites, and some stalagmites. This one had some illuminated crystals in it and a large pool of water that gave up a warm, toasty feeling. A hot springs.

Ash couldn't help but feel a small wave of sadness hit him, but shook it away.

Princess Peach snuck into a small tunnel of the cave to change into a swimsuit.

Sora helped Ash set up the tent in a wide section of the cave.

They are about done when Peach got back.

She sported a pink, frilly two-piece with gold letters on the side saying "PP". Her long, super blonde/yellow hair was tied back by a pink ribbon in a ponytail.

She and Pikachu then jumped into the water.

Sora and Ash looked at each other, smiling. Both ran and took off their shirts, shouting, "Cannonball!"

**SPLASH**

The four laughed a bit, and enjoyed it.

Peach and Pikachu were having a mini water fight.

Sora laid back on the edge of the springs with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

Ash leaded forward on the edge, looking through the cave's skylight at the stars. Sora snuck up behind him.

"Thinking of home, huh?"

Ash jumped and turned to find Sora.

"Yeah," he responded.

They then took one more glance at the stars.

Sora then said, "We should be getting to bed."

No one argued.

Ash tossed Princess Peach his sleeping bag, and then he found a comfy spot in the large tent. Everyone else did the same. Pikachu slept next to Peach.

~ O ~

~ O ~

**Some hours later…**

Sora and the others woke up early, Pikachu didn't act surprised with Ash this time, and packed everything back up in Ash's backpack. They then walked through a second tunnel of the cave.

The cave led them sliding down a pipe onto a wooden raft that floated on an underground river. Ash was in charge of adjusting the light and Sora was lookout. A few times, they had to deck down as low as possible. They also had to watch out for Koopas that threw fire balls, but Pikachu and Peach were the pest control.

Finally, they got to the castle.

Pikachu easily shot away tons of spike balls that were on a seesaw platform, allowing everyone to pass safely. He, however, got exhausted so he took a break under Ash's hat, only to find Jiminy doing the same. Apparently, Sora's pocket wasn't a safe place when you are passing a lava field.

They slid down another green pipe.

They eventually got to Morton. Of course, so did broomstick Koopa.

The Koopa waved his wand then left.

Morton stomped on the ground sending pillars up around.

"Whoa," Ash huffed, jumping back in time. "This is great," he said sarcastically, "The big lug gets some big boy toys."

Morton steamed. "It's curtains for you creeps! You're history! You've had it! You're done for! It's all over! We win! Time's up! Your clock is cleaned! The sun has set! The fat lady has sung! The cheese has molded! The Super Mario Bros. are no more!"

Pikachu snickered. While Morton was distracted, he sent a thunderbolt at him then an iron tail.

Sora then flipped and bopped Morton in the head.

A door opened up and they ran through it.

The Italian brothers and the Disney Duo were on the deck of the ship when the quartet came out. Everybody's eyes then widened a bit when the ship left without Bowser Jr., again. They all knew what would happen.

The four on the ship happily walked back to their cells while the other four ran after the ship.

Sora, Ash, Peach, and Pikachu ran through the clouds and boarded the ship.

"AH! Gopher wrench," Sora shouted. Everyone looked at him weirdly. Ash, who was in the front, turned around to question him.

**POW**

He got a wrench to the back of the head. An anime vein appeared on his forehead. Pikachu blasted all the gophers with a single, large thunderbolt, making their trip a bit easier.

Ash gave Pikachu the keys he pick pocketed, and Pikachu went to find the captured four.

~ O ~

Pikachu found Mario, Luigi, Donald, and Goofy eagerly waiting in their cells. Pikachu passed the keys to Luigi because he seemed to be a bit more careful then his brother, Goofy has his clumsy times, and Donald…yeah, you get the idea. Luigi unlocked his cage then his brother's. He then freed Goofy then Donald.

They all then ran/floated as fast as they could.

~ O ~

When they got to Bowser Jr., they saw a big area with an electric fence on the walls and two floating thingies. Bowser Jr. sat in his and Ash and Sora shared one.

Peach hit Bowser Jr. with her parasol, knocking him into the fence.

Sora and Ash got the idea. They steered the flying machine into Bowser Jr. and knocked him into the fence as well, causing the ship to smoke.

"Pikachu," Ash called out, "Us— Oh yeah." Ash rubbed the back of his head then shouted, "Thundera!"

He blasted a lightning magic at Bowser Jr.

Then, just like Team Rocket, Bowser Jr. blasted off…into the super hard glass.

**BAM**

The Koopaling slid down the wall, his nose bright red.

Mario, Luigi, Donald, and Goofy came down the tube to meet them.

However, at that time, broomstick Koopa and Bowser Jr. had a trapdoor set, causing everyone but Peach to drop down. The three sweatdropped.

The Koopas were happy though. They had just retrieved their main prisoner. They'd get everyone else but Ash later, considering he hasn't been captured yet.

**How's that? Well, it's almost Halloween! If I hurry, I might get a Halloween World in. I hope so. Anyways, do you like this story so far? Did you enjoy my little twist? Because I'm a bit tired right now, I'm going to skip the WTH, a.k.a. Who's That Heartless****. Please R & R!**


	22. Reach For The Sky W 7

Hi! It's me again with another wonderful chapter of Guardian Hearts! I really don't have anything to say except…Keep your head in the clouds! Oh yeah! Who likes Halloween as much as I do?

**Jack Skellington- I do!**

**Scary Godmother- Same here**

Destiny-Yep. Two of my faithful Halloween peeps. I planned something fun for both worlds of theirs.

**Scary Godmother- Does it have something to do with Harry?**

Destiny- Yep.

**Scary Godmother- Will I get revenge?**

Destiny- Of course. We just need him alive.

~ Chapter 21 – Reach for the Sky W 7 ~

The now septet were racing through the clouds. Luckily Ash and Sora got their wings, amazing the Disney Duo, and were able to carry Donald and Goofy since they were slow in their current form. To prevent any deaths, Ash carried Goofy and Sora carried Donald.

Unfortunately, Koopas and Goombas couldn't swim. This meant Ash would have to swerve around all the giant water bubbles. He got annoyed so he went around and skipped to the end.

He set Donald and Goofy down and began circling the area as fast as he could as they waited for Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu. Sora had followed Ash and was racing him somewhere.

~ O ~

The two sat on a tall pipe that reached higher then all the others.

"Wanna race," Ash asked.

"Wha—"

"Ready?"

"You're on!"

Ash and Sora were two go from the pipe, to the highest clouds so their feet were above them, quickly diving down, keep diving until you reach the ground and pull up, fly across a field, go up and around a mountain, then head back and tag the flag.

Both then said in unison, "Go!"

They both pushed off the pipe and shot into the sky. Both were tied as they shot far above the highest clouds that seemed to hold the fat orange sun.

Both then stopped using their wings for a moment, falling head first to the ground which was far away. Both had the same plan in their minds.

~ O ~

Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu had just gotten to the castle to find only Donald and Goofy.

As they waited for the two Keybladers, Mario, Luigi, and Goofy all took a nap just outside the small base that looked like a castle.

Pikachu was with Jiminy in the castle, looking over what was in the Journal. He wanted to see where they had been, where Sora and his master went in this world, and where his master has been without him.

Donald was the only one outside, awake.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the two.

"WAHH!"

He jumped when he saw Sora and Ash with their wings folded behind them. Their eyes were closed so they looked unconscious. He saw them fall rapidly to the ground. They disappear beneath some clouds.

Pikachu and Jiminy came running out and Mario and Luigi woke form their naps. Somehow, Goofy was still asleep.

~ O ~

Sora and Ash laughed as they raced down. They gave each other a quick high five then tried to get ahead of one another.

The ground was coming rapidly closer, inching its way to their destruction. Both pulled up suddenly, their faces inches from the ground.

They then shot towards the mountain.

Sora swung many times around it, heading to the top while Ash went through a large cavern, getting soaked in brilliant light and water. Both reached the top at the same time.

They pushed off the tip of the mountain and shot like lightning to the flag, their backs straining.

~ O ~

Donald had rambled on about what happened, trying to explain it through his panicked tone. However, no one could really understand him. They just went back to what they were doing. Donald had calmed down a bit and tried taking a nap as well, against the flagpole.

He heard a swooshing noise and turned.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donald freaked. He practically, no, he had a heart attack from seeing the two coming at him, fast!

One of them hit Donald in the head, knocking him out and sending him to wherever Goombas go when they're stepped on. In his case, off the side of the cliff they rested on.

The others came back.

Both grabbed the flag at the same time. Also at the same time, Donald came back with an extremely large anime vein, causing everyone to shrink back.

"WHO DID THAT!"

Sora and Ash shook their heads.

There was a loud snore. Everyone turned to see Goofy **STILL ASLEEP**! They sweatdropped.

Donald glared at the Keybladers, fire and lightning shooting out. He then turned and shot a lightning spell at Goofy, jolting him awake. He continued on, everyone else trailing behind. Sora and Ash were at the very end.

Sora leaned into Ash and whispered, "You really did do it, didn't you?"

Ash gave a slightly terrified but confident grin while nodding his head.

Sora's mouth dropped open, but he then grinned too. He mouthed 'nice'.

They climbed over tall mushrooms while avoiding crazy spike ball things, quickly making it across.

When they got to the fortress, they all climbed onto a pulley on the outer walls, dodging an endless raid of Bullet Bills. Suddenly, gigantic ones took their place.

"Holy Miltank," Ash shouted.

Luckily, they got out with only a few scratches.

They went through a green pipe.

They then climbed another pulley while avoiding Bob-ombs.

They then got to Ludwig von Koopa, a Koopalind with blue hair.

He shot fire at everyone then jumped high in the air.

"He can fly," Ash asked both stupidly, incredulously, and sarcasm.

Sora threw a rock at Ludwig, knocking him out. "I guess not," he said. Sora then goofed around by striking a ridiculous pose. Everyone laughed then continued on.

They went into the ghost house.

Sora and Ash immediately shot to the top of the stairs to avoid getting hit by creatures that punched barrels, leaving Mario, Luigi, Donald, and Goofy behind. Pikachu had hitched a ride on Ash's jacket. When the four got to Sora, Ash, and Pikachu, they only had a few scrapes and bruises. Donald kicked Ash's back, causing him to fall to the ground, loosing his wings, and a raid of barrels to fall on him. Everyone else cringed.

Luckily, the rest was simple. A few of them looked one way, and a few of them looked the other way at the ghosts while they hid their faces at either an attempt at hiding or embarrassment.

Next was pipe world! Of course, that was the easiest. They all just spent their time dodging enemy attacks.

They also races through the clouds, everyone getting a flying thing. Both Donald and Goofy had wings as well.

"Ah, flying Goomba," Ash said, pointing towards Donald.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Donald complained.

Sora then said, "Behind you."

There were mini and flying Goombas behind him.

Eventually, they passed that world too.

When they got to the Castle, Ash stopped everyone. A raid of small and large spike poles shot everywhere, the group barely made it out of there alive.

When they got to Ludwig, as usual the broomstick Koopa launched a spell. This time, everyone was placed on an elevator that rocketed up. Sora's and Ludwig's platforms were a bit slower.

Sora only had to avoid getting hit by fire and not fall to beat him. And he did.

Princess Peach and Bowser Jr. took off in the airship to another location.

**One more Mushroom Kingdom World left to go! Yea! I am rushing, while doing my best to keep everything good grammar-wise, to get to Halloween Town. Hang in there. If I don't, then the 24****th**** Chapter can be my Halloween Special. Well, besides the usual R & R, ciao!**

**Name this…**

**In a picture, there's a grumpy character with wings. Who is it?**

**Ash**

**Ash- Hey!**

**Destiny- Donald told me to say that.**

**Flying Goomba**

**Sephiroth**

**Sephy- You're dead.**

**Donald (both regular and Goomba form)**

**All of the above.**

**All except Ash**


	23. Ring of Fire W 8

Hiya peeps! Okay, now I'm getting into a Dark Ash mood. Right now I'm debating whether to put Dark Ash in the first Guardian Hearts or leave it. I definitely want to make a Dark Ash and Anti-Sora story. No yaoi! Never will you see a yaoi fiction from me. No offense to anybody who doesn't mind reading it, but yeah…

**Ash- Oh great…**

**Destiny- So take it away Bowser!**

_**A lava ball shoots at DestinyAurora's head.**_

**Bowser- Destiny will never own me or any of the stupid characters in this stupid story.**

**Everyone- HEY!**

**Destiny- Yeah, um, Bowser? You ARE a character in this "stupid" story, so wouldn't that make YOU a STUPID character too?**

**Bowser- Fine. This story and the characters aren't stupid. THE AUTHOR'S THE ONE WHO MADE THIS!**

**Destiny- GET OUT!**

**Random dude from Phineas and Ferb- You just got served…**

~ Chapter 22 – Ring of Fire W 8 ~

The septet ran for their lives, trying to out run the lava balls and the actual lava that was out to kill them. Whenever they stepped on a platform, it would either trap them by being enclosed by lava as the molten rock tried to burn them to death, the platform would tip, or it would sink.

They then passed through an underground lava cave where tons of Goombas big and small thrived.

"Feels like home, huh," Ash joked to Donald, only to get hit in the head by Donald. It didn't seem to hurt.

"Ash," Sora asked.

"Misty hits harder."

Pikachu and Sora snickered, only to get whacked by Donald.

They went through another cave to find lava waves coming towards them. They jumped away, Donald only getting slightly burnt. He smelt like cooked mushroom.

They got to the fortress.

They somehow managed to get past most of the spinning fire and were just finishing jumping the blocks.

When they eventually ran through the red doors, they found the broomstick Koopa waiting for them, a.k.a. Kamek.

The old turtle teleported all around the battle field. It consisted of colorful, moving blocks. Because of their size, the group was able to defeat Kamek easily, each getting a good whack at him.

They ended up deep underwater. Donald, Goofy, Pikachu, and Jiminy had to stay in a bubble since they couldn't really swim.

Ash's lungs felt like they were going to burst as they swam through the water.

Since Sora has been raised on islands, he was used to holding is breath for a longer period of time.

They all surfaced in a little air pocket…well, almost everyone.

"Pikapi?"

"Guys," Sora asked, "Where's Ash?"

Nobody saw him.

Sora went underwater, leaving Mario and Luigi to look after the others.

"Good-a luck," Mario and Luigi said, Luigi once again trying to mimic his older twin.

~ O ~

Sora found Ash covering his mouth. His body was strained, trying to hold on to consciousness. His eyes rolled to the back off his head. Ash was out cold.

Sora swam as fast as he could to Ash, only to be blocked by the natural enemies that inhabited this vast world, and obviously, heartless. Sora quickly fought his way to Ash, trying to make a gap in the creatures. When there was one, Sora quickly snatched Ash.

Ash awoke while Sora dragged him to the air pocket. When Sora realized Ash was awake, both swam up to the surface.

There were thousands of bubbles that rose to the surface of the water as the Keybladers coughed and gasped for air.

After a few minutes, they continued on, out of the water.

They then passed through two lava fields until they came to one with a creepy, skeleton rollercoaster.

It slowly made its way up then dropped unexpectedly, screeching as it raced down.

After a few times of going up and down on mini hills forcing the seven to jump over lava, the bonecoaster slowly went up again. Only to drop again.

After going on two coasters, they passed through a green tube, only to go on three more bonecoasters!

They then reached the airship, which was docked close o the ground yet again.

The sky was red and grey. The sound of thunder crackled in all their ears. This was when Ash and Pikachu were at their best.

Pikachu shot a massive thunderbolt at all the enemies on the ship, frying them. Donald was even impressed!

When they got to Bowser Jr., he discarded his old flying machine that was new and bigger.

He shot down a spikeball bomb at Sora, but Mario and Luigi sent it back at him.

Bowser Jr. shot fire at Ash who didn't even flinch. He was amazed, but shook his head, trying not to be caught off guard.

Pikachu swung his tail like a bat and knocked a massive spike ball into Bowser Jr. He was defeated, for a third time.

The seven ran back to the deck where they found Princess Peach.

She noticed them and wave, eager to see them.

Mario ran up to her and the others stayed back, sensing a romantic moment. Ash only looked confused, causing Pikachu to roll his eyes. Typical Ash! Sora felt a little uncomfortable, thinking of Kairi.

Kamek suddenly appeared, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. He snatched Princess Peach.

Everyone ran out to find a secret area of the volcano revealing itself…It was Bowser's Castle!

As they entered, Bowser manaically laughed in his gruff, scratchy low voice.

Bowser's massive castle was filled with lava. Obviously if his castle was in the middle of an active volcano, there would be lots of lava, and fire.

They cautiously avoided the lava and made it to a large green door. The second it opened, everyone but Mario, Sora, and Luigi blew away.

The three continued on, avoiding the large balls of fire that shot around them.

They then came face to face with Bowser…who was wearing Ash's hat!

"Give it back ugly!"

Bowser only laughed…until he realized what Ash called him.

"**NeVeR…"**

Mario spotted Princess Peach in the corner, back to him as she lay against the cage bars.

Bowser shot a massive fire ball at them, but they dodged. When he jumped to form another attack, Mario took the opportunity to run by a red switch. Sora and Ash were trapped as Mario gave the signal to run for their lives.

Ash nudged Sora, who got the hint.

They ran around Bowser!

Bowser looked stupid as he stared at the two with little dots for eyes and a massive sweatdrop over his head.

Mario then pressed the switch, causing Godzilla to fall. He then stared up at Peach, lovingly. However, it was Namek in disguise! The romantic music stopped abruptly. The Keybladers sweatdropped.

"Well this is awkward," Sora commented. Ash nodded.

Namek then cast a spell and made a giant Koopa and Ash's hat!

They could only stare. One word came to mind, and it was 'wow'.

Bowser was in pure fury as he chased the three while spitting massive fireballs at them.

They jumped down, gaining some needed wings.

Bowser furiously swung at them with his arms and sent waves of lava towards them.

They found the real Peach hanging in a cage over a massive button.

She called out, "Mario!"

All three slammed down on the button, causing the building to collapse. But as it did, Ash grabbed his hat which rapidly shrunk back to normal. He pocketed it, considering that Bowser had used it, he'd need to wash it out.

Princess Peach's cage opened. Pretty music played in the background as she floated gracefully down in rainbow sparkles.

Mario tipped his hat to Peach and she curtsied. Both Keybladers smiled as they saw Mario celebrate.

They all happily walked out.

Luigi's voice suddenly sounded, causing everyone to turn. Luigi was in a hot air balloon that was coming down towards them. He waved. Ash waved back.

Donald, Goofy, Pikachu, and Jiminy were also waving, floating in another balloon behind Luigi.

Luigi opened the door on the hot air balloon and gestured them to come in.

Mario took Peach's hand and led her in. The door closed behind them.

Luigi signaled Goofy and Donald to follow as they just got Sora and Ash in. Pikachu rested on Ash's shoulder.

Luigi put his hand on the hot air balloon, but it flew away, causing Luigi to fall. He looked sad and disappointed. Donald and Goofy reminded him of the second balloon, but it was full. Ash stepped out of the balloon with Pikachu and took to the sky.

They all flew back to Peach's castle.

"Oh, Mario," Peach said, "Tell me about your big adventure again!"

As she said this, she thought of the story her mother used to read to her when she was little. She then realized, she was the princess in the story, and Mario was the knight. She smiled warmly. She had always loved him, but was too afraid to say anything. Little did she know, he felt the same way.

Mario rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

When they were a good distance away, Ash looked back at the castle to see the Koopalings trying to flip Bowser back up. It was a funny site so Ash took a picture. However, when they managed to flip Bowser, the castle collapsed on them.

Ash's eyes were wide.

Back at the castle, there was a party. Everyone was attempting to throw Princess Peach another party. It was a blast! There was food, music, dancing, and the best part ever…as Mario and Princess Peach were dancing, they confessed their love.

As they did, Sora and Ash's Keyblades appeared in their hands.

Above Mario and Peach was a chandelier with a Keyhole on it. A green light shot from Sora's Keyblade, and a blue light shot from Ash's. When they locked the Keyhole, the lights showered down on the lovebirds, making the slow dance they were currently dancing to even more romantic.

As the party closed, everyone said their goodbyes.

Sora, Ash, Donald, Goofy, and Pikachu were transported back to the Gummi Ship and the new couple went on to the balcony.

~ O ~

Skeleton King laughed menacingly as he stared at the crystal ball, looking at Ash's image. His grin got even wider as he plotted a devious plan.

~ O ~

When they got back to the ship, the quintet realized something important. When you go to Mushroom Kingdom, spells that were on you aren't, but when you come back…Ash was still a girl.

Ash threw mental daggers at Donald as he grumbled, "Change me back!"

Donald chuckled nervously as he undid the spell.

Suddenly, Sora and Ash collapsed.

**Likie? I do! I am tired right now, so that's all. R & R!**


	24. Nightmare

Hello! Here's another chapter of Guardian Hearts! Yes, Batthan, you're correct! You know, I think I pick on Ash too much…

**Ash- You think!**

**Destiny- Yeah, sorry dude. It's just so easy to find ways to pick on you. Sora needs more hero moments, and I need to pick on him some more.**

**Sora- What!**

**Destiny- Ash has a bit too much hero moments. I also need some more rivalry. I guess I'll have to pick on Donald some more…**

**Sora- Destiny doesn't own us**

~ Chapter 23 – Nightmare ~

Sora woke up to find himself in a white room. It was around 4:00 am.

The walls were white, the tiled floor was light blue, and there were weird machines all around him. He was in a white bed.

Sora turned to see Ash asleep next to him, asleep. From what he could tell, Ash had tons of burn marks on him. His shirt was off; revealing a huge bandage on him and a light scar was still on his back.

Pikachu was sleeping next to Ash in a small blanket placed on a chair. Poor thing.

"_I wonder where Riku is,"_ Sora thought. He put his hands behind his head and sighed. _"This wasn't the adventure I asked for, but it is okay I guess. I just wish Kairi and Riku were with me. Why did Donald have to scare him off…?"_

Sora turned to see Ash squirming in his bed.

Sora got up and stumbled over to him. He shook him, knowing in must be a nightmare.

~ O ~

Ash was in the dark emptiness of his subconscious.

A cold wind blow, so cold, it burned. He shivered as he gazed across the vast expanse. His expression was tense. His body was numb, but he ignored it. Ash only looked around, wondering why he was here again.

There was a bright light, causing Ash to shield his eyes from the intense light.

He found himself on the rocky crossroads of a grassy field. The wind still blew.

"Ash," a familiar, feminine voice called out.

Ash turned to see May, Brock, and Max running towards him. He tried to call out to his friends but no words could come out. He couldn't even move.

There was a streak of light and his friends dissolved right in front of him. Ash was in shock.

He saw a man in a black cloak on one end of a road.

"_Along the road ahead lies something you need."_

"_However— in order to claim it…"_

"_You must lose something that is dear to you."_

The man floated off down the path he was on.

Ash didn't trust the man. Something pulled at him, telling him to go down the road. Cautiously, he did. Ash ended up at a gold and green castle. The clouds surrounding it rumbled.

Ash walked through the door.

Suddenly, a fast forward of someone else's future flashed before him, and he found himself in front of a man with pink hair and a girl with blonde hair. Their words were blotted out. They were transparent, as well as his friends. By the looks on their faces, something bad was going to happen.

Then, everybody disappeared and the room darkened.

A second Ash appeared. The real one summoned his Keyblade.

~ O ~

Sora gulped. Ash's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"_Does he fight in his sleep," _he thought.

Sora ran out of the room to get some help.

~ O ~

The fake Ash laughed. "How does it feel," he said in a familiar scratchy voice, "to have all your pathetic little friends gone."

He summoned a black blade similar to Oblivion, which the group doesn't know about. The only difference is a black heartless claw at the end and a red X chain that looked like tear marks. The blade was called _Heart Shade_.

He slashed at Ash, leaving scratches on his body. Unfortunately, this wasn't just a dream.

Ash ran at Dark Ash and swung down then to the left. It was an illusion.

The real Dark Ash slashed at him from behind, only to be blocked by Ash's Keyblade.

Ash used Dodge Roll to avoid another strike, and launched a fire spell. He then used Cure.

His other self shot a Shadow Ball at Ash, sending him back. He then launched a Thunderbolt at him.

Ash absorbed it like an electric rod and directed it out of his body with twice the power and half the effort.

Dark Ash ducked out of the way.

Ash sent mini bolts all over the darkened field.

Dark Ash dodged each one fast and easy. It looked as if he were dancing his way around all of them. He then back flipped out of the way of a fire bomb. The evil Ash then sent a Dark Void attack at Ash, but it did nothing.

Ash would've face faulted if he knew what that move was and what it was supposed to do. He only blinked and stared dumbly at his twin. It was Dark Ash's turn to fall backwards anime style.

Ash sent a Strike Raid at Dark Ash's head. EPIC FAIL! It ended up boomeranging back and slicing his leg. No worries, it didn't fall off and it wasn't deep. Only a little blood trickled under his jeans. A few beads of sweat dripped down his brow. He fell on one knee.

Dark Ash tried to take the advantage to get him, but Ash raised his Keyblade over his head and bounced the dark sword away. Dark Ash growled and summoned it back. He slashed thousands of times at Ash's feet.

"_Dance Ashy-boy! DANCE!"_

Ash glared at him with hate. Blue fire burned in his eyes and a powerful blue aura formed around him, blazing with the extreme intensity of a wild fire. If only Gary could see him now.

Ash launched an aura attack at the Dark version of himself.

Dark Ash was only slightly phased by the powerful attack.

Ash kept firing.

Dark Ash laughed and said, "Now you're getting serious…I will too!"

He shot razor sharp purple blades at Ash, who just barely dodged. He punched at Ash, but Ash blocked it with his hand. Dark Ash smiled evilly, twisting Ash's arm around until you could hear a crack.

Ash crumpled to the ground.

Dark Ash swung _Heart Shade _at Ash's stomach, only for Ash to roll out of the way.

Ash jumped up and tried to run.

Dark Ash smirked and let him.

~ O ~

The gummi ship was on auto pilot while everybody rested. Sora didn't dare wake Donald, unless he wanted to commit suicide.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Um, Goofy," Sora asked his closer friend of the Disney Duo, "Shouldn't Donald be awake while he's steering the ship?"_

This was during the trip to Agrabah…

"_Actually," Goofy said uncomfortably, "That's fat— ASH!"_

_Ash tapped on Donald to wake him up. Donald only shrugged it off. Sora and Goofy sighed in relief._

_Ash tried a different approach…_

"_WAHHH!"_

_Donald spent some of the time chasing Ash around the ship._

Goofy was too lazy and could never wake up. He could probably sleep through a hurricane. If Sora tried Donald's lightning technique, he could wake up Donald. Pikachu was the only option.

~ O ~

Ash ran through all the floors of Castle Oblivion until he came to the front door. The room got dark again. Ash turned to see Dark Ash behind him.

Dark Ash nailed Ash in the face.

"Let's finish this…"

Chains bound around Ash slowly tightening. Ash struggled to escape, but couldn't. Slowly, he reached his hand out pathetically.

Dark Ash only laughed.

Suddenly, two Keyblades appeared in his right hand. Shamouti's Calling was in his left.

The other blades were _Trickblade_, the blade with the cute bunny chain, and a new one.

The new keyblade had a sky blue handle, guard, and rod. There were small, fluffy white clouds that surrounded the guard. On the tip of the rod part was a large, smooth, purple gem with a silver rim. Coming out from the gem were three silver sythe blades. One was positioned regularly on the right of the gem, another was coming out from the same place but was angled downwards diagonally and was a bit shorter, and the last was the same but was pointing down and was the shortest.

It was called _Dreamscape_.

~ O ~

Both Sora and Pikachu rushed back to Ash and did what they could to wake Ash up. It was hopeless.

~ O ~

_Dreamscape _broke the chains and spiraled around Ash.

Ash swung _Shamouti's Calling _and _Trickblade_ at his dark copy, leaving a big mark of his left arm.

After a few more minutes of fierce battling, Dark Ash hit his blade on Ash's side. He then kicked Ash in the stomach and held a sharp blade to his neck.

"_You lose,"_ Dark Ash said.

"_Because of you, all your friends will die..."_

Ash struggled to get up.

"…_Because of you, the worlds will suffer…"_

Ash fell back.

"…_and all at your hand."_

A rainbow colored sphere of light shot at Ash's head, causing him to shriek in terror. Unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears. The dark version of himself was the only person to hear it. Ash was curled into a tight ball with his eyes closed, covering his ears.

_Ash saw himself with his blade, striking his terrified friends and family. Even people that he's never met before. Some were from other worlds. _

_He saw Misty reaching out her hand to him as she drowned in the sea. How ironic. He reached out, but she fell. His heart skipped a beat._

_A young girl with blue hair fell from a balloon. Immediately, force of habit, he thought of Team Rocket's Meowth head balloon._

_Basically, everyone he's ever met, we're gone. What scared him the most was seeing Sora and his best friend fall at his mercy; helpless._

Dark Ash laughed maniacally. More images of terrible and horrifying sights filled Ash's head.

Dark Ash raised his sword above his head, and swung it down at Ash's head. It appeared that it was the end. However, fate is a funny thing. A Leaf Storm attacked Dark Ash.

He screamed and dissolved in a black mist, cursing under his breath.

A soft, sweet voice spoke out to Ash.

"Don't listen to him," it said. The voice sounded feminine. "I've seen your future. Trust me, it's bright."

A small hand set on Ash's shoulder.

He turned to see a small, green-haired girl in a pale yellow dress. A lost heart.

"I was once called Amber and also, Ambertwo…"

On the broken heart's shoulder was a familiar Celebi.

"It's true," Celebi spoke up, through Amber's telepathy, her voice just as soft, "You can never give up. There are times you will fall, but you have to get up again. No matter what!"

~ I'm Unbeatable (Extended Cut) ~

Ash smiled at the two.

He whispered, "Thank you…"

Both slowly faded, leaving behind a white light.

~ O ~

Sora and Pikachu were relieved to see that Ash was okay. By now, Donald and Goofy were awake and taking care of business.

"You okay," Sora asked.

Ash smiled and nodded.

Besides him on a little table was an object wrapped securely in a pure white cloth. Ash read the small card besides it to himself.

_Dear Ash,_

_Sorry we had to run. Shattered hearts need to make their way to Kingdom Hearts. I'm sure you'll understand. There's a little gift for you in the cloth…_

Ash unwrapped the cloth to find an Echo Voice stone. He held it in his hands.

_Wherever you are, Celebi will be with you. Take good care of her…_

There was a white Pokedex and white pokeballs in there too.

_Give these to Sora; he'll need them in the future…_

Ash handed them to Sora then read on.

_The large silver ball is yours. It's the Ultima Ball. All your pokemon are there, even Pidgeot, Primeape, Charizard, and Squirtle. Fifty one in all. This special ball can hold tons of pokemon at once, just call them out like usual. They all know what they're in for._

Ash grinned as he whispered, "Thank you…" He turned to Sora and Pikachu and handed them the note. He pocketed what was his.

They all then walked out to the cockpit.

**Yep, the gang's all here. The pokemon gang at least. Sorry, I'm late for a Halloween chapter. Oh well, I'll try harder next time. Batthan, like I said, is right about Skeleton King. In fact, that's where we're going next. I think after a few chapters there, I'm going to try and remember to add Hawaii there. Azumano will be towards the end so it will be a stronger world like Hallow Bastion and Neverland. Please, you can request whatever characters, worlds, story ideas, and whatever else in your reviews. I'll make sure I'll find a way to add them to my planned saga… Peace out!**


	25. Shugga and Spice

**Hi guys! Are you ready? It's time for a new chapter! Ugh. I lost the original to this so I have to do this chapter from memory. Sorry it took awhile. Introducing… **

_dramatic drum rolls…_

**Destiny- Antauri!**

**Antauri- Greetings.**

**Destiny- Sprx 77!**

**Sprx 77- Call me Sprx.**

**Destiny- Brainstrain!**

**Brainstrain- I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson, please.**

**Destiny- Fine, Gibby… Nova!**

**Nova- Hi!**

**Destiny- Otto!**

**Otto- Hello!**

**Destiny- Chiro!**

**Chiro- Hey there.**

**Super Robot- Destiny doesn't own any of us.**

_Eyes widen…_

**Destiny- So cool!**

~ Chapter 24 – Shugga and Spice ~

Skeleton King laughed as he appeared at his domain in the Citadel of Bone.

"The fly has wandered too far into the web," he said, "Perfect…"

~ O ~

Sora, Ash, and Pikachu were chilling out in the kitchen of the Gummi Ship. Luckily, Sora was a pretty good cook. Ash would've blown the whole ship up by now. The keybladers were chowing down on hotdogs. Sora made one for Pikachu too, but both sweatdropped when they noticed Pikachu found the Ketchup Bottle. Hearts appeared over the Electric Rodent's head.

Alarms suddenly went off. Sora and Ash tossed their hotdogs and ran to the cockpit. Both noticed that Pikachu didn't follow. He was too in love with his Ketchup girlfriend.

"Come on," Sora said. He pulled Pikachu away, causing the bottle to shatter. Tears formed in the mouse's eyes.

Goofy was found running frantically around the cockpit, checking various machines.

"What's wrong," Ash asked.

"We're going down," Donald said.

"WHAT!"

"PIKA!"

"Whaddya mean were going down," Sora asked in an extremely panicked tone.

"We're out of fuel…"

"We're going to crash," Goofy yelled.

Sora noticed a small, purple world with a large city in the Northern area. On the screen it also said in purple letters, _Shuggazoom_.

They just entered the atmosphere.

Ash reached for his belt and took out the Ultima Ball.

"Let's hope this works," he muttered, causing everyone to turn.

"Let's go, Pidgeot, Noctowl, Charizard! Help us out!"

A bird, owl, and dragon creature appeared in a flash of bright red light. Sora scanned them with his new pokedex.

_Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile._

_Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon._

_Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything._

"The door's jammed," Donald screamed.

Ash called out another pokemon which Sora scanned.

_Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies._

"Whoa," Sora said in awe.

"Sceptile," Ash commanded, "Use Leaf Blade on the door!"

Sceptile easily cut the door in half with his extremely sharp, strong blades. Goofy boarded Pidgeot, Donald rode Noctowl, and Sora along with Pikachu rode on Charizard. Sceptile was called back.

They all then realized one thing when they jumped out of the Gummi…Ash was still inside!

However, Sora noticed a smirk on Ash's face.

"He wouldn't," he thought. They were a hundred feet or so in the air. "He would!"

Sora smiled a bit at Ash's recklessness, but couldn't help but worry. He noticed that Charizard and the others were fidgeting around. He told Pikachu the plan and he told the others. They calmed down a bit, but were worried and surprised.

50 feet…

40 feet…

20 feet…

**SPLASH**

Everyone landed just as the Gummi Ship crashed into some lake. As it sunk under, causing everyone to worry a bit more, Ash's laughter was heard. As the Gummi Ship dipped completely below the surface, they could see Ash floating in a glass-like bubble. Protectega.

Ash's Pokemon, minus Pikachu, were surprised to see one of Ash's powers.

Ash and Sora high-fived. Apparently, there was a hidden camera in another Ketchup Bottle to spy on Donald, but this works too.

Donald was steaming up. He walked up to Sora…

**WHAM**

…and whacked him right in the head!

He then turned to Ash.

**BANG**

**BAM**

CRASH

He swung at Ash's knee, side and head. Everyone else cringed…except for Ash! Sure, he was in pain from the first two hits, but didn't flinch from the third one. Ash's Kanto Pokemon understood why.

"Misty hits harder," Ash simply stated.

Donald finally snapped. He knocked Ash into the water, but he didn't come up.

Noctowl's eyes flashed.

~ O ~

Ash swam down to the shipwrecked Gummi ship, an air bubble made of aeroraga surrounded his head.

"_If Donald wants me gone,"_ he thought, _"I'll go…"_

He swam deeper down. His feet touched the top of the still sinking Gummi.

~ O ~

Sora and Goofy watched Donald run around shouting that the world was ending.

Sora scanned Noctowl again.

"Apparently," Sora said, "Ash's Noctowl used hypnosis."

~ O ~

Ash cast another aero spell on himself. He had put a waterproof case on his i-pod and was listening to it.

**The Extra Mile ~ Laura Pausini **

_Countless eyes are watching  
in this our finest hour_

Ash pictured him in his battles in the different battles he's had.

_It's time to realize the dream  
And who we really are  
_

Ash saw him as a Keyblade Master, a protector to all. He knew it was who he was and what he was meant to do. It felt right in his heart.

_I'm gonna freeze this space and time  
Rise to make the call  
Seize this moment, make it mine  
And through it all  
_

He saw his past struggles and his accomplishments.

_Straight as the arrow flies  
I will run towards the finish line  
With all the strength I've found  
My feet won't touch the ground  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
The wings of faith will carry me  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
The arms I'm running to  
I'll go the extra mile for you  
_

He saw Misty. His heart reached out to her and his heart beat faster.

_I know it won't be easy  
To make you understand  
I wanna take the glory  
And put it in your hands  
_

He saw a blue-haired girl who he's never met before. His heart skipped a beat.

_Cause you're the light that makes me shine  
You're the hero in my eyes  
Win or lose, do or die  
I'm aiming high  
_

Mew and Mewtwo appeared in his memories.

_Straight as the arrow flies  
I will run towards the finish line  
With all the strength I've found  
My feet won't touch the ground  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
The wings of faith will carry me  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
The arms I'm running to  
I'll go the extra mile for you_

_(Go the extra mile) in the end  
(Go the extra mile) I wanna be able to say  
I give all of me for the world to see  
And I would do it all again  
I would go the extra mile for you_

He saw his adventures with Pikachu and Sora.

_Straight as the arrow flies  
I will run towards the finish line  
With all the strength I've found  
My feet won't touch the ground  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
The wings of faith will carry me  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
The arms I'm running to  
I'll go the extra mile for you_

Knowing it would be worthwhile  
I would go the extra mile for you 

He sighed. That song always encouraged him for some reason. It reminded him of the one memory he had of his father.

~ O ~

Donald finally stopped running when Pikachu zapped him.

"WHAT!"

"Pikapi pika pi pika!"

Pikachu sparked and the rest of Ash's pokemon that were out growled.

Donald chose to ignore them, causing Pikachu to zap him.

"Pikapi pika pi pika!"

"Shut up," Donald said, "Nobody can understand you. You might as well keep your mouth closed."

"Pikapi pi pika," Pikachu said, looking sad for a moment.

Something clicked in Sora's head.

"NOBODY CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"Actually, Donald," Sora interrupted, "I think Pikachu said that Ash could."

A record scratch sounded.

"WHAT," everyone said incredulously in their own language.

"Pikachu says 'pikapi' whenever something involves Ash, so I'm sure that's what it means. Besides, what else would he be saying?"

Pikachu smiled happily. Finally, a second human to understand him somewhat, like Ash!

"Like I care if he could," Donald huffed.

It was time for Pikachu to blow a fuse. "Pika pichu mean pika pika ka if Ash pik you PIKAA!" Pikachu blinked and the others stared.

~ O ~

Ash was down to his last aero spell. He only had two choices; resurface or drown.

A large shadow swam by, startling him. Up it is!

Ash pocketed his i-pod securely in a Ziploc then swam up.

~ O ~

"What the— I can talk," Pikachu said surprised. His voice was light (like Hippo's on Mermaid Melody…) and soft with a bit of a squeak.

Charizard thought of something. In a powerful voice, he said, "Testing, one…two…three…"

Sora shook off his surprise when he heard a bubble pop. He snuck off as the other pokemon tested their voices.

He found Ash and pulled him out of the water. Ash wasn't wet at all.

They both walked back, spooking everybody so much, that Charizard accidentally launched a flamethrower at Ash.

Nothing changed except that the tips of his clothes were charred.

"Wow," Sora commented. Ash shrugged.

"Yay! Ash, you're okay," Pikachu said.

Ash jumped. Pikachu could talk!

A loud noise was heard overhead. There was a flash of silver light, followed by a bid thump on the ground. There, ten feet in front of the group was a giant, metallic robot several feet tall.

A door in the right foot of the robot opened up, and five figures shot out in a flash.

Everyone blinked to see five shadows surrounding them. One of the shadows were taller than the others. There weapons were drawn; claws, magnets, drills, fists, saws, and a green aura-like power.

The octet summoned up their weapons/powers; Keyblades, staff, shield, and elementals.

The shadow with magnets took all the weapons, put jumped back when Sora and Ash summoned theirs back.

A shadow with yellow fists knocked out Goofy.

Donald launched an Thunder spell at it, causing it to stumble back.

The one with saws and the one with magnets kicked him.

Charizard flew high in the air, and the three shadows followed with their big eyes. They were blinded as the dragon pokemon flew into the sun. He shot a flamethrower at them. They dodged it, but the one with saws got its tail on fire and ran around panicky, diving into the lake. The water sizzled as its tail cooled.

Noctowl used Hypnosis on the taller one, causing hearts to float above its head.

The shadow with claws went into a meditative position and somehow snapped the taller one out of it.

The taller one went after Ash while the rest of the shadows (claw, saw, and drills still conscience) took on Sora and the Pokemon. The one with claws defeated Charizard. The one with saws got Noctowl. Drill Shadow got Pidgeotto.

Ash nor the tall shadow gave up. Both were equally matched and equally exhausted.

The shadow with claws was knocked back. It took awhile as it staggered to get up and shook its head. It got a good look at Sora and Ash's weapons, and immediately raised its hand. Those who were conscience on his side froze and dismissed their weapons, except for Ash and the other shadow. They wrestled in the water.

The clawed shadow cleared its throat, alerting the tall shadow.

The tall shadow let go of Ash, dropping him in the water.

"Greetings," the shadow with claws said in a low, wise voice. "I am Antauri, second in command of the Hyper Force."

"Hyper Force," Sora asked, surprising the conscious shadows.

"You understand us," the one with drills said in a smart, British accent.

The shadows that lay on the figures disappeared, revealing a boy and four robot monkeys!

Antauri, a black monkey, signaled everyone to come in the ship. A soggy Ash and perfectly dry Sora carried Donald and Goofy into the ship and Ash called his Pokemon back.

When everyone was conscious again, the monkeys and the boy introduced themselves.

"The name's Sprx," a red monkey said.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson, please," a blue monkey said.

"Nova," a female, yellow monkey said, shaking hands with Pikachu.

"Hi, I'm Otto," a green monkey said, his tail had a scorch mark on it.

"I'm Chiro," the boy finished, "Leader."

It was time for the others to greet themselves as well.

"I'm Sora," the islander introduced, then pointed to his friends, "They're Donald, Goofy, Pikachu, and Ash."

The green monkey suddenly hopped on Ash, causing him to struggled and move around to get the green monkey off his face.

"Otto, get off of him," Antauri scolded.

"Hold on," the green monkey replied. He grabbed hair supplies and furiously messed with Ash's hair. Ash's hat was tossed by the monkey, and landed on Sora. Humorously, Sora looked like Ash for a second. Pikachu took a picture.

Otto pulled Ash into a little pod, and they disappeared. The sound of clanking an crashing was heard. Otto suddenly ran out, and without warning, pulled Chiro into the green pod thing too. More crashing was heard.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

Otto suddenly came down with a shocking sight. Pikachu snapped a picture. He dragged two Chiros with him to the group. Both humans looked uncomfortable. There was an extremely wide smile spread across the green monkey's face.

He then jerked them back into the pod. More crashing sounded.

Otto dragged the two back down. He grabbed Ash's hat and placed it on his head.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

Chiro looked hurt. He messed with his hair and put the hat on.

"Oops," Pikachu squeaked. The Ash he sat on had blue eyes!

Otto dragged the two back and changed them back.

~ O ~

In his Throne Room, Skeleton King growled.

"My plan to trick the filthy primates has failed!"

~ O ~

Chiro was showing everyone around the robot.

"And finally," he said, "This is my room."

"Wow the Super Robot's big," Ash commented.

"Don't you ever get lost," Pikachu asked.

"I used to," Chiro admitted, "It gets easier though."

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

The alarm blared.

"Oh boy…" Chiro led everyone to the main room and said, "What's it this time, Gibson?"

"There's been a high frequency kryptonic radiation emanating from the—"

"In English Brainstrain," Sprx said as the rest of the monkeys arrived.

"Yes, well—"

"There's trouble underwater," Antauri interrupted. Gibson glared then sighed.

The Super Robot flew towards where the monkeys first met our Keybearer team. The Super Robot dove into the water as Chiro and the monkeys lead Sora and the others to the Observation Deck. A large window appeared, revealing the view of the water.

"What is that," Sprx asked, pointing to a banged up object that lay on a rock.

"MY GUMMI," Donald screamed. He turned and glared at Ash who glared back. Sparks flew between them.

Antauri looked at Sora and Goofy. Sora explained, "The hothead thinks the hathead crashed our ship when it's his fault in the first place for not refueling. Ash only broke the door, which was stuck, to save us."

Donald summoned a spell which Ash quickly dodged.

"Watch out," Sora called out.

Everyone ducked as the spell bounced off the walls of the Super Robot. The spell knocked into the other room and everyone got up. Otto peeked into the other room then ran and shouted, "It's coming back!"

Otto avoided the spell and hid behind the door. Nova and Antauri did the same. The spell intended on hitting someone and it wouldn't stop until it did. It suddenly landed inches away from Sora and exploded.

"Oops…" Donald ran into the next room.

Sora was turned into some sort of creature. Ash seemed to remember seeing a picture of it somewhere, so he scanned Sora with his Pokedex.

_Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows._

"Awkward," Pikachu commented.

Yes, Sora was a Luxray. A brown one. The normally yellow parts were sky blue. What would've been blue was white. Sora's eyes stayed blue and white replaced the red.

"Was your spell supposed to do that," Nova asked Donald.

"No, actu—"

"HE'S SSOOO CUUTTE!" Otto ran over to Sora and hugged him. Sora sweatdropped. An awkward silence filled the air. The Keyblade master suddenly switched back, but Otto was still hugging him. Even more awkward silence bubbled in.

The Robot then shook and everyone flew in different directions.

Ash opened his eyes to see a large monster swim by.

"HOLY—" Ash and Pikachu stopped what they were saying when they saw everyone staring at them.

"What?" Both then sighed 'oohhh' when they realized what they could have said.

"Holy Miltank," Pikachu said.

A giant eye blinked and the ship was yanked.

"Abandon ship," Sprx shouted, passing everyone but Chiro and Sora tubes that let them breathe. Antauri handed the two helmets while giving the three humans water suits. Chiro's was his typical white and orange. Sora's was white and light blue. Ash's was black.

Everyone but Ash came out.

"He better not be doing his 'going down with the ship' trick," Donald said.

Ash then swam by with a turtle, a crocodile, and a dinosaur. "No, I'm not."

Sora scanned the creatures.

_Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful._

_Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth._

_Lapras. This intellectual advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles._

"Whoa," Donald commented, "That one's huge." He pointed to Lapras.

"Oh do shut up," Lapras said telepathically.

**CRUNCH**

Donald screamed. Totodile spat.

"Gross," he complained, wiping his tongue, "Note to self, never bite him again." He then blinked, realizing he could talk. Pikachu laughed.

The here humans felt a tug at their legs. They were instantly dragged down to a huge mutant octopus thing. The tentacles of the beast sqeezed them so hard, it felt like their lungs would explode. Both Chiro's and Sora's helmets cracked and Ash's mouthpiece fell out. He struggled to hold his breath.

Both Squirtle and Totodile bit down hard on the tentacle holding Ash while the others got Chiro and Sora. Ash quickly swam to his mouthpiece and put it in.

The octopus was tough, but they eventually defeated it when Pikachu used Thunderbolt when the others were far out of range.

Chiro and our Keybladers then disappeared. Everyone gasped.

~ O ~

Chiro and Ash were transported to a dark room. A horrible stench filled their noses, causing them to gag. Maniacal laughter was heard. Both Chiro and Ash recognized it immediately.

A pair of red eyes glowed down at them.

Chiro growled. "Skeleton King…"

~ O ~

"What the heck happened to them," Totodile asked. Everyone was worried.

At the same time as Chiro, Antauri growled. "Skeleton King…"

"Who," Pikachu asked.

"Let's get back to the Robot," Nova said.

When everyone was back, Antauri showed a picture of a tall man with a skull for a head with horns sticking out, visible organs, and a dark cape.

"That's one of the guys who took Snow White," Pikachu exclaimed.

The others looked at the yellow mouse. Pikachu explained. "Before I came to Traverse Town, I was stuck in a word called the Woodlands."

_FLASHBACK_

_A black-haired woman was walking through the woods with a three dwarfs and a some animals when she saw a tail sticking out from some bushes. She pulled some of the branches away and gasped. The dwarfs ran over and picked up an unconscious yellow mouse._

"_Doc," the woman asked worriedly to a dwarf with spectacles, "May we please take this poor little creature back to the cottage?"_

_Before he could respond, a grouchy old dwarf huffed._

"_Oh, Grumpy," the woman said, "Please? It's hurt."_

_A clumsy dwarf nodded._

" _Dopey's right, Grumpy," Doc said, "Snow White should mend it if that's what her heart is saying."_

"_Fine," Grumpy growled._

"_Thank you, Snow White said cheer fully._

"It's too bad," Pikachu said, "After her evil stepmother, the Queen, tried to kill her, but killed herself trying, and she found her true love, he had to show up and take us while she was riding away with the Prince. He fought for her, but he disappeared with us. We we're captured, but she helped me escape."

The monkey's eyes were wide while the pokemon's eyes had tears. Both Donald and Goofy looked mad.

"We better get the three of them before something bad happens," Antauri said.

They flew off to Skeleton King's fortress, the Citadel of Bone.

~ O ~

"You," Ash growled. Sora and Chiro turned. "You took Alice!"

Sora glared at Skeleton King. Chiro, of course, was confused having never met her, but nonetheless glared as well.

"Where are they! Where are my friends!"

Skeleton King's voice faded in and out of hearing. "Ha…ow…Bas…"

Chiro charged after him with a Thunder Punch.

Skeleton King summoned new, dark powers that blew him away. He flew into a wall.

Chiro staggered to get up. "Chiro Spearo!" A lightning bolt shot at Skeleton King.

SK summoned a dark shield then called on formless and bone-like heartless. They were bone dinosaurs all classified as _Bone Strike_.

Sora and Ash smashed them all. Only one was left. The only harm it did was scratching Chiro hard.

Chiro collapsed.

~ O ~

"That's the Citadel of Bone," Donald asked, pointing at the floating space rock.

"It's huge," Pikachu commented.

**BOOM**

A cloud of smoke came out from the left side of the Skeleton King's fortress

"Let's hurry," Antauri said.

The monkeys, Disney Duo, Pikachu, Totodile, and Squitle ran through the halls, following the smoke. Lapras stayed on the robot.

The group of ten eventually found Chiro, out cold on the ground. The smoke was coming from the other room. The sound of fighting came from it.

Pikachu gave Chiro a hi-potion.

"What happened, kid," Sprx asked.

Chiro held his head as he got up. "Ugh…Skeleton King sent these bone dinos after us. Next thing I know, I find you guys."

**CRASH**

**CRACK**

Donald and Goofy helped Chiro as they all ran into the next room.

Ash's legs shook. His eyes rolled back as he collapsed.

Skeleton King had held his staff over Ash's head.

"Ash!" Ash's pokemon ran to guard him, but were all instantly knocked out by Skeleton King.

Everyone else was thrown back to a wall and frozen there. Only Sora was left.

Sora snuck up and struck Skeleton King with a combo to his head and chest. Before Skeleton King could attack him, Sora whacked the staff away from the undead villain. The hold on the others was released.

After everyone used their signature moves and Chiro gave Ash a hi-potion, who in turn cured everyone, Skeleton King was on the verge of defeat.

He suddenly called a dark portal and fled.

"I guess that's over with," Chiro said. He turned to the others. "So what are you guys going to do now?"

Donald huffed then sighed sadly, "We need to go diving in that lake for my Gummi Ship then do major repairs on it."

"We'll help," Otto shouted. He then slunk back when everyone looked at him, thinking he said something wrong.

"That's a good idea, Otto," Nova reassured.

"The kids and those creatures could crash with us for a while," Sprx commented.

They then left the creepy bone palace to do just that.

**YES! I'm finally done! How'd you like that? I finally found what I'm going to do for sure for who Ash is going to like. Sorry for the shippers who wanted the other girl (I'm not telling yet.). Ciao!**


	26. The Sun Riders

Hi guys! What's up? Guess what….More heroes/villains peoples!

**Aurora Six- Destiny doesn't own anything.**

**Destiny- I just noticed it, but I'm DestinyAurora and she's Aurora Six!**

**Aurora- Yay!**

**Destiny- Besties!**

**Johnny- So what?**

**Quasar- It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand.**

**Johnny- O.o Awkward…**

**Destiny- Too bad you're a villain though.**

**Aurora- At least I'll be good again.**

~ Chapter 25 – The Sun Riders ~

It was around midnight. And everybody slept soundly in their beds of the Super Robot. Well, almost everybody.

There was a loud thump, alerting the monkeys. They ran to wake the others. Chiro and Ash weren't in their beds. Or course, this scared everybody.

In another spot in the robot, the two chosen ones appeared to be fighting (no keyblade) against three people. They appeared to be evenly matched.

Sora cleared his throat and the two stopped in their tracks. Everyone, minus Goofy and Donald who were still asleep, stared at them. A look of amusement was on the third chosen one's face.

Both Chiro and Ash laughed nervously. Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and both struck a pose.

"Uh," Chiro stumbled, "What's up guys?"

**A few awkward hours later…**

Chiro and Ash stood in front of everybody who were now all awake.

Sora sat in Chiro's orange chair with Pikachu in his lap. Goofy sat cross-legged next to Otto's chair. Next to Sprx, Donald for once wasn't tapping his foot. Instead, he looked at the two with an eyebrow raised.

"What we're about to share with you is the coolest super hero team ever," Chiro said.

"Whoa," Sprx interrupted, a bit of cockiness in his voice as he leaned forward in his chair, "A little love here."

"He meant on TV," Ash corrected.

"They're the reason I wanted to be a super hero," Chiro added. "Meet the Sun Riders."

The others watched the big flat screen TV as the two explained.

"Aurora Six. She can stun any monster with her sun gun," Chiro explained. Both he and Sprx fell head over heels for her.

"Oh please," Nova complained.

Ash was confused, but guessed it was a crush. "Jinmay," he coughed, shocking Chiro out of it.

"Super Quasar," Ash said, while Sora recovered from the crush and remembered about his girlfriend, "He leads the sun riders and wields the power of 1,000 suns."

Antauri, Otto, and the Disney duo both gawked at the image of the Sun Rider's leader.

"And that's Johnny Sunspot," Chiro finished, "The kid sidekick genius who builds all the team's gadgets. His gloves can make black holes!"

Gibson huffed with a slight smirk on his face. "Black hold energy is extremely unstable. Bringing its gloves together like that could destroy the entire universe." Oh boy, Gibby's smart talk.

Chiro and Ash sweatdropped.

"Okay Dr. Brainstrain," Chiro complained, "Check out the Suncycles. Awesome, huh? And best of all, they got the coolest…"

Ash cut Chiro off and said, "Second coolest super robot in the galaxy apparently."

"Nebutron 7!"

Chiro then struck a pose causing everyone to stare. Ash rubbed the back of his head.

An alarm went off.

Chiro then said, "Monkeys, and friends, moblize!"

Donald and Sprx were together in a fist rocket, Goofy and Otto were both in the foot crusher, Pikachu was with Nova in the other foot crusher, and Ash and Sora were in the torso tank.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, go!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, go!"

"Fist Rocket 4, go!"

"Fist Rocket 3, go!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, go!"

"Torso Tank Driver 1, go!"

They all launched.

"I'm getting a visual now," Gibson informed.

Antauri added, "The formless are in pursuit of someone."

"No, duh," Pikachu commented. Nova giggled.

"No way," the three Chosen Ones said, surprised.

It was the Sun Riders!

They were all attacking the thousands of pursuing Formless, but were loosing. Everyone attacked. Chiro opened the Torso tank and the Sun Riders got in.

"Oh great, Sora muttered, "Even less space then before!"

Ash struggled to nod.

Back in the robot**, **Chiro, Ash, Sora, Pikachu, the monkeys, and the Disney Duo were introduced to the Sun Riders. Ash kind of slunk back though by the wall. Chiro was obsessed with the Sun Riders and couldn't see that something was wrong. Ash had a gut feeling…

That's when Chiro asked if they could show them his powers.

Ash thought to himself, _"Oh boy…"_

In the training room, Sora and Ash watched as Chiro and his idols fought. Chiro was doing pretty good, until they used their powers. It looked like they were trying to kill him! However, Chiro avoided the attacks and leapt on Johnny's head.

Johnny Sunspot got mad and was going to use his black hole powers. Ash suddenly appeared and had his keyblade down to block his attack. In truth, Aurora was about to do the same thing.

"That's enough," Sora said. He was in front of Chiro with his Keyblade out. Apparently he had the same idea.

"I agree," Aurora Six stated, "I think perhaps Chiro, Sora, and Ash have proven themselves worthy."

"Sure," Johnny replied, "Let's give it to them."

Johnny gave the three jackets and made them honorary members. Ash looked uncomfortable and hinted Sora to take it off.

Chiro mentioned a detail about the jacket in one of the Sun Riders episodes and Johnny got out a device.

Luckily, Sora got his off in time.

Johnny through the switch and electricity surrounded Chiro and Ash. Ash was affected greatly by the electricity since it was Dark Electricity, electricity filled with dark energy that can hurt someone with electricity immunity extremely. Sora long since ran to get help.

~ O ~

Sora ran to the main room where Sprx and Nova were fighting, Antauri for once wasn't meditating and was looking at the screen that showed the city, Pikachu was too. Otto and Gibson were tinkering with their stuff. Donald and Goofy helped.

Sora breathed heavily when he got to them, having run all over the robot.

"What's wrong," Antauri asked, concerned.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Sora regained his breath and said, "The Sun Riders are evil. They have these jackets that have some weird electricity shocking them. Ash sensed something and warned me to take the jacket they gave us off. Ash is knocked out."

Everyone jumped up and ran with Sora to the training room.

~ O ~

The Sun Riders laughed at Chiro and Ash's pain. Even though he was KO'd, it still stood clearly on his face.

"You're supposed to be heroes. Why," Chiro asked.

Super Quasar answered, "Skeleton King has our allegiance."

Aurora continued, "Powers we've only dreamt of, he has made real for us."

"And all we have to do is get rid of you, your pets, those goofballs, the rat, and change the other two into Heartless," Johnny finished, pointing a gun/blaster thing at Chiro while the others summoned some orange and white striped Heartless that looked like angels with no halo and an orange jewel with the mark thing on their chests. _Solar Raids_.

The blaster thing suddenly flew out of Johnny's hands and the angel-like Heartless shrieked as they were blasted with electricity.

"Who you calling a rat," Pikachu growled.

Everyone came to the rescue.

"Uh, we fixed your motorcycle," Otto commented. Everyone ignored the comment.

Sora picked Ash up and set him in the side car while Chiro ripped off their jackets.

"I can't believe you," Chiro said angrily, "My heroes are nothing but gadget bad guys! Well now you're going to take on the real thing!"

"That's why we're here Che-ero," Johnny replied.

"Hey, Gibson, how 'bout turning out the lights just to make things more interesting."

While Gibson did, the monkeys gave the others see-in-the-dark glasses.

They quickly defeated the so-called heroes.

However, they unleashed one of their most powerful attacks. The Super Solar Strike.

Everyone was blasted into the wall.

"You're going to pay for that," Sora said.

"We must retreat," Antauri informed. With that, the monkeys piled into the sidecar and made sure Ash was alright, Ash had some after shocks but otherwise was fine, Chiro got into the driver's seat, Sora found a skateboard with rockets and had Pikachu in his hair, and the Disney Duo found a wagon or something and tied it to the motor cycle. Since when is Chiro allowed to drive! He's only 14!

**Remember kids: Always wear a helmet and do not try this at home…**

They quickly fled, however the Sun Riders took control of the Super Robot, and the Gummi Ship!

They ended up crashing the robot into a building and Aurora didn't know the Gummi was broken, so she crashed it and it broke even more.

"My gummi," Donald screamed as they fled, finally shaking the sun riders off.

Antauri and Gibson led everyone to the old studio. By now, Ash was alright, but still in pain.

"Star base X 22, I presume," Gibson said as they pulled up in front of Studio No. 22. Sprx used his magnet hands to open the door.

They found a weak and small Nebutron 7.

"Ugh," Chiro complained, "I give up!"

While everyone else tried to cheep Chiro up, Ash and Otto began to fix up the robot. Everybody else turned and saw them, so they helped.

Just then, the Sun Riders showed up. Everyone sweatdropped at the size difference.

The Sun Riders attacked, but everyone defended. When it looked like they were about to be beaten, Otto pulled the plug on the Super Robot.

Everyone then stood on the Super Robot's shoulder. They all attacked.

Chiro kicked Johnny away so they couldn't use their Super Solar Strike.

Aurora shot her gun at Nova, but she deflected it. Her gun was stolen away by Sprx's magnetic powers.

"I thought you liked me," Aurora said sweetly.

"I do," he replied, "She doesn't."

Nova attacked Aurora.

There was an explosion that blasted the two off. They hung on the ledge.

Super Quasar tried blasting them off, but Antauri and Pikachu got him.

Johnny shot a black hole at Gibson, Chiro, and Sora.

Otto used his blades, and broke Super Quasar's helmet. He fell into the trees below.

**CRACK**

Ooh… That's going to leave a mark.

However, Johnny captured everyone but Chiro, Gibson, and Ash in his black holes.

"He hasn't used his black hole blackout power yet," Ash suggested. Chiro nodded.

"Okay Gibson, Ash," Chiro said, "I've got a plan."

The three then walked out from under the Super Robot's head where they were hiding. They all held their hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Johnny," Chiro said, "You win. We surrender."

"WHAAATT!" This, of course, was from Donald. Sora smirked, but quickly hid it. Luckily, Pikachu and Antauri saw it and stopped freaking out. They hid their comfort as well.

Johnny disagreed. "Skeleton King wants you gone."

"Well, if you gotta," Chiro continued, "could you use your black hole blackout power, like you did in episode 16 you did on your evil twin? For old times sake?" Man they're good actors. Another thing they have in common.

Johnny lowered his defenses, "You really were a fan of the show." He grinned evilly. "Say hello to oblivion Che-ero, Gibby, Ashy-boy."

Donald saw Ash cringe at the name.

Johnny Sunspot launched his attack, but it blew up in his face.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again," Ash muttered. Pikachu smiled.

"And the name's Chiro!"

They were defeated for real this time. They were sent into space.

Later in the Super Robot, the sound of breaking was heard all around. Gibson just left to calm Chiro down. The breaking finally stopped and they both came down. Chiro seemed to be feeling much better.

Everyone showed him the new motorcycle. The rest watched as he went on a test drive with his team.

**DONE DONE DONE DONE! Not much else to say 'cept, please review!**


	27. The Secret of the Sixth Monkey

Hello, Destiny here! Here's my next chapter. Hope you like it! I absolutely do not own a thing.

~ Chapter 26 – The Secret of the Sixth Monkey ~

On the TV, everyone watched one of the Hyper Force's old battles. It was against a spike ball Cyclops.

"At this point we appear to be doomed," Antauri said, "Would anyone like to explain why we came to this?"

Our otherworld heroes just watched since they weren't actually there.

"My reflexes were too slow," Nova said.

"My aim was off," Otto stated guiltily.

"My calculations were faulty," Gibson said sadly.

Sprx only shined and kissed his magnet and smiled. "My feelings exactly. They all messed up."

"Hey," Chiro said positively.

"_Oh boy,"_ Sora, Ash, and Pikachu thought.

"Let's not forget how this all turned out."

Chiro pressed a button to play the TV screen.

"_Lazatron Fury,"_ the Chiro on the TV said. He activated a blue ray on the torso of the Super Robot. Spiky went bye-bye…

**BOOM**

The crown on the TV cheered and the real Chiro bowed.

Antauri cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, the intention, Chiro, was to identify our weaknesses and thereby learn where we need improvement."

Goofy nodded in agreement.

"I dunno. As team leader, I would say I was pretty good."

Ash slapped his forehead.

"Very well. For those of us who were not so good, I have an assignment. I want each of you to come up with a brand new battle move." Antauri then turned to their guests. "I suggest you all do the same."

~ O ~

Chiro and the monkeys, minus Antauri, walked through the halls of the super robot.

"So you're really not going to come up with a new move," Otto asked Chiro.

"Hey, I've got enough moves and they're working just fine," Chiro replied, showing off what he thought was kung fu moves. Everyone groaned/sweatdropped, and left.

~ O ~

Ash just finished his new move in the training room move when Antauri came in. He noticed Ash's Ultima Ball and levitated it over to him to examine it.

"What's this for," he asked.

"Oh," Ash replied in surprise, "From where I'm from, people use these to catch and contain creatures called Pokemon. Pikachu is one of the 1…200… Ugh. I give up. There are more than 500 different kinds of Pokemon."

Antauri raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? How many do you have in there?"

Ash looked at the Pokecount thingy on his ball. "50."

Antauri looked surprised. "It would be wise to train them as well. Creatures from Pokelantis must keep in good condition."

Ash nearly fell back.

"Pokelantis!"

"Yes, isn't that what your world is called?"

"And to think, people thought it was a lost city, but it's actually our world," Ash thought aloud. "Would you like to use some of my friends to battle?"

"I'd be honored. Shouldn't you call them out now," Antauri asked.

"Sure, but let's show the others."

"That would be most wise…"

~ O ~

Sora and Goofy watched as the other monkeys practiced. Donald was at a videogame war with Donald. He didn't need to practice because he'd do it with Ash later, and Donald was too proud and lazy.

Antauri called everyone to the training room.

Sora realized Chiro was gone, and went to get him.

~ O ~

Meanwhile, in a red ship far, far away…

"Prisoner status," a red robot asked another red robot.

"Compliant no movement in seven cycles," the second one said, lowering his gun.

Inside the room it was guarding, a signal beeped to a creature wrapped in bandages. Red eyes glowed from beneath as they opened.

An alarm sounded.

"He is awake," the first robot said in alarm, "Summon reinforcements."

The door blasted open and all the robots on the ship were disabled. The creature steered the ship to Shuggazoom.

~ O ~

In the Training Room, Ash and Antauri stood on either end. The others stood on the side lines.

Ash called out, "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Noctowl, Tauros!" He then signaled Pikachu to join.

Antauri levitated the ball to him and said, "Primeape, Quilava, Tauros, Muk, Totodile, and Snorlax! I request you assistance."

Everyone wowed. Sora scanned the Pokemon.

"How many Tauros does that kid have," Sprx asked.

Antauri and Ash both said in unison, "30."

They then stated their battle.

"Tauros," Ash said, "You're up."

"Time to assist Tauros," Antauri said calmly.

Both grunted and pounded their feet.

"Take Down!"

"Horn Attack!"

Both were evenly matched. A puff of smoke formed when they collided, horns locked. Both pushed with all their might.

Ash then shouted, "Double Team!"

Two dozen Tauros surrounded Antauri's. Antauri immediately pointed out Ash's real one and his Tauros used take down.

On the sidelines, Sprx muttered, "That's Antauri for you." The others nodded.

"Don't give up," Ash encouraged, "Use Horn Attack!"

Both Tauros collided again, causing another puff of smoke. Both collapsed and Ash used Cura on them, surprising all the pokemon out, minus Pikachu.

Next was Bulbasaur vs. Muk, Muk wins, Charizard vs. Quilava, Charizard wins, Primeape vs. Noctowl, Primeape wins, and finally, Squirtle resisting Totodiles biting powers with shell and wins.

Lastly, Pikachu vs. Snorlax. If was close, but it was a dead tie.

It was then the others' turns.

"Otto, please begin," Antauri said.

"Okay," Otto responded, "I call this my Vertical Razor Chariot." He put his saws up in front and in back of him and rode them up a wall.

"Very inventive. Sprx, what do you have?"

"Just a little something I call…" A blue ray was shot at the red monkey. "…Gyro Roll!" Sprx spun around in a red ball with his magnets out.

"Excellent maneuvers, Sprx."

"What can I say; I'm a hard act to follow."

Nova suddenly shouted, "Knuckle Duster!" She punched at Sprx, who shouted and prepared for the incoming pain, but she stopped short. He opened his eyes and sighed, but her finger knuckles punched him and knocked him over. Ash smirked as he hit a wall.

"Part of its effectiveness is the surprise," she commented proudly.

"So it would appear, Gibson?"

Gibson activated some kind of solution in his drills, unleashing a powerful ray.

"Gibson said in the dark, "I have dubbed them Biostatic Energy Amplification Darts."

Otto asked enthusiastically, "How 'bout the Spin Shocker?"

"Spin Shocker," Gibson asked, "Please, it's not a dance move."

Goofy showed Goofy Tornado and Donald learned a new spell. Sora also gained a new ability. Ash showed off an aura ability, catching Antauri's attention.

Then, it was Chiro's turn. He showed the energy shield he found, causing the monkeys to gasp. "What," he asked.

Nova replied, "It's Mandarin's shield."

"Mandarin," Sora asked.

"What's a Mandarin," Chiro asked.

"A fruit," Goofy shouted, causing Donald to whack him.

The monkeys turned to Antauri nervously.

"Not what, who, Chiro," Antauri replied, "There was a Sixth Monkey."

"Sixth Monkey," Chiro said.

"Perhaps I should just show you all." Antauri showed them visions of the Team's old leader, Mandarin.

"Sixth Monkey," Ash finalized.

The alarm went off.

A red ship in the shape of a ring entered Shuggazoom. It sent out small rings that bound people's necks, and a signal that hypnotized them. They all chanted, _"All hail, Mandarin…"_

The Super Robot chased after the ring and tried attacking (everyone where they were when in the body parts…), but failed. Mandarin sent a beam that disengaged all parts of the robot.

Chiro walked out of the torso tank. Sora and Ash tried to stop him, but got dragged along as well.

"Why, you're only boys," Mandarin said, his bandages unwrapping.

"And you're the monkey who went bad," Chiro responded.

Mandarin sent an energy sword to Chiro's head, but Sora and Ash summoned their Keyblades, and Chiro activated the energy shield.

"You activated my shield," Mandarin said bitterly, "A human child? How is this possible? Unless, you're learning the power primate."

"Learning," Chiro asked, "I know it."

"Then you should recognize this move. Monkey Mind Scream!" Unfortunately, Ash never gained any immunity from all the times Jigglypuff used to sing. The three chosen ones collapsed.

"Mandarin," Antauri said, appearing with the others, "Let them go. Your fight is with us."

"No," he responded, "My fight with you ends now."

Rings shot out and came around their necks and they were all trapped in an energy ball.

"How I have dreamt of this moment. Countless fantasies played out in a black sleep of stasis…" **I couldn't make out the last part… **"…Sadly, out reunion must end. I've got a city to conquer."

Everyone, minus those unconscious, were taken to the red ring ship.

Mandarin floated over to the three and laughed maniacally.

In the red ship, which the Super Robot was now holding, the three chosen ones groaned.

"Where are my monkeys," Chiro asked.

"No," Skeleton King said, appearing on screen, "The proper question is, where are my monkeys?"

"On route to your ship," Mandarin responded.

"Why aren't the boys with them?"

"Our arrangement was only for the monkeys. I have plans for the boys."

Skeleton King disappeared.

Mandarin levitated the three over to them. "The citizens of Shuggazoom cower. They tremble at our presence. Two of us have the power primate, and two of us are Chosen Wielders of the Keyblade. We are meant for greater purposes. You are angry, but you know I speak the truth. Why be the world's servants, when you can rule them all?"

"Rule over Shuggazoom," Chiro asked.

"Or would you rather the Skeleton King did?"

~ O ~

In a little part of the red ship, floating away, everyone was bound in red light.

"I'm worried about Chiro, Sora, and Ash," Antauri stated, "They all have weaknesses that Mandarin can, and will exploit."

"Chiro's special," Otto said.

Gibson commented, "His developmental progress has exceeded our expectations."

"Plus he has a good heart," Nova added, "They all do."

"As once did Mandarin," Antauri replied.

"Don't worry," Sprx reassured, "They are nothing like Mandarin."

Pikachu was a little unsure. Ash has been tainted with darkness before when the King of Pokelantis possessed him, but that's left without a trace. Still. As a Pokemon, one of the purest creatures in the world, he knows that there is both darkness and light in everything. Big or small. He shook the thought away.

"They'll be fine," Pikachu said, "I've been buddies with Ash for years. He's not perfect, heck, nobody is, but he always pulls through. Ash has been in a lot of tough situations, some even near-death, but he's always pulled through. Chiro is like a mirror and Sora is a second Ash in a different appearance. If they truly are alike, which I'm sure they are, they'll pull through."

Everyone nodded.

"Besides," Nova said, "Ash has 50 of those little monsters, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hey," Pikachu said, "I resemble that remark. Also, 49 with me here."

"Oops," Nova said with a sweatdrop, "Sorry…"

~ O ~

Sora and Ash watched as Chiro trained with Mandarin. They all decided to side with him.

Skeleton King appeared on screen again. "Mandarin, send them to me."

"Shuggazoom's mine, like we've agreed. They belong to me."

"Two aren't even from that world."

"All the same, they are mine as well."

They had an argument for a bit until Skeleton King finished, "You underestimate the boys."

Chiro and the others had cut off their restraints and had jammed the door, sliding under as it shut and locked.

"Thunder Punch!"

The three of them blasted through a doorway to find a hanger with mini Gummi ships. They climbed in an Chiro flew it away.

~ O ~

"The boy will return with his monkeys," Skeleton King said, wearing his own version of the I-told-you-so face. "With my help, you'll be ready for them."

"I do not need your charity."

"Then a gift. Five gifts."

Colored formless appeared.

"I accept."

~ O ~

The three blasted through the door of the cell, startling everyone. They turned.

"Anybody seen some monkeys," Chiro asked.

Ash continued, "A powerful, ketchup-loving, electric mouse."

Sora added, "A dog person and an atomic bomb."

Chiro finished, "About yay big?"

They all used their hands to show heights.

"HEY!"

They released everyone.

"Atta boy kid," Sprx said to Chiro.

Nova added, "We knew we could count on you guys!"

"Of course when Nova says 'we knew' she means that by calculating the probabilities of a rescue do to your training statistically we could assume…"

"We could count on you," Otto finished happily.

"Chiro," Antauri began, "I had my doubts, and—"

"And I'd rather hang out with you guys than Mandarin," Chiro interrupted. "It's all learn, learn, learn with that guy."

"Perhaps the time has come for us to do the teaching."

With that, they flew back to Shuggazoom. Mandarin was ready for them.

For a few minutes, the formless, Mandarin named Hyper Formless, were beating them. They then preformed their new moves and defeated them all.

"Give up Mandarin, you're out numbered," Chiro said confidently.

"Am I?"

Mandarin deactivated his "brothers" and his "sister". He then knocked Donald and Goofy out.

Chiro blasted Mandarin with green light.

The five that were awake fell onto a satellite screen thing. Pikachu stood on Ash's shoulder.

"This is your three's last chance. You are better than any humans. Join me."

"Sure," Ash said, pleasing Mandarin and shocking everyone. Everything got disturbingly quiet. "When you actually become good for real and stay that way." Mandarin had an anime vein over his head as the others laughed a bit.

"You're wrong, Mandarin," Chiro said, "We're all the same. We only have faithful friends to back us up.

Everyone else floated down on jetpacks.

"We reprogrammed that back door a long time ago," Antauri explained, "All you did was reboot our systems."

Goofy simply said, "Donald doesn't take too long to wake up and is good at waking others."

They all struck Mandarin. He staggered back.

"You're going back so sleep," Chiro said.

Sora grinned and said, "Nighty-night!" He gave Mandarin one punch.

"One day, you'll all find out how much more you three are, but for now…" Mandarin cut the satellite plate beneath their feet, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Donald and Goofy grabbed Sora and set him up Pidgeot, which Ash just called out.

Pikachu clung on to Ash's shoulder for dear life, but slipped, landing on Antauri's head.

The monkeys just saved Chiro.

Ash called out Charizard right away.

Mandarin escaped, but everyone was freed.

**Thus ends another day in Shuggazoom… So, whaddya think? Man, I'm back to the drawing boards again with Ash's pairing. How 'bout this? I have people say whoever they want Ash to end up with. I'll count the votes up and a week or two after GH 2 and see if I can make it fit. I had first decided Dawn, but I'm having second thoughts. So, please keep reading, reviewing, and voting!**

**Who's that Heartless?**

_**I am red all around.**_

_**And I jingle all the way through town.**_

_**I may be cute, but I am tough.**_

_**Mess with me, and I'll blow you up!**_

_**Who am I?**_

**Bye!**


	28. Pit of Doom

Hey guys, this WTH is the Red Nocturne! Man, there's a lot of those little floating creatures…

**Ed (Elevator Dude) - Destiny doesn't own anything…**

**Destiny- That's right.**

**Ed- **_**points up…**_

**Destiny- No way! I am not going with you! Goodbye!**

~ Chapter 27 – Pit of Doom ~

Our heroes and the Hyperforce were beating the ooze out of the formless and some shadows. Chiro never got to land a hit because everyone would get there before him. Ash only was able to strike at a few. Sora noticed how annoyed Chiro was getting.

"Makes you feel useless, doesn't it," he asked.

Chiro only grumbled in response.

When he finally was able to corner one of the creatures on his own, Otto got it. Black ooze fell in his jet black hair.

"I was going to get that…"

The monkeys spotted some on the roofs and went after them. So did Donald and Goofy. Only the humans and Pikachu were left.

Chiro ran off to find the stairs.

"Why didn't he stay here," Sora asked the other two, "We have Charizard to fly us up there."

Ash and Pikachu shrugged.

~ O ~

"Hold the door," Chiro called out, running to an elevator. It shut on him.

Breathing heavily, Chiro ran off.

~ O ~

A woman with short pink hair who was in the elevator realized something crucial. There were no buttons.

"Excuse me," she asked, "Where're this elevator's buttons?"

The elevator shook. They reached their destination. The people in the elevator gasped.

The man controlling the elevator, a.k.a. Ed, smirked.

~ O ~

Chiro ran up some stairs to fine all the enemies defeated.

"Hey, Chiro," Otto said, waving.

"You guys didn't even leave me one," Chiro said sadly.

Sora and Pikachu wore a look that said, 'We're sorry.'

Ash was off fighting a few last enemies on another roof. He'd be back.

Apparently, all the other enemies were gone in the entire city, so everyone flew off. Sora and Pikachu stayed behind to walk with Chiro back to the Super Robot. Chiro was exhausted.

The three then came across BT, an orange-haired boy with a big nose. Chiro and the monkeys had given our quintet a tour of the town after the Gummi Ship was dragged back to Otto's garage in the Super Robot. They had a chance to see new places and meet everyone.

"What's up," Pikachu asked when he saw BT's worried face.

"Chiro I can't find Glenny. I looked all over and he's just gone," he said.

With that, they all helped him look all over town. BT would take any lone food he found. Thief!

They came across the elevator, and BT went in. It closed on the others then disappeared as a blue, futuristic car flew by. It reappeared on another wall. When the door opened, Formless and Shadows swarmed out.

The three hid behind a corner. They tried to go through the doors again, but failed. Chiro pounded on the elevator doors.

They then opened and the three went in. The door shut immediately.

"No buttons," Sora stated in confusion.

"Where the heck are those dang buttons," Pikachu commented, "Every stupid elevator has them. What kind of elevator doesn't?"

The elevator shook and the doors opened up.

"Where are we," Chiro asked as the three walked out onto the soil under the stars. Yep, it was nighttime where they were, unlike the daytime in the city. They looked down at a huge pit.

"What is this place," Sora asked.

The three turned and found Ed.

"Who are you," Pikachu asked, cheeks sparking.

Ed smiled. The doors of the elevator closed then opened, sending more enemies. The three attacked.

They then ran through the doors of the elevator before it closed. Pikachu just made it with the help of Quick Attack. The elevator suddenly flipped, however, and the three were sent falling into the pit. Chiro having got his fingers smashed when the door shut.

TV monster, one of Skeleton King's minions, displayed Skeleton King laughing and ordering around the citizens of Shuggazoom, treating them like slaves. It carried the unconscious trio to a prison and locked them in a cell.

They were locked in the same cell. Pikachu was hooked up to a machine that withstood his attacks and absorbed his electricity perfectly. The two humans both had cuffs on them. Sora had a mark on him that drained his energy so he couldn't summon any powers, abilities, or his Keyblade. The cell didn't have a keyhole.

They all then heard shouting across from them and turned.

Ash was running for his life and saw TV monster chasing him. When they disappeared from sight, you could hear tons of noises. When it died down, there was struggling. A broken TV monster with wires handing out, nonfunctioning parts, and a cracked screen flew Ash back to his cell.

Ash was put in a cell without a keyhole as well. He had multiple layers binding him; First the cuffs and mark, then chains, electrical wire, a straight jacket, and thousands of purple tentacle things that bound Ash securely. Apparently he had successfully got out of his cell many times, but kept being dragged back. This time he was spun into a cocoon web thing like a spider would do with its prey over everything but the tentacle and hung upside down. The tentacles then bound that. Only his head was free. He had an extremely pissed off look on his face.

Sora couldn't help but smirk.

Chiro's communicator fell and was out of reach.

Chiro then thought of something. Ash and the others watched as he used the Power Primate to contact the monkey team.

~ O ~

The monkeys stopped what they were doing.

Chiro's voice sounded in their heads._ "Monkey team, hear me…"_

It then stopped.

Everyone gathered in the main room.

"Chiro, come in kid," Sprx said, trying to contact Chiro with the antenna things the monkeys had. "Huh. Did you check the scanner?"

Gibson responded, "Wait a second, a blip!"

"A blip! Oh no, not a blip," Otto said in horror. He then asked, "Uhh…What's a blip?" A question mark hung over his head. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

A minute later, everyone was searching around town with one plan in mind; find the blip, find the others.

Donald, Goofy, and the monkeys came to the blip, a.k.a. the elevator.

"Hey, no buttons on this thing," Nova commented. Finally, someone notices before getting on it!

The elevator suddenly opened, freaking everyone out.

"Maybe Mister Creepy can tell us where they are," she then whispered.

The elevator suddenly disappeared when two women got in.

"Did that thing just eat those people," Otto and Goofy asked.

"Or take them somewhere," Sprx added.

Antauri replied, "That is the ordinary purpose of the elevator. If we want to find Chiro, Sora, Ash, and Pikachu, we must force it to do the same as us.

Nova and Sprx stood on Otto and Antauri, who were hidden under a dress and trench coat the two wore, disguised as a married couple. Nova wore an orange wig and Sprx wore a hat. With Donald's magic, Goofy was turned into a little kid with black hair, buck teeth, and a huge lollipop and Donald was transformed into a white-haired twin with a sailor suit and the usual temper. Gibson was a baby in a small, blue carriage.

"Well, sweetheart," Sprx joked, "Looks like your dream has finally come true."

"Your dream, my nightmare," she replied.

Otto laughed. "Good one."

"We have an elevator to catch," Antauri reminded them.

Gibson just complained about his role. What a baby. Literally! His role was perfect, despite what he says.

They then walked in to the elevator.

Everyone fell into the pit. They tried fighting the Formless and almost one when…

"Surrender," Skeleton Kind said, "Or the boys suffer."

A pissed Ash, neutral Sora, and worried/sad Chiro and Pikachu appeared on TV monster's screen.

They all immediately surrendered.

After SK gloated and TV monster left, Nova commented, "I so do not like that guy."

Chiro sighed.

"So why is Ash tied up like that," Otto asked.

Ash looked sick from hanging upside down for so long.

"He escaped, but was caught," Chiro, Sora, and Pikachu answered.

"About twenty times," Ash added. "At least I got to mess with TV monster for a while."

The monkeys suddenly sent wires to Chiro's head.

"Uh…this is a-a good thing, right?" Chiro looked nervous.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A green light shot out from Chiro.

Super Robot Time! The Super Robot destroyed the Formless and the Shadows then carried the prison holding our heroes and the citizens back to Shuggazoom.

When they got back, they were met by a huge Formless creature. The monkeys, minus Sprx, gasped.

Sprx said, "Hey, Chiro, how 'bout we let you handle this one."

Chiro grinned as he launched rays and missiles that destroyed the creature.

The Super Robot set the prison down and everyone escaped… everyone but Ash!

Sora realized Ash was still in there and ran back to free him. A few minutes later, Sora was seen helping Ash walk out. Ash was still dizzy from hanging upside down for so long.

Ed then appeared and all the citizens ran.

"If that little guy's the best Skeleton King can do, we got nothing to worry about," Nova said confidently.

Ed suddenly transformed and his body fused with the elevator. He took his clothes off to reveal the buttons. Gross!

"So there's the buttons," Chiro said in shock.

"Eww. Okay Elevator Monster, you are going down," Nova said, "LADY TOMOHAWK!" Nova smashed the ground, but Ed teleported closer to the monkeys.

The doors opened up, launching missiles at them.

They dodged them.

Ed then teleported next to Nova flinging pointy objects at her.

Goofy ran in front of her and blocked them with his shield. A wall, however, fell down on them.

Ed sent glowing energy balls at Otto, sending him crashing into a building and knocking him out.

Chiro and Ash kicked Ed. Chiro ordered, "Help the others."

Ed disappeared, causing the twins to fall to the ground.

"The elevator," Gibson exclaimed, "I got a magnetic signature reading right over us."

Everyone looked up to find a hovering Ed.

A trapdoor opened up, sending falling rocks on everyone but the humans.

"NO!"

The three hopped onto Ed and clung to him while pushing random buttons. They all disappeared.

Nova got up from the rubble and Otto escaped the energy balls muttering 'uh oh' when they saw Chiro and the Keybladers hanging for their lives.

"Get the others," Sora shouted.

When the three got a good hold on Ed, Ash pushed a button and they disappeared again.

"What is that thing," Otto asked while trying to unbury everyone.

Antauri dug himself out from the rocks and said, "Apparently some kind of teleportation creature."

Gibson then said his smart talk saying that the creature will be defeated with magnets and of course, Sprx has that kind of 'magnetic personality.'

Ed and the humans then reappeared. Chiro fell and Ed's doors crunched.

Nova and Otto cringed.

Luckily, Chiro was able to hold the doors from making him lunch. They disappeared.

"It's time we gave each other a hand," Antauri said as he pulled Donald and Goofy out.

When Ed reappeared, Sora and Ash were found pushing against the jaws of death to help Chiro. Nova wrapped her tail around the three and pulled them out while Antauri and Sprx tag teamed to destroy Ed.

When he disappeared forever, Otto smiled and said, "Ding!"

**Knock knock. Who's there? Ima. Ima who? Ima finished! I know, I know, terrible joke. I'm running out of things to say. Anyways, please R & R!**


	29. Thingy

Hi guys! Hoy do you like my story so far? I'm almost done with Shuggazoom. You should expect that with the damages that the Gummi Ship took, it would take a while to fix. After Shuggazoom, there will be one more world different from the game. I'm hoping I can put the Christmas Special I'm planning up in time. Wish me luck!

**Skeleton King- Destiny doesn't own anything. If she owned the show SRMTHFG, then we'd actually see if I'll rule all! MUAAHAAHAAHAA!**

**Destiny- Yeah, the big part is ****IF****… **

~ Chapter 28 – Thingy ~

Chiro, Sora, Ash, and the others were on a rocky terrain known as Ranger 7, Shuggazoom's moon. Chiro, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Donald, and Goofy had to wear helmets because there was no oxygen. Ash sat with Otto at the top of a tall rock formation.

"No what I like about Ranger 7," Otto asked Ash who only shrugged, "The peace and quiet."

**BANG**

Otto glared at Nova who was smashing rocks.

Ash sweatdropped.

The rocks turned into crystals which Sora, Pikachu, and Chiro picked up.

"Quiet," Chiro commented, "Try boring."

Chiro glanced back at Otto and smiled as he pouted.

"A lifeless moon ain't fun kid," Sprx asked, "Come on! Just look at all the, rocks…"

"Boring," Ash moaned, falling back to take a nap. Goofy already beat him to it. Donald shot a Thunder spell at them, but only Goofy got up. Ash, still with his eyes closed and hand behind his back, shook his finger. "Pikachu, remember?"

Pikachu shot a bolt at Donald.

"Indeed," Gibson said, studying a crystal, "Each is a geological wonder, waiting to be converted into much needed robot fuel."

Antauri floated Gibson's crystal over to the cart Sprx was pushing. Pikachu noticed that Donald snuck a large crystal, and used Iron Tail on his head. He brought it over to the cart too.

Antauri then said, "I believe the point Gibson is trying to make is that we can find excitement anywhere, even somewhere uninhabited."

"If this place is uninhabited," Sora said, pointing, "What is that?"

Ash opened one eye and saw a blue puffball with large red eyes. _"Not a pokemon," _he thought

Nova looked at the blue creature and accidently threw a large crystal at Sprx's head.

"Oops."

The crystal bounced of him and caused a rock avalanche from the pillar Ash was resting on.

"WWAAAAHHHH!"

Nova and Sprx sweatdropped.

Chiro shouted, "Avalanche!"

Chiro, Antauri, and Gibson used their rocket packs to fly out of the way. Chiro turned to see that the blue puffball was still there.

"Hyperforce go!"

Goofy used his shield to block of some of the rocks and Donald did the same with an aero spell.

Antauri used his psychic powers to stop a section of the avalanche, but more came.

Nova used her Boom Boom Wakeup move to destroy some of the rocks.

Otto fried some of the rocks, vaporizing them.

Sprx disintegrated some.

Gibson dug a hole.

Pikachu sat on the sidelines since he can't electrocute rock. Since this rock was for fuel, an electric move could blow the entire moon up.

Sora was using some sort of limit that made him glow purple. His speed was increased and he was slashing tons of rocks with his Keyblade.

Chiro smashed a giant rock, but more came.

The blue puffball was under the pile of rocks. Everyone dug through the rocks to find really dizzy Ash with a reflect spell around him, holding the puffball. Sora helped him out.

The puffball hopped into Chiro's arms and licked him. Chiro laughed, "H-he's friendly. Hey! You know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh no," Gibson warned, waving his hands, "We are not bringing that thing into the Super Robot." He looked at the others for help.

Nova laughed when the blue creature hopped into her arms and licked her, "It is kinda cute."

"Probably won't eat much," Otto commented, "and you gotta love slobber."

"C'mon. The fur ball won't take up much space," Sprx added.

"He's awfully innocent lookin'," Goofy said.

"Harmless," Pikachu added.

Ash then got a huge tongueful that made his hair stick up. "I think it's a good idea. Besides, now Chiro won't run out of hair gel."

When the creature hopped onto Antauri, Chiro attacked Ash. The look on his face made it seem like he wanted to kill him.

Antauri finished, "And this will only be temporary."

Pikachu stole Chiro's line because he was busy getting Ash back for the hair gel comment. "Ranger 7 is uninhabited, so, the little, thingy must be lost. So as soon as we find his home, we'll return him."

Just keep it away from me," Gibson complained.

Thingy went after Donald who ran and screamed, "And me!"

Thingy hopped onto Sora's head.

"And give it a bath," Gibson complained.

~ O ~

Back at the robot, while the others played with Thingy, Pikachu and Goofy helped Otto fix the Gummi Ship. It was just about finished.

Chiro, Sora, and Ash took turns with controlling a hologram ball. Right now in was Chiro's turn.

Thingy jumped at the ball…

**SMACK**

…and ended up in the wall. Sora and Ash cringed.

"Thingy, you woob," Chiro said laughing, "It's just a holograph. Try this." He turned the ball into a monkey head.

"Come on, get that monkey," Ash joked, taking the controls, which Sora then snatched. It ended up in Gibson's lab. A second later it exploded.

"Oh no," all three moaned.

Sora sweatdropped and handed the controls back to Chiro.

Gibson steamed and Thingy hid behind Ash's leg.

"C'mon Gibson," Chiro said nervously, "It was an accident."

"I'm not so sure," Gibson said angrily, "According to my ongoing analysis, that creature is a new monster species. It's already damaged our computer cables and clogged the ventilation system with its filthy hair. It could be trying to destroy us."

"What," Sora said defensively, "Thingy is harmless."

"Aren't cha Thingy," Chiro asked.

The three turned to find thingy exploring. Gibson picked up one of his blue hairs.

"Harmless," he asked, "I'll find out for certain.

~ O ~

"As you can see, the weapons reflex trainer is designed to keep us on our toes," Antauri said in the training room. Only those working on the Gummi ship and Gibson were gone. "Or of them as the case may be. So, who wants to go—?"

"Me first," Nova interrupted, "This is going to be way too easy." As the weapons fired at her, she said casually, "So, got anything a little more challenging."

The control panel suddenly sparked and Antauri gasped. The training system went haywire. Luckily, everyone survived. Thingy ended up being the cause. Everyone glared at Chiro, Sora, and Ash, who sweatdropped.

**BANG**

Everyone ran to Otto's garage to find a black and grey Otto, Goofy, Donald and Pikachu. The Gummi Ship exploded.

Gibson suddenly appeared on a screen, saying, "Monkey Team! I just made a startling discovery. And it's related to that Thingy."

The door to Gibson's lab closed and an alarm went off. Gibson was sent into space with a bump on his head.

"Gibson!"

Eventually, they were able to pull Gibson back to safety, but had multiple system failures in doing so.

The other monkeys were trying to put Thingy in a cage.

Thingy, however, suddenly transformed into a monster.

"Looks like we found Bigfoot," Donald muttered under his breath.

Sprx then said, "This is where Gibson would say, 'I told you so.'"

Nova grabbed a part of the wall and threw it at Thingy. Sora and Ash's eyes went wide.

"Monkey Team," Antauri ordered, "Prepare to attack."

Our three humans and Pikachu got in front of Thingy.

"Wait," Chiro shouted, "I-I think he's just, afraid."

Chiro turned to Thingy and switched out of his Hyper Mode thing.

"Thingy, it's me, Chiro."

Thingy tilted his head then turned back to the little fur ball. He hopped into Chiro's arms and licked him.

"Much better," Ash sighed.

Antauri then said, "I'm afraid we still must quarantine Thingy, Chiro. The creature is more of a threat than we've imagined."

Sora, Ash, and Pikachu sighed, their heads faced down sadly. Chiro nodded. He looked at Thingy and put him in the cage...

"Stop," Gibson suddenly shouted, "Thingy is not the threat after all. One of you has been sabotaging the robot."

"Gibson must've hit his head harder than we've thought," Sprx joked.

"I was trying to explain before I was pulled from the airlock," Gibson continued, putting a sample of dandruff in a computer, "A flake of what appears to be ordinary dandruff, courtesy of Thingy, in reality is a static virus designed to attack machines."

"Courtesy of Skeleton King," Chiro growled.

"Who infected your little friend and left him at our refuel stop, anticipating we would adopt him," Antauri added.

"Yes," Gibson finished while pacing, "and I calculate at least one robot monkey has the virus and is now under Skeleton King's control." As he said this, the robotic monkeys glanced at each other.

"So how come you aren't all infected," Ash pointed out. Pikachu's mouth dropped open at his master's reasoning.

"I haven't completed my full analysis. However, we can find out which one of us is."

~ O ~

Gibson led everyone to his lab and plugged all the monkeys into a computer.

As he scanned everyone, the computer blew up. Both Sprx and Donald flew into a wall.

"Did I pass," Otto asked, climbing to his feet.

Gibson explained, "I should have realized that whoever has the virus would sabotage the test."

"Yeah," Nova said, pointing at all the monkeys, "and it's probably the one who tried to get rid of me in the training room."

"And the one who cut the robot's thruster power, stranding us here," Otto added.

"And blew up the Gummi Ship," Antauri finished.

"This is messed up," Sprx commented, ready to attack someone or something.

"Don't do it Sprx," Chiro warned.

Suddenly all the robot monkeys were fighting until Pikachu and Antauri jumped in the middle and said, "Enough. Accusing each other will solve nothing."

"Antauri is right," Pikachu said, cheeks sparking at Sprx who might sneak an attack, "We need to calm down."

"Gibson," Chiro ordered, "Fix the computer so we can finish the test. Everyone else is confined to their rooms."

"What if Gibson has the virus," Sprx pointed out, "He's been acting awfully innocent."

All the monkeys were in their pods with someone watching them; Pikachu was watching Antauri, Donald was watching Sprx, Ash called out Bayleef to watch Nova, and Goofy was watching Otto.

"Gibson's the only one who can get the test ready," Chiro reasoned, "We'll be here watching him." Sora and Ash both nodded.

Ash glanced at Gibson. _"Definitely has the virus. He hasn't said one thing in his scientific language." _He secretly got out his Keyblade. Apparently Sora was thinking the same thing as well.

And Ash turned out to be right! Because the next thing Gibson did was say, "Yes, listen to the boys."

"Listen to the boys," Chiro questioned, "That sounds like something—"

Before Chiro could finish, Gibson pushed him into his pod and continued, "—Skeleton King would say?"

He then pushed a button on his remote control, shocking everyone in the pods.

"You're right Sprx." Gibson said evilly, "It is me! I've got the virus." He then transformed into a twisted monkey form with fur, claws, spikes, and horns.

Sora and Ash put their weapons in front of them.

"Don't do it Gibson," Sora warned, "We know you're in there."

Gibson swung his tail at Sora, knocking him into a wall.

Ash stood in a defensive stance, but got thrown into Sora and both flew into the wall, both fell unconscious.

Gibson flew the robot back to Shuggazoom.

"Gibson, come on, let us out," Chiro said to the twisted monkey, "We'll find a way to cure you."

"Oh no," he replied, "A cure is simply out of the question. There is far too much work to be done."

"Hey," Sprx shouted, making Donald fall back, "One deranged monkey is not going to destroy Shuggazoom."

"Oh, but I am not alone. I wasn't the only one infected by this disgusting creature." Gibson called out his drill and walked slowly towards Thingy. Thingy tried to bounce out of his cage. "There now, Thingy. No need for sudden transformations. We're all friends here…"

Both Sora and Ash awoke and helped each other stand up. "Thingy, run," they shouted, only to be knocked harder into the wall and collapsing again. Thingy squeezed out of his cage and went through a hole in the robot.

"No matter," Gibson said, "I'll catch it eventually."

"So which one of us is infected," Nova asked.

"You all should be. But somehow, you've become immune to the virus. I'll have to dissect you later to learn why." Everyone looked disgusted. "As to who is infected, isn't it obvious? The most powerful machines among us. The Gummi ship and the Super Robot!"

As if on cue, both transformed as well. There was green stuff on the inside that looked like a thick jungle, spikes, and claws. Both the Super Robot's and the Gummi's eyes/headlights glowed red. The Gummi Ship had a single horn on the front that made it resemble some weird rhino.

The Gummi Ship flew out of the mouth of the robot.

"Don't you see? They have been sabotaging themselves when they came under the influence of the virus. Now the infection is complete!

Everyone was forced up the tubes while Gibson jumped into his. Vines with thorns grabbed Sora and Ash, causing them to disappear to who knows where. They ended up grabbing everyone when they reached their stations.

"Skeleton King Robot Monkey Destroyer Force GO!" Wow. How original…

The Gummi ship fired lasers and guns at buildings while the Super Robot smashed stuff.

~ O ~

Sora woke up to find himself bound by the vines. He looked to see himself and Ash being held to the wall, the vine's grip growing tighter and tighter. Sora managed to slice his with his Keyblade, but couldn't get Ash's.

Just then, Ash woke up as well, and coughed.

Wherever they were at smelled like an army of flowers.

A blue light glowed around Ash, causing the vines to shrivel up and burn.

Both then ran to help the others.

~ O ~

As Chiro struggled, Thingy hopped through the vent and bit the vines. When he licked Chiro, his slobber dissolved all the vines.

"That's it! Monkey Team, can you hear me?"

The four normal monkeys mumbled through their vines in response.

"It's too late boy," Gibson said, "Shuggazoom is doomed!"

"It's Thingy," Chiro exclaimed, "He's the cure! When he licked you, he made you all immune, except for Gibson."

Gibson growled, "I should have eliminated that beast when I had the chance. The robot will deal with you now."

Vines took Thingy and tied up Chiro again. Thingy then was thrown out of the Super Robot and was stepped on. The foot, however, was lifted up by Thingy, who transformed into a giant monster. The Super Robot fell back.

Both Sora and Ash muttered, "Oh sh—" However, they caught themselves.

"That's huge," Pikachu shouted. Vines covered his mouth.

The Gummi Ship shot at Thingy, but he smashed his thick arm into is and destroyed it.

Both Thingy and the Super Robot were in an all out brawl.

Chiro used his Thunder Punch to blast a hole in the Super Robot. Interestingly, if the robot was alive, that was where its heart would be.

Chiro then had everyone stop Gibson and the robot from attacking Thingy by trying to hold their controls. Chiro lifted up his hologram remote control to show a giant picture of his face.

Thingy licked the robot.

~ O ~

Sora and Ash found a control panel and directed the slobber from Thingy to Donald as well as all over the robot, avoiding the others. The robot turned back to normal. For some reason, they couldn't get it to Gibson.

~ O ~

"Gotta love the slobber," Otto commented.

Chiro launched Gibson out of the robot and Thingy licked him.

Gibby reverted.

~ O ~

About an hour after the incident, and hauling back all the parts of the Gummi Ship, Pikachu and our three humans played with Thingy while the others relaxed in peace.

Gibson suddenly burst out of his lab and happily said, "Monkey Team, I have great news! I've located Thingy's home planet. He can go home."

"Aww…He just got here," Chiro complained.

"If I recall correctly, his visit was always temporary."

Chiro had a sly look on his face as he glanced at the others. "Anybody else notice Gibson's acting sort of, evil."

"Uh oh," Otto played around.

"He's got the virus again," Sprx, Donald, and Goofy chimed in.

"I do not," Gibson exclaimed panicky.

"And there is only one cure," Antauri added, smiling.

"Get 'em Thingy," Nova shouted. And that he did.

Everyone almost killed themselves by laughing.

A light bulb appeared over Ash's and Sora's heads.

"Maybe Donald could use some slobber," Sora said casually, arms behind his head.

"WHAT! I'M NOT A MACHINE!"

Ash then commented, "He sure is. Devoid of all emotions…except for his explosive anger."

Just before Donald could do anything, Thingy went into monster form and licked both Gibson and him.

**Here's another finished chapter! Cool huh? I'm moving Azumano back to another story for my saga because nobodies and Dark Mousy sound like a good combo. Thanks again DarkMoonPrincessAzara! I completely forgot about DN Angel. I feel bad for moving the world around.**


	30. Flytor

Hi gyus, I'm here with atheonr cepahtr! I said, I'm here with another chapter! I'm not going to try and come up with anything cheesy, so enjoy!

**Donald- She doesn't own a thing!**

~ Chapter 29 – Flytor ~

A slug-like monster with stubby feet marched through Shuggazoom, destroying many buildings.

The Super Robot shot missiles at it.

The slug, however, blocked it then gripped the robot. Electricity flying off its tentacles.

"Oh you think you're so tough with your fancy electrical fireworks," Pikachu taunted, "I'll show you fireworks!"

Ash slapped his forehead.

Pikachu ran outside and fired a huge thunderbolt. It became fried slug.

"So much for Mouthtor," Otto said.

Gibson questioned, "Mouthtor? Really Otto, must you give every creature we engage a ridiculous name."

"I like Mouthtor," both Chiro and Ash said at the same time.

"But whatever the name," Chiro added, "We've won again."

~ O ~

"No Chiro," Skeleton King said, "This time I won. Soon, you and your monkeys will be my pawns and the others will fall to darkness!"

The maniac with extremely high goals than laughed evilly.

~ O ~

Back on the robot while the Gummi Ship was being repaired by Donald and Goofy, Otto had to take a break, everyone watched Chiro play a videogame of his. Antauri was off somewhere, probably meditating…

"Just a little closer, Eyetor," Chiro muttered.

Sora sweatdropped. "Seriously? Now Eyetor!"

Chiro stuck out his tongue then turned back to his videogame.

Otto took Ash into one of the pods. The sound of the videogame blocked out the sound of crashing from the pod.

"Laser Lasso," Chiro shouted at his videogame.

Ash, disguised as Chiro again, came back with Otto and hopped on Chiro's sphere-shaped chair. He began to mimic Chiro without him noticing.

"He didn't have a chance," Chiro said.

"He didn't have a chance," Ash copied.

"Okay, rope him in, rope him in."

"Okay, rope him in, rope him in."

"Easy…"

Sora joined in on the action. "Easy…"

"Watch the teeth…"

"Watch the teeth…"

"Stop that," Chiro growled.

"Stop that."

An anime vein appeared on Chiro's head.

"GO!"

Nobody was really sure if Chiro said that to the videogame or the two Keybladers. He was furiously pressing the buttons on his console.

"You could never hover like that on a wing," Gibson stated. Ah yes, Gibby's smart talk. Had to show up eventually… "The aero dynamics are all wrong. That is the problem with videogames. No practical application."

"_New high score! New high score!"_

"Who's next?"

"No offence, but I'm not really into kids' stuff," Sprx said.

"Right…" Ash was kicked back on Chiro's chair, still in disguise. "This game isn't really for beginners. You need expert pilot skills." Ash's tone was more sarcastic than usual.

"Give me the control," Sprx said, yanking the game controller out of Chiro's hands.

Antauri came down his black pod. As he strode out, he stated, "We're behind schedule team. We need to prep for patrol."

"But the scanner shows all clear," Chiro argued. He, Sprx, and Pikachu were playing the videogame now. Pikachu was clearly beating both of them with his advanced knowledge of battle skills and epicness. Both members of the Hyperforce had anime veins popping out all over their heads. Pikachu was 10,000 points ahead of them.

"We have a responsibility to Shuggazoom," Antauri said. If he was annoyed right now, he did a good job of hiding it, at least the sternness showed through his actions. "At all times."

With that, Ash stood up to help, fully knowing about responsibility from the crazy adventures on his journey. Sora did too. He had his share of adventures on his world. Surprisingly, it may not look like it; his adventures on his small world are almost like Ash's.

"Well sometimes I wish the city would just take care of itself," Chiro said.

Sora spotted some hair gel in Ash's pocket and snatched it. Quickly messing with his hair, Sora put on a goofy grin and strode up to Antauri. Everyone in the room but the videogame addicts turned to see what Sora was up too. Ash's eyebrow was raised. Apparently Chiro's brand of hair gel…

*Random ad plays: GroomTech Inc. presents… DuraGel! DuraGel is the strongest gel in the universe. It's highly durable, can hold pounds of hair, waterproof, and a great sun block. It can also leave a brilliant shine for healthy locks. Do you have troublesome hair? Smack some gel on and you're finally rid of your worries.*

"Sora must be an exception," Ash muttered, "Better return it and get my munny back."

Sora ignored the fact that the hair gel Ash uses sucks and said to Antauri in Chiro's voice, "Cool! I'd love to fight more Formless and beat the high score you hold."

Everyone looked confused. Chiro, Sprx, and Pikachu's ears perked up; both at the mention of high score and "Chiro's" voice. Chiro had a large anime vein above his head at the sight of Sora doing a great impression of him, except for the hair. He was the best actor around! Everyone clapped.

"What high score," Sprx asked.

Sora winked at Antauri and Ash who nodded. Ash said boldly, "Antauri has the grand high score of defeating the most Heartless, Formless, and doing the most damage to monsters. About…" He counted his fingers. "…I'd say about higher than Pikachu's videogame score."

"_New high score! New high score!"_

Everyone but the actors and Pikachu's eyes went wide.

Chiro shook the thought of the high score away and continued. "I dunno. Maybe there could be some sort of automatic defense system."

"Far easier said then done," Gibson said, hands on his hips, "A truly impenetrable defense system would be extremely difficult to produce. It would require a state of the art threat identifier."

Sora saw Otto had protective goggles on while constructing something with maybe his saws. Green sparks were flying. He grabbed some goggles to watch, occasionally passing a tool to the green monkey. Ha! Monkey wrench!

Gibson cleared his throat and Otto stuck his head out of his chair/workplace. He then ducked back in and took out a black crystal. The crystal scanned Gibson in a purple light. **Threat Level zero…**

"Really," Gibson said with his eyes narrowed, "Yes, well, protecting an entire city would require monumental advances of traposphere technology."

"Like a big bubble?"

Three bubbles flew out, getting Donald, Gibson, and out little yellow mouse friend. Donald just shouted angrily while Pikachu bounced around, knocking into Ash and causing him to go into the bubble.

Everyone else stared as they floated up.

"_Game over. Game over."_

As the videogame said that, they hit the wall. After Chiro won the argument, Otto released the others, sending them crashing down. Ash ended up on the bottom, followed by Donald, Gibson, and then Pikachu.

"Why me," Ash groaned.

~ O ~

The monkeys just finished setting up the defense system. Donald leaned up against it, and it scanned him.

**Threat Detected…**

"What! I'm not a threat!"

**Doomsday Beam charging…**

Everyone sweated nervously. "Uh... How do ya— how do you turn this thing off," Chiro said panicky, his voice cracking.

**Multiple Threats Detected…**

"This can't be good," Sora thought out loud. He quickly flew with a spare jetpack out of the way. Seconds later, missiles targeted everyone but him." Sora sighed in relief.

"Donald!" Pikachu blamed the Duck for the attack while mentally saying goodbye to everything around him.

Just then, Otto happily floated in. "Hey! It works!" He held a remote that looked exactly like the defense system in his right, robotic hand. Clearly he was oblivious to all the death glares that threatened to pierce through his robotic body parts. "Just testing it."

"See—" Chiro's voice cracked again, "N—Nothing to worry 'bout."

~ O ~

"Excellent," Skeleton King uttered in his dark, venomous voice. It echoed across his entire dead kingdom. "The Hyperforce grows complacent. Trusting in a toy to keep them safe. Perhaps it is time I show them how secure they really are…"

He chuckled slightly as he prepared once again to eavesdrop on our heroes.

~ O ~

Back on the robot, Chiro and Nova were playing the videogame while Pikachu, Sprx, Otto, Sora, and Ash watched.

**Warning. Threat Detected.**

The six turned their heads to find Gibson and Antauri shoot out of their pods while the Disney Duo ran out of Otto's garage. The two were covered in blue slime and motor oil.

The videogame screen switched to a display of the city. A meteorite-like thing was on a crash course with the city!

"What is that thing," Chiro asked.

"A hostile fruit-like vessel is invading Shuggazoom air space." Finally! Gibby talk is at an understandable level.

"How 'bout we give that there defense system a try," Goofy suggested.

"That's what it's for, right?" Otto said, remote in hands.

**Multiple Threats detected…**

The fruit meteor launched spiked seeds at the city, but the defense system simply shot missiles that took them out automatically. The fruit meteor then charged a cannon inside of it, but it was met, greeted, and bashed by the Doomsday Beam. Thousands of seeds fell to the city.

**Multiple Threats detected…**

"Otto, activate the shield," Chiro commanded.

A purple bubble surrounded the city. However, Sora and Ash noticed through the fireworks that some had ended up in the city.

**Threats destroyed…**

"I must admit, I'm impressed," Antauri said.

~ O ~

A single seed fell into the giant lake that surrounded the city. Slowly, it floated to the dark bottom. A crab touched it and was mutated into a giant crab monster.

~ O ~

A mother bat dropped one of the seeds into her baby's mouth and her baby transformed.

~ O ~

Another one fell into a small crack, unleashing a giant plant monster. Its visible guts resembled Skeleton King's.

~ O ~

The last one fell on a man's head. "Ow. My head."

~ O ~

In the robot, everyone watched Sprx play the videogame this time.

Antauri took the robot away, suggesting to go out for some fresh air and…videogames. Everyone went to Ma and Pa's Arcade.

"I've often wondered if Chiro's preoccupation for such frivolous play would spread to the others, Gibson," Antauri commented as everyone watched Chiro play. "Of course I realized that your scientific mind would never bother with such trivialities."

"That's right," Gibson replied, stepping up to the arcade game. Antauri and Sora sweatdropped.

"Oh well," Sora shrugged.

An alarm went off.

"That's the major threat alarm," Nova said.

"The Super Robot scanners have detected multiple threats inside the city's perimeter," Antauri added.

"No way," Chiro exclaimed, "The defense system should've taken care of them."

"Perhaps there's been a minor malfunction," Gibson said, checking his scanner, "Great Caesar's ghost! We have a triple creature threat in progress!"

"That is one major malfunction," Sprx said, eyes bugging out.

"I'll say," Pikachu commented.

The group of eleven split into three; Group 1: Chiro, Sora, and Otto, Group 2: Sprx, Nova, Goofy, and Donald, Group 3: Antauri, Gibson, Ash, and Pikachu.

~ O ~

"I don't know how you got in here," Chiro said to a claw creature.

"But you're going down," Sora interrupted, charging it. The Kingdom Key appeared in hand.

The creature screeched, causing Chiro and Otto to scream in terror.

Sora shrugged it off and kept charging. He got a few good hits on it.

The creature waited for the right moment to strike. It suddenly snapped down on Sora, swallowing him whole.

"Sora!" Chiro and Otto ran to the creature, but were knocked back.

~ O ~

A giant creature with a bat head crashed through a fountain.

"Woah! Easy their birdie," Sprx joked.

Before the four could attack, the so-called "birdie" flung them into the outskirts of the city, by a certain apple orchard.

~ O ~

A gut-like creature gooed Antauri, Gibson, Ash, and Pikachu.

"Eww." Ash tried to shake it off.

Pikachu shook the goo off like a dog with wet fur. His fur was orange and puffy. He saw Ash trying not to laugh. He sighed. "Do you think this would work with Sora's hair?"

"Nah, when it wears out, his hair might be even spikier, like Cloud's."

More goo was slapped on them.

~ O ~

Chiro and Otto were in the claw's grip.

"O-Otto, the defense system."

Otto activated the defense system. It attacked the creatures and trapped them in three big bubbles. Sora was thrown out of the claw creature. He immediately left to take a bath.

~ O ~

After everyone cleaned up and Antauri finished a speech, Gibson went out to study the creatures. He put them into one huge bubble. Big mistake. When they broke out of the bubble, the three were combined into one.

"Impossible," he shouted.

The creature without a name flew around, destroying the buildings.

Otto turned on the defense system. Another big mistake. The creature was both trapped and the weapons launched at it crashed into buildings.

"Monkeys Mobilize!"

When the robot disengaged, it was soon considered a secondary threat.

"What," Chiro exclaimed.

"Otto," Sora shouted, "Turn if off now!"

"I'm tryin'! I'M TRYIN'," was the response. In his foot vehicle, he was literally attacking his remote.

Gibson explained that it must be damaged.

"Sure." the boy leader sighed, "Why make it easy?"

Missiles were launched at the Super Robot.

The bat launched a sonic wave that electrocuted Chiro, Sora, and Ash. The Super Robot lost power and crashed. The defense system fell.

"That's it," Sora said, gritting his teeth, "Otto, is the Gummi Ship working yet?"

"Umm… Yes!"

Sora quickly disappeared.

Ash shouted, "Don't do anything stupid!"

On a radio, Sora's voice replied, _"Okay. Don't act like you. Thanks for the advice!"_

Pikachu was heard, dying of laughter. "He's right you know!"

Ash ran after Sora into the Gummi Ship which flew out of the Super Robot a minute later. Everyone else flew out on jetpacks.

~ O ~

Three shadows appeared on the monster.

"Prepare for trouble, and face our wrath!" It was a female voice.

A man's voice said, "We'll unleash our evil, you stupid trash!"

Ash groaned.

"Our evil will spread across the worlds!"

"The Heartless shall spread as our plot unfurls!"

The smaller shadow piped in, "We will bring chaos to every heart!"

The man added, "And destroy any hope then part!"

The woman chimed, "The light shall fall and the dark will rise!"

"All shall bow as we take to the skies!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's my name!"

Jessie then shouted, "Darkness exists within every soul!"

James continued, "And it will reign under Maleificent's control!"

Meowth said, "You shall perish under our reign!"

~ O ~

"Not these buffoons," Pikachu shouted on top on Antauri's head, his fur still orange.

"Who ya callin' a buffoon who big orange puffball," Meowth shouted.

Pikachu then imitated Tweety, "I tawt I taw a Puddy Tat." He looked around. "I did! I did see a Puddy Tat! And look! He's brought Tweedledee and Tweedledum!"

*Drum sound*

An anime vein appeared on their heads. "Says da talkin' cheesepuff!"

"You're the fat cat who doesn't even know a good move!"

*The invisible audience goes ooh…*

A large tear was on Meowth's face. "That hurts…_sniff_…that really hurts…"

Jessie raised her arm and sent Heartless after everyone and the monster.

~ O ~

Sora flew the ship around a soundwave while Ash blasted the trio.

**BOOM**

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!"

_PING_

Ash shot lasers to hold off the enemy from attacking the others while they saved the citizens.

The monster shot hundreds of soundwaves in which Sora successfully maneuvered around all but one.

**ZAP**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ash was electrocuted at a higher voltage then Pikachu and thrown back into a wall. He slid to the floor unconscious.

~ O ~

On Chiro's side, Antauri shouted through the communicator.

"Antauri to Sora. Antauri to Sora! What's your status!"

Sora's voice replied, _"I'm fine, but Ash is out cold."_

"What happened up there!"

"_Bathead's attack caused Ash's weapon to back fire! I have no clue how many volts hit him!"_

"Hang in there! We almost cleared the Heartless! Antauri out."

Antauri hung up and bashed the last few Heartless.

They then went after the monster with the help of Sora's multitasking.

"Hey ugly," Nova called out, causing the monster to send a soundwave at them. Sora dodged it. Everyone attacked with everything they got. Unfortunately, Chiro got in the way of a hidden third eye which twisted around and shot a beam at him and made his body look like a green grid with a light blue, glowing orb in the middle. Luckily, Otto pushed him out of it. However, Chiro's jetpack was fried.

"You alright Chiro," Goofy called out.

"Look out," both Chiro and Sora suddenly shouted.

Behind the animals, the monster came up and swallowed them! It then dived down at Chiro and Otto, knocking them onto its wing.

Sora parked the Gummi on the building, deciding to help Ash instead of taking the risk of shooting his friends.

~ O ~

On the beast, Otto and Chiro attacked the thing until its wing broke off, taking Chiro with it.

"Chiro," Otto called out in response to the screaming, falling boy.

Suddenly, the monster flipped around. Otto stabbed it in the guts and all the monkeys, Donald, Goofy, and the now purple Pikachu fell.

Chiro, however, glided on the wing while steering with his scarf to catch all eight.

"Nice timing, huh," he asked with a grin.

The monster crashed into the barrier, destroying it as well as destroying itself.

"Not for that thing," Nova said while felling disgusted from her experience.

Otto added, "You mean Flytor."

"Excellent Otto," Gibson commented, "Flytor, has a nice ring to it, Flytor. Chiro, you can land this thing, can't you?"

"Uh…"

Everyone screamed, preparing for a crash landing.

The Gummi Ship came up out of nowhere and caught the wing, flying it back to the Super Robot.

~ O ~

Otto, Chiro, Nova, Pikachu, Donald, and Sprx were back to playing the videogame again. Goofy and Sora only shook their heads.

Antauri, Gibson, and a bandaged Ash walked up to them.

Antauri cleared his throat, "Time for patrol, everyone ready?"

"Later," the videogame addict teen replied, "We're kinda busy."

"Kinda busy?" Antauri turned the videogame screen into snow.

Chiro sweatdropped and said nervously, "Joke, it's a joke." He then pumped his fist into the air. "C'mon guys! We've got a job to do!"

**Finally! I'm finally done. Personally, I'm not a fan of the episode Flytor, but I had to have it if I wanted the next and final chapter of Shuggazoom. Next chapter is the last chapter until Christmas which I plan to post one more, then I'm fixing mistakes my computer didn't catch in the previous chapters. Also with the Tweety thing, Tweety is an awesome, yellow canary who says, "I tawt I taw a puddy tat! I did! I did see a puddy tat!" That is his line which Pikachu said and I just wanted to give the little bird some credit and respect. Who knows? I might even include the bird for some chapter. Until next time… Ciao!**


	31. A Man Called Krinkle

Hi guys! Destiny's here! At last! The end of the Shuggazoom Chapters is here! So how did you like it? I hope it wasn't terrible. As you know, the Christmas chapter is after this one then I'm going into some remodeling with this story. My computer missed a ton of mistakes throughout the story and I desperately want to change that. Anyways…

**Krinkle- "Destiny doesn't own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, SRMTHFG, or anything."**

~ Chapter 30 – A Man Called Krinkle ~

It was a dark, cloudy day in Shuggazoom and everything was peace and quiet… not! A huge plant monster with a fish head and claws was terrorizing the citizens! It picked up a truk and dumped what looked like it could possibly be either gasoline or oil into its mouth.

**ZAP**

Antauri's Brain Scrambler and Pikachu's Thunderbolt was ineffective on the fish plant.

"No it's absorbing our electrical attacks," Antauri exclaimed starnly.

"Plus none of Ash's other pokemon could leave a dent in it," Pikachu added.

Antauri then said, "This creature is relentless!"

Chiro simply said, "Well let's see him swallow the Lazatron Fury!" He shot a blue beam at the monster, but it did nothing.

"Oh, yeah, that did it all right," Nova commented.

Sora and Ash were in the Gummi Ship flying around it while shooting it.

"_Any bright ideas," _Ash's voice asked over the communicators.

Suddenly, the Gummi Ship was wacked like a baseball high into the sky and it kept going. It kept spinning as well.

"It's outta here," Sprx commented.

Nova had an anime vein and was twitching, clearly wanting to smack Sprx and send him to Oblivion. "Now's not the time."

The fish plant launched squishy moss balls at the Super Robot that cover it and unleashed three orange claws.

**CRUNCH**

The claws tore open the robot then drank from the sewer.

Pikachu looked green.

Suddenly lasers missed the claws slightly as a shaking Gummi Ship came down. Ash fired three more lasers, actually hitting and destroying the claws this time.

"You okay," Otto asked.

Sora's voice responded, _"Ash saw nine plants but figured out it's three, it's hard to fly when dizzy, and I think we passed by one of the worlds we've been to."_

"Grand Slam!" Otto sounded really cheery.

"_Like I said before," _Ash then said, "_Any bright ideas?"_

"If this things hungery, then let's feed it," Chiro replied.

"_Gotcha,"_ Sora said this time, _"We'll distract it."_

The Gummi Ship shot more lasers at it from behind, causing it to turn its attention to it. Right before it could attack, the Super Robot then tackled it into a sewer plant.

**SPLAT**

The fish plant exploded into raining goo, fish, and flowers.

The citizens cheered.

~ O ~

The city's CleanOps ran into scene.

"All right, get to work. We've got cleaning up to do," the boss called out through a megaphone. And so everyone did.

One man in particular went up to the Super Robot and put a hand on it. "Monkey Team," he muttered while rubbing it, "Triumphant once more. All my life I've wanted to rise above all to be lie you. Now there are new warriors that fight alongside you. Why can't I? The Monkey Team. My little monkeys."

The boss then yelled at the man and told him to clean quadrent D.

"Sure boss. No problem. That's why I exist."

The boss literally then stormed off.

~ O ~

"Well that wasn't such a chore," Nova said happily.

"Uh. can we get out of here? The smell is making me want to hurl," Sprx commented.

Donald looked green and had a brown paper bag with him. "You said it."

"Hold on, there's somebody down there," Chiro said, looking through a monitor, "Who is this guy?"

"Appears to be a member of the CleanOps," Gibson said, "The high-tech janitors geared to clean the city after our vast rubble-inducing battles."

"The CleanOps, right, I'll handle this."

"_Don't get killed,"_ Ash joked, _"You know how fans can be."_

"Ha ha. Very funny."

~ O ~

Out of the left ankle of the robot came Chiro. He walked up to the man in the CleanOps uniform. "Hi."

The man dropped his vaccum and stood up.

~ O ~

"Oh look, the sun just came out and I here the angel music," Ash said to Sora. "Seems kinda fishy to me."

"That's just the smell of that last monster," Sora replied, taking out a video camera nonetheless.

"Still, I've seen crazed fans before and something usually happens."

"He doesn't look to be a crazed fan."

~ O ~

The man smiled and touched Chiro, making him give an odd look.

The man said, "Monkey Team badge for a Monkey Team member."

Chiro sweatdropped, "YYeeaahh…I guess."

The man got up close to Chiro, holding his hand. "Name's Gyrus Krinkle. You mind if I have an application?"

~ O ~

He's blushing and up close. Did you see him touch Chiro," Ash asked.

"So," Sora responded, "He's weird and a fan, doesn't mean he's crazed."

"I bet you he's a crazed fan. If I win, I get 1000 munny, I get to fly the Gummi ship for a full month until you go again, and you have my cleanup duty plus yours for a week."

Sora turned to Ash, "And if I win, you have to give me 1000 munny, you can't fly the Gummi Ship, and you have to do whatever I say."

Both shook hands and said, "It's a deal."

They then continued to watch and take down notes.

~ O ~

Chiro asked Gyrus while pulling away, "Application for…?"

"Membership. I figure the monkey team needs one like me."

**Ash: 1 Sora: 0**

"Maybe I could pilot the robots ears or something?"

Chiro slowly backed away, "The Super Robot doesn't have any ears. I-I have to go. Thanks for cleaning up. Nice talkin' to ya."

The man waved, "Be seeing you, friend." He reached out his hand.

**Ash: 1 Sora: 1**

"GYRUS," the boss yelled through his megaphone, "I WARNED YOU! THIS OBSESSION IS UNHEALTHY! I'M FIRING YOU ON THE GROUNDS OF EXCESSIVE CREEPINESS!"

**Ash: 3 Sora: 2**

The boss stormed off.

Gyrus said darkly, "That's okay. Know why? I'll still clean up the city! I'll keep cleaning! You'll see." It began to get cloudier and poured.

~ O ~

Gyrus walked into his house grumbling.

His Mom yelled down at him.

In his room ware small robot monkeys and a larger robot the represented the Super Robot.

**Ash: 4 Sora: 3**

~ O ~

Chiro sat on the ground in his room, looking at the same robot on a small screen. "Ha! The Techroid888! The most amazing robot toy this side of the Nexo 4," he said to himself.

His door quickly slid open to find a panicky Nova.

"Chiro! Come quick! There's been an accident in the lab! Gibson's turned himself muscular and female!"

Chiro's jaw dropped open as he tried to picture Gibson like that.

"I gotta see this," he then said.

~ O ~

The lab's door slid open and everyone, but a missing Sprx, exclaimed, "Happy Birthday!"

"Y-you guys remembered," Chiro said happily.

"This is from me," Nova said holding up a shiny rock to the boy, "It's a Talic space gem. It changes shape with your emotions."

Antauri cleared his throat and passed him a big philosophy book saying it takes about 97 years to read. Chiro sweatdropped.

Gibson gave him an alien slug that could make candy.

~ O ~

Sprx ran to the Super Robot muttering to himself.

"Great, forgot Chiro's birthday and—"

He saw the Techroid88 with a green polka dot bow, lying against the Super Robot.

"Hello. What's this? Chiro must have a big fan."

~ O ~

Pikachu handed Chiro a Ketchup bottle. Everyone looked at him oddly. "What? Everybody likes Ketchup."

Donald gave Chiro a book on the Magical Arts. It wasn't as big as Antauri's, but it had a lot of words.

Goofy's gift was a round shield with the Hyperforce logo on it.

Sora and Ash said they were still busy working on his and gave him drawings of what Gibson could look like muscular and female. Sora's picture was a bit crude, but a pretty good picture of Gibson at the beach. Ash's was better and had him/her in the library. Both also drew one together of Gibson going Tarzan.

Otto walked up to Chiro and said, "I made you a little something Chiro. It's a handy little gadget that pre chews your food!"

"Uh… Cool presents," Chiro responded.

The doors then suddenly opened and Sprx came in with the robot.

"Hey Sprx," Chiro said then noticed the gift he was handing him. "Whoa! I can't believe it! You got me a Techroid888!"

Ash muttered to Sora, "How'd he get one? The one we saw in the stores cost too much munny!"

Sora whispered back, "Probably because they're celebrities here."

Sprx responded, "I did? I-I-I mean, I did."

Chiro smiled childishly. "This is by far the greatest birthday present ever!"

Nova walked up to Sprx and whispered, "Where did that thing come from?"

Sprx whispered back, lowd enough for Sora to hear, "Don't know, found it outside. And I'll tell him later."

"Figures," Sora muttered.

"Who wants some cake," Otto then shouted. Apparently his gift did. It dove for the cake.

**SPLAT**

Blue frosting flung everywhere!

~ O ~

Everyone just got done fighting a huge, as Gibson would say, Common Arachnid.

"Looks like we've got a lot of unsticking to do here guys," Chiro commented.

"Can I be of some service to you Monkey Team," a familiar man asked. It's Gyrus!

**Ash: 5 Sora: 4**

Gyrus held up a gun.

"Look out," Antauri called out, getting defencive.

Gyrus simply shot at the sticky web and melted it away.

"That was—" Gibson interrupted Chiro's comment. "Conveniently affective to say the least."

"Gyrus then pushed it to a whole new ackwardness by saying, "Guess I'm part of the team now, huh?"

Everyone just stared at him.

**Ash: 6 Sora: 5**

"It's me! Gyrus Krinkle."

Chiro scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped. "Uh…Gyrus…yeah…uh…I'm really sorry but were not looking for new members, but we appreciate your help."

"Wait," Gyrus called out as they walked back to the robot, "You owe me! At least give me a chance."

He grabbed Chiro's arm and said, "Super Robot Monkey Team—"

Chiro finished, "Hyperforce go? How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you Chiro."

**Ash: 8 Sora: 8**

"We should hang out together," Gyrus said, "All of us."

"Listen, Gyrus," Ash said, stepping in for Chiro, "We gotta go…"

"Take care," Chiro finished.

They were gone.

~ O ~

Thunder crackled and Gyrus became furious as he stomped around his house with a voodoo doll of Ash in his hand, blaming him for not being able to hang out with the Hyperforce. Gyrus was muttering stuff about Ash and Chiro while poking Ash's voodoo doll with a pin over and over.

"Maybe it's time, Gyrus," a large robotic head of Chiro said.

**Ash: 9 Sora: 9**

Gyrus's Mom yelled at him again and came down the elevator. It was a robot!

**Ash: 9 Sora: 10**

"Why won't you leave me alone," he shouted.

"Because it is time Gyrus," she replied.

The small monkeys chanted, "It's time to lead us Gyrus."

He smiled evilly. "Yes, it's time to become what I was always meant to become." He picked up the replica of Chiro's head.

~ O ~

It was the last night that Sora, Ash, Donald, Goofy, and Pikachu were spending on Shuggazoom. Sora and Ash were playing with Chiro in his room.

The blue, yellow, and red monkeys came in.

"Uh," Sprx said guiltily, "The Techroid toy…didn't really come from me kid. I found it. Some fan put it outside for you and I didn't have a present so—"

"So pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah," Nova said, "Guess someone knows what you like a little better then us."

"You think it's Gyrus," Ash whispered to Sora.

"Definitely."

"Just as a precaution, perhaps I should dissect this in my laboratory to make certain it's not dangerous," Gibson said, walking up to the boy leader.

"Dissect it," Chiro sounded surprised, "It's a toy."

"Oh you'd be surprised at what people, especially fans, do these days. Once, just because I was going to challenge my best friend's father to a gym battle, a whole city was against me in thinking I was disrespecting their hero," Ash said, shuttering at all his experiences of crazed fans, "Makes me afraid of what would happen if I become a Pokemon Master."

"It would suck to be you," Sprx replied.

"Would rather fight Heartless any day."

Sora nodded.

Chiro shrugged it off. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Night!"

Everyone yawned and said goodnight. The monkeys went into their rooms and Keyblade duo went to the main room for one last night in sleeping bags. Only Ash and Pikachu were used to it.

~ O ~

Later that night, the Techroid's eye turned red. Plugs came out from it, opening the doors to the robot for a poorly disguised Gyrus to walk through.

Ash glowed blue for a second, and woke up.

"_Huh?" _He looked around, confused that he woke up in the middle of the night. He noticed the blue die down. _"Aura?_ _Something's definitely up."_

He got up and walked cautiously to Chiro's room, feeling that there was an intruder.

At the same time, Pikachu's ears twitched. He urgently, but drowsily hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

The Techroid 888 hopped off the table and walked up to Chiro.

The said boy opened his eyes. He screamed when the robot suddenly jumped on him. At the same time, Ash came into his room and tried to pull the robot off.

If formed a helmet.

Antauri suddenly woke up, exclaiming, "Chiro's in trouble! Monkey Team assemble!"

On their way to their leader's room, they woke the other sleepyheads.

Ash tried pulling the helmet off, but was thrown back as its magnet activated. Chiro was glued to his wall.

The others ran in to see Chiro struggling. Pikachu was on top of the helmet, trying to pull it off as well.

"Kid what's happening," Sprx shouted.

"Chiro!" Otto activated his saws only for Donald to cast a magnet spell on them.

"You crazy? That could kill him!"

Ash got up, hat in face from being thrown back, and tried to straiten it.

The helmet changed, causing Pikachu to look down at it in confusion. It got a swirly black and white pattern, causing Pikachu to tense up and fall to the ground. Everyone's eyes swirled.

Chiro turned into the Techroid. Only his mouth was visible.

"Super Robot Monkeys and otherworlders," Gyrus said, now in Chiro's room with the costume, "I am your new Chiro! Your minds have been cleared. Now become my own!"

"Everybody," Gyrus said, "A new threat has entered the Super Robot. There it is." Gyrus pointed to Chiro.

"Guys," Chiro called out in a tenser voice, "It's me! I'm trapped in here!"

"What in the world is it," Donald asked Gyrus.

"It is the Techroid 889. Destroy it!"

Everyone ran at Chiro and were about to attack when a blue light shot in front of Chiro and blocked their attacks. It was Ash and _Shamouti's Calling_.

"Geez," Ash called out, "Wake up! That creep over there brainwashed you!"

"Creep," Gyrus scowled, "He's the Techroid's accomplise!"

One of Gyrus's machines turned Ash black. Only a single blue eye showed.

"Oh great," Ash muttered darkly.

"After them," Gyrus shouted.

Keyblade met Keyblade as Ash and Sora faced head to head.

"Come on Sora, I'm the real deal. I don't plan on hurting anybody and I won't. Snap out of it!"

Ash was zapped by Pikachu.

"You have to do better then that shadow freak," Pikachu shouted.

Chiro wasn't doing any better. He was forced back into a wall, literally.

"These two have to have some sort of weakness," Gibson said.

Pikachu and Sora pulled off a _Shining Thunder_ move on Ash. He took a good amount of damage, but was unphased.

"Seriously," both cried out.

Sprx snuck up on Chiro, only to face an accidental kick from his leader.

"Sorry Sprx."

A lightbulb appeared over Ash's head.

He took out the tape recorder and played…

_Donald boasted, "There is no way a stupid rodent will beat me in my years of knowledge and skills of Magical Arts."_

_"You really shouldn't say that," Ash said, "Pikachu is really good."_

_"Yeah right," Donald said, "No dumb rat is better than me!"_

_"Pikachu could also help us!"_

_"No way! How can a little rodent help us? We're leaving!"_

_"Just land," Sora shouted._

Pikachu froze, anger bubbling in him from the memory. He was back to normal. Ash then said to Sora as the _Kingdom Key_ came inches from his face, "I think I won our bet. Gyrus **IS** a crazed fan."

Both Chiro snapped out of it and Gyrus screamed, "I am not crazed!"

"Help me protect Chiro," Ash ordered. Sora and Pikachu nodded.

For a good ten minutes, each attack was either countered or dodged. Antauri managed to slip past their defense, but Chiro's robotic arms broke off, revealing his true hands. Ash's aura helped get rid of his disguise.

"That's it," the four exclaimed. Chiro was left unprotected.

"Hey ugly monkeys," Chiro chanted, "Come and get some!"

A flash of blue, green, and red struck at Chiro breaking his legs off.

"That's more like it," Chiro exclaimed, "Come here you big, yellow furball!"

Nova angrily punched Chiro's chest, sending him crashing through his wall. The three onlookers cringed.

"That was a bad idea," Chiro groaned.

Otto lunged for Chiro's head, but the three sane humans and Pikachu held him back while the saw cut the helmet off.

"Stop! Monkey Team! It's me!"

Everyone blinked.

"Chiro," Otto questioned.

"No," Gyrus raged, "This isn't the way I planned it!" He went all cuckoo. "I didn't want to have to destroy you all!"

Gyrus launched a missile at Chiro, but he batted it away with his 97 year book. He then plugged the gem from Nova into one of his weapons. Gyrus was knocked into the other room. Gyrus launched missiles, but Anntauri cut through them and Sprx caught a stray one that was about to hit Gibson. He threw it at Gyrus.

"Enough of this childsplay," Gyrus said.

He made what was like pink cement that surrounded the heroes. He began to walk away with a bomb set.

With quick thinking, Chiro said to Gyrus, "Wait! I thought you were going to pilot the robots ears for us."

Ash and Sora tried picturing the Super Robot with ears… they contained their laughter.

"The Super Robot doesn't have any ears," Gyrus said.

Chiro sweatdropped. "If we built some, then you could."

"I-I don't know."

**10**

"I mean, we do owe ya, and you said we could use you on our team."

"I guess…"

"Super Robot Monkey Team—"

"Hyperforce go."

**2**

**1**

Gyrus turned off the bomb.

He was sent to crazy town, location—A padded cell."

~ O ~

"I guess it's time for you guys to go," Chiro said a bit sadly. Everyone was in the mouth of the robot where the Gummi Ship was docked. Donald was already on board.

"It was fun," Sora said, "Definitely want to come back sometime."

"And you're welcome to," Antauri said.

Something clicked in Ash's head. He slapped his forehead. Everyone's eyes were on him. "Antauri, do you happen to know where a Keyhole might be?"

"Keyhole," the other monkeys and Chiro asked, "For a door?"

Sora smacked himself for forgetting about that. "The Keyhole we're talking about isn't for a door."

"I-I did hear of those before," Antauri said, trying to remember where, "The heart of Shuggazoom… Ah, yes. I remember. Before we were put to sleep, there was a Keyhole in a meadow not too far from where Chiro first found the Super Robot."

"Wait," Chiro said, I've explored that orchard hundreds of times and haven't seen anything out of ordinary. The only thing close to it is a junkyard."

"Hey, I'll go," Ash said.

"I wanna see the Keyhole," Sprx complained, causing Nova to hit him on the head.

"I'll go and look for it. I'll call you with the spare communicator when I find it."

"Why not Sora, Goofy, or I," Donald asked annoyed.

"Goofy's asleep…" Indeed, he was…along with Otto, heads on a gigantic pillow. "You're too impatient." Donald tapped his foot. "And Sora… I just really want to go."

"Fine," Donald said.

"Take this camera just in case," Antauri said, "To show us anything out of the ordinary."

"Thanks." Ash mock saluted then left.

~ O ~

Ash eventually came across the junkyard.

"_Antauri to Ash. Anything to report?"_

"Nope," Ash replied, "nothing but rusty vehicles and such."

"_Keep looking, kid!"_

Nothing really appeared out of the ordinary, until he saw a small smokestack. Curious, Ash followed it to the source to find a small home. Ash looked at the mailbox and groaned.

"Oh—"

Ash was cut off when the door opened. A woman stood in the door, shadowed.

"Hello," she said in a slightly cracked voice, "May I help you?" Before Ash could respond, she said, "Come in, come in. You must be tired."

Ash lead Ash into her house.

Feeling a little ackward, Ash stammered, "Excuse me, have you seen a big keyhole around here?"

The woman's eyes glowed yellow.

The sound of a clicking noise was echoed through the house. Ash ran to the door, but it was locked. Ash tried opening it with his Keyblade, but it had to keyhole. A barrier also blocked the door.

The woman tackled Ash, sending him into an elevator by mistake. Ash accidently pressed a button and sent the elevator down before she could attack again.

When the door opened, Ash found a nearly empty room that was scattered with tools and five mini robots. Ash took a picture. He then noticed another room. He walked up to it.

"_Antauri to Ash. Anything yet?"_

"Let's see… I found a small house that are friendly psychopath was rai— Woah."

Ash opened the door to reveal Gyrus's secret sanctuary. He nearly dropped the communicator.

~ O ~

On the other end, everyone was awake and huddled in a circle, curious about what happened.

"Ash," Pikachu asked.

After a minute, Ash replied, "This dude's got a problem…"

~ O ~

Chiro's voice sounded over the communicator, "Ash! What'd you find?"

Ash sent a short video of giant plush dolls, action figures, collectors cards, robots, etc. of the Hyperforce. His camera then died.

***Jackpot noise… Ash wins…"**

"Wow," Sprx replied.

"Ash, I think it's time to head back," Antauri finally said.

"_Okay, I'm— *scream* …" _Ash's communicator had some static.

Sora grabbed the communicator, "Ash! What's wrong!"

"_There's… arm… many…"_

"Get out of there!"

"…"

~ O ~

**A minute earlier…**

"_Ash, I think it's time to head back."_

"Okay, I'm—"

The door shut and locked on him. He tried forcing it open. He then screamed in pain.

"_Ash! What's wrong!"_

Ash dodged a swing from a disturbingly accurate Chiro robot. More of the collections started to come to life. Ash ran to a second door and closed it behind him. "There's an entire army of Gyrus's collections! Over a thousand or so! There's just too many!"

"Get… out…"

Ash's communicator sparked.

Ash sighed. He then got a good look of the room and jumped.

~ O ~


	32. Krinkle's Collection

Oh great, a computer glitch. I had ended up changing the chapter, but it didn't work. I guess I'll try and finish it. It's going to be my shortest chapter, but that's what happens when an unexpected piece of a chapter pops up…

**Pikachu- "I hate when that happens."**

**Destiny- Tell me about it.**

~ Chapter 31 – Krinkle's Collection ~

Ash was in the dark second room. The sight of what was there altered his breathing and made his heart almost stop. One of the things he hates but not quite fears were crazed fans, and I mean extremely crazed fans, but this took the cake. He might not be able to sleep after this.

"_If I'm ever going to get out of here alive," _he thought, _"…or with what's left of my sanity…" _He shook his head. "No. I just got to get out of here!"

He started bashing the door with his Keyblade as hard as he could.

**THUD**

He heard a loud crash of what probably was the front door and his friend's voices.

"_Good," _he thought, _"I might actually make it." _At first he smirked through all his strikes at the door, but then his face fell. _"Oh no, they'd come down here and find all this stuff."_

~ O ~

Another loud thud echoed through the house as Chiro smacked Gyrus's mom who happened to be a robot. She or it was sent flying across the room into a wall. Sprx sent a magnet attack at her to hold her still. It might have been a robot, but they weren't going to destroy Gyrus's mom.

Everyone then looked around the one level of the house, but found nothing.

"Where the heck is the kid and this collection of Gyrus's," Sprx asked, annoyed, "We searched the whole house, but found nothing!"

Antauri sat down and crossed his legs, starting to levitate. Everyone silenced as he began to meditate to contact Ash.

~ O ~

_He was traveling through his mind, searching for any activity besides the group in the house. He felt something under them. He saw a hidden doorway and began to travel through it. The images went at high speeds as he darted to the room Ash was in…_

~ O ~

Antauri was forced back. Like Ash, his breathing was fast-paced and his heart had jumped at the sight of the second room. Both would be left scared and haunted by the creepy room. But, what's in that room?

"Antauri," Chiro called out to the second in command, "What happened?"

Antauri shook his surprise away. His voice was normal, but a little shaky. "We need to get Ash out of the room he's in. Whatever's in there is blocking me from making any contact..." He shivered. "…and is probably scaring him even worse than me."

Everyone was surprised. For Antauri to say he was scared of something, that was an unpleasant rarity. There were very few things he was afraid of.

Antauri opened the secret elevator with his ghost claws and everyone piled in. A red light flashed; too much weight. It was then decided that only Sora, Antauri, Pikachu, Chiro, and Sprx would go down, leaving enough weight for Ash to be brought back up.

The elevator slowly wet down, making the tension in the room grow along with the coolness of the air underground.

**PING**

The elevator door slowly opened to reveal a small work shop with five mini robot monkeys with light bulb eyes on a workbench.

Chiro looked closely at them, "Okaay… looks like we found some relatives of you guys."

Sora walked to another door and opened it.

Everyone jumped, completely creeped out in all ways. Sora held a shivering Pikachu whose eyes were as wide as plates and trying to hide its face in his shirt. Antauri was shocked, but not by much to see this room again. Chiro was sweatdropping. Sprx could only stare at the horror in front of them with his jaw open.

The room had neatly organized items that were in the video earlier. It was like they were never changed.

They could swear the room got colder as they began to slowly walk down and look around.

"Is it just me or are those things staring at us," Sprx asked watching the plushies whose large eyes seemed to follow them.

Pikachu was brave enough to point out, "This is too dang quiet. I don't like it."

**BANG**

The five jumped when a large noise came from beyond the second door of the room. Antauri immediately ran to the door.

"Ash, are you in there?"

The others immediately followed.

Ash's voice responded, "Yeah! The door locked on me. You'll never believe what's in here! It's like being in a horror movie rated five stars!"

"We're gonna get you out of there," Sora said, "Hold on!"

Ash was about to reply, but screamed.

"Ash," Pikachu called out to his trainer.

"Enough of this," Sprx said, making a magnetic ball and blasting the door.

Inside, another collection of giant plushies and robots were in a pile while there was a huge mass of whatever swarming around a massive shrine.

Sora's, Sprx's, and Pikachu's mouths dropped open.

Besides Gyrus's unbelievable collection of just about any merchandise you could name, he had long lists of what the team liked, disliked, their schedules, who they liked, their heritage, their favorite things, their history, and their hobbies… down to the last detail.

Chiro and Pikachu fainted. Antauri shivered. Sprx almost wet himself as he stared up at the giant collection.

Both Antauri and Sprx immediately snapped out of it when they heard a muffled struggle from underneath the pile of plushies and robots. The two tag teamed to destroy the pile; ghost claw action on the plushies and magnets for the robots.

Ash gasped for hair. "Thanks guys."

After battling their way out of Gyrus's house and sealing it, everyone found a massive pile of just that held the world's Keyhole and sealed it.

They all then said their goodbyes and left.

**YES! Now I can get to my Christmas Chapter! I blame my computer if it's late. Let's hope it isn't. On other notes, I was able to come up with tons of new ideas for a possible third story of the saga! Also, I got an idea while watching, 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. I won't make a chapter or story on it, but I want you guys to picture the movie KH style; Riku is the Grinch, a Rabid Dog as Max, Kairi as the one little blonde girl, and Sora as the narrator telling the story to his friends on Christmas. Afterwards, Riku smacks him angrily.**

**Next Chapter: The Reason for the Season – the Christmas Special!**

**Who's that Heartless?**

_**I am small**_

_**I am black**_

_**I resemble an ant**_

**Until next time! Ciao!**


	33. The Reason for the Season

Merry Christmas! I am SO glad I was able to do this on time!

**Dylana- "Me too! I can't wait for the guys to come over!"**

**Yuffie- "Leon's calling them right now!"**

_Girl squeals are heard as they jump around in a circle._

**Merlin- "Now kids, please review."**

**Cid- "You old coot! You're supposed to say that she only owns the OCs and that the Heartless was a Shadow!"**

**Aerith- "She also doesn't own any of the songs. Some have been modified to fit the characters singing it, but they don't belong to her. They are cool Christmas songs that deserve a lot of credit."**

_Leon hangs up the phone._

**Leon- "Let the chapter begin."**

~ Christmas Special: The Reason for the Season ~

Sora and the gang were heading back to Traverse Town after they got a call from Leon. Apparently, it was something important, but Donald didn't tell them why.

Ash was lying down in his room alone. He's been feeling depressed for a while now. His friends were captured, possibly dead. This was enough to make anyone like that. It really hit him hard. Misty was the first person he's met on his pokemon journey. They've fought with each other, but both had their share of good times. Brock had been by his side for a long time. May and Max were great and dependable

Sora was in his room too, feeling the same. His case was a little better. Only two of his friends were missing. At least he knew one was okay.

Donald and Goofy were in the cockpit. Both were equally worried about their two friends. Donald was piloting the ship smoothly along its course while Goofy silently blasted the enemies. Pikachu just lay on the couch sadly. He worried for Ash; he was his trainer, master, and best friend. He worried for Sora; he was one of his newest friends, but it felt like he knew him as long as he had with Ash.

"Donald," the little mouse called out, "Can you at least tell me why we're going to Traverse Town?"

"No!"

Jiminy Cricket hopped onto Goofy's shoulder. "Now Donald, I don't see why he can't."

"Fine," the duck moaned, "Check the calendar."

"Wait, we have a calendar," Pikachu asked.

Donald facepalmed. "It's on the wall by the couch."

Pikachu saw the calendar. "Oh, tha— what the? It's December already! Awesome!" Pikachu then noticed the date and passed out. Donald snickered, thinking the rest of the ride would have peace and quiet.

**BOOM**

"WWWWHHHHAAAAKKKKK!"

The duck screamed at the sudden noise that echoed across the entire ship. He turned around with narrowed eyes to Goofy, who only shrugged. Donald put the ship on auto pilot and stomped to Ash's room. When he opened the door, he found Sora listening to Ash's i-pod on his bed and Ash himself playing a loud videogame. (Wouldn't it be funny if he was playing a normal KH game or even was playing GH style? He'd get up to the point where Donald stomped in and the screen would show him on the same videogame and so on from that videogame.)

"Turn it down," Donald yelled.

"It wasn't me," Ash replied.

Donald then turned to Sora. He was completely oblivious to everything while he hummed along with the song (Prisoner of Love). Donald ripped the headphones out.

"What," Sora asked looking around.

Donald groaned and gave him back the headphones and continued the search in another room.

Both boys sighed.

~ O ~

The five of them have landed in Traverse Town, like always; Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. The same starry sky hung high above their heads. All were awed at the sight of Christmas decorations.

There was green garland wrapped around the lampposts which glowed in a soft, red light. The grass was green at the two closer ones and had a thin layer of frost. The item shops sign had candy canes and other holiday treats on it. The hat on the postbox was white with red and green stripes. On and in just about every house and shop, there was something about Christmas. It was breathtaking; a lot of decorations, but evened out to look simple and beautiful.

Dylana walked up to the group. "Pretty, isn't it," she asked. Something then caught her eye. She ran up to Pikachu and kissed him on the forehead and then kissed Ash on the lips. Luckily Leon wasn't around.

"Uh…"

She pointed up, causing Pikachu and Ash to freeze. Both were under a mistletoe.

Both looked at each other, and then sprinted in opposite directions.

The others sweatdropped at Dylana as she pouted.

"You do know Pikachu's a boy, right," Sora asked.

"Yeah," she responded, "It's their fault they were under there."

Sora then looked up, making sure there was no more mistletoe.

"Come on," Dylana then said, "Let's find the boys then head over to the hotel."

They nodded.

~ O ~

The four eventually found the two Pokemon characters after about ten or so minutes of searching. They just walked into the hotel and walked into Leon's room.

"Merry Christmas, Big Bro," Dylana said, giving Leon a hug.

Leon simply shot a small fireball at Ash.

"What was that for," she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

He replied, "If I know you, you already gave him a kiss under that mistletoe you set up and it would have been bigger, but this is my room and don't want it burned down, plus it is Christmas."

Dylana huffed.

"Also, the others are already at Third District."

The girl then blinked. "Come on guys, let's go!" She grabbed Ash's hand and ran out the door, the others close behind. The whole time, Ash thought, _"Why me…"_

~ O ~

"Hi guys," the great ninja Yuffie said as the now seven came through the Second District door. "We're almost done setting up. Please step into HQ for some hot cocoa and chat while Aerith and I finish preparations." They were about to do that when Yuffie also added, "Dylana, you're not escaping your work."

Dylana hung her head down in defeat. Of those Traverse Town friends; Cid was the hot headed adult, Aerith was the caretaker, Leon and Yuffie were the skilled fighters and most mature, and Dylana was the one who would never grow up. If you count Merlin, he'd be the wise guy.

The boys were about to walk into the door, when Leon shot a small fireball at the top of the door. A burning mistletoe fell down. "Watch out," he warned, "Dylana laid Mistletoe Traps."

For the rest of the time, the boys sat with Cid in the HQ of the small house, drinking Hot Cocoa and talking.

About an hour later, Yuffie finally came back in. "We're done! You guys can all come out now! Oh, and we made Dylana burn all but one mistletoe; that one is by the fountain. Just a heads up." She then took out some outfits. "Go change into these."

Cid was forced into a Santa suit made of silk-like, long red pants and shirt, a black version of his utility belt thing, and black shoes. Donald was in a red version of his outfit with a tux-like end and a black top hat. Goofy remained in the same outfit, except for red cheeks, no hat, and pointy green shoes. Leon's jacket and shirt were switched to red with a black symbol and he wore white gloves. Jiminy was given a costume too and had a Santa hat, a white shirt, a green ascot, and a red jacket. Pikachu simply wore a Santa hat. Sora and Ash were given the same costumes; Sora kept his red jumpsuit thing and has a black jacket, he had white belts on, no hat, black gloves and black shoes while Ash had the exact except red shirt, black jacket, and kept the hat.

Apparently the girls were in red and white dresses and had nothing else new.

"Welcome boys to the Christmas party," Dylana shouted.

A small crowd of people (Merlin, Fairy Godmother, the Dalmatians, Donald's nephews…) were in Third District. Some were eating from the many tables of food and treats, others were dancing to music, a lot were talking, and Donald's nephews eyed the big Christmas tree in the center.

Dylana suddenly ran on to a stage set up with a microphone and began to sing…

_Santa Claus is coming,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,_

You better Watch out  
you better not cry,  
you better not pout i'm tellin' you why,

Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,

He's making a list checkin it twice,  
he's gonna find out who's naughty and nice,

Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,

He sees you when your sleepin'  
he knows when your awake,  
he knows if you been bad or good  
so be good for goodness sake

You better Watch out  
you better not cry,  
you better not pout i'm tellin' you why,

Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,

Santa Claus is coming,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,

the kids and girls in boyland will have what you believe  
there gonna build a toy land all around  
the christmas tree.

You better watch out you better  
not cry you better not pout i'm tellin' you why

Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming  
Santa Claus is coming to  
Santa coming to town

When she was finished, people clapped.

She then pranced back.

While the others walked off to enjoy more things at the party, Leon, Ash, and Sora went to the food stands. Aerith came up with a plate with drinks on them. "Eggnog," she asked.

Both Keybladers took a cup. Leon only ignored her.

"Leon, would you like some eggnog?"

Ash drank his.

Before Sora could, Leon said, "You'd better not. She always adds something extra to everything, including pop."

Ash almost choked

"What'd you add," Ash asked.

"Why silly," Aerith replied, "Eggnog always tastes better with tea."

Ash and Sora pretended to drink theirs so she'd leave then spit it out.

"Does she always do that," Sora asked.

Leon nodded, "We'd better ask who made which food to avoid getting poisoned. She put milk in my Dr Pepper once."

Ash looked sick.

~ O ~

He decided to step outside of the party, walking into Second District and hopping to the top of the Gizmo Shop. With his feet hanging over the edge of the building, he laid back with his hands behind his head. He sighed. _"I wish my friends were here. Christmas won't be the same without them…"_

Sora came out the Third District door into the same district. His smile started looking more strained and worried, slowly creeping to a frown. "_Where are Kairi and Riku? They should be here with us." _His head dropped down. "_I know Riku's safe, but why can't he be here? I wish I knew if Kairi is okay. Please be alright."_ He put his hands in his pockets and started to kick a nearby can. He eventually through his head back to look at the stars. _"No frowning, no sad faces. I guess when times get tough, there's always a glimmer of light, of hope. I'll find them. It's a promise."_

He then noticed a pair of feet hanging over the side of the Gizmo Shop's roof and decided to take a look. He quietly walked through the noisy shop full of spinning gears and climbed the ladder. There he found Ash.

"Hey," Sora greeted, nearly making Ash fall off the edge. Sora sat down next to his friend. "Homesick?"

Ash nodded.

"I feel it too. It's hard to have friends you've known for a long time, disappear."

Ash sat up, nodding again. "This is my first Christmas without at least one of my friends spending Christmas with me. I've been traveling a lot with them. It's kinda, lonely."

"Yup," Sora agreed, "I've known Riku and Kairi my whole life, well Riku my whole life, and now I'm spending a Christmas without them or my Mom. I'm not even on my own world!"

"The party's fun, though," Ash admitted, "I wish they could be here."

"So what are you thinking about," Sora then asked.

Ash began to sing.

_I'm thinkin' 'bout Christmas back home  
In Pallet Town there's fun around  
And even though I love to roam  
On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home_

I close my eyes and I see  
My friends my family  
The happy times that I shared  
With all the people who cared  
I'll be so far away  
From them on Christmas Day  
And though we may be apart...  
I keep, my, home in my heart

__Sora nodded in understandment. "I miss Destiny Islands as well."__

I'm thinkin' bout my island home  
The waves would splash, we'd have a bash  
And even though I love to roam  
On Christmas Eve I'll make believe I'm home

I close my eyes and I see  
My friends my family  
The happy times that I shared  
With all the people who cared  
_I'll be so far away__  
__From them on Christmas Day__  
__And though we may be apart...__  
__I keep my home in my heart___

_Ash: When you're out on your own__  
You're always alone  
Even when there's somebody there  
Sora: But when you know from the start  
There's a home in your heart  
Both: You can go, anywhere_

I close my eyes and I see  
My friends my family  
The happy times that I shared  
With all the people who cared  
I'll be so far away  
From them on Christmas Day  
And though we may be apart...  
I keep my home in my heart

I close my eyes and I see  
My friends my family  
The happy times that I shared  
With all the people who cared  
I'll be so far away  
From them on Christmas Day  
And though we may be apart...  
I keep my home in my heart

I close my eyes and I see  
My friends my family  
The happy times that I shared  
With all the people who cared  
I'll be so far away  
From them on Christmas Day  
And though we may be apart...  
I keep my home in my heart

"I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they are," Sora replied, "Their hearts are strong."

Ash slowly nodded.

~ O ~

Goofy and a huge crowd were watching Pikachu and Donald play Dance Dance Revolution. Goofy slightly smiled as Pikachu was clearly winning. _"Oh Maxie,"_ he thought, _"If only you could be here right now. The Castle needs you, I'm sure you're doing a great job."_

As everyone clapped, a guitar strummed. Donald's feathers stood on end. Sora and Ash came back just in time.

Donald closed his eyes and muttered, "Not them…not them…Please…DON'T BE THEM!"

"Hola Donald," a voice called out.

Donald cringed, slowly turning. "Oh, no."

There in front of him was a green bird with a cigar.

Donald then thought, _"At least it's only him and not—"_

"AHA!" Gun shots were heard.

Donald jumped.

Sora and Ash both looked at the now two birds with interest.

"Hola Amigo, it's great to see you again," a red bird with two guns said.

"Um, who are you guys," Sora asked as he, Ash, and Pikachu then walked up.

"I am Jose Carioca," the green parrot said, "and this is Panchito Pistoles."

"The name fits," Pikachu muttered.

"Actually," the red rooster said, "I am Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez III."

"Wow," Ash commented, "Anyways, I'm Ash Ketchum, this is my partner Pikachu, and this is Sora."

The two then forced Donald into singing, 'The Three Caballeros'.

_We're three caballeros  
Three gay caballeros  
They say we are birds of a feather  
We're happy amigos  
No matter where he goes  
The one, two, and three goes  
We're always together _

_We're three happy chappies  
With snappy serapes  
You'll find us beneath our sombreros  
We're brave and we'll stay so  
We're bright as a peso  
Who says so? We say so!  
The three caballeros_

_Ahhhh!  
We have the stars to guide us  
Guitars here beside us  
To play as we go  
We sing and we samba  
We shout 'aye caramba!  
What means aya caramba?  
Oh yes, I don't know_

_Through fair or stormy weather  
We stand close together  
Like books on the shelf  
And pals though we may be  
When some latin baby  
Says yes, no, or maybe  
Each man is for himself!_

_Jalisco no te rajes  
Me sale del alma  
Gritar con color  
Abrir todo el pecho  
Pa echar este grito  
Que linddo es jalisco  
Palabra de honor_

Afterwards, Panchito and Leon got into a target contest, tied, and fought over who won until Dylana hit both over their heads, causing Panchito's guns to misfire and shoot holes through Ash's hat. He gulped, eyes widened. He made sure to be alert after that and never seemed to be comfortable through a lot of the party.

Yuffie decided to do something about that.

"Hey Ash," she called out.

He turned around, a candy cane in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Pikachu says you found your pokemon. Would you mind doing a demonstration?"

Ash grinned. Finally something he was actually comfortable with.

The guests filed in along the stairs and railings, some even from the windows and the balcony to watch. Everything had been spread back for the moment, leaving a large, clear space for Ash to work.

Ash quickly counted his fingers, recalling the number of pokemon he had. He shrugged, just deciding to just call them all out.

"Everyone," he shouted, "Come on out!"

A bright white beam shot out, separating into separate ones; forty-nine in all.

A lot of people were amazed at the various creatures that came out.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard," Ash called out. The pokemon made room for them. "Say hi."

Leon decided it would be best to set out targets to test their skills; a total of three training dummies.

Bulbasaur launched a fury of non stop and completely accurate leaf attacks and vine whips. Charizard simply puffed a mini ball of fire out that instantly destroyed the dummy.

Before Squirtle could do his, all of Aerith's cooking suddenly set on fire. With no hesitation, Squirtle commanded Totodile, Corphish, and Glalie put it out.

"Hey Ash," Sora asked, "Do you want to have a battle?"

Ash grinned, "Sure, pick a pokemon. I'll use Pikachu."

Sora quickly scanned each with the pokedex he had and learned about their moves and type matching. "Uh…" Sora quickly looked around. Some of the pokemon backed away, others stayed. Then he saw one that looked up for a challenge. "Charizard."

Everyone backed up a little more as the two stood on opposite sides of the district.

"Your move," Ash called out.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Charizard roared, blasting the electric rodent with fire at high speeds. Leon's jaw almost dropped, but he was able to keep his composition.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Pikachu's response was a quick 'PiPiPiPiPi' as he quickly darted out of the way.

Sora was just as fast to shout, "Use Ember!"

Charizard shot rapid fire flames that looked like bullets that successfully shot at Pikachu.

"Follow it up with Seismic Toss!"

Charizard grabbed Pikachu before he could get back up and flew high into the air. After spinning into a circle, Charizard was about to throw Pikachu to the ground when a Thunderbolt covered both. This caused both to fall to the ground hard. Charizard, however, managed to add a Submission to the fall.

**BOOM**

As the dust settled, it was revealed that the match was a tie. Both Ash and Sora pulled out Potions for the two and healed them.

"Nice job Sora," Ash called out, "That was really good for your first battle."

"Thanks," Sora replied, "but Charizard's the one who fought."

Charizard muttered, "He's probably better then you were when we met."

An anime vein appeared on Ash's head, causing everyone to laugh and his pokemon to dog pile him with happy greetings. I won't describe it, but that didn't go well. Let's just say he'll feel that for a while, even with the help of potions and ethers.

After that, and a few more demonstrations and practice battles, the pokemon were able to stay out of their balls. The fire pokemon just had to stay away from Aerith's cooking (not that they minded).

The rest of the party was pretty fun; Aerith didn't try making any more food, the two gunmen and Sceptile got into a target practice competition that Sceptile won, Jose and Panchito sung a few Christmas Songs like Feliz Navidad before they left, Cid and Merlin got in a fight over whether magic or technology was better, Donald's bird friends and nephews pranked him a lot, and Goofy fell asleep for an hour after drinking some eggnog (Luckily not Aerith's; that all either got burned by the random fire, thrown into a bonfire, or eaten by Snorlax and Muk. They actually liked the thousand pound junk of death.) Most of Ash's pokemon went back to their balls, especially as the guests left. The ones that were out were having a great time; Snorlax was a trampoline for some of the pokemon and little kids, the three fire pokemon fell asleep by each other and people were able to hang out by them and warm up as the air got colder, both Bayleef and Dylana tried to get Ash under a Mistletoe while everyone watched their many attempts, and Glalie made snow for some of the kids to play with which resulted in an epic Snowball War.

The party soon ended and everyone cleaned up. It was decided that the visiting five would sleep in the hotel for the night. The others planned a Gift Exchange for the next day in Aerith's room the next day.

Goofy seemed to notice how both Keybladers seemed pretty down.

"Gawrsh, you two don't look to good. You okay," he asked.

"Just a little homesick," Sora replied.

Goofy signaled the two to sit down with him, close to the Christmas tree.

"You know what I like about Christmas," Goofy asked.

Both shook their heads.

"Christmas is about spending time with those you care about. It doesn't matter what you get because it's fun to give to others and see them smile. It's one of the best feelings you can get. Christmas is a time for people to come together and celebrate. There's said to be a great king born on Christmas who brought many happiness and hope. As a baby, he affected so many lives. He was their hope. He's the light of the worlds."

By now, Yuffie, Aerith, and Dylana started to sing.

_Away in a manger,  
No crib for His bed  
The little Lord Jesus  
Laid down His sweet head_

The stars in the bright sky  
Looked down where He lay  
The little Lord Jesus  
Asleep on the hay

The cattle are lowing  
The poor Baby wakes  
But little Lord Jesus  
No crying He makes

I love Thee, Lord Jesus  
Look down from the sky  
And stay by my side,  
'Til morning is nigh.

Be near me, Lord Jesus,  
I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever  
And love me I pray

Bless all the dear children  
In Thy tender care  
And take us to heaven  
To live with Thee there

After the song, a bright star blinked, but didn't disappear. It just seemed to look a bit brighter as it twinkled. Snow then started to lightly fall.

**Yeah, I know, a lot of singing. I hope you all liked it. I'm learning a little Spanish so it was fun to see Jose and Panchito. I remember watching the movie and having no clue what they said, but now I can to some degree. :) Anyways, now I won't be updating for a while so I can edit the mistakes on my previous chapters. Yes, everyone makes mistakes and I'm not afraid to say there was a lot. Some of the chapters may change a bit, but nothing major and story changing. If you want to reread, go ahead. You don't have to if you don't want to, just pointing that out.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	34. Ohana

Aloha! And now, for my next trick, I'll pull a Stitch out of my hat! TADA!

_People clap as Stitch appears from the hat. Both Destiny and Stitch bow._

Just kidding. Anyways, welcome to Hawaii. Here's to you Zatch Bell-01! I finally have this up! I think I'm just going to skip the editing, it would take too long.

Enjoy the show!

~ Chapter 33 – Ohana ~

Sora, Ash, and Pikachu chatted more about their adventures in Shuggazoom, and their own worlds.

"The Super Robot was so cool," Sora commented, his mind still wrapped around the new experiences they had. "You know, Ash. There's a slim chance that you and Chiro might actually be twins. Chiro is an orphan and doesn't remember his parents and you don't know much of your father, since you said he left when you were really young on an adventure."

Ash shrugged. "Maybe, it's unlikely though."

"But—"

"Don't get your hopes up," Donald called back, "They only look the same. Otherwise, they have nothing in common. For instance, Chiro's stronger, smarter, faster…"

An anime vein appeared on Ash's head.

"…skilled, wiser, patient…"

Ash stood behind Donald with his arms crossed. Donald was completely unaware as he continued.

"…thinner, kinder, braver, better—"

"And right behind you," Sora interrupted, grinning as Donald turned. However, instead of pummeling Donald, Ash simply wrapped duct tape on his beak and walked back.

"Gawrsh, Donald," Goofy said, trying to lighten the mood, "Sora does have a point. So what if there is differences, especially those you made up. Both are powerful, kind, clever, great strategists, and we can't forget that they're both Chosen Ones. Plus, Sora could be as well, just not identical."

Donald hated to admit it, but Goofy was right.

"I'm sure we're not brothers," Ash said, "I was born April 10th and my Mom was in Kanto."

Sora's eyes widened. "Um…We're not twins, or brothers. My Mom was on Destiny Islands. But… I'm April 25th."

"Awkward," Pikachu commented, "Two rare and powerful Keybladers, both born in April."

Donald turned back to the controls and said, "We're here. Welcome to Hawaii."

Sora and Ash were teleported down to Hawaii. Pikachu and Donald got into another fight, so they stayed behind while Goofy tried to keep things under control.

Ash noticed Sora grinning widely, immediately when they entered the new world.

Sora took a deep breath, grinning even wider, if that's even possible.

"Sora," Ash asked. He paused and smiled in realization. "Like a paopuless copy?"

Sora nodded.

~ O ~

Meanwhile, a little girl named Lilo just got a brand new "dog." The truth was that he was an evil, alien experiment called 626. Lilo named him Stitch.

She tried teaching him to be good, but he was difficult to control.

The two had just come across a group of neighborhood girls from Lilo's hula class. Stitch stole her tricycle and rode it in hopes of finding a large city where he could wreak havoc. Nope. There were only small Hawaiian towns. To make matters worse, he discovered the island was surrounded by water. He couldn't stand water…

~ O ~

Sora and Ash walked through town in hopes to find a place to stay. Goofy sent a message to them a little earlier saying that they had to pick something up and would be back in a few days.

What he didn't tell them was that the teleporter was jammed. The only place they could go that they knew of was either Traverse Town or Shuggazoom. All three were an equal distance from each other, and it would take days to get to one and back. They chose Traverse Town.

Sora and Ash needed to find a job. Unfortunately, the jobs were either taken or they were too young.

The two sighed and walked to the beach. They stopped and sat under a palm tree.

"So what're we going to do now," Ash asked.

"…"

"Sora?"

"…"

"Sora!"

"…"

Ash turned to see Sora with his hands behind his head, taking a little nap in the sun. He nudged Sora to get him out from under the Coconut Palm, but he wouldn't move. Ash sighed and walked off some feet away to do the same. However, he couldn't sleep. He ended up just closing his eyes and laying in the same position with his hat over his face, thinking.

~ O ~

_The warm, tropical breeze blew through Sora's spiky brown hair. Sora stood in the water, looking off towards the horizon._

_Someone walked up behind him._

_It was Kairi!_

_She giggled and said, "Nice to find you here. Normally, you'd be sparring with Riku or something._

_Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess a change is good every now and then."_

_The peace didn't last, however. Riku walked up behind him and hit him with a coconut._

_Kairi giggled again._

_Both boys were in an all out brawl with wooden swords. Both were evenly matched when another coconut hit Sora in the head._

~ O ~

Sora groggily woke up to see Ash standing by him. Two brown coconuts lay beside his head.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he joked, "I tried to warn you, but you can be a pretty heavy sleeper. Did you know that?"

Sora laughed. "I've been told that once or twice before.

Ash held out his hand to help Sora up. That's when Sora realized it was the afternoon.

"We've got to get going."

"But where to," Sora asked, "We still don't have any currency they'd take and we have nowhere to sleep."

"My tent," Ash asked.

"Nah, that's too small. We can't even find a place that's good enough to set it up."

Both Sora and Ash heard footsteps tread on the sand behind them.

"Aloha," a man said. The two turned. "Did I here you two need a job?"

Both nodded.

"My boss needs a few extra hands. Can you two perform?"

"Depends," Ash said, looking at Sora's shoes.

"Might as well try it out," the man said, "By the way, I'm David."

"I'm Sora and this is Ash."

The Keybladers shook hands with David.

"Follow me," David said to the two.

Both trailed close behind.

"So, are you two tourists," David then asked, hoping to start a conversation. Both Sora and Ash looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah," Sora replied, "We've been traveling around a lot."

"Is that so? Well, I could show you two around a bit. How does that sound?"

"That would be great," Ash replied.

"Have you two found a hotel yet? They get really packed this time of year."

"Actually, no," Sora replied.

David smiled. "I think I could get you two a place."

"Thank you," both said.

"Don't mention it. Oh! Did you two know there's going to be a surfing competition? It's open to everyone."

Both were immediately eager to join. David laughed. "I'll take you to the sign ups first. Then work."

~ O ~

Lilo sat at a table outside at a restaurant with Stitch, coloring.

On a stage, Sora, Ash, and David were performing with fire. All three were barefoot. It turns out, Sora's feet aren't abnormally big.

The Keybladers used their fire magic to punch fire out while David spun a flaming baton. Sora and Ash goofed around with the fire, causing tons of "oohs" and "ahhs" from the crown. Tons of people clapped.

The three pulled off a grand finale by breathing fire, however, David's was a little too high so the grass roof caught on fire and fell on him. Sora and Ash sweatdropped and got a fire extinguisher.

Stitch laughed.

Lilo finished her drawing and showed it to Stitch. As she explained it to Stitch, her sister, Nani, came by. Her current job was as a waitress.

"Lilo," she said, "The dog can not sit at the table."

"Stitch is troubled, he needs deserts."

Nani left.

Just then, David, Sora, and Ash walked by. David was black from the fire's ashes.

"David," Lilo shouted, "I got a new dog!"

"_That's definitely not a dog,"_ Ash thought.

Sora was thinking, _"That's one messed up dog! I'm sure it's not. It might pass as a Pokemon though."_

"Are you sure it's a dog," David asked.

Lilo nodded. "He used to be a Collie before he got ran over."

"_Definitely not a dog,"_ both Sora and Ash confirmed.

Nani delivered two cakes and Stitch ate both. Lilo complained, and he spit it out.

David greeted Nani.

"Did you catch fire again," she asked.

"Nah. Just a stitch. Listen, I was wondering…" He rubbed the back of his head. "If you're not doing anything—"

"David, I told you, I can't," she interrupted, looking over at Lilo and Stitch, "I got a lot to deal with right now."

"I know," he said, "I was also wondering if you could let Sora and Ash stay with you guys for a little while. They need somewhere to stay. They could probably help with Lilo…"

"I dunno," she said. She looked at Lilo. "Fine." She then noticed that David smelled like motor oil. After a little more talking, she left.

"Don't worry," Lilo said, "She likes your butt and fancy hair. I know. I read her diary."

David seemed to smile a bit. "She thinks it's fancy?"

Sora and Ash sat next to Lilo.

"I'm Lilo," she introduced, "and this is my dog, Stitch."

Stitch growled.

"I'm Sora."

"Ash."

Just then, Stitch found a chicken leg and followed it. Two aliens in disguise caught him. The fat one with four eyes, literally, and dressed as a male tourist was Jumbaa. The skinny one with a single eye in a girl outfit was Pleakley.

Stitch bit on Pleakley's head, causing him to scream.

Nani ran over and tried pulling Stitch off. Sora and Ash ran to help.

"Nani," the manager shouted when Stitch finally let go, "Is that your dog?"

"All is well," Pleakley said, "Please go about your business, I'm okay."

"Your head looks swollen," Nani said, unsure.

"Actually," Jumbaa said, "She's just ugly."

That night, Nani was fired.

"Did you lose your job because of Stitch and me," Lilo asked as five walked to Nani and her house. 

"Nah," Nani replied, "The manager's a vampire. He wanted me to join his legion of the undead."

Ash and Sora held back their laughter.

"I knew it!"

During the night, after Nani caught Stitch raiding the fridge, Stitch found Sora on the deck. He was leaning against the railing, looking at the stars.

"I know," he said, causing Stitch to cringe. "Both Ash and I know you're an alien."

Stitch looked worried.

"Don't worry, we won't tell. Just try and behave, alright? Ash figured out those two you attacked earlier are after you. We'll help protect you and Lilo and Nani for a while, but you've got to learn how to behave."

Stitch nodded in understandment.

Both walked back in the house.

Stitch went to Lilo's room and Sora took the couch. Ash was asleep on the floor.

The next morning, while Nani searched for a job, Sora and Ash helped Lilo with Stitch. Unfortunately, nothing worked and all attempts to get a job failed. The closest they ever came to was when Stitch imitated Elvis. When people tried to take pictures of Stitch, he went berserk and another job went down the drain.

David then suggested surfing. Sora and Ash bought some boards.

Sora's was a blue and white board to represent the sky. There was a red eagle on it with outstretched wings.

Ash's board was a black color. A picture of a purple raven was on it. It was flying with a pale greenish-yellow lightning streak behind it.

They all spent the rest of the day at the beach surfing and goofing off.

Nani and David built a sand castle on Lilo. Stitch tried making one on him, but it was just a pile of sand and a leaf. Stitch lowered his head in sadness.

Sora and Ash found sticks and were sword fighting with them. Stitch decided to join in. When their game took them to an area where no one else could see them, except for the two alien spies, Stitch showed them his true form when battling.

"They are really good," Jumbaa commented.

"Yeah, but why is he showing his extra arms and antenna!"

"Shhh, keep it down," Jumbaa hissed, "I want to watch."

Ash found a souvenir stand a little ways up the beach and bought a tiki necklace and Thasala bracelet for Sora and Stitch. He bought a Shark tooth necklace for himself.

It was getting late, so they all decided to surf one last time.

When Lilo, Stitch, and Nani surfed through the middle of the wave, Jumbaa tackled Stitch off the board, causing Lilo and Nani to wipe out.

"Did you see that," Sora asked. Ash nodded with great worry. "That big thing jumped out at Stitch! Come on, let's go!"

Ash and Sora went over to them as they popped their heads out of the water.

Stitch resurfaced a few seconds later. He clung onto Lilo in fear of the water. Both were suddenly pulled under, to Nani's dismay. Ash and Sora dove after them. They found Stitch fighting a large and small alien.

Ash kicked the large one in the head, causing him to let go of Stitch.

Sora pulled the two up to Nani, but she kicked Stitch in the head, causing him to black out. Sora dove after him.

Back on land, a man named Cobra Bubbles told Nani that he was taking Lilo just as David, Sora, Ash, and an unconscious Stitch got back to land.

"His unconscious," David said, stating the obvious, "but I think he's alive."

Cobra Bubbles walked up to them. Nani tried talking to him, but he only said, taking off his glasses, "I know you're trying Nani, but you need to think about what's best for Lilo. Even if it removes you from the picture. I'll be back tomorrow morning for Lilo. I'm sorry."

Sora and Ash looked at each other, eyes widened.

"Nani," David asked, "Is there something we could do?"

"No, David. I need to take Lilo home now. We have a lot to talk about Lilo. Thanks." The sisters walked off.

"You known, I really think they had a chance," David commented, then turned to Stitch, "Then you came along."

Ash couldn't take it anymore. "Wait, just hold on a second." Sora and David turned to him. Stitch had already walked off in guilt. "Something jumped out at Stitch, we saw it. It took Stitch and knocked him off the board while they were in the wave. I can tell that he isn't a Swimmer, so when he resurfaced he hung on to Lilo. The thing took Stitch and dragged BOTH under."

David was interested in the story, but shook his head. "It's too late."

He walked off, leaving Sora and Ash standing there.

"We have to do something," Ash said sadly.

Sora nodded. "It's never too late."

~ O ~

It was night time. Sora and Ash stayed on the porch while the two sisters shared their last night together on the hammock. Stitch was still feeling really guilty.

After a while, they came back and went to their rooms.

Stitch found an old picture of Lilo and Nani's family under a fluffy pillow on her bed.

"That's us before," Lilo explained, "It was rainy, and they went for a drive. What happened to yours? I hear you cry at night. Do you dream about them?"

Stitch gripped the pillow .

"Is that why you destroy things? And push me…"

Stitch climbed off her bed and she climbed in hers.

"Our family's little now and we don't have many toys, but if you want, you could be a part of it."

Stitch picked up "The Ugly Duckling" book.

"You could be our baby," Lilo continued, "and we could raise you to be good. Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. But if you want to leave, you can."

Stitch walked to the window and looked back once before he climbed out.

"I'll remember you though," Lilo finished. She looked at her picture then slid it under her pillow. "I remember everyone that leaves."

~ O ~

Ash was wide awake downstairs. Sora had fallen asleep a few minutes ago on the couch. He sitting on the front steps, looking at the starry sky. He noticed a familiar blue creature crawl off towards the trees.

"_Stitch?"_

Ash looked back at the house to the sleeping Sora, the stairs, then Lilo's bedroom window.

"I'll be back," he said quietly.

He kept to the shadows and followed Stitch close behind. Stitch never heard him.

Stitch looked at the pictures in his book.

"L…L…Lost. Lost."

Ash looked at the sad alien in surprise and hurt. He saw how Stitch was sad and lonely, and how he wanted a family.

~ O ~

The next morning, when Stitch woke up, he found a blanket over him. Ash was still watching the alien, having woken up a few hours ago.

A large figure came out of the bushes, laughing evilly. It was Jumbaa! What a surprise…

Stitch gasped.

"Don't run," Jumbaa said, "Don't let me shoot you. You are expensive."

Jumbaa lowered his gun.

"Yes, yes that's it. Come quietly."

Stitch took two steps back, looking around.

Ash wanted to jump out of the bushes, but decided to wait.

"W-waiting," Stitch said.

"For what?" Jumbaa saw the book Stitch had.

"Family."

"Ah… you don't have one. I made you."

"_So that's why he's after Stitch,"_ Ash thought, _"…or part of the reason."_

"M-maybe I could-"

"You're built to destroy. You'll never belong."

Stitch lowered his head.

"Leave Stitch alone," Ash shouted, jumping in between the two.

"And who's gonna make me," Jumbaa growled.

Ash pointed to himself. "Ash Ketchum, that's who."

"You! A little Hawaiian boy. Oh I'm so scared."

"Think again big guy." Ash got into a stance and summoned his Keyblade.

"A Keyblade," Jumbaa breathed. A wicked grin showed on his face.

Stitch thought it was best to leave, so he ran. Jumbaa smacked Ash into a Coconut tree and, well, you know the rest. Jumbaa ran after Stitch.

~ O ~

Nani sat at the kitchen table, holding her head in her right hand. She looked up at the clock which read 2:35. Lilo walked in.

Nani dried her tears quickly. "Lilo! I didn't hear you get up. Baby what's wrong?"

"Stitch left."

"Really?"

"It's good he's gone, he didn't want to be here anyway. We don't need him."

Sora just got up and heard the conversation, but didn't say anything. He looked around for Ash.

"_Where is he?"_

"Lilo," Nani reassured, "Sometimes you try your hardest, but some things don't work out the way you want them to. Sometimes, things have to change and maybe sometimes they're for the better."

There was a knock at the door and Nani hugged Lilo, thinking it was Cobra Bubbles.

"Nani," David called out.

"David!" Nani opened the door to find David breathing hard. He must have ran all the way to the house.

"I think I found you a job."

"You what!"

"Old man Kuakini's store. But we gotta hurry!"

"Oh, um, okay. Lilo, baby, this is really important. I need you to stay here with the guys for a few minutes. I'm gonna be right back. Lock the door and don't answer it for anyone, okay?" She kissed Lilo's forehead. "Things are finally turning around."

Both Nani and David ran down the trail to the store.

Right when they left, Stitch ran in.

"Stitch? What is it?"

Stitch held up his finger.

"Oh, hiding behind your little friend won't work anymore. We got fired this morning. No rules."

Stitch pushed Lilo into the other room with Sora. Jumbaa fired a blast from his gun, but Stitch caught it in his hands then threw it at Jumbaa. "You Ain't Nothing but a Hound Dog" started to play.

"Ooh," Jumbaa exclaimed, "I love this song!"

The three ran into a workshop and worked on Lilo's green doll. Sora passed Stitch some pliers. Lilo handed Stitch a screwdriver.

Stitch then pushed Lilo's doll out in the hall on a roller skate. Jumbaa stared at it. It exploded on him! Stitch crawled on the ceiling.

"Come on, what's the big deal," Jumbaa complained.

"Ungaa tish meeshka!"

"I'll put you back together again," Jumbaa said, taking some plates, "I'll make you taller. Not so fluffy!" He shot the plates through the roof.

"I like fluffy," Stitch exclaimed. "Pormon sheeki."

"You leave my mother out of this!"

The ceiling Stitch was standing on collapsed. Both Sora and Lilo cringed.

"You could do with a makeover," Jumbaa continued, "I tried to give you my good looks, but let's face it, something went wrong."

"Luckily," Sora commented.

"Why you!" Jumbaa blasted Sora with his gun, but it was deflected by his Keyblade. "Another one!"

Lilo and Sora hit Jumbaa with a broom/Keyblade and Stitch tackled him through the wall; he was too big for the window.

Lilo ran to the back door and opened it, only to find Pleakley who exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Lilo slammed the door shut. "They're all over the place!"

Jumbaa laughed, stomping back into the house. "Running away? Here, let me stop you!" He threw some sort of utility device at the three, but they ran out of the way as Pleakley opened the door. He screamed.

"You always get in way," Jumbaa complained.

Pleakley grabbed his shirt. "Where's the girl! What have you done to the girl!"

"Hello?" Lilo had a phone, trying to call for help while Sora guarded her. "Cobra Bubbles? Aliens are attacking my house." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"_Cobra Bubbles?"_

"No, no, no! No aliens," Pleakley shouted.

Stitch burst in through what was left of the back wall. "Blue punch buggy!" He slammed Jumbaa into Nani's room. "No punch back!"

"They want by dog," Lilo said over the noise through the phone.

"There's no need to alert the authority's," Pleakley shouted and took the phone, "Everything's under control."

"Lilo, who was that," Cobra Bubbles asked from the other side of the phone.

"Oh good," Lilo replied, "My dog found the chainsaw."

"Lilo! Don't hang—" She hung up.

Stitch stood on top of the blue punch buggy with a chainsaw and jumped for Jumbaa. He threw a plunger at Stitch's head, causing Stitch to drop the chainsaw. Stitch found a gun and was about to shoot, but Jumbaa jammed it with a carrot. Bad idea.

"Don't play with guns," Jumbaa said.

"Oh, okay." Stitch gave the gun to Jumbaa.

"Thank you." He then realized it was now a bomb. "Oh! I just realized it's your birthday! Happy Birthday!"

He tried to walk off.

"Merry Christmas," Stitch replied, passing it back. Hot potato, hot cross guns if you want to call it that, had begun.

"It's not Christmas."

"Happy Hannakah!"

Meanwhile Sora picked up Lilo and Pleakley and ran as fast as he could out the house.

"One potato."

"Two potato."

"Three potato."

"Four."

"Five potato."

"Six potato."

"Seven potato more!"

"My."

"Mother."

"Told."

"Me."

"You."

"Are."

"It."

"Ha," Jumbaa exclaimed, "I win!"

**BOOM**

Lilo and Sora watched in horror as the house exploded. That's when Cobra Bubbles and the Firemen came. One of them treated to Sora's elbow which got injured during this. He watched as Lilo explained what happened. Cobra put her into the car, but Nani wouldn't go down without a fight. Unfortunately, he had nothing he could say. When he told Cobra what happened, he didn't listen.

Lilo couldn't take the arguing any more, so she ran away. Sora ran after her.

Stitch found her first. He gave her picture; it was intact but was burnt around the corners.

"You ruined everything," she said darkly.

Stitch showed her his true form.

"You're one of them?" She pushed Stitch. "Get out of here Stitch."

A bigger alien suddenly shot a net that captured Lilo and Stitch.

"Surprise! And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch. Silly me."

Nani screamed when the giant alien stomped by, putting the two in a glass container. She tried to run after him, but got knocked back. Stitch was able to escape.

Nani smacked Stitch with a branch. "Okay, talk. I know you had something to do with this. Now where's Lilo! Talk! I know you can."

"Okay, okay."

Nani screamed and smacked Stitch in surprise. "Where's Lilo?"

Before Stitch could explain, Jumbaa and Pleakley captured Stitch.

Nani walked up to them. "Where's Lilo? Lilo, my sister."

Both tied to avoid the question. That's when Nani exploded, describing her in fury.

Jumbaa hung his head. "We know her."

"Bring. Her. Back."

"See, problem is, we're just here for him."

"She's gone?"

"Look on the bright side," Pleakley said, "You won't have to yell at anyone anymore."

Nani broke down crying. Both aliens tried to leave.

Stitch then walked up to Nani and said, "Ohana."

"Hey," Jumbaa shouted, "Get away from her."

"No," Nani said. "What'd you say?"

"Ohana means family. Family means…"

Both said in unison, "Nobody gets left behind."

Stitch turned to Jumbaa and said something in their language.

"WHAT," Jumbaa exclaimed, "After all you put me through, you expect me to help you just like that! JUST LIKE THAT!"

"Eh."

"Fine."

"Fine," Pleakley questioned, "You're doing what he says?"

"He's very persuasive."

"Persuasive! What exactly are we doing?"

"Rescue."

"We're gonna get Lilo," Nani asked.

"Eh."

Sora was running through the forest, trying to find Lilo. That's when he saw Gantu take off with Lilo. He tried to follow, but couldn't.

**HONK HONK**

Stitch's ship slowly rose above the clouds, behind the alien's, Gantu's, ship. Stitch waved to Lilo, she waved back.

As Gantu was reporting in to the Galactic Council, he noticed Stitch's ship and hung up; just as his ship knocked into Gantu's.

Gantu's Ship then tried blasting Stitch's…

**BOOM**

The Gummi Ship has arrived!

"It's Sora," Nani exclaimed. Everyone was there in the Gummi Ship except for Ash. They waved then went back to blasting Gantu's ship without harming Lilo.

Gantu managed to blast at Stitch's Ship once and knocked them out of the way.

"It's showtime," Jumbaa said.

Stitch laughed and got to the door. He jumped out and was about to land on Gantu's ship, but he flipped out of the way.

"Goodbye abomination," he laughed.

Everyone else shouted, "NO!"

They all watched as Stitch plummeted to the ground. Was this the end?

**ROAR**

Everyone looked to see Ash and Charizard swoop in and catch Stitch.

"Nice catch," Stitch said. Ash then angrily looked up and Jumbaa. He laughed uneasily.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Nani and Sora looked at him questioningly.

"Charizard," Ash commanded, "Fly up to the back of the ship."

Charizard roared in reply, apparently Pokemon couldn't talk in Hawaii.

He flew up to the back of the ship to Lilo. Stitch tried to slash the glass container and was about to break through, but Gantu fired, well, fire at the three, knocking Stitch and Ash off Charizard. Luckily, Charizard caught Ash and Stitch wasn't killed when he hit the ground.

Ash looked over himself; his skin was burned slightly and his face was black, but his clothes were fine. In his head he exclaimed, 'Thank you Dylana!'

Stitch ended up stealing a gas truck and drove it into a volcano. Ash saw what he was doing and motioned Charizard to back off as Gantu's ship flew past them.

"Abomination," Gantu growled.

Stitch replied, "Stupid Head." He clawed the truck as it sunk in the lava and let the gas spill.

**KABOOM**

Stitch rocketed into Gantu's ship. Gantu tried to smash and insult him at the same time, but Stitch added, "Also cute and FLUFFY!"

Gantu was thrown out the window and onto Stitch's ship. There, he shot his own ship. It was going down!

Ash had Charizard fly behind Gantu's ship to help Stitch as he smashed open the glass.

"You came back" Lilo said.

"Nobody gets left behind," was the reply.

Lilo kissed him as they hopped onto Charizard.

**BOOM**

Gantu's ship blew up, leaving black smoke that covered the sky. When it cleared, Ash had Lilo and Stitch on Charizard's back with him in a Protect spell. Charizard was also carrying the giant Gantu with his hands.

Both ships landed in the water and Charizard landed on Stitch's Ship. Before that though, Ash cannonballed into the water, summoning his surfboard (who says you can only summon weapons?).

"David," Lilo called out to the surfer who was knocked into the water, "Can you give us a ride to shore?"

He did, but when David got Stitch to shore, somebody took Stitch.

"We have 626!"

"Take him to my ship," a female alien said.

"Leave him alone," Lilo shouted. Cobra Bubbles stopped her.

You know the ending… In the end, the alien, The Grand Council woman, fired Gantu, let Stitch stay with Lilo and Nani in exile, and didn't let Pleakley and Jumbaa come back with her.

With that, Nani turned to Sora, Ash, and the others. "So you're all aliens?"

Ash seemed to be offended by that a little. "We're not— okay, I guess technically we are, but Sora and I are human."

Cobra Bubbles explained the little he knew. "Ah, yes. Of the many worlds there are, there must be some with humans. You two must be Keybladers. Am I right?"

Ash and Sora nodded.

"What's a Keyblade," Lilo asked. Sora and Ash summoned theirs and Cobra Bubbles explained.

"A Keyblade is a weapon that chooses its master. A person with a Keyblade usually has to defend the worlds."

"Cool," both Lilo and Stitch exclaimed.

"Anyways," Sora said, "This is Donald, Goofy, and Ash's partner, Pikachu."

Lilo walked up to Pikachu, who was slightly smaller than Stitch, and took out her camera. Pikachu took out one too.

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

Both fell backwards at the blinding light of the cameras, causing everyone to laugh.

~ O ~

Stitch was playing a guitar while everyone helped out with rebuilding the house.

Ash suddenly had an idea. "Come on out," he shouted, startling everybody as Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Bayleef, Heracross, and Ash's flying pokemon came out to help.

"COOL," both Lilo and Stitch awed.

Snorlax carried heavy building material to everyone, Bulbasaur and Bayleef lifted some up to the higher levels of the house with vine whip, Heracross and the other flying pokemon carried stuff up too, and Heracross was sent back after trying to suck on Bulbasaur's bulb. Everyone else hammered, painted, and helped in other ways to fix the house. After most was done, the pokemon were called back and by sunset, the house was done.

**Voila! A new chapter complete! I am so glad I decided to skip the editing. It would take a long time anyways and I really want to continue the story. I think this is the longest chapter of my story so far! :D I hope you all had a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! (I finally got the KH game I wanted! XD)**

**IMPORTANT QUESTIONS:**

**Should I add the surfing competition? You decide in a review!**

**Also, should I give Sora a pokemon? After all, I did give him pokeballs… or I could wait for a GH2 or GH3.**

**Please review! On certain occasions, like this one, I won't post a thing until I get at least 10 reviews answering BOTH questions.**


	35. CALLING ALL READERS

Calling All Readers

Hey guys, it's me again.

First of all, I still haven't gotten the amount of reviews answering my questions I wanted. It's stuck at four. Ah well. I'm happy though with the number of reviews I have total, so I'm going to start updating again.

Second of all, the results I have so far is that Sora will not have a pokemon until the second story and that I should throw in the surfing competition.

Lastly, if I'm going to have the surfing competition, which I'm trying to see how one works, I'm going to need quite a few OCs. So…

Name:

Gender:

Height:

Age: (13+)

Personality: (Just need a sentence)

Surfing style: (What he/she wears surfing, stance (regular or goofy), and how he/she acts in the water; cheats, timid, goofs around…)

Appearance: (Hair and face)

Also, a quick question.

What does it mean to have a Goofy stance?

First one to answer this can have another character in one of the worlds that I'll name after.


End file.
